Rester en vie
by GygyFr
Summary: Se passant cinq ans après la fin d'Enterrés vivants (SEQUELLE), Matt et Gabby se sont mariés et ont décidé de profiter de la vie en compagnie de la fille Eliza. Mais une guerre des gangs dans leur quartier pourrait tout changer...
1. Le début de ton histoire

Bonjour à tous en ce jeudi ensoleillé et "chaud" de Normandie! Voici le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire que j'avais promise il y a quelques semaines: la séquelle de 'Buried alive'. J'ai eu cette idée une nuit, et en me réveillant, ça a fait tilt. Personne n'a réellement encore osé une histoire pareille, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Je ne peux pas réellement vous en dire beaucoup car sinon je gâche (en quelques sortes) le plaisir mais voici ce qu'il en est : quand deux êtres s'aiment, ils ne peuvent pas être séparés, quelques soient les obstacles entre eux. Ils restent une famille unie.

 **RESUME:** cela se passe environ cinq ans après la fin de 'Buried alive', Eliza a donc environ cinq ans elle aussi. Matt et Gabriela se sont mariés et ont acheté une maison dans le même quartier pour pouvoir avoir plus de deux chambres. Kelly et Sylvie (Brett) se sont 'enfin' déclarés leur amour deux ans plus tôt et vivent ensemble. Le mariage de Mouch et Trudy bat de l'aile, tout comme celui d'Hermann.

Il y a des nouvelles têtes à la caserne :

\- bataillon 25: Casey (qui est le chef de la caserne).

\- échelle 81: le lieutenant est Hermann (une des première décisions de Casey en tant que chef) et le conducteur est toujours Otis. Les autres pompiers : Kidd, Mouch, Borelli et le petit nouveau Enzo McKenzie, surnommé Mac.

\- secours 3: le lieutenant est Severide (depuis que le capitaine Patterson est monté en grade et est parti pour la caserne 90) et le conducteur est toujours Tony. Les autres pompiers : Capp, Cruz et Dawson (oui oui, Gabriela Dawson).

\- ambulance 61: Brett (responsable) et Chout (ayant obtenu une place permanente au sein du 51).

 **ATTENTION :** Je ne possède aucun personnage appartenant à la franchise Chicago.

J'espère que vous allez aimer cette histoire (et au moins ce chapitre).

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : le début de ton histoire**

C'était une journée comme les autres qui commençait dans toutes les maisons. Gabby était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner pendant que Matt s'occupait de réveiller et habiller Eliza pour aller à la garderie. Contre tout attente, mais au bonheur de ses parents, elle était restée la même beauté que lors de sa naissance : le même teint hâlé, les mêmes yeux bleues, les même cheveux marrons très clairs. Et surtout, elle avait un sourire à faire tomber les hommes. Parfois, elle avait les mêmes mimiques que son père. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elle en avait le caractère : elle était calme, posée, elle avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments, mais surtout elle était très intelligente pour son âge.

« Papa ? Maman elle fait quoi à manger ce matin ? »

« J'en sais rien du tout ma belle. Mais on va le savoir bientôt. Quand tu seras habillée ».

« Papa ? »

« Oui ? »

Eliza avait tendance à poser beaucoup de questions, que ce soit à son père comme à sa mère.

« Je peux poser une question bizarre ? »

« Bizarre comment ? »

« Et ben, je me pose la question depuis un moment mais... »

Elle baisse la tête, presque par honte d'avoir commencé sa phrase.

« Hey Liz, regarde-moi ».

Il passa ses doigts sous son menton pour relever sa tête. Rencontrant enfin ses yeux, il lui sourit.

« Quand tu as une question, pose-là d'accord ? Ne cache pas tes sentiments, ils font ta force ma puce ».

Après plusieurs secondes sans bruit, elle acquiesça.

« C'est juste que... Que je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en colère contre moi papa ».

Il soupira et s'assit sur le lit à côté de sa fille.

« Si je me mets un jour en colère contre toi, ce sera pour te rendre plus forte ».

Il passa son bras autour d'Eliza et la serra contre lui en l'embrassant.

« C'était quoi ta question ? »

« Euh... J'ai vu que... Que tu avais deux grandes cicatrices là et là », dit-elle en pointant le bas de son ventre puis sa hanche droite.

« Oh... »

Eliza détourna presque le regard, elle pensait que son père ne voulait pas répondre et commençait à regretter sa question.

« Ces cicatrices marquent le début de ton histoire ».

Elle retourna sa tête vers son père, les yeux presque humidifiés par les larmes. Elle avait à présent tant de questions à poser.

« Le petit-déjeuner est prêt ! » s'écria Gabby depuis la cuisine.

« On va en discuter pendant le petit-déjeuner d'accord ? Finis de mettre tes chaussures, je fais tes lacets et on descend ».

Eliza acquiesça, passant ses mains sur ses yeux pour les essuyer, puis elle mit ses chaussures pour que son père puisse les lacer. Ils descendirent main dans le main et s'installèrent.

« J'ai fait des pancakes, et des œufs brouillés avec du bacon ».

« Mhhhh, maman tu es la meilleure maman du monde ! »

Tout en reposant la poêle sur les plaques de cuisson, Gabby sourit. Matt coupa le pancake d'Eliza en petits bouts et en prit un dans sa bouche.

« Mhhhhh c'est trop bon ! »

Matt sourit à son tour. Gabby était la meilleure cuisinière, même avec des recettes simples. Après plusieurs secondes de calme, Eliza se tourna vers son père tout en mangeant.

« Papa... »

« Ta bouche Liz. On ne parle pas la bouche pleine ».

Elle finit de mâcher et avala avant de reprendre.

« Tu pourrais m'expliquer ? Le début de mon histoire ? »

Matt se rappela alors de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa fille quelques minutes plus tôt. Gabby le regardait avec un air interrogateur.

« Liz m'a demandé pour mes cicatrices sur le bas de mon ventre et ma hanche droite ».

« Oh... »

Eliza se mit à rire.

« Papa a eu la même réaction que toi ! »

Gabby sourit et reposa alors ses yeux sur l'homme de sa vie.

« Et ? »

« Et... Je lui ai dit qu'elles marquaient le début de son histoire ».

Gabby haussa ses sourcils pour en savoir plus.

« Et ensuite tu nous as appelé pour le petit-déjeuner ».

« Ahhh je vois ».

Tout en mangeant Eliza posait son regard sur son père pour qu'il lui raconte son histoire.

« Environ cinq mois avant ta naissance, cela faisait près de trois mois que tu étais dans le ventre de ta mère ».

« Dans son ventre ?! Mais comment j'ai fait pour rentrer dans son ventre ? »

Matt et Gabby ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

« Et bien », commença Gabby un peu plus sérieusement, « papa et maman se sont faits un gros câlin, et de notre amour tu a été conçue ».

« Et je suis née ? »

« Pas tout de suite ma chérie. Avant il a fallu que tu grandisses. La première fois qu'on t'a vu dans le ventre de maman, tu faisais la taille d'un petit pois ».

Eliza essayait de s'imaginer de la taille d'un petit pois. Elle semblait perplexe.

« Et ensuite tu passes environ neuf mois dans le ventre de maman pour grandir et quand tu es prête, tu nais ».

« Ohhhh ».

« Tu vois cette photo là-bas ? »

Matt pointa la photo sur la cheminée. Eliza y était vraiment toute petite dans les bras de son oncle Kelly.

« Uh uh ».

« C'est le jour de ta naissance. En neuf mois, tu passes d'un petit pois à un bébé comme toi ».

« Après neuf mois ? »

« Tu es née un tout petit peu avant, mais c'était parce que tu étais déjà prête ».

Eliza acquiesça, continuant de manger en même temps que ses parents.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Cinq mois avant ma naissance ? »

« Ah, oui. C'est vrai, on en était là ».

Matt éclaircit sa voix.

« Maman et moi étions dans une maison, et j'ai découvert un engin explosif ».

« Ceux qui font BOUM ?! » s'écria alors Eliza en écartant ses bras.

« Oui, ceux qui font boum. Quand papa a découvert ça, il a demandé à tout le monde de sortir ».

« Mais, et toi papa ? »

« Et moi ? J'avais découvert cette bombe, c'était à moi de vérifier si tout allait bien le temps que les spécialistes arrivent ».

« Il y a des spécialistes des bombes ?! »

« Oui, les démineurs. Je continue ? »

« Oui papa, continue ! »

Gabby sourit, continuant à manger.

« Il restait trois autres pompiers dans le bâtiment quand la bombe s'est activée ».

« Activée ? Elle allait faire boum ? »

« Mhhh ».

Matt continuait aussi à manger pendant qu'Eliza pour ses questions et que Gabby répondait.

« Qui étaient les pompiers ? »

« Il y avait oncle Hermann, oncle Tony et oncle Kelly ».

« Oncle Kelly aussi a des cicatrices ? »

« De ce jour-là ? Oui, et tes deux autres oncles aussi », affirma Gabby.

« J'ai couru vers eux pour que l'explosion ne les atteigne pas. Et quand la bombe a explosé, la maison s'est effondrée sur nous ».

Eliza ouvrit la bouche, mais cette fois, elle n'avait aucune question. Elle n'avait pas cinq ans, mais elle comprenait parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire.

« Tu as été enterré vivant ? »

« On va dire ça oui ! » dit Matt en riant.

« Papa a été gravement blessé ce jour-là. Et c'est maman qui est venue le secourir », annonça alors Gabby.

« Tu t'es enterrée vivante ?! »

« En fait, il y avait une route pour rejoindre ton père, et je l'ai emprunté. Et ensuite on l'a sorti de là ».

« Et les autres ? »

« Quand ton père est ressorti, le chemin s'est refermé ».

Eliza sursauta presque, pensant à l'idée que sa mère avait été enterrée. Mais ensuite, elle se calma. Elle savait que cela allait bien finir car son père et sa mère étaient devant elle, à lui raconter cette histoire.

« Tes autres oncles ont dû trouver un autre chemin pour nous remonter ».

« Et ils en ont trouvé un ».

« Et ils en ont trouvé un, en effet », répliqua Gabby.

Eliza semblait perplexe une nouvelle fois. Son histoire était un peu bizarre.

« Et c'est tout ? »

« Non. Quand papa a commencé à aller mieux, il était très en colère envers maman », continua Matt en voyant que Gabby finissait de manger.

« Mais pourquoi ? Maman t'a sauvé pourtant ! »

« C'est parce qu'elle était descendue. Maman aussi s'est fait mal sur cette intervention. Elle aurait pu te perdre. Et papa n'a pas accepté cela ».

« Tu t'es disputé avec maman alors ? »

« J'ai fait pire : je n'ai pas voulu lui parler pendant deux mois ».

Eliza prit le soin de ne pas parler. Deux mois. C'était très long pour elle, alors pour ses parents.

« Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne pourquoi elle était descendue : elle était descendue pour moi, pour me sauver. Pour que tu aies des frères et sœurs ».

« Et que maman comprenne pourquoi papa était en colère : il ne voulait pas te perdre, et il ne voulait pas me perdre. Chacun était en colère contre l'autre pour la même raison : ne pas perdre l'autre ».

« Et vous vous êtes réconciliés ! »

« En effet ! »

Ils finirent de manger, Gabby et Matt faisant la vaisselle pendant qu'Eliza préparait son petit cartable pour la garderie.

« Maman ? »

« Oui ma chérie ? »

Eliza mordit sa lèvre inférieure, un tic qu'elle avait reçu de sa mère.

« Papa a dit que... Que je... J'allais avoir des frères et sœurs ? Comme pour oncle Hermann ? »

« Mhhh. Pourquoi ? »

Matt arrêta de laver la vaisselle et se tourna vers les deux femmes de sa vie.

« Et bien... Disons que... À la garderie, presque tout le monde a des frères et sœurs, et moi non ».

Eliza se mit presque à bouder, baissant la tête, plaçant ses bras derrière son dos.

« Tu... Tu voudrais un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? »

Gabby et Matt échangèrent un regard, surpris.

« Et bien... J'aimerais bien oui ».

Matt se mit à genoux devant sa fille et redressa sa tête.

« Je crois qu'on peut essayer de s'arranger », assura-t-il en souriant, puis en embrassant sa fille.

Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Gabby, et celle-ci acquiesça.

« On aura une discussion avec papa ».

Eliza se mit à sourire très légèrement.

« Allez, on va y aller ! Tante Christie viendra te chercher ce soir ».

« Cool ! Je vais dormir avec Violet alors ! »

« Promets-nous d'être très sage avec Violet et tante Christie ».

« Je le promets, je le promets ! »

« De toute façon, on saura si tu as menti », dit Matt à sa fille en rigolant, la faisant bouder.

Ils montèrent tous les trois dans la voiture, afin de déposer Eliza à la garderie, et de partir pour leur garde à la caserne 51.


	2. Une discussion

Bonjour à tous en ce vendredi très bizarre! J'espère que vous avez aimé le premier chapitre de cette séquelle, parce qu'en voici un deuxième.

Je crois que je n'avais pas répondu aux premiers commentaires, mais vous allez sans doute me pardonner, hein?

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Une longue discussion**

Il était environ onze heures, et tout était calme dans la caserne 51. Pas un bruit, pas un appel. Rien. Mouch regardait la télévision, Dawson discutait avec Stella et Sylvie, Otis et Cruz échafaudaient encore des plans diaboliques pour amuser la galerie, Hermann faisait ses mots croisés, Kelly faisait de la paperasse, tout comme Casey, le stagiaire faisait les tâches ménagères, et les autres jouaient aux cartes. Tout était vraiment très calme. Trop calme. Kelly n'en pouvait plus de rester assis sur sa chaise à remplir des rapports. Il voulait discuter avec son meilleur ami. Il se leva, regarda si Matt était occupé, et frappant à la porte. Matt leva ses yeux et fit signe à Kelly de rentrer.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? »

« Pas pour le moment ».

Matt se leva et vint s'asseoir près de son meilleur ami.

« Toi, tu as quelque chose à me dire, mais tu ne sais pas comment ».

Matt connaissait très bien Kelly. Il savait quand quelque chose l'ennuyait. Et c'était le cas.

« Okay, je te dis ça comme ça, fais ce que tu veux de l'information ».

Il fronça un peu des sourcils tandis que Kelly prenait une grande inspiration.

« Je vais demander Sylvie en mariage ».

La bouche ouverte, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il secoua la tête et sourit.

« Premièrement félicitations d'avoir enfin pris cette décision. Deuxièmement tu en connais les conséquences ».

Kelly savait ce que son meilleur ami voulait dire : si Sylvie et lui se mariaient, Matt devait informer le quartier général.

« Je sais mais, tu es bien marié à Gabby ».

« Ah... Je vois ce que tu veux dire. La nouvelle loi ? ».

Kelly grimaça. Il pensait que son meilleur ami allait quand même être heureux pour lui.

« Alors tu n'approuves pas ? »

« Hey, tu fais ce que tu veux Kelly. En tant que meilleur ami, et dans d'autres circonstances je sauterai au plafond, mais là... »

« Là tu ne peux pas car cela veut dire que tu vas devoir en informer le quartier général ».

Kelly soupira.

« Allez. Allons prendre un café avant d'avoir un appel. Ça ne devrait pas tarder ».

Ils sortirent tous les deux du bureau pour se rendre dans la salle commune.

« Le loup sort de sa tanière ! » plaisanta Hermann.

« C'est quoi ça ? Un code ? » demanda Casey.

« Non, tu es toujours dans ton bureau, alors... »

« Alors quoi ? Je m'isole pour ne pas voir vos sales tronches ! Surtout la tienne Hermann », dit-il en le pointant.

Le nouveau stagiaire d'Hermann était encore surpris d'entendre ces conversations entre un chef de caserne et ses subordonnées. Cela faisait à peine quelques gardes qu'il était là et ne connaissait pas encore le règlement de cette caserne. Casey s'approcha de Gabby. Elle avait l'air ailleurs.

« Dawson, tout va bien ? »

Elle sursauta, et fit face au regard de Casey.

« Oui, je repense juste à ce matin ».

Matt sourit légèrement.

« Il s'est passé quoi ce matin ? »

Gabby se mit à rire.

« Eliza nous a demandé si elle pouvait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ».

« Et elle m'a aussi demandé pour mes cicatrices ».

Hermann sourit à son tour.

« Elle est pas bête la petite ! »

« Et vous lui avez dit quoi ? »

« Qu'on allait discuter ».

Les autres rirent à leur tour.

« Quoi ? »

« Pas la peine de discuter de ça Casey ! C'est évident pour vous d'avoir d'autres enfants ! »

« Hermann, je compte pas en avoir cinq pour ensuite, me faire faire une vasectomie ».

« Ouch ! »

La caserne entière se mit à rire, même le nouveau pensionnaire. Hermann fit une belle grimace à Casey.

« Ha. Ha. Ha. Je suis mort de rire. Maintenant allez faire d'autres gosses, on veut d'autres bébés Dawsey nous aussi ! »

« Ah ouai ? Et c'est vous qui allez décider? »

« Oh allez, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais pensé à un deuxième enfant... »

Gabby ne disait rien, écoutant la conversation comme une spectatrice, discrète. Elle passa derrière le fourneau pour aider Mac.

« C'est tout le temps comme ça à la caserne ? » glissa Mac discrètement à Gabby.

« Quoi ? Non, là ils sont softs niveau conversation ».

« Il faut vraiment que je m'habitue à ça... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va venir vite. Et puis, ils ne sont pas méchants. Ils se connaissent tous depuis au moins dix ans ».

« Ils sont tous dans cette caserne depuis dix ans ?! »

« Sauf Sylvie, Chout, Stella et toi, ouai ».

« Mais, et toi, tu es devenue pompier il y a sept ans environ, non ? »

« J'étais ambulancière en chef ici avant de devenir pompier ».

« Ah ».

Les garçons continuaient de discuter sexe pendant que les filles et le stagiaire se faufilaient discrètement vers l'espace de couchage.

« Oufff ! Mon Dieu, ce sont biens des garçons ! »

« Merci... », lança alors Mac.

« Sans vouloir te vexer le nouveau ».

« Non c'est bon ce n'est rien ».

Elles s'assirent sur deux lits, Stella et Gabby en face de Sylvie et Mac.

« Je veux juste éclaircir un point Gabby : Hermann a raison. Vous n'avez jamais pensé à avoir d'autres enfants ? » demanda Sylvie.

Gabby soupira, posant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

« On n'en a pas encore discuté. Pour Eliza, ça avait été compliqué et... Je crois qu'on ne veut pas revivre ça ».

« Les circonstances sont différentes Gabby. Quelles sont les probabilités pour qu'une telle situation arrive à nouveau, hein ? »

Elle soupira à nouveau, fermant cette fois les yeux et baissant la tête.

« Je sais que... Il y a très peu de chance que ça arrive, mais s'il arrivait quelque chose ? À Matt ou... Ou à moi ? Comment on s'en sortira si on a d'autres enfants ? Ce sera déjà dur avec Eliza, alors avec un autre bébé ? »

« On comprend ta motivation, mais parles-en à Casey. Je crois que c'est le même problème pour lui. Il a peur que quelque chose arrive. Il faut que vous en parliez. Et vite ».

Gabby prit plusieurs secondes pour réfléchir. Il y avait tant d'informations à présent dans sa tête.

« Vous avez raison les filles. Mais... »

L'alarme se mit en route, indiquant enfin un appel. Toute la caserne était appelée dans un incendie.

« Je connais ce quartier », expliqua Mac. « En ce moment, c'est la guerre civile là-bas. Les gangs veulent s'en emparer et il y a pas mal de règlements de compte ».

« Et bien, on va être servi alors ! En route le nouveau ! Ton lieutenant t'attend ! »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Matt et Gabby rentrèrent chez eux, complètement épuisés par la garde. Après cet appel pour l'incendie, l'alarme n'avait pas arrêté de se déclencher et personne n'avait vraiment eu de repos. Ils se posèrent sur le canapé, incapable de bouger la moindre parcelle de leurs corps.

« On devrait appeler Christie. Elle va s'inquiéter qu'on ne vienne pas chercher Eliza ».

Matt soupira, et sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour appeler sa sœur.

« Christie ? »

« _Matt ? Tout va bien ?_ »

« Oui, oui, tout va bien. Euh... Est-ce que tu pourrais encore garder Liz quelques heures ? S'il te plaît ? »

« _Dure garde ?_ »

Il soupira, fermant les yeux.

« Pas la moindre minute pour se poser ».

« _Je comprends. Tu as de la chance, aujourd'hui je ne travaille pas. Et Liz vient de se rendormir_ ».

« Rendormir ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« _Liz n'a pas arrêté de se réveiller cette nuit, pleurant et criant. C'est la première fois_ ».

Il se tourna vers Gabby et mit le haut-parleur pour qu'elle entende la conversation.

« _Elle n'avait jamais fait de cauchemar, en tout cas pas des comme ça_ ».

« Quoi, comment ça ? » demanda Gabby.

« _Elle criait, appelant 'papa' et 'maman'. Vous... Vous avez déjà eu ce problème ?_ »

« Oh non... »

Matt comprit ce qu'il se passait. C'était la seule explication.

« Hier matin, elle m'a demandé pour mes cicatrices et... Gabby et moi on lui expliqué comment je me les suis faites. Si ça se trouve, ses cauchemars viennent de là ».

« _Mh. Ce serait fort possible en effet. En tout cas, elle s'est rendormie il y a environ une heure, et elle n'a pas encore eu de cauchemar depuis_ ».

« Merci Christie. Tu nous sauves la vie ».

« _Ça me fait plaisir, ne t'inquiète pas pour si peu_ ».

Christie raccrocha, laissant Matt et Gabby respirer un peu.

« On devrait... Discuter. Avant d'aller un peu se reposer », proposa Gabby.

« Discuter ? »

« Tu sais. De... D'un deuxième enfant ».

Matt ne l'avait pas vu venir.

« Gabby. Je ne veux pas forcer les choses. C'était déjà très dur pour Eliza et... Et s'il arriverait quelque chose à l'un de nous... »

« Je sais. Mais les filles, elles m'ont fait comprendre que pour qu'il arrive une nouvelle fois une chose pareille, les chances étaient quasiment nulles. On peut essayer. On peut faire ça. Et... Et Eliza est assez grande maintenant ».

Matt soupira, il était à la fois fatigué, mais voulait discuter de cela aussi.

« Je ne veux pas revivre une situation comme celle que l'on a vécu avec... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ».

« Oui, je vois très bien. Mais j'aimerais un deuxième enfant, tu en veux d'autres toi aussi. Et Eliza commence à vivre mal le fait d'être fille unique ».

« Tu as raison », finit par dire Matt. « J'aimerais aussi d'un deuxième enfant. Mais avant, on va dans la chambre se reposer un peu avant d'aller chercher notre petit monstre ! »

« Ouai ».

Ils partirent dans la chambre, s'endormant presque aussitôt après être entrés dans le lit.


	3. Un coeur qui bat

Bonjour à tous! Quoi de mieux qu'un nouveau chapitre pour entamer le week-end, hein?

Bon, je m'explique: j'ai fait énormément de recherches, j'ai demandé à plusieurs de mes amis si ce que je faisais était cohérent. Certains m'ont dit que ce que je faisais tenait la route mais je n'étais pas convaincue, alors j'ai dû modifier certains détails dans les chapitres suivants. Je sais que je vais sans doute me faire tuer mais ce chapitre est écrit depuis près de deux mois dans son intégralité, donc pas de copitage (oui oui, de copitage, je dis ça) sur un autre auteur ou quoi que ce soit.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : un cœur qui bat**

C'était le neuvième appel que la caserne 51 avait dans ce quartier, celui qui était au bord de la guerre civile à cause des gangs qui vous s'accaparer le quartier. Certains habitants excédés les voyaient comme des messies, mais pour la plupart, c'était avec mépris. Les pompiers n'étaient pas les bienvenues, mais ils ne faisaient que leur travail : sauver des vies, même s'ils devaient se retrouver entre deux gangs ou plus. Mais cette fois, cette guerre des gangs allaient trop loin. Cette fois, les pompiers étaient pris dans une fusillade, et presque tous les pompiers s'étaient mis à l'abri. Les deux derniers encore debout, c'était Kelly et Matt. Voyant que Kelly allait être sur la trajectoire d'une des balles, Matt se rua sur Kelly pour le mettre à l'abri. C'était pour lui un instinct comme un autre, un instinct naturel. Il le plaqua au sol très durement, mais malgré tous les efforts du monde produits pas Matt, Kelly prit quand même la balle, juste au-dessus de sa clavicule gauche. La douleur le paralysait, mais il se confortait comme il pouvait en se disant que si Matt n'avait pas été là, il aurait pris cette balle ailleurs. Sans doute dans le cœur. Il décida alors d'ironiser.

« Bon sang Matt... Tu n'as servi à rien... J'ai quand même pris cette putain de balle ! » dit-il en rigolant.

« Ah... Ah o-ouai... ? »

Kelly se figea. Il arrêta de respirer un instant.

« Matt ? »

« Mh ? »

Malgré la douleur, Kelly se redressa en criant.

« Matt ? »

En se redressant, il poussa Matt de sur lui, et le mit sur le dos. Matt était à peine conscient, il grimaçait comme jamais.

« Matt, parle-moi. Parle-moi ! »

« J-je... Il faut croire que... Que je suis partageur... » dit Matt sur un ton ironique.

Malgré les balles qui fusaient encore, il attrapa sa radio et l'alluma de sa main droite.

« Secours 3 à centrale, des coups de feux sont tirés sur nous, je répète des coups feux sont tirés sur nous ! Envoyez des renforts policiers et des ambulances ! Urgence absolue ! »

« _Compris secours 3. Envoie de renforts policiers et d'ambulances en cours_ ».

Kelly se concentra à nouveau sur Matt. Il commençait à fermer les yeux.

« Hey sale tête, ne ferme pas les yeux ».

Matt se mit à rire très légèrement.

« C'est... Toi... La sale tête ».

Kelly sourit, puis s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard en regardant le bitume. Il commençait à devenir rouge et humide. Rouge et humide comme le sang. Le sang de Matt. Et son sang se répandait vite, très vite.

« Matt ? Tu as pris cette balle aussi ? »

« Sais... Sais pas ».

Les coups de feu ayant cessé, enfin, il se tourna vers son camion de pompier et se mit à crier.

« J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE ! CASEY EST À TERRE ! »

Il fallut à peine quelques secondes pour que tous les pompiers arrivent autour d'eux. Brett, Chout, et même Gabby se mirent au travail.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Sylvie.

Kelly pointa alors le sol juste à son niveau. Ils baissèrent les yeux pour voir ce qu'il pointait. Il baignait littéralement dans du sang. Chout dégrafa alors la veste de Matt pour voir d'où provenait le sang.

« Oh... »

Les pompiers autour d'eux passèrent leur main sur leur bouche.

« Plaie par balle au milieu gauche de la cage thoracique ».

Chout attrapa alors le plus de compresses possibles pour les placer sur la plaie, faisant grimacer Matt.

« Retournez-le ! »

Gabby, Sylvie et Chout se tourna alors sur son côté droit pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Matt ne cria même pas de douleur. Il n'en avait plus la force.

« On a un orifice de sortie ! »

« D'entrée plutôt », corrigea Kelly. « Impossible qu'il ait prit cette balle de derrière moi ».

L'échelle 81 bloquait en effet la vision derrière lui. La balle qu'il venait de prendre ne pouvait venir que d'en face. Ils remirent Matt en place après avoir apposé des nombreuses compresses sur la plaie dans le dos. Sylvie prit alors son stéthoscope pour écouter ses poumons pendant que Gabby préparait son bras pour placer une intraveineuse et que Chout plaçait un masque à oxygène sur le visage de Matt et mettait le moniteur en place.

« Pouls irrégulier à 134, pression sanguine... Dans les chaussettes, il faut bouger et vite ! »

Sylvie écouta alors plus attentivement son cœur. Un pouls irrégulier n'était pas du tout normal.

« Son poumon est perforé. Et... »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais grimaça, tout en retirant son stéthoscope tout doucement.

« Brett ? »

« Il... La balle est dans le muscle cardiaque. Il... On ne pourra jamais arriver à l'hôpital à temps », expliqua-t-elle.

Gabby ouvrit la bouche. C'était l'une des premières fois que Brett abandonnait littéralement un patient. Et quand elle le faisait, elle avait toujours raison. Mais pas cette fois, Gabby ne voulait pas y croire.

« Non, non, on y arrivera. Si on fait assez vite, on y arrivera », finit-elle par dire, déterminée.

« Gabby... »

« NON ! Si c'était Kelly à la place de Matt, tu abandonnerais ?! »

Sylvie resta bouche bée à cause de ce que venait de dire Gabby. Si les places avaient été inversées, elle n'abandonnerait sûrement pas.

« Non ».

« Alors on fait vite, on embarque Kelly avec nous, et on l'amène à Chicago Med. Tout de suite ».

Brett ne pouvait rien faire à par acquiescer. Les gars amenèrent le brancard et y placèrent Matt pour ensuite le mettre dans l'ambulance.

« Appelle les urgences et demande à ce que Connor soit en stand-by pour Matt ».

Chout se mit au voulant et conduit aussi vite que possible. À l'arrière de l'ambulance, Kelly tenait toujours son bras, il ne voulait pas être soigné. Pas tant que Matt était dans cet état. Celui-ci avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, et était maintenant inconscient. Gabby et Sylvie n'avaient pas réussi à le maintenir éveillé.

« Sa saturation chute encore. On doit l'intuber ».

Gabby se mit en place pour le faire elle-même. Elle arracha presque des mains le kit que Sylvie lui tendait tout en retirant le masque à oxygène de sur le visage de l'être aimé. Sylvie et Kelly remarquèrent alors que Gabby pleurait. Parce que les larmes tombaient sur les joues de Matt. Gabby ouvrit sa bouche pour faire passer le tube, mais sa main tremblait comme jamais.

« Allez... », murmura-t-elle. « Allez Matt... »

Elle réussit finalement à passer le tube, Sylvie plaçant alors l'ambu pour insuffler de l'air dans le poumons de Matt.

« Sa saturation ne remonte pas ! »

Gabby prit alors le ballonnet pendant que Sylvie vérifiait s'il était en place avec son stéthoscope.

« Je ne comprends pas. Le tube est parfaitement en place et... Et ça ne marche pas ! »

« Remplace-moi Sylvie ».

Sans réfléchir, Sylvie et Gabby échangèrent leur place, sous le regard incrédule de Kelly. Gabby prit le stéthoscope et écouta elle-même. Après trente secondes...

« Oh mon dieu... »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gabby ? »

Elle ne prit pas le temps de répondre et prit la radio de l'ambulance.

« Ambulance 61 aux urgences de Chicago Med. Je dois parler au docteur Rhodes immédiatement ! »

« Gabby explique-nous ! » redemanda Sylvie, mais n'obtenait toujours pas de réponse.

« _Ici le docteur Rhodes_ ».

« Connor, c'est Gabby. Tiens-toi prêt à opérer tout de suite en arrivant ! »

« _Oah, oah, explique-toi !_ »

« Blessure par balle ayant traversé la cage thoracique, on l'a intubé mais sa saturation ne remonte pas ! »

« _Oh bon sang... Je prépare tout de suite un bloc_ ».

« Il n'aura pas le temps d'arriver au bloc en vie ! Tu dois faire ça aux urgences ! »

« _Gabby, tu connais la procédure, je ne peux pas faire ça_ ».

« C'EST MATT, CONNOR ! LE PATIENT C'EST MATT ! » s'écria alors Gabby de désespoir tout en criant.

« _Je prépare tout en salle 1. vous arrivez dans combien de temps ?_ »

« Chout ! Combien de temps ! »

« Environ trois minutes ».

« On arrive dans trois minutes », confirma Gabby.

« _Faites plus vite pour venir, il n'a pas trois minutes_ ».

Cette dernière phrase glaça le sang de tout le monde dans l'ambulance.

« Quoi ?! »

« _Gabby, la seule et unique raison possible pour que sa saturation ne remonte pas malgré l'intubation c'est que la balle ait traversé son cœur ! Si c'est le cas, vous n'avez pas trois minutes avant que son cœur ne s'arrête !_ » expliqua alors Connor contre son gré.

Mais avant qu'il eut finit sa phrase, le cœur de Matt s'arrêta.

« Il est en asystolie ! »

Le pire cauchemar de Gabby et de Kelly était devenu réel : le cœur de Matt s'était arrêté subitement. Kelly continuait de ballonner Matt malgré ses mains tremblantes, Gabby était sur lui, lui faisant un massage cardiaque tout en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Les larmes coulaient depuis ses yeux jusque sur le torse de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« S'il te plaît Matt... Je t'en supplie reviens... »

C'était tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre sortir de sa bouche pendant qu'elle perdait toute son énergie à le réanimer. Sylvie n'osait même plus bouger ni dire quelque chose. Mais elle le devait.

« Je... J'espère avoir tort, mais... »

« Mais quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda Severide à Sylvie, les larmes aux yeux.

Brett ferma les yeux et respira un bon bol d'air.

« Si son cœur s'est arrêté, cela veut dire qu'il fait une tamponnade. Il faut évacuer le sang autour du cœur ».

Gabby ne s'arrêtait pas, et elle ne voulait pas. Alors sans attendre qu'elle arrête le massage, elle réalisa une incision entre deux de ses côtes du côté gauche et inséra le tube doucement. Un flot ininterrompu de sang s'éparpilla au sol et sur Sylvie.

« Et merde! Gabby n'arrête surtout pas le massage! On ne peut pas le choquer à cause de la quantité de sang qu'il a perdu ».

« Comment ça? » redemanda Kelly.

« Kelly, il n'a pas assez de sang dans son système sanguin pour faire fonctionner son cœur. C'est comme s'il allait fonctionner à vide. Le ranimer causerait encore plus de dégâts. Chout, encore combien de temps?! »

« On arrive ! »

Gabby perdait encore plus d'énergie maintenant qu'elle savait que Sylvie ne pourrait pas ranimer Matt.

« Et... Et un remplissage à fond? Brett? Ça peut marcher? »

Brett regarda Gabby puis Kelly.

« On peut tenter le coup. On n'a rien à perdre ».

Elle attrapa son sac et sortit quatre poches de sérum physiologique qu'elle passa dans l'intraveineuse de Matt et ouvrit à fond. En une minute à peine, les quatre poches étaient presque vides. Puis elle prit une des ampoules d'épinéphrine et inséra la seringue directement dans son cœur pour essayer de le faire repartir pendant que Gabby continuait le massage cardiaque. Mais cela n'avait pas marché.

« C'est bon ! »

L'ambulance s'arrêta et Chout ouvrit les portes. En quelques secondes, l'ambulance était entourée par plusieurs docteurs.

« Pompier de quarante-et-un ans, blessure par arme à feu à la poitrine de part en part. Tamponnade il y a deux minutes, impossible de faire repartir le cœur malgré un remplissage total. Perte sanguine très importante, pneumothorax ».

« Emmenez-le en trauma 1! Vite ! »

Sylvie regardait toujours Gabby sur les hanches de Matt, tentant par tous les moyens de lui sauver la vie, les larmes aux yeux, répétant inlassablement les mêmes phrases. Pendant que les médecins et les ambulanciers emmenaient le brancard en salle 1, un des docteurs essaya d'enlever Gabby de sur Matt. Mais elle tenait bon. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter, pour rien au monde. Kelly était là aussi et tenta de s'interposer.

« Gabby... Laisse-les le sauver ».

Mais malgré les mots de Kelly, elle continua son travail. Elle avait des images plein la tête. Celles de Shay. six ans plus tôt, elle réalisait les mêmes gestes sur sa meilleure amie Shay, mais elle n'avait pas pu la sauver. Alors aujourd'hui, elle voulait faire tout pour le sauver.

« Gabby... »

Kelly l'attrapa malgré ses blessures, mais elle se débattit.

« Lâche-moi! »

Elle criait, pleurait pendant que les docteurs éloignaient Matt d'elle et l'emmenaient. Maintenant, elle devait regarder les médecins sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Dans la salle 1, tout commençait à s'organiser. Les médecins et les infirmiers avaient amené Matt ici pour être sans dérangement pendant qu'ils tentaient de le sauver. Une des infirmières avait immédiatement pris le relais de Gabby et était montée sur Matt pour le massage cardiaque. Will Halstead, le frère de Jay était là pour épauler Connor ainsi qu'April.

« Où est la circulation extra-corporelle?! Il a besoin d'être refroidi ! »

Deux infirmières quittèrent le bloc en courant. Cela faisait maintenant quatre minutes que le cœur de Matt s'était arrêté.

Severide essayait de retenir Gabby comme il le pouvait, et de la consoler. Mais c'était dur, même pour lui. Il voulait l'emmener où elle voulait aller, c'est-à-dire au niveau de la salle d'opération, voir si les médecins n'avaient pas abandonné la réanimation. Elle pleurait, elle continuait à se débattre, à crier parfois. Et Kelly continuait à la contenir, à supporter cette rage et cette tristesse, malgré sa propre douleur et ses propres envies. Chout et Sylvie étaient toujours là eux aussi, paralysés et sous le choc. Et surtout, Sylvie était couverte de sang. Du sang de Matt. Il commençait à sécher, mais sa veste bleue était maintenant rouge. Tout comme les mains de Gabby.

« Il faut que je vois Matt... »

Kelly pouvait sentir qu'elle tremblait. Son t-shirt devenait humide, à cause des larmes roulant sur les joues de Gabby.

« Gabby... Si je t'y emmène... Tu me promets de ne pas rentrer dans la salle et de laisser les médecin faire leur travail? »

Gabby se détacha du corps de Kelly et posa son regard dans le sien. Puis elle ferma les yeux et acquiesça.

« j'ai... J'ai juste besoin de le voir. Savoir que... Que les médecins n'abandonnent pas... »

Kelly comprenait parfaitement. Il mourait aussi d'envie de voir son frère de cœur.

« Alors viens ».

Il prit la main de Gabby et commença à prendre le chemin de la salle d'opération. Mais Gabby ne bougea pas. Elle n'y arrivait pas, tant la peur la paralysait. Kelly serra un peu plus la main de Gabby, pour lui signaler qu'il était là pour elle. Elle se tourna vers lui, et le suivit enfin. Ne sachant pas pourquoi Sylvie les suivirent, laissant Chout seule et faire tous les papiers. Après trente secondes de marche, ils étaient tous les trois arrivés devant la porte de la salle 1, là où Matt se faisait opérer. Il y avait une petite vitre sur la porte à travers laquelle Gabby et Kelly regardèrent. Ils y virent une infirmière à la place de Gabby, toujours en train de réaliser un massage cardiaque, une autre en train d'insuffler de l'air dans ses poumons, une troisième en train de préparer tout le matériel nécessaire à l'intervention, une quatrième lui faisant des examens, et deux autres qui revenaient avec une grosse machine que Gabby ne connaissait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? »

Sylvie regarda lui aussi par la vitre.

« C'est un appareil cœur-poumons artificiel, pour réaliser une circulation extra-corporelle ».

Kelly sursauta et se tourna vers la femme qu'il aimait.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il étonné et sceptique.

« Cette machine est utilisée pour les chirurgies à cœur ouvert. Elle récolte le sang riche en CO2 via une canule, qui est ré-oxygéné grâce à un oxygénateur, régulé thermiquement via un échangeur thermique, et ensuite renvoyé dans le système sanguin grâce à la pompe et une autre canule ».

« Donc il... Enfin je... Il... »

« Elle remplace les fonctions cardiaque et pulmonaire de Casey. Jusqu'à ce que l'opération soit finie. Et pour éviter les caillots et donc de gros dégâts, le sang est bourré d'anticoagulants ».

Kelly avait du mal à supporter l'explication de Sylvie, qui pourtant tentait de garder son calme dans une pareille situation.

« Mais... Pour le moment il... Enfin... »

Kelly n'arrivait même pas à formuler des phrases à cause du choc. Mais Sylvie savait pertinemment ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Oui. Pour le moment, Casey peut être considéré comme mort ».

Au même instant, une autre infirmière rentra avec de nombreuses poches de glace et commença à les disposer autour de corps de Matt.

« Et... Et ça? C-c'est quoi ça? » demanda Kelly totalement affolé.

« Kelly, c'est tout à fait normal. Il ne peuvent pas le ranimer, alors la meilleure façon de le maintenir en quelques sortes en vie alors que son cœur ne bat plus est de le mettre en hypothermie. En hypothermie, un corps peut rester une heure entière sans activité électrique de toutes natures ».

« Même... Même le cerveau? »

Sylvie acquiesça.

« Même le cerveau. Le corps est refroidi jusqu'à environ 20°C, puis à la fin de l'heure, il est réchauffé. Au moment de la température critique, le cœur et le cerveau sont sensés redémarrer progressivement ».

« Sensé? »

Kelly ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit pour voir Gabby en larmes sur le sol. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir debout. Elle ne pouvait plus.

« Il.. Il faut que je sorte ».

Elle se leva brusquement et courut le plus vite qu'elle pouvait jusqu'aux toilettes.

« Docteur Halstead? Le docteur Rhodes est en train de se préparer », confirma April.

« Très bien. Préparez l'appareil. Il faut qu'on aille vite, sinon on va le perdre définitivement. Anny, n'arrêtez surtout pas les compressions, je sais que vous êtes fatiguée, mais vous devez continuer encore quelques minutes ».

« Pas de... Problèmes », assura-t-elle à bout de souffle.

De la sueur coulait à flot sur son visage et elle commençait à avoir des crampes.

"Pour le moment, maintenons-le en vie le temps que Connor arrive. Helen, la température? »

« 26°C docteur. Je suis en train de le placer sous perfusion glacée ».

« Pas pour le moment. On le fera quand il sera dans la salle et vous le dira. Pour le moment placez-les sur l'inffuseur rapide mais ne les mettez pas en route ».

« Compris ».

Pas même une minute plus tard, Connor était là et commença la chirurgie. Il fit une grande incision au niveau de son sternum. Arrivé au niveau du cœur, il plaça les canules.

« Mettez en route l'appareil ».

Les infirmiers spécialisés la mirent en route et firent tous les réglages nécessaires. Dix minutes avaient suffi.

« Les perf' glacées sont prêtes? »

« Elles sont sur l'inffuseur rapides docteur », assura April.

« Alors mettez-les en route ».

April les ouvrit à fond, et la température de Matt baissa fortement d'un coup.

« Réglez l'échangeur sur 18°C. Quand il atteindra cette température, on aura une heure au grand maximum ».

« En fait... Cela fait près de 7 minutes qu'on essaie de le ranimer. Donc il reste 53 minutes », expliqua Will.

« Cela sera suffisant. Température? »

« 21°C docteur ».

« D'accord. Clampe ».

Une infirmière lui en tendit un, qu'il plaça pour arrêter le flux sanguin au niveau de l'aorte.

« Cardioplégie ».

Cette même infirmière lui tendit un grosse seringue qu'il planta et vida dans le cœur.

« Température? »

« 19°C ».

« Très bien. On peut commencer ».

Le chirurgien entama alors l'opération.


	4. Un peu de réconfort

**Chapitre 4 : Un peu de réconfort**

Gabby venait de déglutir tout le contenu de son estomac dans l'un des toilettes, toussant et pleurant tout en fermant les yeux. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser et de repenser à ce qu'elle venait de voir et de vivre. L'homme qu'elle aimait venait de prendre une balle dans le cœur, pouvait être considéré comme mort à l'heure qu'il était, l'abandonnant seule avec Eliza. Bien entendu, il n'était pas encore officiellement mort, mais une blessure par balle en plein cœur était tellement grave que Matt avait plus de chance d'y rester que de revenir à la vie. Elle devait se préparer et surtout au pire. Elle tira la chasse d'eau, sortit des toilettes et s'arrêta devant l'un des lavabos, regardant son reflet dans le miroir d'en face. Son visage était blanc malgré sa peau hâlée, ses yeux étaient rougis et gonflés à cause des larmes, ses lèvres tremblaient tout comme ses mains et ses jambes. Elle sentait son cœur danser la samba dans sa poitrine et sa respiration était rapide et superficielle. Elle baissa son regard, le portant sur son t-shirt : il était couvert de sang. Elle ne put s'empêcher de retomber dans la tristesse dans laquelle elle était. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle tenta de passer l'une de ses mains sur sa bouche, mais avant d'y arriver, l'odeur du sang lui donna de nouveau envie de vomir. Elle passa alors les mains devant ses yeux, regardant les paumes puis les faces. Ses mains étaient autant couvertes de sang que ses vêtements. Elle alluma le robinet, frottant encore et encore ses mains sous l'eau chaude pour enlever le sang. Elle prit du savon, grattant toujours plus fort pour retirer toute cette viscosité rouge qui l'envahissait et prenait le dessus. Elle s'entendit crier, pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter, mais elle continua, criant son désespoir. Elle n'avait pas fini, mais ses jambes tremblantes ne pouvaient plus supporter son poids. Elle glissa au sol, passant alors ses mains humides sur son visage, pleurant comme jamais. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir, quelques pas qui s'arrêtèrent très vite. Et une voix.

« Oh, Gabby... »

Les pas qu'elle avait entendu s'accélérèrent, elle perçut un autre bruit quelque chose claquant au sol, puis elle se sentit envelopper par des bras fins et longs. À la voix, elle avait reconnu Sylvie.

« Casey va s'en sortir Gabby. J'en suis certaine ».

Même si elle continuait de pleurer, elle redressa la tête, affrontant le regard de son amie.

« Je... J-je ne suis pas dupe », réussit-elle à dire entre deux sanglots. « Matt a pris un balle dans le cœur, j-je sais ce que ça veut dire ».

En effet, Gabby n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle avait été ambulancière et savait parfaitement ce qu'une blessure par arme à feu au cœur signifiait.

« Mais il y a toujours un espoir », tenta de rassurer Sylvie. « Tu dois continuer à y croire ».

« Et je dis quoi à Liz ?! Hein ?! Je lui dit que son père est presque mort mais qu'elle doit garder espoir aussi ?! Elle n'a que cinq ans ! »

Brett resta immobile, sans rien ajouter à ce que venait de dire Gabby. Car elle savait que sa meilleure amie avait raison : comment annoncer cela à une fille de cinq ans, sa propre fille ? Voulant affirmer son soutien, Brett apposa sa main gauche sur l'une des épaules de Gabby.

« Je suis là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Tu le sais. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ma filleule ».

Les pleurs de Gabby diminuèrent en intensité, et après quelques minutes, on ne pouvait entendre que de légers sanglots.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça seule », admit-elle en essuyant ses joues. « Je ne peux pas annoncer tout cela à Liz seule ».

« Alors je serai là. Et Kelly aussi. On sera là ».

Gabby releva alors la tête pour croiser le regard de Brett, ainsi que son léger sourire triste. Elle se laissa acquiescer avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour avoir quelques secondes de réconfort.

« Merci », lui murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille.

Brett aida Gabby à se relever et à quitter la pièce pour rejoindre Kelly dans la salle d'attente. Il s'était concocté une écharpe de fortune le temps de connaître l'avancée de la chirurgie : il ne voulait pas être soigné. Il pensait qu'il ne le méritait pas, en tout cas pas encore.

« Tu devrais te faire soigner », insista Brett.

Mais Kelly refusa encore, secouant sa tête d'un côté à l'autre.

« Pas tant que Matt n'est pas sorti de là-dedans ».

Brett avait remarqué plus tôt que la balle qu'il avait reçu n'avait pas totalement traversé son corps, mais était encore à l'intérieur. De ce fait, il fallait au moins opérer. Il était encore plus pale que Gabby, il tremblait. Il commençait à être sous le choc. Brett n'avait aucune chance de le faire changer d'avis.

« Laisse-moi au moins nettoyer la plaie. Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps dans cet état ».

Kelly réfléchit. D'un côté il ne voulait pas être soigné parce que cela voudrait dire qu'il ne saurait pas en temps réel comment va Matt et par culpabilité aussi. Mais au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment que son propre état allait se détériorer et qu'il avait besoin de soin en urgence. Il soupira, baissant la tête et fermant les yeux. Il acquiesça très légèrement. Brett se leva et posa son regard sur Chout qui revenait vers eux. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui demanda de le suivre quelque part de moins bruyant.

« Il faut qu'on soigne Kelly pour qu'il puisse tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'opération de Casey ».

« Quoi ?! Tu es sérieuse là ?! »

Il l'observa attentivement, espérant deviner une blague de sa part, mais Brett était très sérieuse.

« Il doit être en état de choc, Matt s'est vidé de son sang sur lui alors qu'il perd lui-même du sang ».

Brett voulut parler, mais elle s'arrêta en pensant à quelque chose. Elle croisa les bras, fronçant les sourcils.

« Si... Si leurs sangs se sont mélangés, alors il aurait dû partir en choc sceptique depuis longtemps, non ? »

Chout hocha la tête de haut en bas.

« Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« Non ! Il a perdu beaucoup de sang alors oui il est au bord du choc, mais sans plus ».

Brett et Chout se précipitèrent alors sur Kelly et Gabby.

« Gabby, tu connais le groupe sanguin de Matt ? »

« Euh... Il... Je crois qu'il est B. Négatif. Pourquoi ? »

Chout posa alors son regard sur Kelly.

« Lieutenant ? Votre groupe sanguin ? »

« Je... Je ne comprends pas ».

« Juste... Réponds Kelly s'il te plaît », implora Brett.

Kelly était au bord de l'évanouissement, mais il répondit avant de lâcher prise et de tomber au sol inconscient.

« B. Négatif... »

Brett, Chout ainsi que Gabby se précipitèrent alors sur lui, appelant un médecin et des infirmières au passage.

« Voilà pourquoi il s'est pas en choc sceptique : ils ont le même groupe sanguin ».

Sylvie retira la veste de Kelly, déchira ensuite son t-shirt. Il avait perdu au moins un litre de sang, si ce n'était plus. Le docteur Choi arriva avec deux infirmières à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Blessure par balle juste au-dessus de la clavicule gauche il y a environ vingt minutes. Elle est encore à l'intérieur et il a perdu beaucoup de sang. La balle avait traversé le corps de Matt juste avant de le toucher », déclara Gabby.

« Et il n'est pas parti en choc sceptique avant ?! » s'étonna alors Ethan.

« Même groupe sanguin, même groupe rhésus ».

« Apportez un brancard, quatre culots de O négatif, deux culots de plasma, de quoi faire un remplissage et de quoi le monitorer. Et aussi la radio portable, il faut localiser la balle pour le stabiliser ».

« Pourquoi pas du B négatif ? »

« Elles vont vers Casey en priorité ».

Très vite, le staff médical se mit au travail et emmena Kelly en salle 2 où une infirmière le brancha à un moniteur et où une seconde infirmière plaça un masque à oxygène sur son visage.

« Pouls à 113, pression à 8/5 ».

« Commencez le remplissage et posez les culots de sang ainsi que les culots de plasma. Et où est la radio ? »

« Elle arrive monsieur ».

Quelques secondes plus tard, la radio était là et Ethan la mit en place pour prendre une radio de son épaule.

« La balle est là ! Elle n'est pas profondément ancrée ».

« Ça veut dire quoi ? » Demanda Brett.

« Qu'on peut la retirer. Elle n'a touché que du muscle ».

« M-mais... Pourquoi il a perdu autant de sang ? »

« Les muscles de l'épaule sont sensibles. Il n'est pas rare de voir des pertes sanguines importantes rien qu'en touchant ces muscles ».

« On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« On le stabilise, et ensuite on enlève la balle ».

Brett, Chout et Gabby n'acquiescèrent pas, ils étaient tous les trois inquiets.

« La pression remonte, le pouls se stabilise ».

« Ok, on va retirer la balle. Vous avez bipé le chirurgien ? »

« Je suis là ».

Cette voix fit sursauter tout le monde, et tous regardèrent vers la porte.

« Excusez-moi », lança-t-il aux personnes devant la porte.

Les deux ambulanciers et Gabby s'écartèrent pour le laisser entrer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

« Blessure par balle au-dessus de la clavicule gauche, peu profonde. Elle n'a touché que des muscles mais perte sanguine importante. Pouls à 90, tension à 10/6 ».

« Stable ? »

« Le pouls oui, la tension remonte graduellement et lentement ».

« Très bien, lidocaïne ».

Choi se tourna vers le chirurgien, fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous n'allez pas le sédater ? »

« Localement. Pas besoin de sédater et d'intuber pour ce genre de cas. Une anesthésie locale suffira amplement ».

En quinze minutes à peine, l'intervention était finie et le bras de Kelly était enveloppé dans une écharpe pour maintenir son épaule immobile. Ethan retira le masque à oxygène pour placer une canule, largement suffisante pour répondre au besoin d'oxygène de Kelly, puis il s'avança vers le groupe de trois.

« Son pouls est stable, sa tension remonte. Il devrait reprendre connaissance dans peu de temps », assura-t-il avec un léger sourire.

« Et... Et Matt ? »

Son sourire disparut en un rien de temps, et il secoua la tête. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle.

« Je dois parler à Liz. Je... Il faut qu'elle sache ».

Gabby tourna les talons et sortit de l'hôpital pour aller chercher sa fille. Elle avait besoin de voir sa fille. Arrivée à la garderie, elle entra, mais très vite elle fut arrêtée par l'un des membres du personnel.

« Madame Casey ? Vous n'étiez pas sensée venir chercher Liz aujourd'hui, ni aussi tôt », lui lança alors le dirigeant de la garderie. « Et vous êtes couverte de sang ».

« Il y a eu un incident. J'ai besoin de voir Liz et de l'emmener ».

« Un incident ? »

« Son père est entre le vie et la mort. S'il vous plaît ».

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, Liz était devant sa mère, à la fois contente de la voir et effrayée par le sang sur sa veste.

« Maman, pourquoi tu as du sang sur toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ce n'est rien Liz », assura-t-elle avec un grand sourire. « Viens avec moi, on s'en va ».

« Mais on s'en va où ? »

Gabby soupira.

« Eliza s'il te plaît, fais ce que je te dis ».

Cela interpella assez Eliza pour faire ce que sa mère ordonnait : elle ne l'appelait Eliza que si elle avait fait une bêtise ou si quelque chose de mal était arrivée. Alors elle enfila ses chaussures et suivit sa mère jusque dans la voiture. Elle ne dit rien du voyage, voyait que sa mère était très préoccupée par quelque chose de grave. Cinq minutes plus tard, Gabby gara la voiture devant l'hôpital.

« Maman, pourquoi on est à l'hôpital ? Il est où papa ? »

Gabby continua à ne rien dire, détachant Liz et la mettant au sol. Voir sa mère ainsi lui brisait presque le cœur.

« Maman, il est où papa ? »

Mais Gabby ne lui répondait pas. Elle la vit mordre sa lèvre et retenir un sanglot. Alors Liz s'arrêta, croisant ses bras et regardant sa mère.

« Eliza, ce n'est pas le moment de faire ta comédie ».

« Je ne bougerai pas avant que tu me dises ce qui se passe ».

Liz était ferme, et elle n'était pas bête. Elle savait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose et elle voulait savoir quoi. Gabby soupira et se retourna, permettant à Eliza de regarder sa mère. Elle s'assit sur un banc à l'extérieur et tenta d'expliquer à sa fille.

« Papa... Tu sais que le métier que nous faisons est dangereux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Uh uh... »

« Et bien... En ce moment nous intervenons énormément dans un quartier avec beaucoup de méchants qui se tirent dessus ».

Gabby regardait Liz. Elle paraissait toute innocente avec le regard qu'elle lançait à sa mère, que cela lui brisait le cœur de devoir voir son visage changer en un instant.

« Il y a environ une heure, nous sommes allés dans ce quartier et les méchants se sont tirés dessus. Et nous étions au milieu ».

« Au milieu ?! Des tirs ? »

Gabby acquiesça, mordant sa lèvre et reprenant une grande inspiration.

« Oncle Kelly allait être blessé, alors papa s'est jeté sur lui. Et c'est lui qui a pris la balle ».

Comme prévu, l'innocence de Liz disparut en un rien de temps, à peine quelques micro-secondes.

« Il va bien ? »

« Malheureusement non. Papa est gravement blessé et... »

Elle ne continua pas, incapable d'annoncer la vérité à sa fille. Elle craqua. Elle se mit à pleurer devant sa fille. Comprenant la situation, Eliza se mit à câliner sa mère tendrement.

« Maman ? Papa est le plus fort des hommes. Il va vivre, ne t'inquiète pas ».

Cela fit rire Gabby. Elle était censée expliquer la situation à sa fille et la réconforter, mais c'était son propre enfant qui la réconfortait.

« J'étais celle qui était censée te remonter le moral », avoua-t-elle en essuya quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Il faut avoir confiance en papa », rassura-t-elle.

Même si elle ne le montrait pas à sa mère, Liz avait envie de crier et de pleurer. Elle savait que c'était grave, vraiment très grave, car sa mère était venue la chercher. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il fallait s'attendre au pire.


	5. La nouvelle

Salut tout le monde! Je sais que je n'ai pas bcp de lecteurs sur cette fic, en tout cas en fronçais, mais pour ceux qui lisent: voici la suite ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 5: La nouvelle**

Après être restée dix minutes dehors en compagnie de sa fille, Gabby se décida à rentrer dans les urgences, Eliza collée à sa jambe gauche. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment cet endroit : il y avait toujours du monde, parfois quelqu'un criait, les enfants pleuraient. Ce n'était pas son genre de paradis. Arrivées dans la salle d'attente, Gabby scruta la pièce à la recherche de ses collègues, mais il n'y avait personne. Elle fronça les sourcils et sa rappela que Kelly avait été admis en salle 2.

« Allez viens Liz, on va voir oncle Kelly », essaya-t-elle de dire chaleureusement. « Mais avant cela, je dois te prévenir : oncle Kelly a aussi été blessé et il dort un peu ».

« Il a aussi pris une balle ? Comme papa ? »

Elle regarda plus bas vers sa fille. Elle semblait si impassible que cela effrayait Gabby.

« Oui, oncle Kelly a aussi pris une balle ».

« C'est moins grave que papa ? »

« Oui ».

Liz n'alla pas plus loin, sentant la détresse et la nervosité de sa mère. Elle lui offrit juste un léger sourire en guise de support, faisant sourire sa mère en retour. Elle la suivit alors jusqu'au niveau des salles et s'arrêta à côté de sa mère. Chout était sur le seuil de la porte.

« Chout ».

Celui-ci se tourna. Il avait le visage marqué, il ne souriait pas, comme si le joie avait quitté son corps à jamais.

« Comment va Kelly ? »

« Il s'est réveillé il y a quelques minutes, demandant des nouvelles de Casey. Mais... »

« Vous n'en avez pas eu ».

Chout secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. Gabby ferma alors ses yeux et baissa la tête, passant sa main droite sur son front.

« Tu devrais changer tes vêtements Dawson ».

Elle sursauta, et jeta un œil sur ses vêtements. Elle les portait toujours, ceux tâchés de sang, le sang de Matt.

« Je... Je n'en ai pas », admit-elle.

« Maggie va t'en trouver ».

Chout fit signe à Maggie de venir et lui expliqua la situation. Elle acquiesça, partit quelques minutes avant de revenir avec des vêtements propres. Ce n'était que la tenue des médecins, mais au moins, Gabby serait au sec et n'aurait pas la nausée toutes les trente secondes.

« Merci », réussit-elle a murmurer.

Elle partit se changer dans les toilettes, laissant Liz avec Chout. Il essayait d'être plein de joie avec elle pour lui faire penser à autre chose, mais Liz était loin d'être bête.

« Alors Liz ! Comment tu vas ? »

Il regretta aussitôt la question qui venait de sortir de sa bouche. Il était évident qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

« Mon père a reçu une balle et c'est très grave, mon parrain en a reçu une aussi, ma mère n'est pas vraiment là. Mais à part ça, je vais bien ».

Gabby revint à peine quelques secondes plus tard fraîchement habillée, et au même moment, Will sortit de la salle 1. Personne ne l'avait remarqué, mais cela faisait environ une heure qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital. Aussitôt, Gabby se rua sur eux.

« Comment va Matt ? »

Will avait le regard grave, il semblait fatigué. Il soupira, puis prit une grande inspiration.

« Nous... Nous n'avons pas pu le réanimer avant l'opération ».

Gabby s'effondra au sol, Chout tentant désespérément de la retenir, en vain.

« On... Connor espère réussir quand l'opération sera finie, mais ce ne sera pas avant plusieurs heures apparemment. Euh... Il... Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, et sa blessure est vraiment très grave ».

« Il... Il a une chance de... De guérir ? »

Gabby s'était presque bouchée les oreilles. Elle ne voulait pas entendre que celui qu'elle aimait était mort ou était sur le point de ne pas être réanimer.

« Je vais être honnête avec vous Gabby. S'il s'en sort... Ce sera un miracle ».

Les larmes de Gabby s'intensifièrent. Le père de son enfant, Eliza, ne sera sans doute plus jamais le même, il ne sera sans doute plus le Matt qu'elle avait connu, dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

« Et... Tu es sûr sûr de cela ? » demanda Chout.

« Non. Je ne sais pas si Gabby ou quelqu'un d'autre vous a raconté, mais... Le jour de l'explosion dans les urgences de Chicago Med il y a six ans, lorsque Severide avez été grièvement blessé... Je voulais l'étiqueter noir », dit-il à Chout. « Et j'avais tort. Alors je peux encore une fois me tromper. Et je l'espère. Pour vous ».

Will se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise face à ces deux visages tristes qui le regardaient. Il baissa sa tête et posa son regard sur le sol. April sortit à son tour, à peine quelques secondes plus tard. « Will vous a mis au courant ? »

Elle aussi se sentait démunie face à eux. Pas forcément face à Gabby, mais essentiellement à cause de Liz. Car tout cela était bien trop compliqué pour qu'elle comprenne.

« Matt est considéré comme mort et vous ne savez pas si vous pouvez le réanimer, il a perdu beaucoup de sang et une balle a traversé son cœur ».

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour commencer à parler après Chout, mais s'aperçut bien vite de ce que Will avait fait. Il n'avait pas voulu leur donner tous les détails pour ne pas leur faire peur et leur mettre un poids encore plus grand sur les épaules. Alors elle ferma la bouche et ne dit rien. Pendant un moment.

« Il faut être patient. Il va rester en chirurgie un moment. Vous... Vous devriez aller dans la salle d'attente. Et appeler vos camarades ».

April essayait de les faire sortir d'ici, pour ne pas qu'ils voient Connor en train d'opérer Casey. Elle savait que cela allait être trop dur pour eux. Après quelques minutes, Gabby acquiesça, essuyant les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Chout l'aida à se relever.

« Dawson... Il faudrait appeler sa sœur ».

Gabby le regarda dans les yeux avant d'acquiescer à nouveau. Ils prirent le chemin de la salle d'attente et s'aperçurent que tous les pompiers étaient là, y compris les gars de l'engin-pompe. Et même Boden, en tenue. Il avait été prévenu par Hermann et avait tenu à venir à l'hôpital pour remonter le moral de son ancienne équipe. Chout aida alors Gabby à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises, et Liz s'assit juste à côté. L'ambulancier demanda alors à quelqu'un d'appeler la sœur de Matt et de lui demander de venir immédiatement aux urgences, ce que fit Hermann quelques secondes plus tard en acquiesçant.

« Il... Euh... », commença Gabby sans pouvoir continuer.

Elle se tourna vers Will, qui les avaient accompagné pour reprendre son travail aux urgences.

« Will ? Tu peux... »

Il lui fit signe de l'aider à expliquer la situation dans laquelle le petit frère de Christie était. Il se redressa et s'assit à côté de Gabby.

« On n'a pas pu réanimer Matt avant le début de l'opération. Il a perdu une grande quantité de sang, et... Le docteur Rhodes tente de le sauver en ce moment mais... Mais il se peut qu'il n'arrive pas à refaire démarrer son cœur. Il est grièvement blessé ».

Tout le monde regardait Gabby, y compris Christie. Elle était intriguée.

« Pourquoi tu ne portes pas la tenue des pompiers Gabby ? »

Gabby ferma immédiatement et laissa couler de nouvelles larmes sur ses joues. Elle était incapable de s'expliquer.

« Elle... », commença Will avant de s'arrêter et trouver les bons mots. « Matt s'est vidé de son sang sur elle ».

Le visage de Boden s'assombrit.

« Combien il a perdu ? » demanda Boden.

« Assez pour ne pas pouvoir refaire partir son cœur ».

Boden ne le montrait pas, mais la première chose qu'il voulait faire à présent, c'était de pleurer et de crier. Tout comme Liz. La porte des urgences s'ouvrit, et une jeune femme blonde entra en pleurant et en courant. C'était Christie. Et elle venait d'apercevoir tous les pompiers près de la sortie et courut vers eux.

« Oh mon Dieu, où est Matt ? »

Chout et Hermann échangèrent un regard. Hermann lui fit signe qu'il s'occupait de Gabby pendant que lui allait parler à Christie. Il se leva, et invita Christie à le suivre dans une autre petite salle.

« Dites-moi. Où. Est. Matt ».

Chout se retourna et croisa le regard triste, désespéré et apeurée de la sœur de Matt.

« Il... Il est en chirurgie. Il... Il a reçu une balle dans la poitrine et... Il... Il... A perdu beaucoup de sang, et euh... Son cœur est pour le moment arrêté ».

Christie laissa échapper un cri d'horreur avant de mettre sa main gauche sur sa bouche. Et de pleurer. Chout ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Dans la salle d'à côté, Boden regardait avec insistance Gabby. Même si elle s'était changée, elle était encore couverte de sang et tremblait.

« C'est... C'est le sang de Casey ? »

Quelle question idiote venait-il de poser... Évidemment que c'était le sang de Matt sur son t-shirt. Les pleurs s'intensifièrent. Il venait de remuer le couteau dans la plaie sans réellement le vouloir. Les secondes, les minutes, les heures passèrent à une vitesse tellement lente que Gabby pensait que chaque seconde durait des heures. Jusqu'à ce que le docteur Rhodes sorte de la salle 1 et enleva son masque, ses lunettes ainsi que sa blouse de protection. Gabby se leva et l'approcha, suivit de près par Eliza. Elle ne dit rien, laissant à Connor le soin de choisir les mots qu'il devait prononcer. Il semblait très fatigué, atteint. Gabby croisa ses bras, attendant la sentence. Derrière elle venait d'arriver Christie, toujours en larmes, choquée. Le médecin prit alors une grande inspiration et déballa tout.

« Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Je ne peux pas réparer son cœur ».

Le temps que Gabby comprenne ce que cela voulait dire, elle resta plantée là, sans bouger, paralysée. Et puis vint le moment où les mots prononcés arrivèrent dans sa tête et son cerveau traita l'information. Ses yeux grandirent de plus en plus, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes prêtes à tomber et rouler sur ses joues.

« La balle a endommagé le ventricule droit, la valve pulmonaire, l'artère pulmonaire, l'aorte ascendante et a aussi traversé l'oreillette gauche. Il y a trop de lésions pour que nous ne puissions réparer ».

Il regarda Gabby s'effondrer au sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. C'était fini, Matt n'était plus là. Il était parti. Le docteur Rhodes aide Gabby à se remettre sur pied, mais ce qu'elle fit une fois debout était plus fort qu'elle, mais elle le devait : Gabby gifla Connor de toutes ses forces.

« Vous aviez une chose à faire ! Vous aviez qu'une seule putain de chose à faire ! »

Elle se mit alors à le frapper, encore en encore, mais il ne répliqua pas. Il comprenait Gabby. Il savait ce qu'elle endurait. Il le savait.

« UNE SEULE CHOSE ! »

Et puis après plusieurs secondes elle s'effondra à nouveau, criant, pleurant. Et Christie restait là, sans bouger. Paralysée. Les pompiers voyaient tout ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir. Ils avait suivi des yeux Gabby et Christie suivant Connor dans le couloir. Ils avaient suivi Connor en train de leur parler sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il disait, ils avaient vu Gabby gifler puis frapper Connor sans savoir pourquoi. Ils avaient vu Gabby s'effondrer et Christie paralysée. Boden se décida à avancer vers elles, pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais ensuite Connor releva Gabby et la fit entrer dans une salle en compagnie de Christie. Les pompiers se regardèrent, abattus, triste. Et maintenant, ils devaient annoncer la nouvelle à Brett, mais surtout Kelly.


	6. Deux mois

**Chapitre 6: deux mois**

Après que Gabby se soit de nouveau écroulée au sol, Connor s'agenouilla devant elle tout en prenant une grande inspiration.

« Gabby ? Je ne l'ai pas encore déclaré mort. J'aimerais discuter de quelque chose avec toi avant ».

Pleurant toujours, Gabby leva très légèrement la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de Connor. Après quelques secondes, elle finit par acquiescer. Il tourna alors la tête vers la sœur de Matt.

« Vous aussi Christie. Il faut qu'on parle tous les trois ».

Elle aussi acquiesça, aidant le médecin à relever Gabby pour l'amener à l'intérieur de la salle 1. Matt gisait sur un lit, inerte. Le respirateur marchait toujours, les écrans de contrôle n'étaient pas éteints, l'intraveineuse était toujours en place. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle s'approcha, venant au plus près de l'homme qu'elle aimait, caressant délicatement et tendrement ses cheveux tout en versant de nouvelles larmes.

« J-je... Je ne comprends pas ».

« Nous ne pouvons pas réparer les dommages faits par la balle, mais il est encore possible de le sauver. On appelle cela le ''don de la dernière chance''. Pendant deux mois, et avec votre accord à toute les deux, Matt peut se retrouver en tête de la liste d'attente de don ».

Le docteur Rhodes s'arrêta un instant afin que Gabby et Christie encaisse le coup.

« Pourquoi vous n'avez pas attendu ? » demanda Christie, un peu perdue.

« Parce que le groupe sanguin de votre frère est rare aux États-Unis. Le délai d'attente pour une greffe de cœur est en général de trois mois minimum. Il y a une grande possibilité pour qu'on ne trouve pas de donneur à temps ».

« M-mais... Mais les médicaments que... Que les greffés prennent... Ils sont là pour empêcher le corps de... D'attaquer l'organe transplanté », expliqua Gabby. « Alors pourquoi chercher un cœur du même groupe sanguin que Matt ? »

« Vous avez raison, on peut maintenant réaliser des greffes sans compatibilité. Mais il est préférable pour le receveur que ce taux soit élevé. Plus il est proche de 100%, moins forte sera la dose de médicaments ».

Christie était vraiment perdue. Le médecin et Gabby connaissaient tous les deux la médecin et savaient de quoi ils parlaient, mais pas elle.

« Vous vous bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?! » s'écria alors Christie, les yeux rougis par les larmes.

Surpris, ils se tournèrent et affrontèrent le regard de Christie.

« On a deux solutions », commença Gabby. « Soit on arrête tout maintenant, et Matt meurt... Soit on le met sur la liste pour deux mois afin d'espérer trouver un cœur pour lui. Si les médecins trouvent il vit, s'ils ne trouvent pas il meurt ».

Gabby avait parfaitement bien résumé la situation dans laquelle elles étaient toutes les deux. Ce choix allait être le plus difficile à faire.

« Il a une chance sur trois de s'en sortir donc », dit la sœur de Matt en baissant la tête.

« Il faut que vous sachiez, avant de prendre votre décision, que durant ces possibles deux mois d'attente, le cœur de Matt ne battra pas et qu'il restera sous bypass. Il est possible cela dit de l'éveiller, même sans cœur qui bat ».

« Quoi ?! » cria Christie.

« On peut garder une personne dans le coma, ou bien la laisser pleinement consciente même sans cœur. Cette machine est là pour ça », expliqua Connor en pointant la machine utilisée pour le bypass. « Elle remplace la circulation corporelle. Son cœur ne bat plus, mais son corps fonctionne toujours ».

« Il... Il n'est pas mort ? »

« Pour déclarer quelqu'un mort, il faut que son cerveau et son cœur ne fonctionnent plus. Or son cerveau fonctionne toujours au moment où nous parlons ».

« Et... Si Matt a la chance d'avoir un nouveau cœur, que la greffe est possible je veux dire. Euh... Comment... »

« Et bien on enlèvera son cœur pour place le nouveau, pour faire simple. Mais même encore à ce moment-là, il se peut qu'on ne puisse pas faire redémarrer le nouveau cœur ».

« Mais il y a une chance », coupa Gabby. « Sinon vous ne nous auriez pas proposé cette solution ».

Coupé dans son élan, Connor avait la bouche ouverte, mais aucun son ne sortait. Alors il acquiesça, simplement.

« Gabby ? »

Elle se tourna vers Christie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais toi ? Parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire », admit Christie.

Gabby vint alors la serrer dans ses bras, fermant les yeux et la laissant pleurer sur son épaule. Regardant le chirurgien, elle pensa à quelque chose d'essentiel pour elle.

« Est-ce qu'il souffre ? Actuellement ? »

« Avec la dose de sédatif et d'anti-douleurs, non. Il ne souffre pas ».

« Et ce n'est pas interdit ? De faire cela ? Je croyais que cette procédure ne concernant que les gens atteints de graves maladies ».

« J'ai déjà parlé à Sharon et au comité au téléphone. C'est pour cela que j'ai mis plus de temps à venir vous donner des nouvelles. Il fallait son accord et celui du comité avant de vous en parler. Et ils sont d'accord pour faire cette exception ».

« Alors faites-le. Placez Matt en tête de liste. Sauvez mon mari et le père de Liz ».

« J'ai besoin de l'accord de Christie également ».

Après quelques secondes interminables, elle redresse la tête, essuyant les larmes coulant sur son visage.

« Sauvez mon frère ».

Connor acquiesça, tournant les talons pour appeler Sharon et le Comité attendant une réponse au plus vite.

« Madame Goodwin, faites ce qu'il faut ».

Il raccrocha, demandant à Gabby et Christie de signer de nombreux papiers d'autorisation de procédures. Près de vingt minutes plus tard, Christie et Gabby sortirent pour rejoindre les autres. Mais elles ne savaient pas comment annoncer cela à tout le monde. Connor les avait suivi pour leur donner un coup de main, mais il voulait les laisser leur parler avant d'intervenir. Liz fut la première à parler.

« Papa est au ciel maman, c'est ça ? » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Eliza était tellement lucide. Soit elle comprenait très vie, ce qui faisait peur quelques fois à ses parents, soit quelqu'un leur avait parlé. Mais Boden n'avait pas parlé. Il voulait attendre la confirmation de la part d'un médecin avant de dire des bêtises. Gabby s'agenouilla devant sa fille, plaçant ses mains sur ses cuisses tendrement.

« Papa est bien plus fort que la mort Liz. Et il va encore le prouver ».

Gabby avait une confiance totale envers Matt. Elle le savait capable de surmonter cette épreuve, quelle que soit la difficulté de celle-ci.

« Papa a été gravement blessé, et son cœur ne peut plus battre. Mais les médecins espèrent encore pouvoir le sauver. Ils ont deux mois pour trouver un nouveau cœur à papa ».

Les pompiers savaient alors à ce moment-là que Matt n'était pas mort, et voulait soupirer de soulagement, mais ils savaient aussi que trouver un cœur n'était pas une chose aisée. Et que cela pouvait être vain.

« Comment on fait maman pour trouver un cœur ? »

« Et bien... Il faut que... Que quelqu'un soit gravement blessé, et que son cerveau ne fonctionne plus. Et que papa puisse avoir ce cœur ».

« Mais il y a des gens qui meurent tous les jours, alors pourquoi deux mois ? »

« Parce que papa a un sang très rare. Et il faut que cette personne qui lui donnera son cœur ait ce même sang. Sinon cela ne fonctionnera pas efficacement ».

« Et si on ne trouve pas de cœur pour papa dans les deux mois ? »

Cela brisa le cœur de tout le monde, mais encore plus de Gabby. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de choses d'adultes avec sa fille, parce qu'elle était trop jeune. Mais aujourd'hui, elle fiasait face à la dure réalité de la vie, et cela la terrorisait. Cela la rendait encore plus folle de voir sa fille encaisser le coup encore mieux qu'elle. Du moins en apparence.

« Si on ne trouve pas de cœur, alors papa montera au ciel ».

« Non... Non, je veux pas. Maman, je veux pas qu'il aille au ciel ! Je veux pas qu'il parte ! »

Liz avait finalement craqué, faisant alors pleurer une grande partie du groupe de pompiers. Serrant sa mère du plus fort qu'elle pouvait, elle ne pouvait retenir ses émotions à présent. Elle pleurait sans s'arrêter, sans que personne ne puisse la consoler.

« Je veux lui donner mon cœur ! Je peux lui donner mon cœur ! »

« Non Liz, tu ne peux pas... » murmura alors Gabby dans son oreille. « Tu n'as pas l'âge pour donner ton cœur, et ni papa ni moi accepterions cela ».

« Je me fiche de l'âge ! Je veux sauver papa ! »

« Eliza, écoute-moi, écoute-moi ! » lâcha alors Gabby à sa fille, l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux alors qu'elles pleuraient toutes les deux. « Ton cœur est trop petit pour ton père, il lui faut un cœur d'adulte, un cœur qui puisse être fort pour lui ».

Pleurant toujours dans les bras de sa mère, Liz tremblait comme jamais, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus rapide. Gabby se redressa légèrement pour voir le visage de sa fille. Il était trempé de sueur.

« Ma... Maman ».

Posant sa main sur sa poitrine, Liz paniquait totalement, respirant toujours plus rapidement et de façon superficielle.

« Elle fait une crise de panique ».

Chout vint au secours de Gabby sans une seule hésitation, l'aidant à allonger Liz, suivi de près par Connor. Elle était toujours consciente, mais le fait de mal respirer et de sentir son cœur battre dans la poitrine la faisait encore plus paniquer.

« Eliza ? Eliza, écoute-moi, écoute maman Liz. Je veux que tu fermes les yeux et que tu n'écoutes que ma voix d'accord ? »

Une infirmière arriva alors avec une bonbonne d'oxygène et plaça un masque à oxygène adapté à l'âge de Liz sur son visage pendant qu'elle écoutait sa mère et fermait les yeux.

« Maintenant, je veux que tu essaies de prendre de profondes inspirations. Tu sais, comme quand on fait du yoga dans le salon le dimanche ».

La même infirmière revint avec une seringue remplie d'un léger sédatif, mais Connor l'arrêta immédiatement, lui signalant que pour le moment, tout allait bien. Elle rangea alors la seringue dans la poche de sa blouse. Après quelques minutes angoissantes, Liz avait repris le contrôle de sa respiration, soulageant tout le monde par la même occasion. Gabby passa ses doigts sur la carotide de sa fille pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, puis acquiesça.

« Liz, tu peux ouvrir les yeux pour moi ? » demanda Connor calmement.

Doucement, la fillette ouvrit les yeux, fronçant les sourcils à cause de la lumière. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de pleinement les ouvrir.

« Maman ? »

« Liz, reste allongée ma chérie. Reste calme d'accord ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé maman ? » demanda-t-elle à travers le masque.

« Tu as mal encaissé le choc. Mais tout va bien Liz, tout va bien ».

Eliza secoua la tête.

« Non maman... Ça ne va pas. Papa... »

« Papa va se battre », coupa alors Gabby. « Je te le promets. Papa va se battre jusqu'au bout ».

Chout prit Liz dans ses bras, la soulevant pour la placer dans un lit afin qu'elle dorme un peu. Une crisse d'angoisse était souvent éreintant pour l'organisme, surtout à l'âge qu'elle avait. À présent que tous savaient l'état de Matt, il fallait prévenir Kelly et Brett, car il n'était pas encore au courant. Gabby lança son regard sur Connor et lui demanda quelque chose sans même parler. Il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'elle voulait : la suivre pour annoncer la nouvelle au frère de Matt. Alors il l'accompagna dans la salle 2, Kelly étant réveillé et Brett serrant sa main. Connor était prêt à parler mais Kelly l'invita à ne pas le faire.

« J'étais réveillé. J'ai tout entendu ».

Kelly ne pleurait pas, mais il avait passé une grande partie du temps à se dire que survivre allait être un casse-tête pour Matt. Il s'était préparé à cela, il s'était conditionné depuis des années, depuis la mort d'Andy.

« Alors tu sais que Matt est toujours en vie ? Qu'il est encore possible de le sauver ? » lança alors Gabby froidement.

Kelly leva la tête, rencontrant les yeux de se femme, puis tourna la tête vers Gabby.

« Qu-quoi ? »

La surprise avait gagné Kelly et Sylvie.

« Avers l'accord de Gabby et de Christie, nous avons placé Matt à la tête de la liste des demandes de transplantation, et ce pour deux mois. Si à la fin de ces deux mois nous n'avons pas trouvé de cœur pour Matt, alors on arrêtera les traitements ».

« Il mourra donc », lança alors Kelly encore plus froidement.

Connor acquiesça.

« Mais... Trouver un cœur est déjà rare, alors... Trouver un cœur compatible avec Matt sera impossible », fit remarque Sylvie, étonnée.

« Je vous l'accorde, trouver un donneur du même groupe sanguin de Matt sera déjà difficile. Mais si on ne trouve pas à temps, alors on cherchera parmi les autres groupes sanguins. On peut réaliser des greffes sans compatibilité à présent, le traitement sera plus lourd et plus difficile à supporter par l'organisme mais Matt pourra vivre ».

« SI vous trouvez un cœur. Vous ne pouvez pas garantir qu'il aura un cœur ».

Connor soupira, baissant légèrement la tête.

« En effet. Je ne peux rien garantir. Mais il y a une infime chance, et Gabby et Christie veulent la saisir ».

Kelly baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Gabby avait accepté de torturer encore le corps de Matt, mais surtout de se torturer en pensant qu'il allait avoir un cœur à temps.

« Kelly », commença Gabby avec les larmes aux yeux. « Matt est toute ma vie, il représente tout pour moi. Il représente tout pour Liz. Je ne peux pas le voir mourir, je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça. Pas après toutes les épreuves qu'on a vécu ensemble, je ne peux pas. Alors s'il te plaît Kelly, crois encore une fois en lui, et dis-toi qu'il peut s'en sortir. Qu'il va s'en sortir. Il me l'a promis. Il l'a promis à sa fille ».

Kelly voulait tant croire à ce possible miracle, mais il paraissait si loin. Mais dans sa tête, quelque chose tilta. Quelque chose de très important. Il ne dit rien, fit semblant de rien.

« D'accord. Deux mois ».

Gabby acquiesça, répétant ses deux derniers mots. Deux mois. Et ensuite, tout sera soit fini ou réglé.

« Les filles, laissons Kelly se reposer, il en a besoin ».

Brett se leva, rejoignant Gabby pour aller prendre un café, et alors que le docteur Rhodes se tourna pour quitter la pièce, Kelly l'arrêta.

« Connor ? Je pourrais te parler cinq minutes ? »

« Euh, oui ? Bien sûr ».

Gabby et Brett sortirent de la salle, laissant le médecin et Kelly seuls.

« Tu as besoin de plus de détails pour Matt, c'est ça ? »

Connor n'était pas dupe, il connaissait les deux compères. Ils les avaient traités tellement de fois aux urgences ces dernières années qu'il les connaissait par cœur.

« On peut dire ça », Kelly affirma en souriant.

Ce sourire disparut rapidement, et Kelly redressa la tête, le regard sérieux, ferme.

« J'aimerais que tu me rendes un service. S'il te plaît ».

Connor réalisa que ce que demandait Kelly était sans doute plus qu'un simple service. Mais il se laissa acquiescer. Il avait une vague idée de ce qu'il allait lui demander, mais il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

« J'aimerais savoir. Je veux savoir si je suis compatible avec Matt ».


	7. Une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle?

**Chapitre 7: Une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle?**

Un mois avait passé depuis la fusillade, et il n'y avait toujours aucune nouvelle d'un donneur possible pour Matt. Connor cherchait déjà vers les autres groupes sanguins, pour le moment en vain. Eliza ne faisait que de demander à sa mère à voir son père. Gabby avait beau lui expliquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas car elle était trop jeune pour le voir, elle avait réussi à la convaincre. Alors aujourd'hui, elles arrivèrent ensemble à l'hôpital, traçant leur route vers les soins intensifs de cardiologie. Connor faisait sa ronde, il les vit toutes les deux et les arrêta immédiatement.

« Je suis désolé Gabby, mais tu sais pertinemment que les jeunes enfants ne sont pas autorisés dans le département. Cela pourrait causer un trop gros stress pour leur organisme ».

« Connor, Liz a besoin de voir son père. S'il te plaît ».

Il soupira, baissant légèrement la tête.

« Je suis désolé, sincèrement. Aucun enfant dans le département », expliqua-t-il à nouveau en murmurant.

Mais Liz était bien décidé à se défendre coûte que coûte. Elle voulait voir son père, et elle irait voir son père même si on le lui interdit.

« Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle enfant ! Je suis sa fille ! » lança alors Liz à la fois fermement et fière. « Je dois voir mon père, et mon père a besoin de moi. Alors même si vous ne voulez pas d'enfants ici, j'irai quand même ».

Il voulut parler, mais comprit vite que Liz était aussi entêtée que sa mère et son père réunis, voire plus. Il n'allait jamais réussir à la raisonner. Il leva alors la tête vers Gabby.

« Je vous le dis, c'est une très mauvaise idée ».

« Mais Liz en a besoin, et je crois que Matt aussi ».

Après quelques secondes, Connor acquiesça, laissant passer les deux filles. Avant de rentrer, Gabby s'accroupit devant Eliza et prit ses mains.

« Avant d'entrer, je vais te parler de quelque chose ».

« Okay ».

« Papa est vraiment très malade, et il doit dormir beaucoup pour aller mieux. Il y a de nombreuses machines pour l'aider, alors n'aie pas peur, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ».

Elle se releva, ouvrant la porte et entrant dans la chambre. C'était la première fois qu'Eliza voyait son père depuis la fusillade. Il y avait des bruits qu'elle n'avait jamais connu qui faisaient écho dans la chambre. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, regardant derrière elle vers sa mère. Elle avait peur, et Gabby pouvait sentir cela.

« Tout va bien Liz. On va s'asseoir sur les chaises d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça difficilement, suivant alors sa mère pour s'asseoir. Elle ne connaissait pas toutes ces machines, elle n'était jamais réellement rentrée dans un hôpital avant. Ou alors elle ne s'en souvenait plus à présent. Il y avait tant de questions dans son esprit, mais elle ne voulait pas froisser sa mère, elle ne voulait pas la voir souffrir.

« Si tu as une questions Liz, n'hésite pas. Je sais que cela fait peur ce que tu vois, mais je suis là pour te rassurer », affirma Gabby avec un léger sourire.

Après quelques secondes, elle hocha la tête à nouveau. Toutes ces machines l'effrayaient tellement.

« Est-ce que ça fait du mal à papa ? Tout ça ».

Gabby secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

« Non. Toutes les machines sont là pour l'aider. Elles ne sont pas là pour le faire souffrir ».

« Et... Ce... Truc ? Là ».

Liz pointait le respirateur.

« Papa dort très profondément. Il ne peut pas respirer. Cette machine est là pour le faire à sa place ».

« Et cette grosse machine là ? »

« Celle-là, c'est pour son cœur. Il ne bat pas, et quand un cœur ne bat pas, le sang ne circule pas ».

« Le cœur est la grosse machine qui fait fonctionner le corps ? »

« Oui, on peut dire ça », confirma Gabby, toujours avec ce léger sourire pour rassurer sa fille. « Cette machine remplace son cœur. Elle aide à faire circuler le sang ».

Liz était un peu perdue, mais quelque part elle se sentait rassurée. Ces machines qui lui faisaient tant peur étaient là pour aider son père, et c'était ce qui comptait le plus pour elle. Mais d'un coup Liz pensa à quelque chose, et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Maman ? Si cette machine est là pour respirer à la place de papa... Comment il fait pour manger et boire ? »

Gabby n'avait aucunement pensé à cette question. Et elle n'avait pas réellement de réponses à donner.

« Tu te rappelles d'il était une fois la vie ? Les messieurs qui marchent à l'intérieur de nous ? »

« Oui, un peu. Ceux qui sont dans le sang ».

« Tu te rappelles qu'ils ont différentes formes parce qu'ils ont différentes fonctions ? »

« Oui, il y avait le sucre, le sel, les globules blancs, les globules rouges et... Je ne me rappelle plus », avoua-t-elle en faisant la tête.

« Le sucre, le sel et les autres éléments dont tu ne te rappelles pas viennent de ce que l'on boit et mange. Mais les médecins sont capables de les créer eux aussi. Ils sont tous contenus dans ces sacs accrochés là, et ce fil va dans les veines de papa pour qu'ils aillent directement dans son sang ».

« Donc... Donc papa n'a plus besoin de boire ni de manger ? »

« Et bien, techniquement non. Mais si c'est le cas, son estomac ne fonctionnera plus. Alors il faut l'entretenir en le nourrissant quand même ».

Gabby pointa alors le ventre de Matt.

« Les médecins ont placé un fil comme celui sur son bras pour aller dans son estomac, et ils viennent pour lui donner à manger plus facilement ».

« Parce qu'il est malade, c'est ça ? »

« Oui Liz. Parce que papa est malade ».

« C'est pour ça qu'il dort et qu'il ne se réveille pas ? »

Gabby fut coupée dans son élan. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa fille lui pose cette question. Elle tenta de retenir ses larmes, mais elle ne peut empêcher certaines de couler sur ses joues. Elle tourna la tête vers Liz, souriant légèrement.

« Papa doit se reposer pour aller mieux. Il va se réveiller bientôt ».

Gabby essayait de se persuader depuis un mois à présent. Elle espérait tant qu'un miracle puisse survenir et sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais c'était dur de penser à cela tout en pensant au bien-être de sa fille, essayant de lui expliquer toutes ces choses alors qu'elle était si jeune. Ce n'était pas une vie pour un enfant de cinq ans, c'était une torture. Mais en regardant Eliza semblant tenir le choc, elle se disait qu'il fallait qu'elle reste forte. Pour sa fille.

Le lendemain, Kelly s'entraînait durement une nouvelle fois pour reprendre la forme physique qu'il avait avant la fusillade. Il s'entraînait jusqu'à l'épuisement. Et Brett n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée de voir l'homme de sa vie donner tout ce qu'il avait.

« Kelly, chéri tu devrais t'arrêter quelques secondes ».

Mais il continuait, toujours plus, encore plus.

« Je dois être en forme pour le retour au travail », expliqua-t-il, convaincu par ce qu'il disait.

« Kelly. Tu... »

Brett serra les poings, ne sachant comment lui dire cela. Mais elle décida de tout déballer en restant le plus calme.

« Tu devrais aller voir Matt. À l'hôpital ».

Kelly s'arrêta un instant, regardant le visage de sa bien-aimée. Et après quelques secondes d'inactivité, il continua.

« Pour quoi faire. Le regarder allongé dans ce lit alors qu'il n'est techniquement plus vivant ? Et me sentir coupable encore plus ? »

« Coupable ? Mais de quoi Kelly ? Coupable de quoi ? »

Kelly jeta alors au sol ce qu'il tenait en main, s'approchant dangereusement de Brett comme s'il allait la frapper de toutes ses forces.

« Coupable de quoi ?! Matt a pris cette balle pour moi ! Son cœur s'est arrêté pour moi ! Pour que je vive ! Je ne peux pas aller le voir en sachant que je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider ! Je ne peux pas aller le voir en me disant que j'ai perdu un frère ! Encore une fois ! Je ne peux pas aller le voir ! Je ne peux pas ! Tu es contente maintenant ?! »

Brett avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu Kelly aussi détraqué, autant dans la détresse. Cela lui faisait tellement peur. Il passa alors alors à côté d'elle, prenant son manteau et sortant en claquant la porte d'entrée de leur appartement. Brett s'effondra au sol, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Toute cette histoire devenait tellement dur pour tout le monde, mais elle venait de réaliser à quel point c'était encore plus difficile pour Kelly. Il se sentait impuissant. Encore plus que les autres membres de cette grande famille qu'était le 51.

Après avoir déposée Eliza à la garderie, Gabby rentra à la maison en se sentant vraiment mal. Elle avait mal au ventre sans savoir pourquoi. Cela lui prenait depuis le matin. Au début, elle avait mis cela sur le compte du stress, mais rien n'était moins sûr maintenant. Ayant trop mal, elle décida d'aller chercher un médicament dans la trousse située dans la salle de bain. Elle entra à l'intérieur, ouvrant le placard. Quelque chose tomba alors dans le lavabo. Elle baissa la tête, regardant ce qui venait de tomber. Elle le prit dans ses mains tremblantes. Une boîte de tampons. Pleine. Elle réfléchit, légèrement paniquée.

« Non... »

Elle se précipita sur son agenda pour voir quand était ses dernières menstruations, certaine que cela était impossible. Mordant ses lèvres, elle feuilleta son livre jusqu'à tomber sur la bonne page. Deux grosses larmes vinrent alors couler sur ses joues : le 15 avril. Deux mois plus tôt.

« Non... »

Elle agrippa urgemment son téléphone, composant le premier numéro apparaissant dans sa liste. Trois sonneries plus tard, la personne à l'autre bout décrocha.

« Gabby ? »

« Brett ? Tu... Tu peux venir s'il te plaît », demanda-t-elle désespérément.

« Gabby, tout va bien ? »

« Je euh... J-je sais pas... »

« J'arrive dans trois minutes ».

Brett raccrocha. Gabby déverrouilla la porte d'entrée, Brett ayant l'habitude de venir à l'improviste. Elle s'assit dans le canapé, attendant sa meilleure amie. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, Brett frappa et entra, comme à son habitude. Elle trouva Gabby avec les jambes collées à sa poitrine.

« Oh, Gabby ».

Brett se précipita sur elle, la serrant dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ».

Après deux minutes à pleurer à chaudes larmes, Gabby lui tendit la boîte de tampons.

« C'est tombé du placard de la salle de bain ce matin », annonça-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Brett la prit dans les mains, curieuse.

« Une boîte de tampons, mais pourquoi te mettre dans tous tes états pour cela ? »

Mais au moment où elle finit sa phrase, Brett comprit alors que les pleurs de Gabby doublèrent d'intensité.

« Dawson ? Tu es sure de toi ? »

« Ça fait deux mois que je n'ai pas eu mes règles Brett ! Deux mois ! »

« Mais ça peut être le stress Gabby ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Ce dernier mois a été très éprouvant, et ton organisme compense en ne marchant pas correctement ».

« Mais et si je suis vraiment enceinte ! Hein ? Je fais quoi ? »

Brett comprit la détresse dans les yeux de Gabby. Si elle était enceinte, elle allait devoir s'occuper de deux enfants alors que Matt avait de grandes chances de ne pas trouver de donneur compatible.

« Il faudrait d'abord être sure que tu es bien enceinte. Et ensuite, on va réfléchir. Ensemble. D'accord ? »

Gabby prit quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer. Elle avait toujours aussi mal au ventre, et à présent qu'elle savait qu'il y avait une possibilité pour qu'elle soit enceinte, elle l'associa aux nausées matinales.

« Je ne veux pas faire de test. Je veux faire une prise de sang. Je veux être absolument sure », dit-elle en essuyant les larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

« D'accord. On va à l'hôpital alors. Ils feront une prise de sang ».

Brett emmena alors Gabby à Chicago Med, interpellant Maggie à la réception.

« Maggie ? Gabby aurait de faire une prise de sang. En urgence ».

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Euh... Il se peut qu'elle soit enceinte ».

Maggie connaissait la situation que Gabby traversait, et elle savait que cette nouvelle allait plus la détruire qu'autre chose. Elle ne voulait pas causer encore plus de stress à son organisme. Elle regarda son écran, inspectant chaque salle pour voir si l'une d'elle était libre.

« Salle 2. Will fera la prise de sang ».

Will se tourna, avançant vers Maggie pendant que les deux amies entraient en salle 2.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Gabby est là pour une prise de sang. Elle est peut-être enceinte », expliqua-t-elle en murmurant.

Will acquiesça, comprenant le choc et l'angoisse que cela pouvait engendrer chez Gabby.

« J'espère qu'on trouvera un cœur pour Matt. Si elle est enceinte, ça va l'anéantir ».

Maggie lui donna alors la tablette avec le dossier médical de Gabby, et il partit pour la salle 2. En entrant, il vit que Gabby était assise avec les jambes collées sur sa poitrine, la tête posée sur ses bras entourant ses jambes. Et elle pleurait. Il mit ses gants, et s'approcha du lit.

« Gabby ? J'ai deux solutions : soit je fais une prise de sang, soit je fais une écho ».

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

« Vous pensez être enceinte de combien ? »

Gabby enfonça sa tête encore plus profondément, pleurant de plus belle. C'était un cauchemar pour elle : elle devait pour le moment élever seule sa fille, peut-être un nouvel enfant, et avec la possibilité que Matt meure dans quelques semaines. Tout lui arrivait en même temps, et elle ne pouvait faire face. Pas toute seule en tout cas.

« Cela fait deux mois qu'elle n'a pas eu ses règles », répondit Brett à sa place. « Au vue des événements, cela pourrait être le stress, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est une grande possibilité. Mais si Gabby a un doute, cela veut dire que dans cette période de temps, il y a eu rapport ».

Brett tourna la tête vers Gabby, passant sa main dans son dos pour apporter son soutien.

« Gabby ? Matt et toi, vous... »

Après plusieurs secondes, elle redressa la tête, essayant d'essuyer les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues.

« Quand... Quand Liz nous a demandé d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur », réussit-elle à dire entre les sanglots. « C'était il y a un mois et demi environ. C-c'est pour ça que... »

« Que vous avez un doute ? La date colle ? »

Gabby ferma les yeux, acquiesçant avant d'enterrer de nouveau sa tête dans ses bras.

« Vous préférez que je fasse une prise de sang ? Ou je fais l'échographie ? »

Mais Gabby n'avait pas le cœur à parler, pas maintenant. Elle se sentait tellement démunie. Elle se sentait incapable de devoir un possible second bébé, alors que Matt jouait son va-tout ce mois-ci. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir un nouvel enfant, pas dans ces conditions.

« La prise de sang peut être infructueuse. Il vaudrait mieux faire l'échographie », affirma Brett.

Toujours la main dans son dos, elle réalisa de petits cercles avec la paume de sa main, essayant de calmer sa meilleure amie. Will et elle n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer la procédure, Gabby la connaissait déjà. Alors elle s'allongea, plaquant ses jambes sur le lit et tenta de se détendre. Elle ferma les yeux, elle ne voulait pas voir cet écran qui allait lui faire découvrir la vérité. Brett dégrafa son pantalon et leva son t-shirt pour que Will puisse appliquer le gel puis la sonde. Le médecin alluma l'écran, désactivant le son car il savait pertinemment que Gabby ne voulait rien entendre. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, Will trouva une masse dans le bas du ventre de Gabby. Il stoppa son va-et-vient avec la sonde, se concentrant sur cette masse. Il augmenta la précision de la sonde, regardant de plus près. Brett mordit sa lèvre inférieure, regardant elle aussi l'écran. Elle avait vu la même chose que Will, mais elle préféra ne rien dire. Elle sentit juste que Gabby serrait sa main de plus en plus. Le silence qui régnait la rendait encore plus nerveuse.

« Alors ? »

Will prit une photo de l'écran, la faisant imprimer pendant que Brett nettoyait le ventre de Gabby et qu'elle la rhabillait.

« Brett, parle-moi. Dis-moi que je ne suis pas enceinte... », lui demanda-t-elle en murmurant.

« Gabby... Tu es enceinte ».

Et à ce moment-là, le monde s'écroula autour de Gabby. Elle se remit à pleurer. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse de donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Eliza, ou si elle devait être triste de le pas partager cet heureux moment avec celui qu'elle aimait. Celui qui allait sans doute mourir dans un mois.


	8. Faire ce qui est juste

**Chapitre 8: Faire ce qui est juste**

Cela faisait maintenant que deux mois avaient passé depuis la fusillade. Deux mois d'angoisse, deux mois d'attente, tous espérant que les médecins allaient trouver un cœur pour Matt. En vain. Même du côté des autres groupes sanguins, cela ne donnait rien. Gabby était totalement désemparée, entraînant Liz sans le vouloir réellement dans cette descente en enfer. Kelly non plus ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il n'était pas allé une seule fois dans cette chambre d'hôpital où gisait son meilleur ami à moitié mort. Il ne pouvait pas faire face à cette image, pas une troisième fois. Il ne pouvait pas encaisser le choc que cela engendrerait. Il s'éloignait aussi de plus en plus des gens qu'il aimait, ces personnes présentes dans sa vie et présentes pour lui. Personne ne comprenait son comportement, personne ne le comprenait lui. Mais il avait ses raisons. Sur la route depuis plus d'une heure, errant dans les rues de Chicago, il s'arrêta à un endroit très familier. Il passa les grilles, titubant dans les allées, passant son regard à droite et à gauche. Après quelques minutes, il s'arrêta. Il fit alors face à la tombe de Shay. Il s'assit, nettoyant délicatement le pierre tombale en souriant légèrement, mais aussi en pleurant.

« Salut Shay. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ici pour te voir ».

Il baissa la tête, posant son regard sur le sol fleuri.

« Mais aujourd'hui, c'est le bon moment. Tu as toujours été là pour me donner les bons conseils, et aujourd'hui je dois faire un choix. Le choix le plus dur de toute ma vie ».

Il redressa la tête, ses yeux plongés dans cette photo ornant la tombe.

« Il y a deux mois, on a été pris dans une fusillade, et Matt m'a sauvé la vie. J'aurais pu être tué ce jour-là, mais... Mais il était là, et il a pris cette balle pour moi. S'il voulait avoir la chance de survivre, il fallait lui trouver un cœur dans les deux mois ».

Sans contrôler ses émotions, Kelly laissa échapper quelques larmes. Elles roulaient sur ses joues, tombant au sol ou humidifiant son pantalon.

« Ça fait deux mois aujourd'hui, et les médecins n'ont pas trouvé un putain de cœur pour lui. Pas un seul ».

Il serra ses poings, retenant un sanglot au passage.

« Les médecins vont arrêter les soins ce soir, et... Et je ne peux pas me faire à cette idée. À cette idée de perdre un autre frère ».

Il s'arrêta un moment, tentant de contrôler toutes ces émotions qui s'envahissaient et le rendaient si vulnérable.

« Matt et moi partageons le même groupe sanguin et le même groupe rhésus. J'ai testé ma compatibilité avec lui. Et... Et je le suis, à 87% ».

Il ferma les yeux, prenant de grandes inspirations et expirant le plus calmement qu'il le pouvait.

« C'est assez pour lui donner mon cœur, mais... Mais je suis totalement effrayé. J'ai peur Shay. Si je ne fais rien, Matt va mourir ce soir, et je vivrai dans le remord, je me sentirai coupable d'avoir pu le sauver mais de n'avoir rien fait. Mais si je lui donne mon cœur, personne ne va comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait ça, pourquoi j'ai gâché ma vie pour sauver mon frère ».

Versant de nouvelles larmes, il tentant de les essuyer en vain.

« Je veux faire ce qui est juste. Ma culpabilité ou l'incompréhension des autres. Sauver Matt pour le laisser jouir de sa famille et de ce futur enfant, ou ne rien faire et m'en vouloir à jamais ».

Il s'allongea sur l'herbe, fermant les yeux afin de prendre la meilleure décision possible. Il connaissait la réponse en réalité, mais cela lui faisait tellement peur de mal faire. Il resta immobile pendant environ une heure, et se décida à passer à l'acte. Il devait sauver son frère, coûte que coûte. Il se redressa, caressant les lettres de la pierre tombale et posant une dernière fois son regard sur cette photo de celle qu'il avait aimé avant Sylvie.

« J'espère qu'elle comprendra mon geste, qu'elle comprendra pourquoi j'ai fait cela ».

Kelly se leva, s'aventurant à nouveau dans les allées pour sortir du cimetière et entrer dans la voiture. Il savait que Sylvie était à l'hôpital pour soutenir Gabby, et donc qu'il pouvait rentrer à la maison sans être remarqué. Une fois chez lui, il prit des feuilles, un stylo et deux enveloppes. Il se mit alors à écrire trois lettres, les plaçant alors dans les enveloppes, l'une avec deux lettres, l'autre une seule. Il les ferma, écrivant les adresses sur le devant, puis partit vers le plus proche bureau de poste en expliquant les modalités à suivre. Le directeur de l'agence se chargea personnellement de lui, prenant soin de comprendre la situation avant d'accepter. Après environ trente minutes de discussion, Kelly sortit, entrant à nouveau dans sa voiture. L'heure avait enfin sonné pour lui. Il démarra la voiture, roulant continuellement afin de trouver le meilleur endroit pour faire ce à quoi il pensait. Il savait quoi faire, il savait également comment faire : en tant que pompier, il savait tout. Mais il continuait de tourner en rond dans la ville, effrayé. Allait-il avoir mal, allait-il faire ce qu'il fallait correctement, allait-il faire une erreur. Allait-il tout simplement échouer. Cela le rendait malade de penser qu'il pouvait sans le vouloir sacrifier sa vie en vain. Après avoir passé une heure pour se décider, à se concentrer sur comment faire une telle chose, comment faire le choix le plus dur de sa vie, il prit une grande inspiration et expira doucement. Il était prêt.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, c'était l'effervescence dans les urgences de Chicago Med. Les médecins avaient été prévenu quatre minutes plus tôt qu'une grave accident avait eu lui et que les ambulanciers amenaient un polytrauma grièvement blessé chez eux. Maggie avait fait préparer Bagdad, la salle 2, afin de l'accueillir et le soigner dans les plus brefs délais. Soudain, les portes des urgences s'ouvrirent et les médecins virent apparaître un brancard et deux femmes, les ambulancières.

« Homme d'âge inconnu extrait de son véhicule accidenté. Il a percuté un pilonne électrique à très grande vitesse. Pouls à 60, tension en chute ) 6/3, score de Glasgow à 3 sur les lieux de l'incident. Intubé sur place sans anesthésie, multiples fractures et lacérations dues à l'impact ».

Will ouvrit les yeux de ce nouveau patient et y plongea la lumière de sa lampe. Aucune réaction pupillaire. Il vérifia ses réflexes, sa réaction face aux ordres, mais le médecin n'eut toujours aucune réponse. Il était en état de mort cérébrale.

« Il n'avait aucun papier sur lui ? Carte d'identité, permis de conduire, carte de donneur d'organes... », demanda-t-il aux ambulancières.

« Rien du tout. Il avait juste ce qu'il portait en vêtements ».

Will regarda plus bas vers le lit pour voir les vêtements que cet homme portait. Un simple t-shirt bleu déchiré, un jean foncé. Mais soudain, April hurla et passa sa main sur sa bouche, choquée. Will sursauta et posa son regard sur l'infirmière pendant qu'elle laissait échapper quelques larmes.

« April ? Vous connaissez cet homme ? »

Fermant les yeux, elle acquiesça. D'une voix tremblante, elle annonça de qui il s'agissait.

« C'est... C'est Kelly ».

« Comment ça, c'est Kelly ? » demanda Will, surpris.

« Severide si vous préférez. Il faut prévenir Brett ».

Elle s'était déjà retournée, mais le médecin l'interrompit.

« April attends ! On doit d'abord le stabiliser ».

Au même moment, Maggie arrive au seuil de la porte de la salle.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

« Oui Maggie. Pouvez-vous m'apporter une tablette avec le dossier médical de Kelly Severide s'il vous plaît ? »

« Tout de suite ».

Elle se tourna pour retourner à son bureau et trouver le dossier et la tablette, mais elle s'arrêta nette. Un médecin ne demandait le dossier d'un patient que s'il le traitait. Elle se retourna vivement, posant ses mains sur l'encadrement.

« Ne me dites pas que... Que c'est... »

« Malheureusement si Maggie, j'en ai bien peur. Mais ne dites rien à qui que ce soit pour le moment. Il faut qu'on le stabilise avant toute chose ».

Difficilement, Maggie acquiesça et repartit à son bureau toute chamboulée. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec la tablette et le dossier médical téléchargé dessus. Will le feuilleta et s'arrêta sur une fiche qui l'intrigua.

« Oh mon Dieu », lâcha-t-il.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda alors April.

« Il a demandé un test de compatibilité avec Matt à Connor il y a un mois et demi ».

« Docteur, ne me dites surtout pas qu'il est... »

« Kelly est compatible avec Matt à 87% », interrompit Will.

April ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, laissant échapper de nouvelles larmes. Étant infirmière, elle savait ce que cette haute compatibilité voulait dire.

« Son cœur pourrait convenir à Matt alors... »

« Oui. Je vais biper Connor ».

Cinq minutes plus tard, le docteur Rhodes arriva dans la salle.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

« C'est Kelly, Connor. Il est en état de mort cérébrale ».

Connor stoppa net son avancé vers le lit, estomaqué par ce que venait d'avouer Will. Il soupira.

« Il aura attendu le dernier moment... »

« Le dernier moment ?! De quoi tu parles là ? » demanda le docteur Halstead, intrigué.

« Kelly m'a demandé une analyse de compatibilité il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Il est compatible avec Matt, et m'a fait part de ses intentions : il veut que son cœur revienne à Matt, qu'il lui soit greffé pour qu'il continue à vivre sa vie ».

« Attends, attends », interrompit Will. « Tu veux dire que cet accident de voiture... N'était pas un accident, mais un acte délibéré ?! »

Connor ne put qu'acquiescer, incapable de parler. Il soupira, simplement.

« Il faut contacter Sylvie. Et aussi Gabby. Il faut leur dire de descendre aux urgences, elles doivent être dans la chambre de Matt ».

« J'appelle le bureau des infirmières ».

April se dirigea vers le téléphone, et composa le numéro de la réception, informant l'infirmière en chef de garde de demander à Dawson et Brett de venir dans les urgences. Environ six minutes plus tard, elles étaient toutes les deux devant le bureau de Maggie. Connor sortit, se dirigea vers elle et les fit asseoir. Étant le médecin de Matt au niveau cardiologie, Gabby s'interrogeait.

« Vous avez trouvé un donneur pour Matt ? »

Connor posa son regard sur elle : elle avait regagné espoir en un instant. Il prit une grande inspiration et dévoila la vérité.

« On a trouvé un cœur compatible avec Matt en effet. C'est pour cela que je vous ai demandé toutes les deux ».

« Toutes... Les deux ? »

Connor détacha alors son regard de sur Gabby pour le poser sur Sylvie. Elle ne comprenait pas, et il était certain qu'elle serait sous le choc après cette révélation. Et il ne savait pas comment avouer la vérité. Mais Sylvie avait compris avant que Connor ne puisse parler.

« Non... Non, je ne vous crois pas... »

Elle secouait la tête dans tous les sens, les larmes montant à ses yeux pour descendre aussi vite qu'elles étaient montées. Puis elle se leva, tournant les talons. Seule Gabby n'avait rien compris. Ou plutôt elle se doutait de quelque chose mais en voulait la confirmation. Elle avala nerveusement, la lueur de ses yeux changeant de l'espoir à la tristesse.

« Qui. Est le donneur ».

Après plusieurs secondes, Connor baissa légèrement les yeux et la tête, et déballa tout.

« Kelly ».

Ce fut plus fort que Gabby : elle frappa Connor de toutes ses forces sur sa joue, tourmentée par la colère et la tristesse.

« Vous n'en aviez pas fait assez avec Matt, alors vous vous en prenez à Kelly ? » lança-t-elle, la fureur dans les yeux.

Elle se leva alors pour rejoindre Sylvie, laissant Connor seul avec la joue gauche en feu après cette gifle monumentale qu'il venait de recevoir. Il se leva et se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau de son patron : Sharon. Il frappa, elle le fit entrer. Elle vit tout de suite que ça n'allait pas.

« Un problème docteur Rhodes ? »

« On peut dire cela. Et je ne sais pas comment vous en parler ».

« Docteur Rhodes, si vous voulez de mon aide ou de ma protection, il faut tout me dire, sinon je ne serai pas en mesure de vous aider ».

Connor hocha la tête assez rapidement, avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« Kelly vient de provoquer un accident, afin de pouvoir donner son cœur à Matt ».

Devant la soudaineté de toutes ces informations, Sharon ouvrit la bouche mais fut incapable de parler. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise, choquée.

« Mais... Quelque chose vous empêche de faire cette greffe », se força-t-elle à dire, tentant de montrer son impartialité malgré l'émotion.

Il acquiesça, baissant la tête.

« Sylvie et Gabby semblent ne pas digérer la nouvelle ».

Il entendit Sharon soupirer et se relever, mais sans la voir.

« Je présume que je dois faire la médiatrice ? »

« J'ai besoin de votre aide pour cela. Gabby veut désespérément que Matt survive et Kelly peut lui apporter cela. Et Brett était en couple avec Kelly. Elles n'acceptent pas la situation et cela va faire deux mois ce soir. Dans quelques heures, Matt ne pourra plus légalement recevoir le cœur de Kelly ».


	9. 17h50

**Chapitre 9 : 17h50**

Sylvie était sortie prendre l'air dans le jardin de l'hôpital. Elle s'était posée sur un banc, regardant inlassablement dans le vide avec les yeux humides et rouges, les larmes roulant sans discontinuer sur les joues. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'une chose pareille venait d'arriver. Pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. Pas Kelly. Son Kelly. Pourquoi avait-il eu un accident ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait provoqué ? Est-ce qu'il lui avait menti ? À elle ? Alors qu'ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais se mentir ? Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser sur le moment, envahie par cette tristesse soudaine. Très vite, Gabby la rejoignit, s'asseyant à côté d'elle et la prenant dans ses bras.

« Sylvie... Je suis sincèrement désolée... »

C'était sincère, même si au fond d'elle, elle était quelque peu soulagée : Matt devait recevoir un cœur dans les délais et pourrait vivre à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Mais ce moment de deuil contrastait avec ce soulagement intérieur.

« Gabby... Je sais que tu es désolée, vraiment... Mais tu devrais être soulagée non ? Matt va recevoir le cœur de celui que j'aime ! Tu devrais être la plus heureuse femme du monde ! », lança-t-elle en rompant l'étreinte.

Brett était à présent à la fois triste, et en colère. Triste de perdre l'être aimé, en colère de voir Gabby essayer de lui remonter le moral alors qu'elle faisait tous les bénéfices de cette mort injuste. Elle soupira, baissant la tête.

« Tu as raison, je devrais être heureuse. Mais Kelly était mon ami, et c'était un frère pour Matt. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça pour le sauver... », avoua-t-elle.

« Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Il... Il y a une mois on s'est disputé. J-je... Je voulais qu'il aille voir Matt et... Et il s'est mis en colère, criant qu'il se sentait coupable de ne rien pouvoir faire ».

Les pleurs de Sylvie redoublèrent d'intensité. Gabby ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre en réalité. Elle était aussi désemparée que sa meilleure amie. Incapables de prononcer un seul mot, elles ne dirent rien, continuant à être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, Sharon vint à leur rencontre.

« Sylvie, Gabby. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour la perte que vous subissez ».

Se redressant, elles essuyèrent toutes les deux les larmes coulant sur leurs joues respectives.

« Vous venez ici pour me convaincre de donner à Matt le cœur de Kelly ? »

« Je ne suis pas là que pour cela. Je suis là pour vous expliquer son choix ».

Brett ouvrit ses yeux, les plongeant dans le regard de Sharon, perdue et perplexe.

« Lorsque Kelly a été mis au courant de la situation que traversait Matt, il a demandé immédiatement au docteur Rhodes de réaliser un test de compatibilité. Et quelques jours plus tard, nous avons reçu les résultats : il était compatible à 87%, ce qui est assez pour réaliser une greffe cardiaque ».

Elle laissa le temps aux deux femmes devant elle de digérer la nouvelle avant de continuer.

« Depuis ce moment, Kelly a tout mis en place pour que si nous échouions à trouver un cœur pour Matt dans les délais, il puisse lui donner le sien. Il a fallu qu'il signe des documents, qu'il écrive un testament, ses volontés. Il a même autorisé le prélèvement de tout organe intact pour que d'autres personnes puissent bénéficier de son hypothétique sacrifice. Il a tout organisé ».

Malgré le fait d'avoir essuyé les larmes, elles continuaient de couler sur les joues de Brett et Dawson. C'était plus forte qu'elles. Savoir que Kelly avait fait tout cela sans leur en parler les choquait terriblement et profondément.

« Pourquoi il ne nous a rien dit ? »

« Il ne voulait pas vous préparer à cette éventualité. Il ne pouvait pas vous regarder dans les yeux et vous dire que si on ne trouvait pas un cœur pour Matt, il allait sacrifier sa vie pour lui en fournir un. Il ne voulait pas vous causer plus de stress alors que vous portez l'enfant de Matt », expliqua-t-elle en parlant directement à Gabby. « Et il ne voulait pas vous donner l'opportunité de douter sa décision. Car il savait que vous alliez faire votre maximum pour le dissuader de faire une chose pareille », développa-t-elle en regardant Sylvie. « Il ne voulait pas vous infliger une telle douleur, et il ne voulait pas s'infliger cela non plus ».

Kelly avait en réalité tout compris : il savait que Sylvie allait essayer de le convaincre de ne pas donner sa vie pour Matt et de rester à ses côtés. Et il savait aussi que cette nouvelle pouvait causer encore plus de stress à Gabby et pouvait conduire à la perte du bébé. Il avait tout prévu d en deux mois à peine. Et Brett savait que s'il avait tout planifié, alors elle devait elle aussi aller jusqu'au bout et autoriser la greffe. Car c'était ce qu'il avait voulu dès le départ.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux le voir ? »

Sharon commença à acquiescer avant de se raviser.

« Bien sûr. Venez avec moi ».

Toutes trois se levèrent pour rentrer à nouveau dans les urgences de l'hôpital. La directrice de l'hôpital les emmena dans la salle de trauma deux, celui où se trouvait Kelly. Sharon ouvrit la porte puis le rideau, exposant aux yeux de tous ce spectacle inimaginable. Sylvie passa sa main droite sur sa bouche, retenant un énième sanglot tout en s'approchant.

« Oh mon Dieu », laissa échapper Gabby.

Le visage de Kelly était souillé par le sang malgré les efforts des infirmières pour le nettoyer, un tube venait obstruer sa bouche et sa gorge pour permettre à une machine de respirer pour lui. Il y avait aussi des fils attachés à son front et reliés à un électroencéphalogramme mesurant son activité cérébrale, son torse meurtri était exposé et trois autres fils étaient posés sur sa poitrine pour mesurer son rythme cardiaque, un tensiomètre entourait son bras droit et une multitude d'intraveineuses venaient se rejoindre sur son bras afin de le maintenir en vie. La scène était très dur à supporter, que ce soit pour Gabby comme pour Sylvie, et encore plus pour cette dernière. Elle passa alors sa main libre dans les cheveux de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout, ne retenant plus ce sanglot. Elle versa quelques larmes, respirant profondément.

« Et... Et vous êtes surs qu'il est... Enfin, je veux dire... »

Le docteur Rhodes étant venu auprès de Sharon et Gabby comprit ce que Sylvie voulait savoir sans qu'elle puisse finir sa phrase.

« Il n'a aucun réflexe, ni de réaction à la douleur », commença-t-il à expliquer. « Et le scanner ainsi que l'EEG ne montrent aucune activité cérébrale. Kelly... Kelly est bel et bien cérébralement mort ».

Sylvie ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes tomber à pic. Kelly n'allait jamais lui revenir. Pendant plus d'un mois, il avait tout préparé dans l'éventualité de ce moment. Brett comprit qu'il fallait maintenant aller jusqu'au bout. Pour Kelly, pour celui qu'elle aimait. Parce que si elle n'acceptait pas, Gabby allait vivre avec cela toute sa vie. Elle allait vivre dans le désespoir de ne plus avoir l'être aimé avec elle pour élever leurs deux enfants. Et elle-même allait vivre dans le remord de n'avoir pas continué le combat de Kelly. Elle était décidé. Elle prit une grande inspiration et tourna la tête vers la sortie, faisant face aux regards de tous.

« Faites-le. Kelly a fait cela pour sauver Matt. Alors sauvez-le. Et n'échouez pas ».

« Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne pas échouer. Pour Matt. Et pour Kelly ».

Brett secoua très légèrement sa tête de haut en bas tout en pleurant, passant sa main une toute dernière fois dans les cheveux de Kelly. Elle se pencha afin d'embrasser l'homme qu'elle aimait, celui qui venait de sacrifier toute sa vie future avec elle pour permettre à Matt de continuer la sienne auprès de Gabby et de sa fille Eliza, mais également auprès de ce futur enfant dont il ne connaissait pas encore l'existence.

« Il faut faire vite. Dans quelques dizaines de minutes, on ne pourra plus faire cette opération, et je pense que Kelly n'aurait jamais accepté cela ».

Sylvie laissa échapper un petit rire, continuant de pleurer.

« Ouai, il ne nous pardonnerait pas », confirma-t-elle.

Elle regarda le lit dans lequel reposait son amour s'éloigner, prenant la direction du bloc opératoire. Très vite, celui de Matt suivit, allant dans cette même pièce lugubre afin de réaliser la greffe. À dix-huit heures, la greffe ne pourrait plus avoir lieu, et il était déjà dix-sept heures.

* * *

Dans la salle d'opération principale, les infirmières étaient en train de s'activer pour réunir tout le matériel nécessaire et installer Matt afin de commencer l'opération immédiatement après que le cœur de Kelly ait été viabilisé par l'équipe de prélèvement. Dans la seconde salle juste à côté, le deuxième groupe d'infirmières s'activaient également pour réaliser les préparatifs. Tous les médecins allant réaliser l'opération étaient en train de se laver les mains et de s'habiller. En moins de quinze minutes, les salles étaient prêtes, de même que les médecins. Le docteur Hemera, le second chirurgien cardio-thoracique de l'hôpital agrippa alors un scalpel et leva la tête vers l'horloge.

« Heure de l'incision : 17h20 ».

Il commença alors son travail : il cisailla le torse de Kelly, de la base de son cou jusqu'au niveau de son estomac. Il coupa ensuite les muscles de la paroi thoracique afin d'atteindre son sternum. Une fois fait, une infirmière lui passa alors une scie pour trancher l'os en deux et ainsi atteindre le cœur.

« Écarteur ».

Plaçant l'écarteur dans la plaie, le second chirurgien assistant le docteur Hemera tourna la vis servant de manivelle afin d'accéder directement au muscle cardiaque. Le chirurgien continua de découper les dernier muscles le séparant du précieux organe.

« Aspiration s'il vous plaît », demanda-t-il alors à son assistant.

Même si la pièce était climatisée, la tension était palpable parmi l'équipe chirurgicale. Le docteur Hemera sentit quelques gouttes de sueur partir de son front, tout de suite essuyées par une infirmière non loin de là.

« Merci ».

Il vérifia alors le cœur : avant toute greffe, le chirurgien devait déterminer si le cœur était réellement viable, c'est-à-dire pas de lésions apparentes ni de contusions, et contractions normales du cœur. Il plongea ses mains dans la poitrine de Kelly, retournant le cœur et le prenant en main pour vérifier et revérifier. Remarquant que c'était le cas, sans tourner la tête ni la lever, il s'adressa alors à l'équipe coordinatrice, permettant une synchronisation optimale entre l'équipe médicale s'occupant de Kelly et celle qui avait la charge de Matt.

« Prévenez le docteur Rhodes que nous sommes presque prêts. Il peut commencer à opérer de son côté en vue de recevoir le cœur ».

« Tout de suite ».

L'infirmier prit alors le téléphone en main pour prévenir la salle voisine. Après avoir raccroché, il expliqua alors que l'équipe prenant la relève était prête elle aussi à recevoir le greffon.

« Très bien. Alors on continue. Cardioplégie ».

C'était l'une des étapes cruciales du prélèvement : arrêter le muscle cardiaque.

« Et préparez aussi les clampes. Il faudra faire vite et bien », continua-t-il.

Le médecin assistant s'empara de la seringue contenant la forte dose d'ions potassium permettant d'arrêter le cœur. Le docteur Hemera clampa l'aorte afin que l'autre médecin puisse introduire l'aiguille dans la racine aortique sans problème. Il injecta alors le produit pendant le chirurgien en charge de l'opération regarda la pendule. Le rythme cardiaque résonnant dans la pièce s'arrêta subitement, faisant crier le moniteur continuellement.

« Heure de la mort : 17h50 ».

Une infirmière coupa le son du moniteur afin de permettre à l'équipe de continuer l'opération dans le calme malgré la pression sur les épaules. Hemera prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

« Clampe ».

Une assistante lui en tendit un qu'il prit rapidement tandis qu'une deuxième assistante en donnait un autre au deuxième médecin.

« Clampez les veines caves, je m'occupe des veines et de l'artère pulmonaires ».

L'assistant, le docteur Manfred, hocha la tête et continua son approche. Il clampa les deux veines caves alors qu'Hemera bloquait les veines pulmonaires, puis l'artère pulmonaire. Ils prirent tous les deux une grande inspiration.

« Ciseaux ».

Une infirmière vint pomper une nouvelle fois la sueur s'agglomérant sur le front des deux médecins alors qu'une autre passa une paire de ciseaux au chirurgien titulaire, Manfred s'occupant de l'aspiration. Il sectionna les veines une par une, jusqu'à pouvoir sortir le cœur du thorax de Kelly. Il posa délicatement le précieux greffon dans le bac de glace porté par l'infirmer de l'équipe de coordination.

« Amenez tout de suite le greffon au docteur Rhodes pendant qu'on prélève les autres organes. Il reste très peu de temps ».

Il acquiesça et sortit immédiatement de la salle d'opération pour entrer dans la seconde. Le docteur Hemera avait raison : il ne restait que cinq minutes.

* * *

Pendant que les docteurs Hemera et Manfred s'occupait de prélever le cœur de Kelly, le docteur Rhodes préparait mentalement son équipe.

« Nous n'aurons le droit qu'à un seul essai ici, et il faudra aussi faire vite afin de ne pas dépasser les dix-huit heures. Après cette heure, il ne sera pas possible de greffer ce cœur sur Matt et il ne sera plus viable. Il faut qu'on puisse le préparer pour recevoir le greffon dans les plus brefs délais et réparer ce qui peut l'être avant d'installer le nouveau cœur. Allez. On s'y met tout de suite ».

Il frappa dans ses mains pour encourager son équipe et les mettre au travail. L'avantage principal était que Matt était déjà sous circulation extra-corporelle, et de ce fait l'opération allait sans doute se terminer plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée. Chacun se mit en place afin de commencer l'opération. Le téléphone sonna et l'une des infirmière de l'équipe de coordination décrocha.

« Le docteur Hemera a presque fini et dit que vous pouvez commencer l'opération de votre côté ».

« Très bien ».

Elle raccrocha alors que Connor prit une grande inspiration et tendit sa main.

« Scalpel sil vous plaît ».

Une fois en main, il regarda lui aussi l'horloge pour annoncer l'heure.

« Heure de l'incision : 17h37 ».

Il fit également une grande incision partant de la base du cou jusqu'à l'estomac, découpant les muscles périphériques. Ensuite il prit la scie pour couper le sternum en deux, écarter les deux parties de sa cage thoracique et ainsi atteindre le cœur inactif de Matt.

« Clampe s'il vous plaît ».

Il s'empara de celui qu'on lui tendait, et son assistant fit de même. Will avait insister à faire l'opération avec le docteur Rhodes afin de l'assister. Ayant été formé en chirurgie traumatologique, il connaissait déjà une partie de la procédure et il pouvait donc être d'une grande aide pour Connor. Lui aussi prit un clampe en main, attendant les instructions de Connor.

« Docteur Halstead, vous allez clamper les veines caves en aval des canules du bypass, le plus délicatement possible ».

Il acquiesça enfonçant sa main dans le thorax de Matt pour réaliser le clampage des deux veines. Une fois fait, Connor clampa l'artère pulmonaire.

« Encore des clampes », ordonna Connor. « Et une aspiration ».

Prenant un nouveau clampe en main, Will attendit que l'infirmier assistant finisse l'aspiration pour continuer.

« Maintenant vous allez clamper les deux veines pulmonaires de votre côté pendant de je fais les deux du mien ».

Une infirmière vint éponger le front des deux chirurgiens pour leur permettre de continuer l'opération. Will continua en restant le plus calme possible malgré son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine. Il avait les mains moites, se demandant comment Connor pouvait garder son sang froid dans une situation pareille. Il prit une grande inspiration et passa à nouveau sa main dans la plaie afin de clamper les deux veines tandis que Connor réalisait la même chose de son côté.

« Un dernier clampe ».

Connor le prit en main et clampa la dernière veine : l'aorte.

« Pression sanguine en baisse à 8/5 », annonça alors une infirmière.

« J'augmente la vitesse de rotation des pompes régulatrices », informa l'assistant en charge de veiller au bon fonctionnement de la circulation extra-corporelle.

Il augmenta alors le débit de régulation afin d'augmenter la pression sanguine de Matt.

« La pression remonte. 10/7 ».

Une vague silencieuse de soulagement traversa la salle climatisée.

« Les constantes sont stables », rassura l'infirmière, permettant aux deux médecins de continuer la procédure.

« Ciseaux s'il vous plaît ».

Deux infirmières préparèrent les ciseaux, les tendant à chacun des deux collègues et amis.

« Vous allez maintenant couper en aval des clampes ».

Will fit ce que Connor demandait, s'occupant d'abord des deux veines caves puis des deux veines pulmonaires de son côté pendant qu'il faisait de même près de lui. Ensuite, le docteur Rhodes sectionna l'aorte et l'artère pulmonaire afin que le docteur Halstead puisse prendre le cœur de Matt sans sa main et le sortir de sa poitrine.

« Heure de prélèvement : 17h56 ».

Connor se tourna alors vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. C'était le cœur de Kelly qui venait d'arriver. L'infirmier arriva auprès de Connor afin qu'il puisse prendre le cœur de Kelly en main. Il le positionna alors dans la poitrine de Matt de sorte que le fond de l'oreillette gauche qu'il avait laissé soit positionné devant l'entrée de celui du greffon.

« Docteur ? Il est dix-huit heures ».

Un grand froid s'installa alors : Connor n'avait pas encore commencé à faire les sutures de l'oreillette gauche. C'était l'heure à laquelle il avait été décidé de retirer Matt de la liste, et ne pouvait plus recevoir un cœur viable. Il soupira, fermant les yeux. Il leva alors la tête, ouvrant pleinement ses yeux bleus, regarda toute son équipe. Chacun acquiesça tour à tour. Et ce fut aussi le cas des deux infirmiers de l'équipe de coordination.

« Sélia ? Est-ce que c'est moi, ou l'horloge est en avance de deux minutes ? »

Elle se tourna, regardant l'horloge, puis celle de la salle d'observation vide.

« Vous avez raison docteur Rhodes. Elle est en avance. Je vais rapporter ce problème à la direction à la fin de l'opération », confirma-t-elle.

Chaque personne composant l'équipe connaissait l'histoire de cet homme sur la table d'opération, et il savait aussi ce geste fou qu'avait fait son meilleur ami pour lui sauver la vie. Il connaissait aussi les conséquences que ce ''retard'' avancé pouvait engendrer sur leur carrière si cela venait à s'ébruiter. Mais ils étaient tous déterminés à aller jusqu'au bout.

« Quiconque ne souhaitant pas être impacté par cette décision peut sortir de ce bloc. Ou se taire à jamais ».

Aucun des membres de l'équipe ne bougea d'un pouce. Connor et Will échangèrent un regard tout en souriant.

« Sutures ».

Will prit la poire d'aspiration et les pansements compressifs en main, assisté par une infirmière tandis que Connor prit l'aiguille et le fil.

« Heure de début des sutures : 17h59 », annonça-t-il sans regarder l'horloge.

Il commença alors la suture de l'oreillette gauche, épaulé par Will et une infirmière. Après avoir fini, il commença la suture de l'autre oreillette, et après une dizaine de minutes, ils commencèrent à préparer la suture de l'aorte et de l'artère pulmonaire. Ils découpèrent délicatement une partie des muscles du péricarde pour séparer les deux artères et pour qu'elles soient bien visibles.

« Sutures ».

Connor attaqua la fermeture complète de l'artère pulmonaire, prenant grand soin à ce que les parois artérielles du greffon et celles de Matt se chevauchent pour éviter tout suintement.

« J'ai besoin d'un petit peu d'aspiration », ordonna-t-il à l'infirmière.

Il fallait que la zone soit la plus sèche possible afin de réaliser la procédure dans les plus parfaites conditions. Il continua à suturer avec l'aide de Will, l'infirmière gardant la zone péricardique sèche.

« Une autre suture je vous prie ».

S'emparant d'un nouvelle suture, il demanda à une autre infirmière d'essuyer son front. Le stress, la tension et la fatigue se ressentait dans les muscles de tout le monde, en particulier ceux des deux chirurgiens. Connor s'attaqua donc avec cette nouvelle suture à l'aorte tout en faisant attention à ne pas décrocher malencontreusement les canules de la circulation extra-corporelle, ce qui pouvait causer la mort définitive du patient, et donc de Matt. Environ quinze minutes plus tard, il commença à souffler profondément : la majeure partie de l'opération venait de se dérouler. Connor ordonna à tout le monde un part un de s'étirer, de se détendre et de faire craquer quelques joints afin de dégourdir les muscles endoloris. Après cinq minutes, ils reprirent le travail.

« Purge gazeuse ».

Connor plaça soigneusement la purge au niveau du cœur afin d'aspirer l'air présent dans le greffon. Ils suturèrent alors ensemble la veine cave inférieure puis supérieure. C'était enfin le moment véridique : celui où tous les membres de l'équipe allait savoir si la greffe avait marché ou non. Connor et Will prirent une grande inspiration simultanément.

« On y est ».

« Ouai. On va déclamper tout doucement pour rétablir le flux sanguin. Préparez les palettes internes au cas où ».

« Elles sont juste à côté de vous docteur », assura une infirmière de bloc.

Connor attrapa délicatement le clamp bouchant l'aorte et le retira soigneusement, et firent de même avec les autres clampes. Le nouveau cœur de Matt se remplit alors de sang, les médecins et infirmières présentes retenant leur souffle à ce moment précis. Ayant été refroidi par la glace afin de le conserver le temps du voyage entre les deux salles opératoires, le cœur devait se réchauffer grâce au régulateur thermique de la circulation extra-corporelle pour ainsi reprendre son activité. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, le temps de laisser à ce cœur de retrouver sa température originelle. Un léger cri vint alors envahir la salle : c'était le moniteur cardiaque.

« Fibrillation ventriculaire », annonça l'infirmière en charge du moniteur.

« Très bien. Palettes et chargez à cinq joules ».

Il prit les palettes tandis qu'une infirmière réglait la dose souhaitée par Connor.

« Chargés ».

« On dégage ».

Chacun s'écarta de la table d'opération, le docteur Rhodes insérant les palettes dans la plaie pour atteindre le cœur, et enfin les activa. Un bip, puis deux, et enfin une flopée enveloppèrent la salle et vinrent aux oreilles de tous.

« Rythme cardiaque stable à 120, pression sanguine à 10/6 », informa l'infirmière en souriant.

Connor retira les palettes, soulagé. Il lança un regard à Will qui acquiesça. Ils avaient réussi. Il fallait maintenant laisser quelques minutes d'adaptation à ce nouveau cœur. Après quinze minutes et une discussion avec le spécialiste en charge de la circulation extra-corporelle, il avait été décidé de diminuer étape par étape la dépendance à celle-ci. Progressivement, les chirurgiens rétablirent complètement la circulation sanguine et laissèrent le cœur faire son travail pleinement. C'était une réussite totale.

« Bien ! On place les drains thoraciques, les fils du pacemaker externe et on referme ».

Le pacemaker était capital durant les premiers jours au cas où le rythme cardiaque soit trop lent. Le cœur devait alors être stimulé pour reprendre une activité plus forte et rapide et ainsi éviter les accidents. Environ trente minutes plus tard, les fils et les drains étant posés, Connor ordonna la fermeture du thorax. Il réalisa une par une les six boucles de fil d'acier permettant de recoller les demi-sternum ensemble et leur reconsolidation pendant les deux mois suivants l'opération. Lorsque tout danger possible et imaginable fut écarté, il leva la tête et sourit.

« Je te laisse refermer ? Je vais parler à Gabby et Sylvie pour leur dire la nouvelle ».

« Pas de problème », assura Will en hochant la tête.

Connor sortit de la salle d'opération, enlevant ses gants, son masque, puis sa charlotte et sa blouse, prenant ensuite la direction de la salle d'attente.

* * *

Un long moment d'angoisse. Voilà ce qu'était en train de traverser Gabby en compagnie de Sylvie. Elle se levait, tournait en rond dans cette pièce blanche et vide, caressant son ventre inlassablement, se rasseyait pour se reposer un long, et recommençait. Encore et encore. Sharon arriva environ une demi-heure plus tard pour tenter de rassurer les deux femmes et de répondre aux questions auxquelles elle était en mesure de répondre.

« Il faut qu'on m'explique ce qui va se passer. Exactement », demanda alors Sylvie, rompant le silence pesant.

« Vous voulez connaître toutes les étapes de l'opération ? Ou les grandes lignes ? »

« Je veux savoir comment l'homme que j'aime va mourir », dit-elle fermement.

« Et bien... Le docteur Hemera va ouvrir son thorax pour accéder au cœur. Il va ensuite injecter une solution chargée d'ions potassium pour arrêter son cœur ».

« C'est rapide ? »

« Après l'injection du produit c'est instantané ».

Cela rassurait quelque peu Brett. De savoir que cela allait être rapide.

« Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite, il va clamper les vaisseaux sanguins et les sectionner. Son cœur sera ensuite plongé dans de la glace le temps que Matt puisse le recevoir ».

« Et... Cela dure combien de temps ? »

« La première partie ne dure pas longtemps, environ une heure, tout au plus. Ensuite greffer ce nouveau cœur sera une tâche beaucoup plus difficile. Mais étant donné que Matt était déjà sous circulation extra-corporelle, l'opération devrait durer moins longtemps ».

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit combien de temps ».

Sharon regardait attentivement les deux femmes. Sylvie était assise, tentant de rester calme et impassible malgré la situation, et Gabby se levait et se rasseyait sans cesse, soupirant longuement à chaque fois.

« Si tout se passe de façon optimale, un peu plus de trois heures ».

« Donc encore plus de deux heures à attendre... », marmonna alors Sylvie.

La peur que tout aille mal, que tout dérape, que le cœur de Kelly ne soit pas assez fort pour supporter le transfert. Tout cela arrivait en même temps dans la tête de Gabby. Sharon se doutait de ce qu'elle pensait, de nombreuses greffes ayant eu lieu ici, dans son hôpital.

« Si cela peut vous rassurer sur les questions que vous vous posez, nous avons testé la fiabilité du cœur de Kelly il y a un mois environ. Et il était en parfaite santé, c'était un cœur parfait pour Matt. Il s'est entraîné dur pour pouvoir le donner dans les meilleures conditions possibles ».

« Entraîné ? »

Brett comprit alors quelque chose : tous ces exercices qu'il faisait dans l'appartement et en dehors... Ce n'était pas pour revenir au travail plus tôt, c'était pour assurer à Matt une plus grande chance de s'en sortir. Elle soupira, enterrant sa tête dans ses mains en pleurant.

« Je n'ai rien vu du tout », marmonna-t-elle à nouveau. « Je l'ai vu s'entraîner physiquement très durement, il me disait que c'était pour retourner au travail le plus vite possible, que... Qu'à chaque fois le médecin ne lui donnait pas le feu vert pour y retourner... »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra dans la salle. Toutes les trois levèrent la tête pour regarder la scène : leur famille, tous les pompiers du 51 étaient là, les visages abattus et les yeux rougis. Quelqu'un les avait mis au courant de ce qui venait d'arriver et ils étaient venus aussitôt.

« On s'est dit que... Que notre place était ici, auprès de vous », lança alors Herrmann, totalement attristé.

Personne ne dit un mot, mais ce silence voulait tout dire. Tristesse, incompréhension. Un par un, les pompiers entrèrent dans la pièce, s'asseyant chacun sur une chaise. Herrmann s'avança vers Gabby pour l'enlacer alors que Joe faisait de même avec Sylvie. Toutes les deux pleuraient sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé Sylvie... », murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

« Merci Joe », réussit-elle simplement à dire.

« Ce n'était pas un accident, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sylvie rompit l'étreinte qu'elle partageait avec Cruz et secoua sa tête tout en fermant les yeux.

« Il... Il a provoqué l'accident pour... Pour pouvoir donner son cœur à Matt », affirma-t-elle à haute voix.

Un nouveau froid s'installa. Personne ne s'attendait à cela. Sharon leur avait simplement dit que Kelly avait eu un accident de voiture et que son cœur allait être greffé sur Matt, rien de plus.

« Il a fait quoi ? » demanda Otis, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« Il a sacrifié sa vie pour sauver Matt, voilà ce qu'à fait Kelly ! » s'énerva alors Brett. « Il s'est donné la mort pour sauver son frère ! »

Personne ne savait comment réagir face à cette nouvelle.

« Mais... Pourquoi il ne nous a rien dit? »

« Il ne voulait pas que je le dissuade de le faire », expliqua Sylvie plus calmement. « Et il ne voulait pas stresser Gabby. Il savait qu'on allait tous essayer de l'en empêcher alors il n'a rien dit pour éviter cela. Il... Il avait tout préparé dans les moindres détails ».

« Il le savait ? Je veux dire, il savait qu'il pouvait donner son cœur à Casey ? »

« Depuis plus d'un mois », continua Gabby. « Il le savait depuis le début, et il a attendu le dernier moment pour le faire. Il espérait que les médecins puisse trouver un cœur pour Matt sans qu'il ait à donner le sien ».

Sous le choc, tristes et à la fois soulagés, les pompiers ne savaient pas quelles émotions étaient bonnes ou mauvaises.

« C'est une noble décision de la part de Severide », se mit alors à affirmer Herrmann le plus calmement qu'il le pouvait. « On doit respecter son choix et ne pas discuter de cela. Ce qui est fait est fait, et on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Au moins, son sacrifice ne sera pas vain : Matt verra grandir Eliza et ce nouveau petit bout », dit-il en pointant le ventre de Gabby.

Instinctivement, elle passa sa main dessus. Gabby était enceinte de près de trois mois, et cela commençait à se voir. Eliza n'était pas encore au courant de cette grossesse, car si Matt avait pas pu être sauvé, elle aurait demandé une interruption de grossesse. Elle ne voulait pas élever un nouvel enfant sans Matt, son enfant. Leur enfant. Psychologiquement, elle en était incapable. Quelques nouvelles minutes angoissantes passèrent avant qu'un médecin ne vienne dans la pièce à leur rencontre.

« Vous êtes ici pour Kelly Severide ? »

« Oui ? Je suis... Enfin, j'étais sa compagne ».

« Je sais que les circonstances sont particulières, mais je tenais personnellement à vous informer de la mort officielle et définitive de votre conjoint, il y a de cela quelques minutes. Je suis sincèrement désolé ».

Brett baissa les yeux avant de les fermer et de laisser couler quelques larmes sur ses joues. C'était fini, Kelly était parti pour toujours.

« Les autres équipes sont là ? » demanda Sharon en parlant des équipes de prélèvement.

« Elles sont toutes là et se relaient ».

Il n'en dit pas plus, prêt à quitter la pièce avant d'être interrompu par Gabby.

« Et Matt ? Mon... Mon mari ? »

« Malheureusement je ne peux rien vous dire car je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Nous avons travaillé avec deux équipes distinctes, la mienne et celle du docteur Rhodes. C'est à lui de vous donner des nouvelles à présent ».

Le docteur Hemera sourit légèrement et quitta la salle dans une ambiance tendue. La tension était palpable alors que Sylvie pleurait à nouveau l'homme qu'elle aimait, réconfortée comme il le pouvait par Cruz. Gabby se levait et se relevait à n'en plus finir, espérant que tout se déroule comme espéré. Lorsqu'il fut environ 20h30, la porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvrit à nouveau, révélant le docteur Rhodes. Il avait fini l'opération, il semblait fatigué, la sueur dégoulinait à flot sur son visage. Personne ne savait si la greffe avait fonctionné. Il avança, approchant une Gabby nerveuse qui s'est levée et qui caressait son ventre. Tous redoutait le pire en voyant que Connor avait une expression relativement grave. Mais en quelques nanosecondes, les traits de son visage changèrent et se détendirent.

« Tout s'est passé comme prévu, le cœur est en parfaite santé, les battements sont forts et réguliers. Comme je le disais, s'est passé comme planifié », assura le Docteur Rhodes.

Un élan de soulagement s'empara très vite de la pièce. Même Gabby s'offrit un mouvement de déstresse intense avant de revenir à la raison.

« Comment va se passer la suite ? »

« Et bien Matt va rester sous sédation pendant encore une journée au minimum, jusqu'à ce qu'on juge son état stationnaire. Ensuite on le réveillera progressivement ».

« Et il aura toujours le... Le respirateur ? »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'il respire sans assistance oui. Cela ne devrait pas durer longtemps, quelques heures après son réveil, une journée tout au plus et ensuite il restera sous oxygène au masque ».

« Et ? »

« Ensuite il restera quelques jours sous haute surveillance dans les soins intensifs, et sera redirigé vers les soins intensifs de cardiologie pour environ un mois si tout se passe bien. Et progressivement il sera envoyé dans un centre de rééducation adapté ».

« Combien de temps avant un retour à la normale ? »

« Je dirai minimum trois à quatre mois, après ça dépend de Matt. Mais si tout se passe comme je l'espère, je dirai cinq mois ».

« Et... Le travail ? »

« Et bien, il a de la chance. Vu qu'il est chef de bataillon je présume qu'il ne va pas beaucoup dans des immeubles en feu ? »

« Non, généralement il dirige et coordonne. C'est rare de le voir dans un immeuble et de courir dans tous les sens », affirma Hermann en rigolant.

« Alors cela facilitera son retour progressif au travail ! Après les cinq mois de convalescence, il devrait pouvoir retourner travailler sans problème à condition qu'il ne force pas trop ».

« Et le traitement ? »

« Nous l'avons commencé dès le début de l'opération afin que son corps n'attaque pas le nouveau cœur. Comme vous devez déjà le savoir, une greffe signifie un traitement à prendre à vie. Il faut encore régler les doses, mais la compatibilité étant forte, ces doses vont être faibles. Nous avons commencé le traitement d'induction qu'il aura pendant les trois prochains jours à base de simulect pour éviter un rejet aigu et de cortidoïdes à forte dose pour créer la base de son traitement antirejet. Ensuite à partir du quatrième jour, il commencera à prendre le véritable traitement : du neoral, du solupred et du myfortic, afin d'empêcher un quelconque rejet. On adaptera les doses en fonction de sa réaction et des effets secondaires.

« Et je peux aller le voir ? Je peux aller voir Matt ? »

« On l'installe dans une chambre en soins intensifs et je demande à une infirmière de venir vous chercher ».

Il sourit légèrement à Gabby, et ensuite tourna la tête vers Brett.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé pour votre perte. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez qu'il n'a pas arrêté de penser à vous pendant que nous mettions tout en place. Il voulait que vous souffriez le moins possible de sa décision ».

Il baissa la tête et s'en alla, laissant les pompiers dans la pièce, partagé entre la tristesse du sacrifice de Kelly, et la joie que ce sacrifice n'ait pas été vain.


	10. Veiller sur toi

**Chapitre 10 : Veiller sur toi**

Christie s'était proposée pour garder Eliza toute la journée et cela avait quelque peu rassuré Gabby de savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin d'amener sa fille auprès de son père pour le voir soit mourir soit vivre. Pour dire vrai, Christie non plus n'avait pas le courage de venir voir son frère, elle était trop terrifiée pour cela. Et elle n'avait pas encore été mis au courant de la situation. Du coup, Gabby se décida à l'appeler pour lui donner la nouvelle. Elle essuya les quelques larmes coulant encore sur son visage avec l'une des manches de son pull, puis attrapa son téléphone d'une main tremblante, et composa le numéro de sa belle-sœur.

« Gabby ? C'est toi Gabby ? »

Perdue, incapable de prononcer un seul mot, elle se tut tout en se mordant les lèvres. N'ayant pas compris ce silence, Christie ne mit à pleurer.

« C'est fini, c'est ça ? Mon petit frère est mort ? »

Elle s'effondra en sanglot au sol. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Fort heureusement, Eliza et Violet ne la voyaient pas dans cet état car elles étaient couchées. Dans la salle d'attente, Herrmann avait immédiatement compris que Gabby avait appelé la sœur de Matt mais était incapable de parler à cause des émotions la parcourant. Il s'approcha, agrippant la main de Gabby pour qu'elle lâche prise et qu'il réponde à sa place. Elle regarda celui qu'elle considérait comme son mentor dans le blanc des yeux. Il n'y avait pas de mots à prononcer, chacun savait ce que voulait l'autre. Alors elle lui donna son téléphone et acquiesça très légèrement en signe de remerciement. Il plaça alors le téléphone sur son oreille pour répondre.

« Christie, ici Christopher Herrmann ».

« Herrmann dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar ».

« Casey n'est pas mort Christie ».

Il y eut un silence entre les deux amis, Christie ayant subitement arrêté de pleurer.

« Quoi ? »

« Il euh... Il y a eu un donneur de dernière minute », précisa Herrmann sans donner plus de détails.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais elle fut frappée du même mal que Gabby : elle était incapable d'émettre un son.

« Casey vient tout juste de sortir du bloc, et... Et la greffe a marché », dit-il finalement avec un léger sourire.

« Mon... Frère est vivant ? »

Nerveusement, Christie se mit à rire. Jusqu'à en pleurer. Tout le stress qu'elle avait accumulé pendant ces deux longs et terrifiants mois venait de s'envoler, de disparaître en l'espace d'une seule seconde. Elle était soulagée.

« Tu vas bien Christie ? »

« Oui ! Je suis juste euh... »

« Émue ? Heureuse ? »

« Ouai, c'est exactement ça ! Gabby et Kelly doivent être les plus heureux du monde en ce moment ! »

Un nouveau silence s'installa, un froid pesant se mit à régner. Herrmann ne savait pas comment annoncer cette autre nouvelle.

« Herrmann ? Il y a un problème ? »

Il avala sa salive, prenant une grande inspiration avant de reprendre.

« On a une autre nouvelle ».

« Herrmann, tu me fais peur là ».

L'angoisse qui l'avait quittée était revenue au galop, envahissant chacune des cellules de son corps. Cette sensation qu'elle tentait de contrôler ne l'était plus, elle était indomptable.

« Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Le donneur de dernière minute... C'est Kelly », expliqua-t-il alors sur un ton grave et triste.

Le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui avouer, elle resta plantée là, immobile dans son salon, les genoux au sol.

« Q-quoi ? »

« Kelly... A sacrifié sa vie pour pouvoir donner un cœur à Matt. Son cœur ».

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, tombant au sol et sur ses jambes silencieusement. Elle passa sa main libre et tremblante sur ses lèvres, retenant un sanglot.

« C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que c'est une blague ».

« Malheureusement non. Matt est en vie grâce à lui, grâce à son cœur ».

Herrmann ne savait pas trop quoi ajouter, regardant chacun des pompiers de la caserne en train de verser quelques larmes. Même si elle était totalement anéantie, Christie décida de rester forte : elle releva la tête, essuyant elle aussi les larmes coulant sur ses joues et prit une grande inspiration.

« Comment vont Gabby et Sylvie ? »

« Elles euh... Elles essaient de gérer. On est un peu tous sous le choc en fait. On est... Triste et en deuil pour Severide, mais... Mais on a cette joie de savoir que Casey va vivre. Grâce à son sacrifice ».

Il s'arrêta un moment, sentant les larmes monter au niveau de ses yeux.

« On ne sait pas quoi penser ni ressentir », réussit-il à dire en murmurant.

Christie se sentait mal. Elle voulait être forte, courageuse et donc venir auprès de cette famille unie, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser les deux filles sans surveillance. Si elle le faisait, ce serait de la négligence.

« Est-ce que je peux rappeler dans quelques minutes ? Je vais appeler Antonio pour voir s'il peut venir garder Liz et Violet. Je veux venir, mais je peux pas les laisser seules ».

« Aucun problème. Mais fais attention, il n'est pas non plus au courant ».

« D'accord. Est-ce que... Je dois lui dire ? »

« Euh... Je ne sais pas. Tu verras sur le moment, d'accord ? »

« Ouai. Je l'appelle pour voir, et ensuite je rappelle ici ».

Elle raccrocha, appelant immédiatement Antonio tout en essayant de se calmer. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas croire une chose pareille.

« Ici Antonio Dawson ».

« Antonio, c'est Christie, la sœur de Matt ».

« Ah Christie ».

Antonio se rappela alors qu'aujourd'hui était un jour particulier.

« Comment Gabby tient le coup ? Je présume que tu dois être avec elle ? »

« Et bien en fait euh... Je gardais Liz et Violet. Je voulais aller à l'hôpital pour la rejoindre ».

« Je vois. Tu m'appelles pour venir chez toi et les garder ? »

« Pour dire vrai... Oui. C'est ça ».

« Je viens tout de suite ».

Il raccrocha, et environ quinze minutes plus tard, il frappa à sa porte.

« Merci de venir les surveiller ».

« Pas de quoi. On est une famille après tout ».

Christie lui sourit très légèrement. Elle voulait tant lui dire ce qu'il venait de se passer ce soir, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

« Christie ? Comment tu tiens le coup ? »

Elle secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits et plongea son regard dans celui d'Antonio.

« Oh euh... Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que... Que... Je ne sais pas ».

Elle ferma les yeux tout en baissant la tête. Elle fallait qu'elle lui dise toute la vérité.

« Je suis triste... Et joyeuse », dit-elle en souriant, mais aussi en pleurant.

Antonio n'avait rien compris du tout. Comment pouvait-elle ressentir de la joie dans une situation pareille.

« Joyeuse ? »

« Matt... Mon frère va vivre. Il euh... Il a eu un donneur à la toute dernière minute ».

Les yeux d'Antonio s'illuminèrent, le soulagement et la joie le gagnèrent.

« Oah, c'est une superbe bonne nouvelle ça ! Oah ! »

« C'est Kelly ».

D'un coup, ce sourire qu'il venait d'afficher s'estompa, laissant place à l'étonnement.

« Q-quoi ? »

« Kelly est le donneur de Matt ».

Antonio ouvrit la bouche, mais cette incapacité à prononcer un seul mot l'avait aussi gagné. Il comprit alors pourquoi Christie était à la fois triste et joyeuse : triste pour Kelly, mais heureuse de toujours avoir ses frère à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. Herrmann ne m'a rien dit. Gabby m'a appelé mais c'est lui qui m'a répondu ».

« Et... Comment va Sylvie ? »

« Je ne sais pas non plus. J'ai cru comprendre que... Que tout le 51 était là-bas et qu'ils étaient chamboulés, mais rien de plus ».

Antonio hocha la tête, baissant les yeux.

« Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Présente mes condoléances à Sylvie pour moi s'il te plaît. Et embrasse ma sœur ».

« Je le ferai. Et encore merci. De garder les filles. Si tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose, n'hésite pas, le frigo est plein ».

Il sourit non sans mal, regardant Christie mettre son manteau et partir pour l'hôpital.

* * *

Dans la salle d'attente, une infirmière venait de rentrer et d'appeler Gabby.

« Votre mari est installé, vous pouvez venir auprès de lui ».

Tous se lancèrent un regard pendant que Gabby se levait pour rejoindre l'infirmière.

« Allez les gars. Il est temps pour nous de reprendre notre garde. C'est un moment douloureux, mais les habitants de Chicago ont besoin de nos services », lança alors Herrmann.

Il embrassa une dernière fois celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille, enlaça Brett pour lui montrer son soutien et tout le monde partit. Avant de partir de la salle, Gabby se tourna vers elle.

« Sylvie? »

« Je vais rester ici. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien. Va rejoindre Matt ».

« Non Sylvie je reste avec toi. Tu as été là pour moi dès le début. C'est à mon tour ».

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'infirmière.

« Matt est dans quelle chambre ? »

« Euh... Chambre 307 des soins intensifs. Si besoin, nous ne sommes pas loin ».

Gabby acquiesça, retournant sur la chaise où elle se trouvait auparavant, enlaçant une énième fois sa meilleur amie.

« J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il ait fait cela... », murmura-t-elle.

« Moi non plus », avoua alors Gabby.

« On... On aurait dû prévoir. On savait qu'il avait le même groupe sanguin et le même rhésus. On aurait pu se douter qu'il allait au moins demander un test de compatibilité ».

« Sylvie, Sylvie... Ne te torture pas. Kelly avait fait son choix dès le départ. Il savait ce que tu allais faire s'il te disait ce qu'il souhaitait faire. Il savait que tu allais l'en empêcher ».

« Mais Gabby... Je suis... J'étais sa petite amie ! Il aurait dû m'en parler ! »

Les larmes doublèrent d'intensité alors que Gabby n'arrivait pas à consoler sa meilleure amie.

« Kelly est toujours là. Il sera toujours là. En Matt. Son cœur est toujours parmi nous. Et son âme continuera de veiller sur toi. Où que tu sois. Jusqu'à la fin ».

Brett ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant le regard de celle qu'elle considérait elle aussi comme une sœur. Elle se remit dans ses bras, cherchant le réconfort dont elle avait tant besoin.

« Il sera toujours là ».

* * *

Dans la chambre de Violet, les deux cousines étaient couchées dans le même lit, mais n'arrivaient pas à dormir, et ce pour la même raison. Liz n'arrêtait pas de penser à son père qui lui manquait tant, et Violet avait dix-sept ans et savait parfaitement ce qui allait arriver à son oncle. Elle n'était jamais passée le voir à l'hôpital, que ce soit seule ou accompagnée car elle n'avait le courage de faire face à cette situation, et elle savait que sa mère non plus. Elle repensait à tout cela, l'enfer qu'était en train de vivre sa tante Gabby, celui de sa propre mère. Elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette image-là. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit les pleurs de sa cousine bien aimée qu'elle sortit de sa bulle. Elle alluma la veilleuse et baissa son regard sur Liz. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, ces gouttes d'eau qu'elle essayait de balayer avec ses mains, en vain.

« Liz ? »

« Je... Je ne vais jamais revoir mon père n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle entre les sanglots s'emparant d'elle.

Violet se sentait vraiment mal. Elle trouvait cela injuste pour sa cousine. Elle n'avait que cinq ans, et elle faisait déjà face à un événement de grand, d'adulte. Ce n'était pas juste. Elle essayait de trouver le moyen de la réconforter, car même si elle était très jeune, Liz n'était pas bête : elle savait qu'aujourd'hui, c'était la fin. La fin de tout ce qu'elle a vécu. Sa mère l'avait prévenu que ce jour-là, son père avait de grandes chances de partir au ciel. 'Pour veiller sur elles' avait alors expliqué Gabby pour essayer de calmer sa fille. Mais toutes ces informations n'avaient fait qu'accentuer ses craintes, ses peurs et ses angoisses. L'angoisse de grandir sans un père à ses côtés.

« Liz, je ne sais pas si tu vas comprendre ce que je vais te dire », commença alors Violet. « Mais te rappelles-tu des aventures de 'il était une fois... la vie' ? »

Liz acquiesça en essuyant les larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues.

« Tu te rappelles que notre corps est composé de cellules ? Et que ces cellules contiennent l'ADN ? »

« Uh uh... Il contient ce que l'on est physiquement ».

« Ton ADN est unique, il n'est qu'en toi. Mais il est composé à 50% de celui de ton père, et 50% de ta mère ».

Liz n'avait en effet rien compris. Et elle le montrait.

« Pour pouvoir te créer, ton père a donné 50% de son ADN, et ta mère a fait de même. Ce mélange a créé ton ADN. Ton père ne mourra jamais, car il est une partie de toi. 50% de ce que tu es, a été et sera vient de ton père. Il ne te quittera jamais ».

« Mais il ne sera plus là pour moi. Il ne sera plus là pour me prendre dans ses bras, pour m'encourager. Je ne verrai plus son visage, son sourire. Il ne sera plus là avec moi, et avec maman. Il ne sera plus là ».

« Mais il sera toujours là », expliqua alors Violet en mettant sa propre main sur le cœur de sa cousine. « Ton père sera toujours présents dans tes souvenirs, sur les photos. Il sera toujours là dans ta tête, tu pourras toujours te souvenir de lui, de ce sourire que tu aimes tant, de ces moments quand il t'enlace, de ses mots d'encouragements. Il ne sera plus là physiquement, mais il continuera de vivre en toi. Il continuera de veiller sur toi ».


	11. Cette lumière qui me manquait tant

**Chapitre 11: Cette lumière qui me manquait tant**

Christie étant arrivée, Gabby pouvait donc aller dans la chambre de Matt pour veiller sur celui qu'elle aimait. Le choc de le voir dans ce lit dans cet état fut tout de même un choc intense, au point de devoir s'asseoir sur le confortable fauteuil que les infirmières avaient installé pour elle par ordre de Connor. Elle posa sa main gauche sur ses lèvres tremblantes, observant la pâleur du corps de cet homme devant elle. Son homme. Il y avait toujours ce tube ancré dans sa gorge et bloquant sa bouche relié à un respirateur et qui travaillait à la place de ses poumons, mais plusieurs choses étaient nouvelles. Il y avait à présent un cathéter artérielle enfoncé dans son bras droit pour mesurer sa pression artérielle continuellement et aussi surveiller le débit cardiaque et sa température corporelle. Deux intraveineuses plongeaient dans sa peau sur chacun de ses avant-bras pour lui prodiguer les médicaments, les anti-douleurs et les fluides essentiels. Il y a avait à présent un cathéter de Swan-Ganz planté dans sa jugulaire afin de mesurer tous les paramètres cardiaques nécessaires et ainsi vérifier que tout se passait bien. Au milieu de sa poitrine était apposé un grand pansement partant du bas de son cou jusque son estomac, où était encore visible la sonde gastrique par laquelle les infirmières gardaient son estomac fonctionnel. Juste en-dessous de cette compresse stérile, trois drains thoracique sortaient de sa cage thoracique, permettant de siphonner les fluides présent au niveau du site chirurgical. Trois patchs sur la poitrine permettaient aussi de surveiller toutes ses constantes via l'ECG. Elle regarda l'écran : elle connaissait tous ces paramètres, elle savait comment lire un ECG. Le rythme cardiaque de Matt était à 113 et sa pression sanguine à 10/7, sa saturation était proche de 100% grâce au respirateur. Pour Gabby, cela semblait anormal, alors elle appela une infirmière qui vint presque aussitôt.

« Pourquoi ses constantes semblent aussi... Anormales ? »

« Oh, et bien... Il vient juste de subir une chirurgie cardiaque majeure, le cœur doit se remettre de celle-ci, qui plus est lorsqu'il ne s'agit pas originellement du sien. Pour quelqu'un venant de subir une telle intervention, ses constantes sont même très bonnes, si cela peut vous rassurer ».

Gabby tourna la tête vers le lit, prenant délicatement la main de son cher et tendre pour la caresser.

« Votre mari est un battant », affirma l'infirmière.

Elle en profita pour faire sa ronde, regarder tous les paramètres de chaque machine, de chaque poche prodiguant les soins nécessaires.

« Il lui faut combien de temps pour se réveiller déjà ? »

« Étant donné qu'il était plongé dans un coma artificiel avant l'opération, cela devrait prendre une journée environ pour qu'il soit pleinement réveillé. Mais d'ici quelques heures il devrait déjà montrer des signes de réveil ».

« Comme ? »

« Les paupières qui bougent et qui parfois s'ouvriront et se fermeront, des froncements de sourcils, la main qui se serrera probablement sur la vôtre. Il se peut aussi qu'il commence à lutter contre le respirateur, mais il est essentiel de le laisser jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse respirer sans assistance ».

Gabby hocha la tête très légèrement, inquiète. Elle ne le montrait pas, mais tout cela la dépassait et de loin. Elle serra son étreinte sur la main de Matt, ce qui n'échappa à l'infirmière.

« La plupart des proches se retrouvent dépassés par les événements, mais nous sommes là pour les apaiser et les rassurer. Nous pouvons répondre à la moindre question, nous pouvons apaiser la moindre de vos angoisses. Nous sommes là pour soigner les patients, mais aussi les proches. C'est notre travail », annonça-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Gabby soupira tout en fermant les yeux. Elle laissa échapper quelques larmes.

« C'est juste que... Je ne sais pas comment je vais annoncer cela à Matt... », avoua-t-elle.

Le personnel infirmier et médical ayant été prévenu de la situation par Connor, l'infirmière s'assit sur la chaise à côté de Gabby, prenant ses mains.

« Nous sommes très peu confrontés à ce genre de... D'événements. Mais quand cela arrive, on demande aux proches de laisser le temps au patient de récupérer des forces, d'être pleinement conscient et d'attendre qu'il soit totalement hors de danger. Afin d'éviter les grosses complications ».

« Matt va se douter que quelque chose cloche en me voyant. Il... Il sent quand je ne vais pas bien ».

« Alors mettez cela sur l'inquiétude que vous avez eu pour lui. Je pense que cela devrait être compréhensible lorsqu'il saura ce qui lui est arrivé ».

L'infirmière avait raison : le stress qu'elle avait ressenti ces deux derniers mois avait tellement été intense.

« Et qu'il saura que vous attendez un enfant de lui ».

Gabby finit par sourire, laissant sa main libre parcourir cette petite boule qui commençait à se former.

« Merci de me rassurer ».

« Pas besoin. Je ne fais que mon travail. Appelez-moi au moindre soucis ou lorsqu'il se réveillera ».

Dawson acquiesça et l'infirmière quitta la pièce, la laissant seule avec son mari toujours endormi. Sa main toujours dans la sienne, elle décida de faire un somme elle aussi afin de récupérer quelques forces, pour elle, pour Matt. Pour ce futur enfant.

Petit à petit, le monde dans lequel Matt était plongé disparaissait, et cédait sa place à un autre totalement différent. Il pouvait y ressentir cette souffrance infinie tiraillant sa poitrine, mais il était trop dans les vapes pour se focaliser dessus. Il sentait aussi quelque chose au fond de sa gorge, un tube l'empêchant de respirer comme il le souhaitait, mais cette fois il était trop faible pour lutter. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait sur un rythme régulier, lui envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout son corps. Ce n'était pas douloureux, il s'agissait plus une gêne inconfortable qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Sans y prêter attention, il avait entrouvert les yeux, ce noir total où il était plongé disparaissant et laissant place à une luminosité intense et colorée. Tout semblait si flou, les objets, les formes, tout. Il balaya rapidement la pièce de son regard et referma ses yeux, trop fatigué pour les garder ouvert. Il n'avait pas encore faire attention à tous les sons qui l'entouraient, tous ces bips lui indiquant qu'il était bel et bien vivant, cette petite voix qui l'appelait et l'encourageait à s'accrocher, à continuer ses efforts. Cette voix douce et chaleureuse qui lui demandait de rouvrir les yeux. Malgré cet état de somnolence, il avait reconnu la voix de sa femme, celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Alors malgré son manque de force, il se décida à lui faire plaisir : il lutta contre ce sommeil qui lui tendait les bras, se concentrant sur cette voix encourageante et rien d'autre. Doucement et péniblement, il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, en essayant de ne pas tenir compte de cette brûlure intense que cela lui procurait. À l'extrême droite de son champ de vision, il y avait une forme mouvante. Même s'il ne pouvait pas la reconnaître à cause de ce flou qui l'envahissait toujours, il savait que c'était Gabby. Au fond de lui, il le savait. Il sentit sa main se serrer, la chaleur de ce corps étranger remontant son bras et lui donnant des frissons. Elle lui parla à nouveau mais il ne comprit rien du tout. Quelques secondes plus tard, une nouvelle forme entra dans la chambre, parlant avec Gabby. Très vite, un nouveau poids s'installa sur son ventre, venant chatouiller le milieu de son cou et allant tomber sur ses bras glacés. Elle continuait inlassablement de lui parler, marmonnant des encouragements, des mots tendres qu'il n'entendaient presque pas. Cette nouvelle forme disparut de la salle où il était alors qu'il commençait dangereusement à refermer les yeux. La fatigue avait pris le dessus et l'avait emporté avec elle, bercé par les mots tendres de la femme qu'il aimait et la chaleur qui s'installait en lui.

Quelques heures après s'être endormie, Gabby se réveilla presque en sursaut en sentant un pincement dans sa main. Elle se redressa péniblement, regardant le lit. Les doigts de Casey bougeaient très légèrement : il était en train de se réveiller. Peu de temps après, il ouvrit légèrement les yeux, regardant à gauche puis à droite, puis les referma.

« Matt ? Matt, ouvre les yeux à nouveau », lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton très calme. « Allez Matt, je sais que tu peux le faire ».

Environ une minute plus tard, il les rouvrit, posant son regard sur le plafond blanc. Gabby sentit alors les larmes lui monter aux yeux, les douleurs, les angoisses qu'elle avait pu sentir jusque là s'estompèrent et laissèrent place à cette joie immense de pouvoir retrouver l'être aimé. Elle ne dit rien, se laissant envahir par toutes les émotions positives imaginables de ce monde, laissant librement ces gouttes d'eau salée rouler doucement sur sa peau hâlée, et tomber sur son pantalon. Pour lui montrer qu'elle était présente à ses côtés, Gabby serra son étreinte sur la main de l'amour de sa vie. Très vite, elle remarqua que son bras droit était plein de frisson et que sa main était glacée, contrastant avec la chaleur qu'elle ressentait.

« Tout va bien Matt, je vais appeler une infirmière ».

Elle se pencha pour attraper la sonnette et appuyer sur le bouton afin de prévenir une infirmière. Celle-ci arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

« Re bonjour ! »

« Il commence à se réveiller, mais il frissonne ».

« Ah, il y a des couvertures dans l'armoire ».

L'infirmière, du nom de Alison, passa à côté de Gabby pour en prendre une et la poser sur le corps dénudé de Matt afin de maintenir au chaud.

« Tout va bien Matt, tout va bien... »

Elle continuait de lui murmurer des mots doux et rassurants, tout cela afin de ne pas le voir paniquer. L'infirmière en profita pour à nouveau vérifier tous les paramètres vitaux de Matt.

« Tout va pour le mieux. Il ne lutte pas contre le respirateur, ses constantes sont bonnes. Rappelez-moi quand il sera pleinement éveillé ».

« D'accord ».

Gabby observa cette infirmière quitter la chambre et fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur son homme, le voyant fermer les yeux rapidement. Elle comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus lutter face à cette fatigue qui le submergeait. Et les médicaments prodigués n'arrangeaient rien du tout à la situation.

« Rendors-toi Matt. Je veille sur toi, je serai toujours là à ton réveil. Rendors-toi... »

Vers six heures du matin, Violet se leva doucement et sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller sa cousine Eliza. Elle sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers. Elle se doutait que sa mère avait passé une mauvaise nuit, tellement mauvaise qu'elle avait dû faire une nuit blanche. Mais quel fut son étonnement de voir Antonio endormi sur le canapé, la télévision allumée et ronflant légèrement. Toujours sans faire de bruit, ou en tout cas le moins possible, elle décida de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle savait que personne n'aurait l'humeur pour manger, mais il fallait. Alors elle cassa quelques œufs dans un bol, sortit le bacon et le jus d'orange du frigidaire ainsi que quelques tranches de pain à faire griller. Elle prépara aussi du café pour Antonio et de quoi faire un chocolat chaud pour Eliza. Lorsqu'elle finit de tout préparer, elle entendit du bruit dans le salon. Alors elle leva la tête, apercevant l'un de ceux qu'elle considérait comme son oncle en train de s'étirer et de se lever du canapé.

« Bonjour Tonio », dit-elle d'un ton très triste.

« Hey Violet ».

Étant flic, il reconnaissait certains gestes, certains comportements. Il voyait sur le visage de Violet la tristesse, la colère. La fatigue.

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi », se rendit-il à l'évidence.

« J'ai passé la nuit à essayer d'endormir et de rendormir Liz. Elle se réveillait en criant et en pleurant, en panique ».

« Ouai, j'entendais. Mais je t'entendais aussi essayer de la calmer alors je t'ai laissé faire », lui avoua-t-il en souriant.

Violet se tourna à nouveau afin de continuer le petit-déjeuner.

« Maman n'est pas là ? »

« Elle est partie à l'hôpital hier soir. Elle m'a appelé pour garder un œil sur vous ».

« J'aurais pu très bien me débrouiller seule. J'ai dix-sept ans maintenant ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais cinq ans ».

À peine eut-elle fini de parler qu'elle ferma les yeux en soupirant. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle venait de dire cela.

« Désolée ».

« Ne le sois pas. Je comprends que ça doit être dur ».

Sentant les émotions l'envahir et les larmes monter à ses yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de les maintenir.

« Ce n'est pas pour moi que ce sera dur ! Ce sera pour Liz ! C'est Liz qui vient de perdre son père, pas moi ! J'ai encore le mien, même s'il ne veut plus me voir ! »

Les larmes coulaient à présent librement sur ses joues. Voyant sa colère, elle recula jusqu'à taper dans les tiroirs de la cuisine et s'effondra au sol, très vite rejointe par Antonio afin de la soutenir.

« Oncle Tonio ? »

Surpris, il se retourna, juste pour voir sa nièce immobile dans les escaliers. Elle aussi avait les larmes aux yeux, serrant son doudou lapin sur sa poitrine.

« Hey... »

Antonio se leva, marchant vers elle et la prenant dans les bras. Liz enterra alors sa tête dans le creux de son cou, continuant inlassablement de pleurer. Violet décida alors de se ressaisir : elle devait rester forte. Pour sa cousine. Elle essuya donc ses joues avec le dessus de ses mains, avançant alors vers le canapé où se rendait Antonio avec Liz dans ses bras.

« Je dois vous parler les filles », dit-il sérieusement. « C'est très important ».

« C'est fait ? Oncle Matt est... Monté au ciel ? »

Antonio retint un sourire, essayant de ne pas paraître maladroit par rapport à la situation. Les filles allaient être heureuse, mais aussi tellement triste, en particulier Liz.

« Pas tout à fait ».

Toujours sa tête enterrée dans le cou de son oncle, Liz resserra un peu plus son étreinte, cherchant le réconfort.

« Oncle Matt... A eu un donneur de dernière minute. Il a reçu son cœur hier soir, et... Et tout à l'air d'aller pour le mieux ».

Les pleurs de Liz s'arrêtèrent, elle redressa la tête, son regard humide rencontrant celui d'Antonio.

« Quoi ? » se demanda Violet, surprise et intriguée.

« Ton oncle a reçu un cœur à la toute fin de journée hier. Il est vivant, et il va vivre ».

« C'est... C'est pas une blague oncle Tonio ? » demanda alors Liz entre les sanglots.

« Non, je ne mens pas. C'est pour cela que tante Christie est partie à l'hôpital ».

« Alors... Alors c'est une bonne nouvelle ? C'est une bonne nouvelle ! »

Violet commença alors à pleurer de joie, à rire, très vite suivie pas Liz. Mais Antonio avait gardé la même tête. Liz ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais Violet si. Elle s'arrêta subitement, observant son oncle d'un air interrogateur.

« Tonio ? »

Antonio se résigna : il n'avait pas le choix que de leur expliquer. En particulier avec des mots simples pour que Liz puisse comprendre elle aussi, car il savait que Violet allait comprendre immédiatement. Alors il prit une grande inspiration, et se décida enfin.

« Liz, pour que quelqu'un puisse donner son cœur, il faut que... Que la personne aille au ciel. Tu comprends cela ? »

Doucement, elle acquiesça, légèrement perdue. Elle s'avança vers son oncle pour qu'il la prenne à nouveau dans ses bras et qu'il puisse la réconforter.

« Normalement, on ne choisit pas de monter au ciel, mais... Mais quelqu'un l'a fait. Une personne a décidé de monter au ciel de son plein gré pour pouvoir donner son cœur à ton père », dit-il en s'adressant à sa nièce.

Il baissa la yeux, comme par honte de devoir annoncer cela, de devoir annoncer la mort de leur oncle. Il prit une grande inspiration, sentant les larmes monter à ses yeux, car il savait, il connaissait la réaction qu'allait avoir Liz et Violet.

« Et cette personne, c'est oncle Kelly ».

Les yeux de Violet s'agrandirent, sa bouche s'ouvrirent alors que les larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues. Regardant Liz afin de savoir si elle avait compris ce qu'avait dit Antonio, elle put voir que sa cousine bien aimée pleurait aussi.

« Il... Il a fait ça pour papa ? » demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Antonio retint ses émotions, ses larmes, acquiesçant légèrement.

« Lors de... De l'accident, ton père a pris une balle dans le cœur, tu te souviens ? »

Liz acquiesça à nouveau, attendant les explications de son oncle Antonio.

« Ce jour-là, ton père avait décidé de prendre cette balle pour oncle Kelly ».

« Oncle Kelly aurait dû prendre la balle ? » lança alors Liz malgré son état.

« Oui. Mais oncle Kelly ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée que son meilleur ami, ton père allait devoir monter au ciel. Alors il a décidé d'y aller à sa place ».

Violet ne dit rien, comprenant qu'en réalité, Kelly avait décidé de sacrifier sa vie pour Matt. Ce n'était pas un hasard pour elle si cela arrivait au dernier moment, elle savait parfaitement que Kelly avait tout planifié. Elle savait qu'il avait donc attendu le dernier moment pour cela, espérant que son oncle allait peut-être recevoir un cœur, en vain. Mais elle ne dit rien, regardant Antonio enlacer Liz pour la réconforter.

« Oncle Kelly et ton père s'aimait plus que tout, un amour fraternel bien plus fort que n'importe quoi. Ils étaient prêts à tout pour sauver l'autre. Ton père a sauvé oncle Kelly de cette balle, et oncle Kelly a sauvé ton père de ce voyage vers le ciel. Pour que tu puisses encore avoir ton père à tes côtés, pour qu'il puisse encore de prendre dans ses bras et... »

Il s'arrêta un moment avant de faire une bêtise : Gabby lui avait dit qu'elle ne dirait rien à Liz au sujet de sa grossesse avant d'être sure de ce qu'il se passera. Sa nièce n'était pas au courant.

« Et continuer à te voir grandir ».


	12. Chère Gabby, chère Sylvie

Bonjour! Je sais que ça fait "longtemps" que je n'ai pas publié de chapitres pour cette histoire, mais je voulais attendre une date importante: aujourd'hui!

En effet, cela fait un an aujourd'hui que j'écris des fanfictions, et je voulais marquer le coup en publiant le chapitre le plus abouti que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent.

Je dois juste préciser deux choses:

\- Ce qui est en italique n'est pas de moi, mais de Hayley389. Cette partie a été faite en anglais et est donc traduite dans le sens inverse par rapport à d'habitude (normalement je fais du français vers l'anglais). J'ai traduis du mieux que j'ai pu, j'ai même parfois un peu modifié des passages pour réaliser la meilleure traduction possible. **THANK YOU HAYLEY!** (Si vous souhaitez la remercier pour son magnifique travail, envoyez-lui un message privé, elle sera contente^^)

\- Préparez la boîte de mouchoir et placez-la à côté de vous. Vous en aurez sans doute besoin

Maintenant il est temps de lire ce chapitre! Si vous voulez bien me laisser un petit commentaire à la fin, ce serait génial!

* * *

 **Chapitre 12: Chère Gabby, chère Sylvie**

Cela faisait à peine une journée que toute cette histoire avait commencé, que Kelly avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver celle de Matt à la dernière minute. Et Brett avait du mal à tenir le choc, elle n'avait pas le cœur à réaliser tous les préparatifs, même si Kelly avait organisé une grande partie de son propre enterrement. Elle essayait, elle avait essayé de rester forte. Parce qu'elle s'y sentait obligée par rapport à Gabby, parce que Kelly avait fait son choix, le choix de sauver Matt, son frère bien aimée, plutôt que de continuer sa relation avec elle. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée de vivre seule sans celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde à ses côtés, elle ne pouvait pas se projeter dans le futur, elle ne pouvait plus. C'était au-delà de ses propres forces. Alors pour noyer son chagrin, elle s'était assise sur le canapé du salon, celui qu'ils avaient choisi ensemble mais que Kelly trouvait ringard. Elle s'était emmitouflée dans cette couverture jaune que Kelly trouvait légèrement repoussante mais qu'elle adorait tant. Elle avait dans sa main cette bouteille de vodka dont Kelly détestait l'odeur mais qu'elle buvait à volonté. Elle pleurait sans discontinuer alors que Kelly détestait voir des larmes sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire des choses que Kelly n'aimait pas, comme pour se venger de lui, de ne plus être à ses côtés. Elle expliquait à tout le monde qu'elle allait bien, que Kelly avait fait le bon choix, celui qui s'imposait, mais en réalité, elle le pleurait en silence. Elle le pleurait chez elle, cet havre de paix qu'elle avait construit avec lui, cet endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité, aimée. Elle le pleurait là où personne ne pouvait la voir dans cet état de deuil intense. Mais tout son monde s'écroulait tel un château de cartes. Elle n'avait plus de repères non plus. Sa vie avait changé, et elle allait encore changer. Buvant inlassablement cette bouteille de vodka à grandes gorgées, la porte d'entrée en face d'elle attira son attention : le facteur venait de passer. Mais elle n'avait pas le courage de faire face à ces enveloppes au nom de Kelly, elle n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir la porte, de prendre ces lettres et de faire face à cette situation. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'y arrivait plus.

* * *

À l'hôpital, Gabby veillait toujours sur Matt comme au premier jour, comme si c'était hier. Et c'était en effet hier. Mais elle ne se lassait pas, elle ne s'ennuyait pas à regarder l'homme qu'elle aimait reprendre vie petit à petit. Tantôt il agrippait sa main et la serrait, tantôt il ouvrait les paupières et semblait la regarder droit dans les yeux, avec cette gigantesque lumière bleue, prouvant qu'il était bel et bien là, lui montrant qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts pour elle, pour Liz, pour ce petit être qui continuait de grandir en elle et dont il ne connaissait même pas encore l'existence. Elle était la plus heureuse des femmes. Ou du moins elle aurait dû l'être. Mais elle ne l'était qu'à moitié, tourmentée par la mort prévue de Kelly, un de ses meilleurs amis, le prince charmant de sa meilleure amie, celle qu'elle considérait comme sa propre sœur. Comment pouvait-elle dire qu'elle allait bien, alors qu'elle devrait le pleurer ? Comment pouvait-elle justifier la mort de Kelly alors qu'elle devrait être en colère contre lui, le haïr ? Comment pouvait-elle apparaître si sereine devant autrui alors qu'elle devrait tomber en morceaux ? Ou alors ce n'était qu'une façade, pour que personne ne puisse lui demander comment elle allait et qu'elle ne puisse pas replonger dans cet état de profonde tristesse. Mais Gabby et Sylvie avaient un pacte, celui de ne jamais se mentir. Si Gabby lui faisait face, Sylvie n'allait jamais oser mentir. Alors elle se décida : elle prit son portable en main, envoyant un message à Christie pour lui demander si elle pouvait passer à l'hôpital pour veiller sur Matt, prétextant qu'elle devait s'occuper en urgence de quelque chose. À contrecœur, elle accepta et environ vingt minutes plus tard, elle errait dans les couloirs des soins intensifs à la recherche de la bonne chambre. Elle frappa légèrement, ouvrant la porte délicatement pour faire le moins de bruit possible. En fermant la porte, elle arrêta son regard sur le lit en face d'elle, retenant les larmes qui étaient montées à ses yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait en deux mois, la première fois qu'elle venait dans cette chambre pour voir son frère. Et c'était un immense choc pour elle. Gabby lâcha alors la main de Matt, se levant pour réconforter Christie, lui expliquant à quoi servait toutes ces machines, tous ces tubes et ces fils en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller Matt.

« Tu en as pour combien de temps ? » demanda Christie dans un murmure.

« Je ne sais pas trop. J'espère pas trop longtemps. Matt est en train de se réveiller, alors je dois faire vite ».

« Il est déjà en train de se réveiller ? »

Christie était partagée entre l'inquiétude et le bonheur.

« Oui. Il s'est déjà réveillé une fois, mais il était encore trop groggy. Je pense qu'à son prochain réveil il sera beaucoup plus lucide ».

« D'accord. Et s'il se réveille, comment ça se passe ? »

« Essaie de le rassurer, de lui parler doucement, pas trop fort non plus. Si tu vois qu'il commence à paniquer, appelle l'infirmière, elle saura quoi faire ».

« J'ai compris. Je... Je peux lui prendre la main ? »

Gabby sourit, repensant à ce moment où Matt avait des frissons parce qu'elle avait serré sa main froide avec la sienne qui était chaude.

« Bien sûr, ça lui fera du bien je pense. Il serre la main de temps en temps, parfois il ouvre les yeux pour quelques secondes, mais rien de plus. Si cela dure plus longtemps, tu peux lui parler le plus calmement. Ça l'apaise ».

Christie acquiesça, prenant alors la place encore chaude de Gabby sur le fauteuil, prenant délicatement la main de son frère pour la caresser.

« Je reviens aussi vite que possible », assura à nouveau Gabby avant de sortir de la chambre.

Sortant de l'hôpital, elle se mit à conduire jusque chez elle afin de prendre une douche et de manger un peu avant d'aller chez Brett. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la voiture, elle vit un tas de lettres sur le sol du parvis de la maison. Elle rentra avec cette pile en main, regardant les lettres une par une. Jusqu'à s'arrêter sur une en particulier. Cette écriture, elle la connaissait. L'examinant de plus près, elle était à présent sure d'elle. C'était une lettre de Kelly. Elle ouvrit la bouche, sentant les larmes monter à ses yeux, laissant les émotions l'envahir. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, mordant sa lèvre inférieure, la lettre toujours dans sa main droite tremblante. Devait-elle l'ouvrir maintenant, ou devait-elle l'ouvrir plus tard ? Elle posa cette lettre sur la petite table basse, croisant et décroisant les bras afin de savoir quoi faire. Pour dire vrai, elle n'avait pas la force de l'ouvrir pour le moment. Tout cela était trop récent pour elle. Elle allait l'ouvrir plus tard. Elle se leva, prête à aller prendre cette douche. Enlevant ses vêtements, entrant dans la salle de bain, elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à cette lettre. Que contenait-elle ? Laissant ruisseler l'eau sur sa peau, la tête baissée, observant ce ventre et passant sa main dessus, elle ne faisait que de penser à Matt, à Brett. Mais surtout à Kelly. À ce sourire qu'il avait en toute circonstance, à ce rire communicatif qu'il avait, à tous ces moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui et avec l'homme de sa vie. À ce moment où Kelly rencontra Sylvie pour la première fois à la caserne. À ce moment où elle entra elle-même dans la caserne pour la première fois, tombant sur Kelly, sur cette lumière dans ses yeux lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait avoir une totale confiance en lui. Repensant à tout cela, elle ferma les yeux, s'accordant un moment de faiblesse. Elle se mit à pleurer, posant sa main sur le mur d'en face pour se maintenir debout. Si cela était dur pour elle, dans quel état était Brett au moment où tous ces souvenirs refaisaient surface ? Dans quel état d'esprit sera Matt lorsqu'il saura ce que Kelly, son frère de cœur a fait ? Elle sentit soudainement un froid sur son épaule droite, un froid qui descendit le long de son dos, cette sensation étrange comme si une main froide s'était posée dessus. Elle passa sa main gauche sur cette épaule glacée, comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était qu'une sensation comme une autre. Et d'un coup, elle repensa à cette lettre étrange, celle avec l'écriture de Kelly. Elle était curieuse, perdue, angoissée. Son contenu l'appelait, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait dans l'enveloppe. Car si l'écriture de Kelly était dessus, c'était que cela venait de lui. Que c'était sa lettre. Alors elle coupa l'eau, séchant délicatement son corps, passant une serviette dans ses cheveux pour les sécher. Elle s'habilla, laissant ses cheveux libres de voler au gré du vent, les laissant tomber sur ses épaules comme Matt aimait tant. Elle revint dans le salon, s'asseyant à nouveau sur le canapé et prenant une nouvelle fois cette lettre dans ses mains tremblantes. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle prit une grande inspiration et retourna l'enveloppe. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement, de peur de ne froisser le papier fragile. Elle en sortit deux papiers, l'un avec son nom dessus, l'autre avec le nom de Matt dessus. Elle reposa celle pour Matt, ouvrant la papier qui lui était destiné. Aux premiers mots qu'elle put lire, les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux.

 _Chère Gabby,_

 _Écrire cette lettre a été l'une des choses les plus difficiles de toute ma vie._

Elle avala sa salive nerveusement, passant sa main sur sa bouche, sur ses lèvres glacées. C'était bel et bien une lettre de Kelly.

 _Je peux dire aussi que tu es devenue au fil de temps l'une des meilleures amies que j'ai jamais eu. Tout comme le reste du 51. Je me souviens encore de la première fois où tu as mis les pieds à la caserne, avec cette confiance totale en soi qui brillait dans tes yeux. Une confiance qui ne t'a quitté sous aucun prétexte depuis que je te connais. Cette confiance dont Eliza a hérité et qui brille à présent dans ses yeux. Je peux aussi dire que je suis fier d'avoir été choisi pour être son parrain._

Gabby sourit malgré les larmes roulant sur ses joues, tombant sur son pantalon ou sur le tapis, retenant un sanglot.

 _Mon plus grand regret est de ne pas t'avoir connu plus tôt. Je sais que la chose la plus importante qui nous lie est la mort de Shay, cette mort qui a anéanti tout le monde au 51. Je ne cherche pas à créer une nouvelle vague de tristesse et de douleur, notre seconde famille ayant déjà traversé trop de ces moments. Andy, Shay, Hallie. Toutes ces morts nous ont touché de près ou de loin. Je pense qu'il est grand temps que tout le monde sourit au lieu de pleurer. Voilà où je voulais en venir._

Retenant toujours ce sanglot, elle prit une nouvelle inspiration avant de commencer un nouveau paragraphe.

 _Il y a deux mois, l'une des choses les plus précieuses à tes yeux t'a presque été enlevée. La chose la plus précieuse pour nous tous. Et l'espoir était revenu avec ces deux mois de la dernière chance. Je voulais croire de tout mon être que Matt allait nous revenir grâce à un donneur. Même après ces deux mois, j'avais encore espoir. J'avais encore cet espoir parce que j'allais être ce donneur. Je l'ai su lorsque j'ai découvert que Matt et moi avions le même groupe sanguin et le même rhésus. J'ai fait un test, et deux semaines plus tard, on m'annonçait que j'étais compatible avec Casey à 87%. J'ai bataillé face à un choix difficile, mais à la fin, je savais ce que j'avais à faire. J'avais semé la pagaille, et je me devais de supprimer ma dette. Lorsque nous étions à l'Académie, Andy, Matt et moi nous étions fait la promesse de toujours être là pour se protéger, quel qu'en soit le prix. Aujourd'hui, je dois tenir cette promesse. C'est ma chance de te redonner cette pièce manquante à ta vie Gabby._

Ses yeux grandirent d'incompréhension. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette promesse entre Matt, Kelly et Andy. Elle était même certaine que Shay n'en avait pas entendu parler non plus. C'était un secret qu'ils avaient gardé pour eux. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, prête à lire la suite de cette lettre écrite par celui qu'elle voyait comme son meilleur ami.

 _Mais avant tout, je voudrais te dire la vérité sur mon accident. Ce n'en était pas un. Je savais quelle vitesse et quelle angle je devais prendre. Assez de vitesse pour ne pas endommager mon cœur et ne blesser personne d'autre que moi, mais assez également pour me laisser cérébralement mort. Je te demande de ne pas te sentir coupable, ni toi ni Matt, parce que vous ne l'êtes pas. C'était mon choix. A 100%._

De nouvelles larmes vinrent à ses yeux, descendant lentement ses joues, se coinçant dans le creux de ses lèvres, comme si elles ne voulaient pas tomber sur cette feuille de papier délicate.

 _Je sais que je ne serai plus là lorsque tu liras cette lettre, mais je veux que tu saches à quel point j'ai été heureux de t'avoir dans ma vie. J'ai aussi écrit une lettre pour Matt. Accorde-moi une dernière faveur : ne lui donne pas avant qu'il soit totalement prêt à la lire. Pas seulement mentalement, mais aussi physiquement. J'aimerais penser que lorsque tu liras cette lettre, je serai à nouveau aux côtés de Shay, que je serai en mesure de lui faire des farces à nouveau, qu'elle me harcèlera comme elle aimait si souvent le faire._

Gabby ne put retenir un rire, s'imaginant Leslie le tourmenter comme elle en avait l'habitude, repensant à tous ces moments où elle lui avait joué des tours sans qu'il se doute de quelque chose.

 _Chaque fois que tu sentiras un regard sur toi, que tu sentiras une présence près de toi alors qu'il n'y a personne, sache que ce sont Andy, Shay et moi, et qu'on veille sur notre famille._

Elle repassa instinctivement sa main gauche sur son épaule droite, comme si elle continuait de ressentir ce froid qu'elle avait éprouvé dans la douche, se demandant si elle l'avait imaginé pour se sentir mieux où si c'était la réalité. Elle ne croyait pas à toutes ces histoires de fantômes, ni à la réincarnation. Mais cette sensation qu'elle avait eu, c'était quelque chose de bien réel. Elle en était persuadée, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

 _Avant de finir cette lettre, j'aimerais que tu dises à Casey mot pour mot ce que je vais te dire lorsqu'il se réveillera et qu'il saura qui est son donneur. Physiquement, je ne suis plus ton frère, mais je suis ton cœur, ce qui te maintient en vie. Nous sommes à présent plus unis que nous ne l'avons jamais été. Y compris toi et moi Gabby. Souviens-toi de moi,_

 _Kelly_

Souriant tout en pleurant, Gabby apposa cette lettre sur son torse, sur son ventre. Elle resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus pleurer. Elle regardait cette lettre pour Matt, sans l'ouvrir. Elle n'en avait pas le droit, elle était pour Matt. Essuyant les larmes sur sa face avec le dos de sa main, elle replaça ce morceau de papier dans l'enveloppe avant de prendre le sien et de mettre le tout dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, là où Matt n'allait jamais fouiller. Elle devait aller voir Sylvie, elle devait aller voir sa meilleure amie. Alors elle se leva, prenant les clés de la porte d'entrée, démarrant la voiture et partant pour sa maison. Il y avait également une pile de lettres. Elle la prit, regardant chaque lettre une par une, avant de s'arrêter sur une lettre similaire, mais pour Brett cette fois-ci. Elle frappa à la porte, espérant que Sylvie allait répondre.

« Brett ? C'est Gabby, ouvre-moi s'il te plaît ».

Elle savait qu'elle était chez elle, sa voiture étant garée dans la rue. Elle frappa à nouveau avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait une clé de chez elle, tout comme Sylvie avait une clé de sa maison. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand, son regard se posant instantanément sur le canapé. Brett était roulée en boule dans sa couverture jaune favorite, pleurant sans discontinuer, une bouteille de vodka en main. Cela lui brisa le cœur de voir sa meilleure amie ainsi. Elle paraissait si forte aux yeux de tous, affirmant sans cesse qu'elle allait bien, alors qu'au fond, elle le pleurait sans s'arrêter. Gabby ferma la porte, se précipitant alors sur cette amie qui avait en quelques sortes remplacée Shay physiquement, s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le canapé et la prenant dans ses bras. Elle la sentait trembler, les larmes mouillant rapidement les manches de son manteau qu'elle avait gardé. Gabby la laissa librement déverser toutes ses émotions sur elle, restant forte comme jamais. Car elle n'était pas celle qui avait perdu l'amour de sa vie, non. C'était Brett. Et elle avait tout à fait le droit de pleurer, d'être en colère, d'en vouloir à la Terre entière. On lui avait retiré la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, sa moitié. On lui avait enlevé une partie de son âme. Brett pleurait sur elle à en avoir mal à la tête, au point d'en avoir les yeux rouges, se laissant envelopper par ses bas doux et chaleureux, se laissant bercer par sa voix tentant de la rassurer, de la calmer, d'atténuer ses pleurs, ses sanglots.

« Tu as le droit de pleurer. Je suis là. Je serai toujours là », assura une Gabby retenant ses propres larmes.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, pas devant sa meilleure amie. Réalisant de petits cercles entre ses omoplates, Sylvie se calma doucement mais sûrement. Jusqu'à ce qu'un petit et simple sanglot s'échappe de sa bouche. Elle se redressa, essuyant le reste de cette humidité collant sur son visage.

« Merci », murmura-t-elle à Gabby. « D'être là pour moi ».

« Toujours. On se l'est promis il y a maintenant six ans. Tu te souviens ? »

Un premier sourire vint égayer et illuminer son visage alors qu'elle acquiesça. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement, comme si c'était hier.

« On s'est promis d'être là l'une pour l'autre, de ne jamais se mentir ».

Brett savait où Gabby voulait en venir : elle ne lui avait pas dit la vérité sur ses sentiments, sur ses émotions lorsqu'elle a su que Kelly, son homme s'était donné la mort pour sauver celui de sa meilleure amie.

« Je ne t'ai pas menti. Je t'ai caché la vérité », rectifia-t-elle. « Tu... Tu te devais d'être la plus heureuse des femmes ».

« Et toi tu te devais d'être la plus triste d'entre toutes », ajouta très vite Gabby. « Pas de refouler tes sentiments et ces pleurs ».

Par honte, Brett baissa la tête, très vite redressée par la main Gabby sous son menton.

« Kelly ne voudrait pas te voir pleurer. Il n'aimait pas voir les larmes couler sur ton visage. Il voudrait que tu te souviennes de chaque moment passé en souriant, il voudrait que tu sois fière de les avoir passé avec lui ».

Sylvie laissa échapper un léger rire, une unique larme roulant à nouveau sur sa joue gauche. Gabby passa ses doigts sur celle-ci, essuyant cette gouttelette qu'elle détestait elle aussi voir sur son visage.

« Il voudrait te voir sourire comme jamais ».

Cinq minutes plus tard, après s'être assurée que Sylvie était calme et semblait sereine, elle lui tendit une enveloppe : celle de Kelly. Les yeux de Sylvie s'agrandirent, elle leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Gabby, intriguée et surprise.

« C'était dans ton courrier, devant l'entrée », précisa Gabby.

« Il... C'est vraiment de lui ? »

« Oui. J'en ai reçu une aussi. Il a vraiment écrit cette lettre Sylvie. Pour toi ».

« Je... J-je ne peux pas la lire. J-je n'en ai pas le courage », avoua-t-elle finalement.

« Tu... Tu veux que je la lise ? Pour toi ? »

D'abord hésitante, Sylvie hocha la tête de haut en bas très légèrement tout en fermant les yeux. Gabby ouvrit donc l'enveloppe, prenant ce nouveau bout de papier dans les mains, sentant que quelque chose d'autre était au fond. Elle regarda, ne dit rien, ne laissa apparaître aucune émotion sur son visage. Elle reposa l'enveloppe sur la table, ouvra la lettre et commença à lire à haute voix.

 _Ma très chère et bien aimée Sylvie,_

 _Je ne sais par où commencer. Mais je sais une chose : tu es l'amour de ma vie. Tu l'es depuis notre première rencontre, lorsque tu as mis les pieds à la caserne 51. Dès lors, je ne pouvais pas imaginer une vie sans toi, ma vie. Et je sais aussi que tu ne veux pas imaginer la tienne sans moi. Mais maintenant, tu n'as plus le choix. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste ou en colère, même si je sais que tu l'es. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu pleures parce que je ne suis plus là, mais là encore, je sais que tu es en larmes. Parce qu'en réalité, je ne suis pas parti. En fait, je suis bien plus vivant que je ne l'ai jamais été. Je te l'accorde, je ne pourrais plus te faire des farces, je ne pourrais plus te prendre dans mes bras et te réconforter après une dure journée, parce que je serai en Matt. Et je serai bien plus vivant qu'avant. Souviens-toi en. Je vais l'aider à rester vivant. Bien plus que cela, je vais le maintenir en vie. Pour Gabby, pour Eliza, pour ce nouveau bout de chou qui va naître, et aussi pour tout ceux du 51. Je vais devenir le cœur de Matt. Je vais être bien plus proche de lui que jamais auparavant. Je vais être plus qu'un grand frère pour lui maintenant. Matt a donné son cœur pour moi, il est temps à présent pour moi de lui donner mon cœur. Tu étais présente ce jour-là, regardant cette scène se dérouler devant tes yeux, nous regardant tous les deux prendre cette balle. Tu as donné le meilleur de toi pour maintenir Matt en vie et je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez. Aucun mot ne peut exprimer ma gratitude envers toi._

 _Rends-moi un service s'il te plaît. Je n'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes ce que je vais te demander parce que les sentiments ne marchent pas toujours comme on le voudrait. Mais s'il te plaît, n'en veux pas à Casey pour ma mort. Ce n'est absolument pas de sa faute, et surtout je sais que tu ne lui en voudras jamais. Parce que tu es la douceur incarnée. Je sais que ce que je vais te demander cette fois-ci est encore plus dur. Mais je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi._

 _Le truc, c'est que j'ai su que quelque chose clochait lorsque le sang de Matt et le mien se sont rencontrés. Appelle cela le destin ou une sacré coïncidence, mais nous avions le même groupe sanguin et le même rhésus. Cela m'a brisé le cœur lorsque j'ai découvert qu'ils ne pouvaient pas réparer le cœur de Matt, jusqu'à ce qu'ils me parlent de ces deux mois de sursis. L'espoir était revenu en chacun de nous. Et puis les deux mois sont passés et pas un seul donneur à l'horizon. Dès le départ, j'avais demandé au docteur Rhodes de réaliser un test de compatibilité avec Matt. Ce test qui allait me permettre de savoir si mon cœur pouvait correspondre, s'il pouvait convenir à Matt. Et ce fut le cas, à 87%. À ce moment-là, j'ai prié pour que les médecins puissent trouver un donneur pour Matt. Mais dans la possibilité que ce miracle n'arrive pas, j'ai préparé l'éventualité de devenir le donneur de Matt avec l'aide du docteur Rhodes. Si tu lis cette lettre, alors c'est que cela est arrivé._

 _Je sais que tu es en train de hurler de colère à l'intérieur, mais je t'en conjure, ne le fais pas. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander de me pardonner et je peux comprendre si tu ne me pardonnes jamais. Mais souviens-toi de moi lorsque tu te sentiras mal, en colère ou seule. Car je t'aime Brett, et je t'aimerai toujours. À l'intérieur de cette enveloppe, il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu t'offrir. Je voulais attendre le bon moment pour cela, mais je ne le trouverai jamais. Accepte ceci, pour que je sois toujours avec toi, et que tu te souviennes de moi. Avec tout mon amour,_

 _ton bien aimé Kelly_

Pleurant à nouveau, intriguée, Sylvie s'empara de l'enveloppe traînant sur la table en face d'elle et regarda à l'intérieur. Elle ouvrit la bouche, pleurant de plus belle. Elle prit l'objet dans sa main, l'observant inlassablement. C'était une bague en or blanc sertie de six topazes de Californie, la pierre précieuse qu'elle aimait le plus. À l'intérieur de l'anneau, son nom et celui de Kelly étaient gravés ainsi que la date de leur première rencontre : le 18 juin 2014. Les six topazes représentaient les six années étant passées depuis cette rencontre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il voulait donc la demander en mariage, mais n'en avait pas eu le temps. Elle la mit à son annulaire, contemplant cette merveille tout en pleurant comme jamais.

« Tu ne l'oublieras jamais. Parce qu'il sera toujours là avec toi. Parce qu'il est toujours là, à veiller sur nous. Pour toujours ».


	13. Quelques problèmes

**Chapter 13: Quelques problèmes**

Après avoir remonté le moral de sa meilleure amie, Gabby lui proposa de manger et de venir avec elle pour un rendez-vous chez le gynéco. Par chance, Sylvie n'avait pas bu beaucoup de vodka et elle n'était pas saoule. Environ une heure plus tard et un déjeuner ensemble, elles attendaient dans la salle d'attente pour le petit bout. On l'appela, et les deux amies se levèrent pour rentrer dans le bureau du médecin.

« Bonjour Gabby. J'ai entendu la nouvelle, je suis contente pour vous que votre mari puisse encore jouir de Liz et de votre futur enfant. Je présume que vous allez le garder ? »

« Oui ! Je vais le garder ! » se précipita-t-elle affirmer avec un grand sourire. « Je vais le garder pour Matt, pour ma fille et surtout pour Kelly. Il a fait cela surtout pour ce nouvel enfant je pense ».

Gabby se tourna vers Sylvie en disant cela. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure et retenait un sanglot, mais elle acquiesça. Elle pensait la même chose : Kelly avait sûrement dû faire ça pour ne pas détruire la famille de Matt.

« Oh », lança alors l'obstétricienne, surprise. « Votre ami était vraiment très sage. C'était un noble geste de sa part ».

Gabby sourit, elle ne voulait pas que le médecin aille plus loin. Pas pour elle, mais pour Sylvie.

« Très bien. On va pouvoir lancer tous les examens médicaux qu'il se doit. Je vais faire une prise de sang, et aussi recueillir l'ADN du fœtus. Étant donné que votre mari est de rhésus négatif et qu'il possède les antigènes de type c et vous le contraire, il y a un risque que votre futur enfant ait un groupe sanguin positif avec les antigènes ».

Perdue, Gabby commença à froncer les sourcils.

« Ce qui voudrait dire ? »

« Pour faire simple, cela peut mener à des complications. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de l'incompatibilité rhésus mère-enfant ? »

« Euh... Oui vite fait. Ma belle-sœur avait eu ce problème pour son second enfant ».

« Il s'agit de la même pathologie, mais concernant les antigènes de type c. Environ 25% des futurs mamans avec un rhésus positifs rencontrent ce problème ».

« Parce que j'ai peut-être un allèle récessif négatif et que je n'ai pas d'antigène alors que Matt les a ».

L'obstétricienne sourit.

« C'est cela. J'avais complètement oublié que vous aviez des connaissances approfondies en médecine ».

« Ce n'est rien. Mais je risque quoi en fait ? Précisément ».

« Vous n'avez presque aucun risque avant l'accouchement. C'est surtout votre enfant qui risque quelques problèmes ».

Gabby avala sa salive nerveusement, les yeux s'ouvrant en grand. Sylvie prit sa main et la serra, soutenant Gabby en toutes circonstances.

« Je ne peux prévenir ni garantir une sécurité totale pour votre enfant, mais il pourrait développer une forte anémie à la naissance ainsi que des œdèmes et une forte jaunisse. Mais cela dit les risques sont minimes. Si on découvre que ce risque est présent, alors on surveillera votre grossesse de près et vous devrez faire très attention ».

« Très attention ? C'est à dire ? »

« C'est à dire que le moindre choc au niveau du ventre pourrait augmenter les risques. Cela ne vous affectera sûrement pas, mais votre bébé sera exposé ».

Gabby inspira profondément, acquiesçant légèrement. Elle était inquiète. Elle avait déjà à s'inquiéter pour son mari, si elle devait s'inquiéter pour son enfant, c'était trop pour elle.

« Comme je vous le disais Gabby, les risques sont minimes. Il faut juste découvrir si ce risque est fondé, et s'il est présent, alors on avisera en conséquence ».

« D'accord », murmura-t-elle. « D'accord ».

« Vous voulez bien venir vous allonger ? Je vais d'abord prendre vos constantes et celle du bébé avant tout ».

Gabby se leva et vint se placer sur le lit à l'arrière du bureau afin d'être auscultée. Elle put sentir le contraste glacé entre sa peau et le stéthoscope, se laissant faire pour garantir une auscultation optimale. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, l'obstétricienne lui sourit à nouveau.

« Votre tension est un peu haute à 14/8 mais pas alarmante, votre rythme cardiaque est à 93 », dit-elle. « Et celui de votre enfant est à 134. ce petit bout semble en parfait santé ! » précisa-t-elle, faisant alors sourire Gabby et Sylvie. « Maintenant, passons à l'échographie ».

Gabby dégrafa alors son pantalon et souleva son t-shirt. Elle avait pris l'habitude de ces consultations lorsqu'elle était enceinte de Liz, mais cette fois tout était différent. Il manquait quelqu'un à ses côtés, il y avait un risque de complications avec ce nouvel enfant, sa meilleur amie n'était plus la même et ne le serait plus jamais, et Kelly n'était plus de ce monde. Un jour. Un seul maudit jour pour changer toute sa vie. Elle était reconnaissante envers Kelly : sans lui, elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de garder cet enfant grandissant en elle. Sylvie s'approcha d'elle, venant lui prendre la main pour l'encourager et lui prêter main forte dans cette épreuve. Les deux amies échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur toute leur amitié. Quelques microsecondes plus tard, le gel que l'obstétricienne déposa sur le bas de son ventre la fit frissonner.

« Désolée », marmonna le médecin.

Elle prit alors la sonde échographique et l'apposa sur la couche de gel, allumant l'écran et bougeant cette sonde pour trouver son futur enfant.

« Si mes calculs sont bons, vous en êtes à 16 semaines d'aménorrhée, ce qui fait 14 semaines de grossesse ».

« C'est exact », confirma Gabby.

« Pas de signe particulier de fatigue ? De boule au ventre, d'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre ? »

« Rien du tout pour le moment. Mais... J'ai tout de temps faim ».

Gabby baissa légèrement la tête un léger sourire aux lèvres, ce qui fit rire le docteur Larsson.

« Je crois que c'est tout à fait normal ! »

Elle continua à chercher cet enfant, puis soudain, la salle fut envahit d'un son très particulier qui amena des larmes au coin des yeux des deux meilleures amies : des battements de cœur, très rapides. Cette douce mélodie s'imprégna dans chaque cellule du corps de Gabby, endormant tous ses sens exceptés son ouïe. Les larmes de joie coulaient sur ses joues, dansant vigoureusement sur sa peau halée, rencontrant finalement son cou après une longue et chaleureuse valse.

« Est-ce que vous manger salé ? »

Cette question vint de nulle part, interrompant alors la concentration de Gabby. Elle secoua très légèrement la tête, observant l'obstétricienne.

« Je présume que le bébé a le même problème que Liz ? »

« En effet. Sa thyroïde semble sous-développée, et pour qu'elle se développe correctement et produise des hormones thyroïdiennes... »

« Je dois manger salé. C'est pour ça que ma tension est un peu haute ».

Les trois femmes se turent pendant un moment avant que le docteur Larsson ne prenne de nouveau la parole.

« Je sais que vous n'aimez pas manger salé, ce qui est déjà rare, mais la thyroïde a besoin d'iode pour fonctionner correctement. Avec Liz on avait déjà eu le problème, et vous l'avez de nouveau avec bébé numéro deux. C'est important. Le seul moment où l'on conseille à des femmes de manger salé, c'est au cours de leur grossesse. Assez pour développer correctement les organes du bébé. Ce n'est pas une grande quantité que je demande, juste le minimum ».

« Donc j'ai le droit de faire ce que j'avais fait avec Liz ? »

L'obstétricienne ferma les yeux et sourit tout en riant.

« Absolument ! Tant que ce n'est pas dans l'excès et que vous ne gagnez pas plus de un kilo par mois en moyenne, tout va bien ».

« Et... Est-ce que... Est-ce que mon bébé est actif ? Parce que je ne le sens pas du tout bouger et... »

« Vous vous inquiétez ? »

Gabby ne put qu'acquiescer. Normalement, elle aurait déjà dû ressentir les mouvements de ce nouvel enfant, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pour Eliza, elle pouvait la sentir bouger dès la treizième semaine.

« Et bien, regardez par vous-même ».

Le docteur Larsson tourna l'écran de l'échographe vers Gabby et Sylvie, et toutes deux regardèrent l'écran. Leurs bouches s'agrandirent, continuant inlassablement de regarder cette vidéo en noir et blanc. Elles pouvaient y voir un magnifique bébé en développement, bougeant sans cesse, se tournant et se retournant sans s'arrêter.

« Votre bébé est vraiment très actif ! Si vous ne le sentez pas encore, cela ne devrait pas tarder du tout. Je pense qu'il doit en quelques sortes jouer avec ses sens ! C'est au début du deuxième semestre de grossesse que les sens se développent de plus en plus. Bientôt il pourra goûter et écouter ».

C'était un spectacle magnifique pour Gabby. Elle ne pouvait pas se lasser de cette vue parfaite. En fait, elle n'écoutait même plus son médecin lui parler, ce qui la fit sourire tout comme Sylvie. Elle serra son étreinte sur sa main, lui montrant alors qu'elle était toujours là. Gabby sursauta légèrement, tournant sa tête vers sa meilleure amie qui lui souriait.

« Désolée, j'étais... »

« En admiration ? Compréhensible », affirma le médecin. « Je vais devoir prendre un échantillon de l'ADN de votre enfant ainsi que du vôtre. Et aussi une prise de sang pour vérifier si tout va bien. Étant donné que nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'analyses ADN en ce moment, les résultats vont nous parvenir rapidement, sans doute d'ici une semaine ou deux. Je vous téléphonerai quand j'aurai les résultats, et on pourra alors se donner rendez-vous pour une discussion plus approfondie ».

Gabby hocha la tête, détournant le regard alors que le docteur Larsson faisait ses manipulations pour obtenir l'ADN de son enfant, le sien, mais aussi faire la prise de sang.

« Voilà, c'est fini. Je vous donne une photocopie de l'échographie, et je vous laisse partir et retrouver votre mari en soins intensifs. C'est bien là où vous allez, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, en effet. Il euh... Il est en train de se réveiller et... Et je veux être présente à ce moment-là ».

Les deux amies quittèrent alors le bureau de l'obstétricienne avec l'échographie à la main. Gabby était reconnaissante d'avoir eu Sylvie avec elle pour ce moment important. Elle savait ce qu'elle traversait en ce moment, et cela lui réchauffait le cœur de savoir qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur elle. Elle se tourna alors vers elle pour lui demander quelque chose.

« Sylvie ? Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper de Liz pour aujourd'hui ? Je suis certaine que Christie a appelé mon frère pour qu'il garde un œil sur elle et Violet ».

« Oh... Bien sûr, aucun problème. Je pense que... Que cela me changera les idées de m'occuper de Liz ».

Sylvie força un léger sourire afin de rassurer Gabby. En fait, cela lui faisait un peu mal de devoir surveiller Liz. Elle était contente car elle pouvait encore profiter de son père, mais elle ne savait absolument pas comment elle allait réagir devant elle. Est-ce qu'elle savait déjà que son père était sauvé ? Est-ce qu'elle savait quel sacrifice avait fait Kelly, son parrain ? Tant de questions sans réponses pour le moment, et elle en redoutait les venues. Soudain, elle sentit une main délicate sur son épaule droite qui la fit sortir de ses pensées et elle regarda droit devant elle. Gabby lui souriait chaleureusement.

« Je suis certaine également que cela te fera du bien. Et je suis certaine aussi que Liz est déjà au courant de la situation. Connaissant Christie et Antonio, ce ne serait pas une surprise. a filleule n'a peut-être pas encore six ans, mais on peut compter sur son soutien. Je suis sure qu'elle te fera le plus grand bien. J'ai confiance en ma fille », assura alors Gabby.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sylvie se mit elle aussi à sourire.

« Merci Gabby. Merci pour tout », murmura-t-elle avec une larme à l'œil.

« Tu le ferais pour moi. Et tu fais partie de ma famille, tu es la femme de Kelly, le meilleur ami de mon mari. Et avant tout, tu es ma meilleure amie. Et ça, personne ne peut nous enlever cela. Être toujours là pour l'autre ».

C'était cette promesse qu'elle s'était faite des années plus tôt.

« Être toujours là pour l'autre », répéta Brett.

Ensuite, elle entoura Gabby de ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule et fermant les yeux. Après une grosse minute, Brett rompit ce câlin.

« Est-ce que je dois annoncer la nouvelle à Liz ? Pour ce nouvel enfant ? » dit-elle enthousiaste.

« Merci Brett, c'est gentil. Mais... Je crois avoir une idée géniale pour lui annoncer cela moi-même ».

Gabby lui expliqua alors son idée dans les moindres détails.

« En effet, c'est une excellente idée ! Mais... Tu ne crois pas qu'elle aura remarquer quelque chose d'ici là ? »

« J'expliquerai à tout le monde la situation. Je demanderai à tous de ne rien lui dire avant ce moment. Elle sera alors la plus heureuse des enfants. Après tout, c'est ma fille ! »

Sylvie sourit à nouveau, acquiesçant et comprenant la décision de Gabby.

« Je suis déjà toute excitée de voir sa tête quand elle saura ».

« Je ne veux même pas imaginer dans quel état elle sera ce jour-là ».

Les deux amies rirent un bon coup avant de se séparer, Sylvie partant pour la maison de Christie et Gabby se dirigeant vers la chambre de Matt aux soins intensifs. Mais arrivée sur place, elle s'arrêta nette. Christie était dans le couloir, près de la porte de la chambre et pleurant.

« Chris ? »

Elle se rua sur elle, se mettant en face de sa belle-sœur et tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Christie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? quelque chose est arrivé ? »

Gabby s'inquiétait de plus en plus à mesure que les secondes passaient. Étouffant un sanglot, Christie tenta de s'expliquer le plus clairement possible.

« Je... Matt, il... Il s'est réveillé et... Et... Il toussait et... Les machines... Elles n'arrêtaient pas de sonner et... »

L'estomac de Gabby se retourna alors qu'une urgente envie de vomir l'attaqua. Elle serra les lèvres, avalant sa salive en espérant que cela allait suffire pour retenir cette nausée envahissante. Elle était inquiète, très inquiète.

« Cela fait combien de temps ? »

« Je... Euh... Quinze minutes ? »

Tout cela était beaucoup trop long à son goût. Instinctivement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était dans cet état, Gabby caressa son ventre en formation, observée attentivement par Christie. Elle arrêta de pleurer soudainement, interrogée et intriguée par ce mouvement perpétuel de Gabby. Puis elle comprit ce qu'elle faisait : étant mère elle aussi, elle avait l'habitude de faire cela pour calmer ses nausées, pour se rassurer ou pour câliner Violet lorsqu'elle était encore dans son ventre.

« Gabby ? Tu... Tu es... Enceinte ? »

Gabby réalisa alors que d'instinct, elle avait encore passé sa main sur son ventre. Elle décida donc de tout déballer.

« Je... Je l'ai su il y a un mois. Je... Je n'ai rien dit à personne parce que... »

Elle baissa la tête légèrement, incapable de continuer son explication.

« Tu ne savais pas si tu allais le garder ».

Elle redressa la tête, rencontrant encore le regard de sa belle-sœur. Mais cette fois-ci, Christie était sérieuse. Elle ne pleurait plus, les larmes avaient arrêtées de couler sur ses joues.

« Tu voulais attendre de savoir ce qu'allait devenir Matt avant de te décider. N'est-ce pas ? »

Elle avait tout compris : si son frère ne survivait pas, Gabby mettrait un terme à sa grossesse. Au contraire, s'il survivait, elle le garderait. Cette décision, Christie la comprenait.

« Tu ne voulais pas t'infliger la souffrance d'élever un nouvel enfant dont mon frère était le père s'il ne survivait pas. Tu ne pouvais pas vivre avec cela ».

Gabby acquiesça, s'autorisant à verser une larme. C'était exactement cela.

« Cela aurait été au-dessus de mes forces. Alors je n'ai rien dit. Il n'y avait que Sylvie qui était au courant ».

« Et donc personne à part Sylvie et moi savons cela ».

« Les médecins aussi sont au courant. Je leur ai demandé de ne rien dire. Et... Kelly aussi était au courant ».

Se donnant quelques secondes pour rassembler ces informations et en faire le tri, elle se mit ensuite à acquiescer.

« Je vois. Et du coup... Comment comptes-tu faire pour donner cette bonne nouvelle à Liz et à Matt ? »

« Pour Liz j'ai déjà une idée. Pour Matt... Et bien je n'en sais trop rien. Pour le moment il est encore trop faible pour prendre la nouvelle correctement. Cela pourrait surtout nuire à sa santé. J'attendrais le bon moment, lorsqu'il sera totalement hors de danger ».

Les deux femmes furent alors interrompues par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et qui grince. La porte de la chambre de Matt. Le docteur Rhodes était là, et deux autres infirmières sortirent de la chambre pour retourner à leur poste de permanence. Remarquant Gabby et Christie, il s'avança vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda alors Gabby sans attendre.

« Et bien... Il a eu une légère crise de panique. Le fait d'être toujours connecté au respirateur au moment où il prenait réellement conscience de son environnement l'a stressé et du coup il a lutté ».

« Vous l'avez donc sédaté à nouveau ? »

« Pas du tout, au contraire. On l'a d'abord calmé avec une faible dose de midazolam afin de calmer la crise et réduire son rythme cardiaque. Ensuite nous avons vérifié si tous les paramètres vitaux étaient dans le vert, ce qui était le cas. De ce fait, nous lui avons retiré sa dépendance au respirateur et nous le laissons à présent respirer sans assistance respiratoire ».

Les yeux de Gabby s'agrandirent, tout comme ceux de Christie.

« Vous... Vous voulez dire que... Que Matt respire seul ? Sans problème ? »

« En effet ! Comme je vous l'avais annoncé hier, sa respiration reste très rapide et superficielle et de ce fait il a besoin d'un supplément pour une correcte oxygénation corporelle, mais autrement tout va bien. Cela dit, l'extubation l'a grandement fatigué et il s'est de nouveau endormi ».

« On peut... De nouveau entrer ? »

« Bien sûr ! Mais pas plus d'une personne à la fois. Son état ne tolère pas de stress trop grand pour le moment ».

Gabby acquiesça et se tourna vers Christie, qui lui sourit alors.

« Vas-y. Va voir ton mari. Je vais rentrer et m'occuper des filles ».

Gabby lui rendit son sourire et la remercia.

« Sylvie est partie chez toi pour aider Antonio à s'occuper des filles. Elle euh... Elle est un peu chamboulée par toute cette histoire, surtout depuis ce matin ».

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Et bien... Sylvie et moi avons reçu une lettre. De Kelly ».

Christie resta étonnée, incapable de bouger ni de parler.

« Il... Il y expliquait ses choix et ses motivations. Il... Il voulait à tout prix sauver Matt. Pour cet enfant. Pour ne pas détruire ma famille ».

« Kelly a fait un choix difficile, un noble geste. Il voulait que tu gardes cet enfant, il voulait que Matt vive ».

« Et il voulait aussi demander Sylvie en mariage ».

Christie ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit.

« Il lui a donné la bague de fiançailles qu'il voulait lui offrir pour sa demande ».

Elle comprit alors pourquoi Sylvie était si chamboulée : le fait de perdre l'être le plus important à ses yeux et de recevoir une lettre de sa part après sa mort était quelque chose de très douloureux à vivre.

« Mais je l'ai rassuré. Je lui ai promis d'être là quand ça ne va pas. Et je ferai tout pour qu'elle ne sombre pas. Elle l'aurait fait pour moi si Matt était mort, alors je le ferai pour elle ».

Les deux femmes sourirent, de dirent au revoir et se quittèrent, Christie retournant chez elle pour rejoindre Antonio, Sylvie, sa fille et Liz tandis que Gabby entrait dans la chambre pour retrouver Matt, l'homme qu'elle aimait.


	14. Una mariposita

**Chapitre 14 : Una mariposita que del cielo bajò**

En entrant dans cette petite pièce légèrement assombrie à cause du store opaque que les infirmières avaient descendu à moitié, Gabby remarqua quelque chose d'important : il n'y avait plus ce crissement affreux du respirateur, cette complainte horrible s'engouffrant dans les oreilles, traversant le tympan et jouant avec l'oreille interne, le cerveau, les nerfs. Même si elle ne l'entendait plus, les autres sons abominables étaient toujours présents : le moniteur cardiaque, les machines autour du lit prodiguant les soins nécessaires à la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, celui de l'oxygène voyageant dans les tuyaux pour venir caresser son visage afin d'atteindre ses poumons, celui de tous les gouttes-à-gouttes cadencés très précisément pour permettre à Matt de souffrir le moins possible. Impossible pour elle de quitter cette forme inerte des yeux, cet homme allongé dans ce lit confortable, les bras légèrement élevés pour éviter toute tension au niveau de sa poitrine, au niveau des sutures. Les yeux fermés, la bouche légèrement ouverte pour inhaler la plus grande quantité d'oxygène pur possible, ses mains toujours aussi glacées serraient délicatement un coussin en forme de cœur posé sur son estomac. Prenant alors conscience qu'elle devait s'asseoir, elle avança vers ce lit, posant ses fesses sur le fauteuil refroidi. Gabby ne voulait pas réveiller Matt, elle voulait à tout prix lui laisser regagner des forces après ce long voyage qu'il venait de faire pour revenir à la vie, lui revenir. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Connor l'avait suivi.

« Nous donnons ce coussin à tous nos patients ayant au la chance d'avoir une greffe de cœur », murmura-t-il alors pour ne pas réveiller Matt. « Généralement, il permet d'extérioriser la douleur qu'ils ressentent. Si le patient le serre très délicatement, la douleur est modérée et gérable, si on voit qu'il le serre très fort contre lui, alors la douleur est insupportable ».

Reposant son regard sur la poitrine de l'être aimé, observant celle-ci se soulever et s'abaisser continuellement et rapidement, elle remarqua que les mains de Matt ne serraient pas très fort ce magnifique coussin rouge.

« Il n'a pas beaucoup mal apparemment ».

« C'est parce qu'il se repose et est endormi. Il est utile quand la personne est éveillée et qu'elle ne peut pas vraiment parler ».

Gabby se mit à acquiescer doucement, les yeux toujours rivés sur cet être qu'elle trouvait magnifique en toute circonstance. Son cœur battait bien plus fortement et rapidement lorsqu'elle se trouvait à ses côtés, les papillons refaisaient surface dans son estomac lorsqu'elle le regardait, cette sensation qu'on a lorsque l'amour frappe à ta porte et ne te quitte plus. Elle l'aimait comme au premier jour, et cela n'allait pas changer, pour rien au monde. Elle se surprit alors à caresser délicatement son ventre, cette petite boule grandissant chaque jour un peu plus. Elle se sentait mieux à chaque fois qu'elle faisait cela, elle se sentait apaisée, heureuse, libérée de toute cette souffrance, de tout ce stress qu'elle avait subi deux mois durant. Elle était quelqu'un d'autre.

« Tu devrais également te reposer Gabby. Tu en as besoin », expliqua-t-il en pointant ce ventre qu'elle câlinait, de peur que Matt ne soit pas totalement endormi et puisse l'entendre.

Une fois encore, Gabby hocha la tête en se calant correctement dans ce fauteuil sur lequel elle s'était déjà maintes fois endormie. Le docteur Rhodes passa alors derrière elle, ouvrant l'armoire pour sortir une couverture et la couvrir afin qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Ses genoux collés à l'accoudoir rembourré, ses pieds tout au fond du fauteuil, bien calés, Connor lui donna un oreiller pour qu'elle puisse poser sa tête dessus, sur l'accoudoir opposé. Ensuite il plaça la couverture sur elle pendant qu'elle commençait déjà à fermer dangereusement ses yeux. Le médecin avait l'habitude de rencontrer cet état de somnolence intense après une greffe importante, celui d'une tension qui s'évaporait après une longue attente, après un grand compte à rebours comme celui que Matt avait défié, comme celui qu'il venait de battre. Grâce à Kelly, cet homme qui avait tout sacrifié pour sauver la vie de son petit frère bien aimé, celui qui aurait fait son travail jusqu'au bout : sauver des vies, quitte à perdre la sienne. Connor aussi était encore sous le choc, même s'il savait depuis le début que Kelly avait planifié sa mort. Il avait tant espéré trouver un cœur viable pour Matt à temps, mais les deux mois s'étaient écoulés trop rapidement à son goût. Pour dire vrai, il avait pensé que Kelly n'aurait pas le courage de passer à l'acte, de se donner la mort pour sauver son meilleur ami. Il n'avait jamais imaginé Kelly faire ce si beau geste d'amour. Bien évidemment, il comprenait pourquoi il l'avait fait. Mais ce qu'il redoutait à présent, c'était la façon dont Matt allait réagir à la nouvelle, comment il allait encaisser le coup lorsqu'il allait deviner à qui appartenait ce cœur qui était le sien à présent. Allait-il être reconnaissant envers ce grand frère qu'il avlait toujours voulu et chéri, ou allait-il rejeter cet acte à la fois cruel et d'une beauté inimaginable, in^lpégalable ? Ce ne fut que quelques instants plus tard qu'il sentit un regard sur lui, un regard toujours endormi mais présent, défilant sur sa peau, sur son visage. Il tourna les yeux vers le lit, apercevant un Matt immobile mais conscient au fond des couvertures. Il commençait à serrer un peu plus son coussin, fronçant légèrement les sourcils afin d'indiquer à Connor qu'il ressentait une intense douleur. Le médecin se plaça alors de l'autre côté de lit, suivi du regard par Matt. Il passa alors sont index sur sa bouche, comme pour dire à son patient de ne pas faire de bruit, puis pointa son index vers sa droite, montrant alors Gabby totalement endormie sur le fauteuil. Faiblement, Matt hocha la tête de haut en bas, observant à nouveau Connor faire ses manipulations, celles qu'il ne comprenait pas réellement. Le docteur Rhodes lui montra alors une seringue qu'il planta ensuite dans un des ports des nombreuses intraveineuses plantées dans son bras gauche, et qu'il vida totalement. C'était une dose supplémentaire de morphine couplée à un relaxant musculaire pour l'aider à soulager la douleur et pour qu'il puisse se rendormir pour regagner des forces. Très vite, Matt ferma à nouveau les yeux, rejoignant une nouvelle fois ce monde sans bruit et calme dans lequel il aimait être alors que Connor quittait la pièce après s'être assurée que Gabby dormait bel et bien. Il se dirigea vers le bureau des infirmières afin de leur donner ses instructions.

« Lorsque Matt sera réveillé, il aura le droit à de la glace pilée pour soulager sa gorge et ses cordes vocales. Et si vous rentrez pour garder un œil sur ses paramètres vitaux, faites le moins de bruit possible. Il n'y a pas que lui qui dort, Gabby a besoin de repos aussi après ce qu'elle a vécu. Le manque de sommeil stresse l'organisme au plus au point en temps normal, c'est encore plus le cas pour une femme enceinte. Compris ? »

Regardant toutes les infirmières une par une, celles-ci acquiescèrent presque toutes en même temps, apeurées par le sérieux qu'affichait le docteur Rhodes.

« Est-ce que ce serait possible de préparer un repas pour Gabby ? Je suis sûr et certain qu'elle aura faim lorsqu'elle se réveillera mais ne voudra pas l'admettre pour ne pas quitter la chambre et son mari. Quelque chose de copieux et légèrement salé ».

« De salé ? »

« Gabby ne mange pas salé en temps normal, cela peut nuire au développement du bébé. Je suis à peu près sûr que son médecin lui a déjà recommandé d'ajouter un peu de sel dans ses repas ».

« On prépare cela tout de suite docteur », affirma l'infirmière qui dirigeait le service.

Il sourit très légèrement avant de s'en aller pour une énième opération cardiaque, pour reprendre sa routine quotidienne comme si rien ne s'était passé, laissant ses émotions de côté pour la survie de ses patients.

Lorsque Brett arriva chez Christie et que Violet lui ouvrit, celle-ci lui indiqua de faire le moins de bruit possible. Intriguée, elle se laissa tout de même enlacer par celle qui l'appelait tante Sylvie.

« Tonio nous a mis au courant », expliqua Violet dans un murmure, ce qui l'intrigua encore plus.

« Pourquoi tu parles si bas ? »

« Liz s'est endormie dans les bras de Tonio. Elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer et de se réveiller de la nuit parce qu'on pensait que... Qu'oncle Matt était... »

« Qu'oncle Matt était mort ? »

Baissant le regard, Violet acquiesça.

« Tonio nous a mis au courant ce matin, et Liz a eu du mal à accepter la nouvelle. Elle était contente pour son père, mais quand... Quand on a su que... Que Kelly lui avait donné ce cœur, on... »

Brett comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait dire Violet, mais n'osait pas avouer en sa présence. Repensant aux mots de cette lettre qu'elle n'oublierait jamais, elle sourit.

« Kelly a fait le bon choix. Il a fait ça pour ne pas détruire la famille que son petit frère avait réussi à construire ».

« Mais... Et toi ? Comment tu peux accepter cela alors que... Que c'est un peu comme s'il t'abandonnait ? »

« Il ne m'a pas abandonné. Il sera toujours là quand j'aurai besoin de lui », affirma-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa poitrine, sur son cœur. « De là où il est, il m'observe et me protège, il continue de m'aimer, et je continuerai de l'aimer. S'il n'avait rien fait, je l'aurai perdu à jamais. Et ça, je n'aurais pas pu l'accepter ».

Violet ne comprenait pas réellement ce que Sylvie voulait dire, mais elle voyait très bien qu'elle avait pleuré avant de venir : ses yeux étaient toujours rouges et gonflés. Cependant, elle ne dit rien, sachant que sa tante voulait se montrer forte, ce qu'elle était. Elle sourit, faisant un pas sur le côté pour que Sylvie entre encore plus dans la maison.

« Maman va bientôt arriver, je viens d'avoir un message. Tu as faim ? »

« Euh... Pas vraiment ».

« Mh... C'est vrai ce mensonge ? »

Cela fit sourire Sylvie indépendamment de sa volonté. Violet trouvait toujours un moyen de la rendre heureuse. Gabby avait eu une grande idée, celle d'aller passer la journée entière entourée de gens qui lui faisaient se sentir bien.

« D'accord, j'ai un peu faim, mais les circonstances font que... »

« Que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette ».

« C'est ça ».

Soudain, une douce mélodie vint à leurs oreilles. Une sorte de chanson venant tout droit du salon. Surprises, elles approchèrent, cette berceuse devenant de plus en plus audible et compréhensible. C'était de l'espagnol.

 _Una mariposita, que del cielo bajò_

 _Con sus alas extendidas_

 _Y en el pico una flor._

C'était Antonio qui chantait, qui berçait Eliza en se balançant de gauche à droite avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 _¿Para quién son las flores?_

 _Si no son para mí._

 _Ay mamita del alma_

 _Ya mo muero por ti._

C'était une berceuse portoricaine que les parents de Gabby et Antonio leur chantaient le soir lorsqu'ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir ou qu'ils avaient un gros chagrin. Antonio avait alors pris l'habitude de la chanter à ses propres enfants lorsqu'ils étaient encore enfants, et il savait que Gabby chantait aussi cette chanson à Liz pour l'endormir le soir, pour la détendre.

 _Cuando venga papito_

 _Se lo voy a decir_

 _Que esa mariposita_

 _No me deja dormir._

Ensuite, Antonio reprit depuis le début cette berceuse magnifique parlant d'un papillon descendant du ciel et entourant une fleur avec sa trompe, embêtant une petite fille qui voulait dormir. Il continua de la chanter, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Liz soit complètement endormie. Alors Antonio se leva tout doucement, montant ensuite les escaliers délicatement et entrant dans la chambre de Violet pour la poser sur le lit et la couvrir des couvertures. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front en souriant, quittant la pièce pour laisser Eliza se reposer et redescendant les escaliers. Il fut accueilli par les filles, les bras croisés et un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Je ne savais pas que tu savais chanter Tonio! » admit alors Violet ironiquement.

« Ah, je vois: parce que je suis un homme, je ne sais pas chanter, être doux et savoir faire dormir des enfants? » répliqua-t-il avec autant d'humour, faisant rire légèrement Sylvie.

Après quelques secondes, tous redevinrent sérieux alors qu'Antonio prit Brett dans ses bras.

« Je te présente toutes mes condoléances Sylvie... »

« Merci Antonio ».

Cela lui faisait du bien de savoir qu'elle allait être entourée dans cette épreuve, qu'elle n'allait pas être seule à pleurer Kelly. Certes, Matt était toujours en vie grâce à lui, mais il allait manquer à tout le monde. Soudain, tous entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer quelques secondes plus tard. C'était Christie.

« Bonjour maman », lança alors Violet avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle sourit avant de poser son regard sur Sylvie.

« Comment tu te sens Sylvie? »

« Oh, tu sais... Je crois que... Que je vais mettre un peu de temps avant de... Me sentir mieux, mais je vais y arriver. Grâce à vous tous. Je sais que je vais surpasser cela. Kelly l'aurait voulu, il aurait voulu que je me ressaisisse au plus vite et que je continue d'avancer ».

Voyant sa détermination, mais aussi la rougeur de ses yeux, Christie comprit que cela n'allait pas être facile. Mais ils allaient tout faire pour qu'elle puisse avancer. Ensemble.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent sans presque aucun bruit, juste les continuels bips des machines entourant le lit. Mais cela n'embêtaient pas Matt du tout, bien au contraire : elles lui indiquaient qu'il était bien vivant, qu'il avait survécu. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment de ce qu'il s'était passé, sa vision et son esprit étant toujours plongés dans un épais brouillard opaque. Il se souvenait des balles qui fusaient autour de lui et des membres de la caserne, il se souvenait de s'être jeté sur Kelly pour le protéger, d'avoir ressenti une vive douleur dans la poitrine, mais ensuite... C'était un grand trou noir, les ténèbres. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, il scruta la pièce de gauche à droite sans bouger la tête, sentant quelque chose planté dans son cou. Son regard s'arrêta alors sur cette forme toujours allongée sur le fauteuil, à sa droite. Il avait compris que c'était Gabby, il le savait. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi mais il savait que c'était sa femme qui était en train de se reposer à ses côtés. Et sans comprendre pourquoi, il sentait que quelque chose avait changé, quelque chose d'important pour lui, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper pour le moment, admirant la beauté endormie qui se trouvait à côté de lui et qu'il aimait tant. Il se surprit à sourire à travers le masque à oxygène, sa vision devenant de moins en moins floue. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir tout doucement, comme si la personne voulait faire le moins de bruit possible. Il vit alors un infirmer venir près de lui après avoir fermé la porte, posant délicatement l'une de ses mains sur son épaule gauche et lui souriant.

« Comment vous vous sentez ? » murmura-t-il au plus près de son visage.

Ne pouvant réellement répondre oralement, Matt rompit son étreinte avec le coussin posé sur sa poitrine, serrant le poing et soulevant son pouce. Cela fit sourire l'infirmier encore plus. Il connaissait les durs-à-cuir du genre de Matt. Cela voulait tout simplement dire qu'il avait mal mais qu'il pouvait gérer pour le moment.

« Okay. Vous voulez quelques morceaux de glace pilée ? Cela soulagera la sécheresse de votre gorge ».

Matt constata alors que sa gorge était en effet très sèche et qu'il ne pouvait pas avala sans avoir terriblement mal. Alors il acquiesça très légèrement, rouvrant la bouche pour respirer l'oxygène que lui prodiguait le masque.

« Je vous amène cela tout de suite ».

L'infirmier quitta la chambre quelques minutes, revenant alors avec une cruche de glace.

« Nous y voilà ».

Il en prit un dans ses mains, plaçant sa main sur le masque à oxygène.

« Vous êtes prêt ? »

Encore une fois, Matt acquiesça alors que l'infirmier faisait glisser le masque sur son visage. Il écarta un peu plus les lèvres pour prendre ce morceau de glace dans la bouche, et une fois à l'intérieur, Matt ressentit un profond soulagement. Il ferma les yeux, l'infirmier replaçant le masque sur son nez et sa bouche. Il voulait tant grogner de plaisir mais se souvint alors que Gabby dormait, alors il se retint.

« Ça fait du bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Encore une fois, Matt acquiesça tout en rouvrant les yeux. Il voulait parler, mais s'en trouvait incapable.

« N'essayez pas de parler pour le moment. Laissez le temps à votre corps de refonctionner correctement avant tout ».

Refonctionner correctement. Il était vrai que Matt se sentait vraiment très faible, qu'il avait du mal à bouger, à se mouvoir convenablement, même ses jambes. Pourtant, ce n'était pas aux jambes qu'il avait été blessé. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien, alors il fronça les sourcils.

« Vous avez mal ? »

Délicatement, Matt hocha la tête de gauche à droite, essayant de bouger sa main comme à son habitude, mais avec grande difficulté.

« Vous avez du mal à bouger ? »

Enfin l'infirmier comprit ce que voulait dire Matt, pour son plus grand bonheur.

« Lorsque votre femme sera réveillée, le docteur Rhodes viendra vous voir pour tout vous expliquer. Mais en attendant, il faut vous reposer. Votre corps a subi un grand traumatisme et il vous faut récupérer vos forces. Encore un morceau de glace ? »

Matt sourit très légèrement, acquiesçant et ouvrant la bouche. L'infirmier refit glisser le masque, appliquant le glaçon sur les lèvres gercées de son patient avant de le mettre dans sa bouche et de replacer le masque sur son visage.

« Je laisse la cruche sur la table à l'entrée de la chambre. D'accord ? »

Il ne dit rien, ne fit aucun geste, continuant de jouer avec le glaçon avec sa langue. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien. L'infirmier lui sourit, vérifiant toutes les machines autour du lit avant de quitter la chambre. Mais en sortant, il fit grincer la porte, réveillant Gabby au passage. Elle ouvrit délicatement les yeux, s'étirant comme elle pouvait dans ce petit fauteuil. Matt voulait lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'il était de retour. Il voulait voir si le fait d'avoir revigoré sa gorge l'avait aidé pour parler. Il ouvrit la bouche, tournant très légèrement la tête vers la femme qu'il aimait, sa femme.

« Hey », réussit-il a dire dans un murmure et avec une voix rocailleuse.

Il vit Gabby se figer dans son étirement, les yeux grands ouverts. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle s'aperçut que Matt la contemplait avec les yeux bien plus grands qu'avant.

« Matt ? »

Il sourit à travers le masque pendant que Gabby se redressait et laissait ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Elle n'avait pas de mots, rien ne pouvait exprimer cette joie et ce soulagement qui l'envahissaient, rien ni personne ne pouvait arrêter les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues halées. Elle s'approcha alors soudainement, embrassant encore et encore la joue droite de celui qu'elle aimait, se forçant à ne pas retirer le masque à oxygène plaqué sur son visage pour l'embrasser amoureusement sur la bouche, comme elle en avait perdu l'habitude. Parce que son amour en avait besoin. Prenant son visage entre ses mains, elle ressentait à nouveau ces papillons virevoltant dans son estomac, ceux de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Ceux indiquant aussi que son futur bébé qui grandissait en elle était tout aussi excité qu'elle.


	15. Tu m'as tant manqué

**Chapitre 15: Tu m'as tant manqué**

Gabby avait toujours les larmes roulant librement sur ses joues, bloquant son regard mouillé et ses yeux marrons sur le visage de celui qu'elle aimait profondément.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué... », lui avoue-t-elle.

Dans sa tête, Matt ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu lui manquer. Pour lui, il ne s'était déroulé que quelques secondes. Mais à voir dans quel état elle était, il avait dû dormir pendant un certain temps. Il ouvrit la bouche, tentant de parler ou au moins d'émettre un son, mais rien ne sortit de sa gorge. Elle était redevenue ce désert brûlant d'avant. Il fronça les sourcils, comme pour en quelque sorte parler à sa façon.

« Je vais appeler une infirmière ».

Sans qu'il ait le temps de l'en empêcher, elle appuya sur le bouton et environ une minute plus tard, l'infirmier arriva. Il prit la cruche de l'entrée, celle avec les morceaux de glace pilée.

« Si vous lui en donnez vous-même, vous devenez son sauveur », lui assura-t-il.

« Comment ? »

« Lorsqu'il est prêt, vous abaissez le masque à oxygène et vous placez le glaçon dans sa bouche. Et enfin vous remettez le masque à sa place ».

Elle lui sourit, prenant un morceau de glace dans sa main, attrapant le masque à oxygène avec sa main libre.

« Tu es prêt Matt ? »

Doucement, il hocha la tête, ouvrant la bouche un peu plus. Gabby fit alors glisser le masque tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de Matt. Ensuite, elle passa le glaçon sur ses lèvres et son amour de toujours l'enfourna dans sa bouche pour le sucer. Le froid dans sa bouche, dans sa gorge lui faisait vraiment beaucoup de bien.

« Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux réveillés, je vais pouvoir prodiguer les soins correctement ».

Le regard de Matt changea légèrement, passant de la somnolence à l'inquiétude, ce que remarqua immédiatement l'infirmier.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis juste ici pour faire travailler vos muscles. Mais étant donné que cela peut être légèrement douloureux lorsqu'on est éveillé, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose avec Gabby qui était endormie à vos côtés ».

Travailler ses muscles. Matt se demandait vraiment combien de temps il avait dormi.

« Bon, je vais commencer par vos bras. Je vais d'abord les masser, et ensuite je commencerai les étirements d'accord ? »

Difficilement, il acquiesça, continuant de froncer les sourcils.

« C-combien de t-temps... », réussit-il à murmurer avec beaucoup de mal.

Gabby comprit immédiatement ce qu'il tentait de dire, et prit une grande inspiration pour lui expliquer ce qu'il demandait.

« Matt, tu te rappelles de la fusillade ? »

Se concentrant sur ce moment précis, il se souvint de la détonation de l'arme, il se souvint de la douleur qui le paralysa au moment précis où il reçut la balle. À cette sensation, il sursauta, envoyant de nouvelles décharges électriques douloureuses dans tout son corps. Il prit quelques secondes pour respirer un maximum d'oxygène et reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, puis acquiesça à nouveau.

« La balle a touché le cœur. On a failli te perdre ».

Se demandant alors comment il avait pu survivre à cela, il tourna légèrement la tête vers sa femme et ouvrit la bouche.

« C-comment... »

« Euh... Connor ne pouvait pas... Les dégâts causés étaient trop grands pour que ton cœur soit réparé. Tu étais mort Matt ».

Encore sous les effets des différents médicaments qu'on lui administrait, il arrivait à comprendre, mais ne paniquait pas. Son esprit paniquait mais pas son corps, comme s'il était toujours déconnecté de ce monde qui l'entourait et l'accueillait chaleureusement.

« On... On a tenté un sauvetage de dernière chance. Tu es resté deux mois dans l'attente d'un possible cœur ».

Deux mois ? Cela paraissait tellement loin pour Matt, mais aussi tellement proche. Il ne s'était pas déroulé deux mois pour lui, c'était comme si la fusillade s'était passée hier. Il observa alors les traits du visage de sa femme, et remarqua alors qu'elle avait perdu du poids et que ses yeux étaient légèrement noircis par la fatigue. Il avait infligé cela à Gabby et cela lui faisait tellement mal.

« D-dé... Solé... »

« Non Matt », insista-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils et continuant de caresser la main de son homme pendant que l'infirmier lui massait le bras gauche. « Ne le sois pas d'accord ? »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Matt acquiesça, trop fatigué pour argumenter ses propos.

« K-Kelly... »

Ce fut alors comme une claque pour Gabby. Il venait à peine de se réveiller, elle ne pouvait pas lui annoncer cela comme ça. Elle n'avait pas le droit.

« Il... Il a eu du mal à accepter la situation. Il... Il s'en veut ».

Ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge : Kelly avait avant tout fait cela car il n'avait pas accepté le fait que Matt allait mourir pour l'avoir sauvé, il se blâmait pour ce qu'il se passait parce que cette balle qui allait le tuer aurait dû le tuer lui. Lui et personne d'autre. Matt voulait lui demander quand il allait passer afin de lui remonter les bretelles, mais il était trop groggy et trop affaibli pour cela. Il fermait les yeux dangereusement.

« Ce n'est pas grave s'il dort pendant les étirement ? » demanda alors Gabby à l'infirmier lorsqu'elle comprit que Matt s'endormait.

« Pas du tout », rassura-t-il, « Pas d'inquiétude ».

Elle acquiesça, serrant une dernière fois la main de son mari et l'embrassant sur le front.

« Je reviendrai plus tard, Liz a besoin de moi. Elle ne m'a pas vu depuis au moins trois jours ».

« Mh... Embrasse-la pour moi... S'il te plaît... Dis-lui que... Que je l'aime fort... »

Fermant les yeux, Gabby sourit. Elle avait une bien meilleure idée que lui dire que son père l'aimait fort.

« Oh, avant que vous ne partiez, le docteur Rhodes nous a demandé de vous préparer un repas spécial. Je ne vous laisserai pas quitter cette chambre sans que vous ayez mangé ».

Surprise, Gabby se rassit et reposa ses affaires alors que l'infirmier appelait quelqu'un avec son biper. Une infirmière entra alors avec un plateau-repas, le posant alors sur la table de l'entrée et l'approchant de Gabby. Elle remercia l'infirmière et ouvrit le couvercle, étonnée de voir ce qu'il s'y trouvait.

« Nous avons demandé à notre cuisinier de vous préparer un repas très spécial. Vous êtes bien d'origine Dominicaine, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle acquiesça, sentant les larmes monter à ses yeux. Il s'agissait d'un sancocho, le plat traditionnel national de République Dominicaine que l'on ne cuisinait que pour les grandes occasions et les fêtes. La recette était dans sa version la plus simple car le cuisinier n'avait eu que peu de temps pour la préparer, c'est-à-dire avec du porc, du poulet, de la chèvre, du manioc, de la patate douce, du maïs, de l'igname blanc, de l'origan, du poivron vert, de l'oignon et de l'ail. Dans sa version traditionnelle, il s'agissait d'une soupe, mais Gabby appréciait ce geste de la part du personnel médical.

« Le cuisinier étant lui aussi Dominicain, on lui a expliqué la situation et il a trouvé bon de vous cuisiner cela. Il nous a dit que c'était pour fêter le rétablissement de votre mari », expliqua alors l'infirmière.

En effet, cela pouvait être considéré comme une grande occasion : Matt allait vivre et n'avait eu la vie sauve qu'au geste de dernière minute de Kelly. Elle remercia l'infirmière et lui demanda de remercier aussi le cuisinier avant de prendre une fourchette et un couteau et de savourer ce plat. Prenant la première bouchée, son palais et ses papilles explosèrent : jamais elle n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir en mangeant un plat qu'elle connaissait de par ses origines. Les saveurs se bousculaient, se chevauchaient et lui donnaient d'incroyables sensations de plaisir et de relaxation. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant pleinement ce plat. Ce chef cuisinier était un véritable génie d'avoir fait cela en si peu de temps, et surtout dans sa version la plus simple. Sans le vouloir, elle laissa échapper quelques larmes, mais ce n'était pas par tristesse, c'était tout simplement parce que ce plat était le meilleur qu'elle n'ait jamais mangé auparavant. Ou peut-être était-ce due sa grossesse. Ce qu'elle savait, c'était que son estomac appréciait, et sans nul doute ce petit être aussi. À presque quatre mois, il était en quelques sortes en mesure de goûter ce qu'elle mangeait.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Elle sursauta, sortant de ses pensées. Elle leva la tête vers l'infirmier, ne comprenant pas la question.

« Vous pleurez ».

« oh. Ce n'est rien, ce sont des larmes de joies », assura-t-elle avec un sourire et en les essuyant. « Je n'ai jamais mangé un plat aussi bon ».

L'infirmier lui sourit en retour, finissant son travail. Finissant son plat et prenant ses affaires, elle quitta la chambre avec pleins d'idées en tête. Elle devait se rendre chez Christie, là où tout le monde était sûrement. Gabby frappa à la porte et entra comme si de rien était. Christie, Sylvie, Antonio et Violet étaient tous les quatre en train de préparer le repas du midi dans la cuisine et tous tournèrent la tête au même instant. Son grand frère laissa alors tomber ce qu'il faisait et se rua sur sa sœur pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser. Elle ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme.

« C'est dur de ne rien lui dire... », avoua-t-elle alors dans un murmure.

« Je sais sœurette. Mais il n'est pas prêt ».

Heureusement qu'elle était soutenue par Antonio, car elle était prête à s'effondrer au sol. Très vite, elle se ressaisit, et essuya les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Elle devait rester forte.

« Où est Liz ? »

« Elle dort dans mon lit », expliqua Violet. « Elle a passé la nuit à pleurer et crier, et Tonio a réussi à l'endormir il y a environ trois heures ».

« Comment tu as fait ? » demanda alors Gabby.

« Una mariposita ».

Elle comprit immédiatement. C'était la seule chanson capable de calmer et d'endormir Liz lorsqu'elle était triste ou en colère.

« Merci Tonio ».

Il l'embrassa sur son front et l'enlaça une seconde fois.

« Tu as faim ? On prépare à manger ».

« Je viens de manger », avoua-t-elle alors.

« C'est vrai ça ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Le personnel soignant a tenu à ce que je parte en ayant mangé, et le chef cuisinier m'a préparé un sancocho simplifié. Le meilleur repas que j'ai jamais mangé ».

Surpris, Antonio bascula sa tête légèrement en arrière en fronçant les sourcils.

« Encore meilleur que mama ? »

« Cent fois meilleur. C'était... Je n'ai même pas de mots ! »

Gabby se retint alors de passer sa main sur son ventre, comme elle en avait tant l'habitude depuis ces dernières semaines.

« C'est suspect tout cela. Toi, tu me caches quelque chose. Et je découvrirai quoi ».

Elle passa alors son regard sur Christie puis sur Sylvie, et toutes deux acquiescèrent. Elle devait lui dire pendant que Liz dormait encore.

« Dans ce cas, viens t'asseoir sur le canapé, j'ai besoin de te parler. Sérieusement. Toi aussi Violet si tu veux ».

Intriguée, Antonio la suivit dans le salon et s'assit à côté de sa sœur, rejoints par Violet.

« Tu m'inquiète sœurette. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle jeta son regard sur Christie qui comprit immédiatement : elle monta à l'étage pour surveiller Liz afin qu'elle n'entende pas la conversation. Car elle connaissait le plan de Gabby.

« Rien d'inquiétant Antonio, je te le promets. Voilà ».

Elle prit une grande inspiration, tentant de trouver les bons mots.

« Un mois après... Après que Matt ait été placé dans le coma, j'ai appris que... »

Mais Gabby ne voulait pas tourner autour du pot, alors elle décida de tout déballer d'un seul coup. « J'ai appris que j'attendais un enfant de lui ».

En face d'elle, deux bouches s'ouvrirent en grand. Antonio et Violet étaient cependant incapables de parler.

« Je n'ai rien voulu dire avant parce que... Parce que je ne savais pas si Matt allait survivre et... Et je ne voulais pas m'infliger la souffrance d'élever cet enfant sans lui ».

Enfin elle l'avait avoué. Elle s'effondra en larmes, plongeant sa tête dans ses mains, comme par honte.

« Oh, Gabby... »

Antonio serra sa petite sœur contre lui, embrassant son front et passant ses mains dans son dos pour la calmer. Il avait compris pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit, il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Gabby ne voulait pas élever un nouvel enfant de son mari sans qu'il ne soit à ses côtés. Elle le voulait près de lui pour cela.

« Tu... Tu as voulu attendre que le destin de Matt soit fixé avant de te décider ? »

Ne pouvant plus parler, elle acquiesça, pleurant dans les bras de son frère.

« Liz est au courant ? »

« Non », répondit-elle à la hâte. « Non, je veux lui préparer une surprise. Je veux qu'elle l'apprenne d'une façon bien précise ».

« Dans ce cas, on ne lui dira rien », assura Violet. « Ma cousine mérite une belle surprise. Après tout ce qu'elle a enduré ».

Environ quatre heures plus tard, Eliza se réveilla enfin et sauta dans les bras de sa mère en pleurant. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et cela commençait à vraiment peser sur ses épaules et son cœur. Déjà qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment voir son père, alors lui supprimer sa mère devenait presque insupportable. Elle n'avait rien dit parce qu'elle comprenait pourquoi elle restait à l'hôpital, mais ses parents lui manquait réellement.

« Ton père m'a dit de t'embrasser », dit-elle en la câliner et en embrassant son front, « mais j'ai une meilleure idée : est-ce que tu te sens prête à venir à l'hôpital et voir ton père ? »

Ce fut un grand choc pour Liz. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas si elle était mentalement prête à voir cette scène devant elle.

« Papa me manque. Terriblement », avoua-t-elle. « Mais... Je ne sais pas si... Si j'ai envie de le voir avec plein de tubes et tout ».

Elle baissa les yeux, comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose de mal, mais Gabby la rassura.

« C'est normal tout ça Liz. Mais je vais te dire une chose : papa est réveillé, et il va aller mieux d'ici peu. Je te le promets ».

« Parce que le cœur d'oncle Kelly bat en lui ? »

Surprise, Gabby ne dit rien et se tourna légèrement vers Christie et son frère.

« Vous lui avez dit ? »

« Je lui ai dit », confirma alors Antonio en insistant sur le 'je'. « Je suis désolé s'il ne fallait pas, mais... J'ai cru bon de lui dire ».

« Non Tonio, tu as bien fait ».

Elle passa alors sa main dans le dos de sa fille et la câlina à nouveau.

« Je sais que ce que tu traverses est dur, surtout parce que tu es très jeune. On ne devrait pas subir cela à ton âge. Mais oncle Kelly a fait cela pour nous ».

« Je sais pourquoi il l'a fait maman », expliqua Liz. « Il voulait que... Que je continue d'avoir un père... N'est-ce pas ? »

Gabby ne put s'empêche d'acquiescer.

« En effet. Il ne voulait pas détruire notre famille ».

« Papa est au courant ? Pour oncle Kelly ? »

« Non, il ne l'est pas. Il est encore trop fragile pour le savoir. Lorsqu'il sera prêt, je lui dirai ».

Cela faisait mal à Liz de savoir que son propre père n'était pas au courant que l'homme qu'il considérait comme un frère avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver la sienne.

« D'accord. Je peux vraiment aller voir papa ? »

« Oui, je n'ai pas menti. Comme ça, tu pourras toi-même l'embrasser ».

« Alors je veux bien venir. Mais... Mais ça me fait peur ».

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ? »

« Les tubes et les fils ».

Il était vrai que Liz avait été quelque peu secouée après sa première visite à l'hôpital, lorsque Matt était dans le coma et dans l'attente d'une greffe. Elle avait eu tellement peur qu'elle n'avait même pas demandé à y retourner, et Gabby n'avait pas insisté pour que sa fille vienne voir son père. Elle savait que c'était dur pour elle.

« Chérie, je sais qu'ils te font peur, c'est normal. Mais je te promets que la plupart des tubes que tu as vu la dernière fois ne sont plus là ».

« Mais il a encore les fils ».

« Eliza... Ok, je vais te dire quels sont les tubes et les fils que papa a sur lui ».

Elle prit une grande inspiration et attendit que sa fille soit prête avant de commencer.

« Papa n'a plus ce tube dans la gorge, celui qui était là pour respirer pour lui ».

« Celui avec la machine qui crissait ? »

« C'est ça. Euh... Ensuite, dans peu de temps, il n'aura plus celui pour son estomac, parce qu'il va pouvoir remanger normalement. Tous les fils sont encore présents, et il y a de nouveaux appareils sur lui ».

Liz commença à légèrement paniquer en s'imaginant son père.

« Il a trois tubes qui sortent de sa poitrine et qui sont là pour que papa n'attrape pas d'infection et pour que le cœur soit maintenu en pleine santé. Et il a un grand branchement de fils qui part de son cou et qui est là pour vérifié que son cœur est en pleine forme ».

« Donc... Tout est là pour que papa aille bien ? »

« C'est ça. Il a aussi un masque à oxygène sur le visage, comme celui que tu avais lorsque... Lorsque tu as paniqué à l'hôpital il y a deux mois ».

« Parce que papa ne respire pas encore correctement ? »

« Non, en effet. Pour... Pour pouvoir poser un nouveau cœur, le médecin est obligé d'ouvrir ici », expliqua Gabby en posant son index droit à la base de son cou et en le descendant jusque son estomac.

« C'est grand quand même ».

« Mais nécessaire. Du coup, il ne peut pas prendre de grandes inspirations, ça lui fait un peu mal pour le moment ».

Liz ne dit rien, réfléchissant. Son père lui manquait, et son désir d'aller le voir malgré sa peur était bien plus fort que n'importe quoi.

« Je veux voir papa », assura alors Liz.

« Alors on y va ? »

Gabby fit manger Eliza, et environ une heure plus tard, elles étaient toutes les deux devant la porte de la chambre. Une dernière fois, elle se tourna vers sa fille en lui souriant.

« Il se peut que papa dorme. Alors je vais entrer, pour voir si tout va bien et ensuite je te dis si tu peux, d'accord ? »

Stressée, angoissée, Liz ne savait pas comment décrire les sensations et les émotions qui l'habitaient, mais elle acquiesça. Gabby entra doucement, et moins de dix secondes plus tard, elle vint chercher sa fille.

« Papa dort, mais ce n'est pas un problème ».

« Il dort beaucoup, mais il a dormi pendant deux mois ».

« Ce sont les médicaments. Pour qu'il n'ait pas mal, on lui donne de puissants anti-douleurs et ils endorment le corps. C'est dans le sommeil qu'on moins mal ».

« Alors s'il se réveille, papa va avoir mal ? »

« Un peu. Mais le fait de te voir va calmer sa douleur. Je te le promets ».

Eliza acquiesça et entra. Comme elle avait déjà vu une bonne partie des machines entourant le lit, elle ne broncha pas et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa mère assise dans le fauteuil. Elle l'observait de la tête aux pieds, notant mentalement toutes les différences avec la dernière fois tout en se retenant de pleurer. Son père avait grandement maigri, il n'y avait plus ce crissement qui lui donnait la chair de poule et lui faisait si peur, et il y avait ce coussin sur sa poitrine qu'elle trouvait vraiment rigolo.

« Pourquoi papa serre un coussin ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Parce que papa ne peut pas vraiment parler beaucoup ni fort. Ce coussin est là pour qu'il dise s'il a mal ou non. S'il le serre fort, il a très mal ».

« Et s'il ne le serre pas, alors papa va bien ? »

Comprenant que Liz voulait plutôt dire que son père n'avait pas mal, elle acquiesça et sourit.

« Il va bientôt se réveiller ? »

Gabby regarda alors les différentes machines pour trouver celle qui envoyaient les anti-douleurs dans son système sanguin pour voir quand il serait possible pour Liz de voir son père ouvrir les yeux. Une fois trouvée, elle la lit correctement et sourit à nouveau.

« Sans doute d'ici quelques minutes ».

En effet, après quelques minutes, Matt commença à bouger dans le lit et à serrer le coussin un peu plus. Gabby demanda à Liz de ne faire aucun bruit, ce qu'elle promit. Gabby fit alors lever Liz, et prit sa main pour la serrer et la caresser.

« Matt ? »

À travers le masque, il grogna un peu, tournant légèrement la tête et ouvrant les yeux. Ce n'était qu'un monde flou pour lui, mais il sentait la présence de quelqu'un d'autre à côté de Gabby, quelqu'un qui l'apaisait grandement.

« Matt, quelqu'un veut te dire bonjour ».

Gabby tourna la tête et acquiesça, signalant alors à sa fille qu'elle pouvait à présent parler.

« P-papa ? »

La voix tremblante, les larmes au bord des yeux, Eliza ne savait pas réellement ce qu'elle ressentait.

« L-liz ? »

Ce fut le mot de trop pour la petite fille, elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps de pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à son père, mais elle prit sa main que Gabby venait de libérer et la serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

« Hey, hey... Ne pleure pas... »

Cela brisait le cœur de Matt de voir sa fille pleurer comme ça. Mais il se souvenait de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Gabby et se souvenait aussi du fait que les enfants n'étaient pas autorisés à l'hôpital lorsque les patients étaient gravement blessés.

« Liz... Monte ».

« Quoi ? Matt non, tu n'es pas en état ».

« Juste... Le côté droit... C'est bon ».

Grommelant, Gabby accéda à la requête de son mari et aida Liz à monter sur le lit. Aussitôt fait, elle se logea dans le creux du bras droit de son père et celui-ci passa difficilement son bras dans son dos et tenta de la calmer alors qu'avec sa main gauche, il descendit légèrement le masque à oxygène.

« T-tu... Tu m'as manqué p-papa... », admit Liz en pleurant de plus belle.

Matt ne put s'empêcher lui aussi de verser une larme, parce que sa fille pleurait. Et il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer, c'était au-delà de ses forces.

« Je ne vais... Nulle part maintenant... Je te le promets ».

Liz leva un peu la tête, bloquant son regard humidifié par les larmes sur celui de son père.

« Promis ? »

« Croix de bois... Croix de fer ».

Alors, elle replaça sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, parfaitement bien logé et chéri comme elle l'aimait lorsqu'elle venait dans le lit de ses parents lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas de garde. Cela fit sourire Matt, cela lui redonnait assez de force pour faire quelque chose afin d'apaiser les pleurs de Liz. Il se souvenait des paroles de cette chanson que Gabby chantait à leur fille le soir, celle qui l'endormait en quelques minutes, et il se rappelait aussi de la mélodie. S'aidant de l'oxygène de masque, il prit une inspiration, et se mit à chanter grâce à la force que lui donnait sa fille.

« Una mariposita... que del cielo bajó... Con sus alas... Extendidas... Y en el pico... Una flor... »

Même si le rythme n'y était pas réellement, même si Matt mâchait un peu les mots et coupait les phrases, cela calmait Liz. Il ne l'entendait plus pleurer à présent. Gabby le vit immédiatement, et trouvait ce geste vraiment très impressionnant et magique, elle se mit à chanter avec son mari, à son propre rythme.

« ¿Para quien son... Las flores ?... Si no son... Para mí... Ay mamita... Del alma... Yo me muerto... Por ti ».

Les deux parents continuèrent de chanter inlassablement jusqu'à ce que Liz s'endorme.


	16. Les funérailles

**Chapitre 16 : Les funérailles**

Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour ordinaire, aujourd'hui était les funérailles de Kelly. Et même le ciel le pleurait sur Chicago. Dans ses dernières volontés, il avait stipulé qu'il ne voulait pas de cérémonie comme celle qu'avait connu Andy ou même Shay. Il voulait quelque chose de simple, qui lui ressemblait. Avec peu de gens pour lui dire un dernier adieu : sa famille, ou plutôt ses familles. Brett avait travaillé avec Christie deux jours durant afin de tout organiser. Sylvie savait que Kelly aurait souhaité être enterré aux côtés de Leslie, son premier vrai grand amour. En tout cas, il aurait apprécié ce symbole. Et elle avait tout fait pour que cela arrive. Pour dire vrai, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi afin de tout préparer : savoir qui allait venir ou non notamment. Son père avait promis de venir à l'enterrement, Katie également, et bien entendu, tous les membres de la caserne 51 et Boden allaient venir. En tenue. Sylvie ne voulait pas, mais ils avaient tous insisté pour lui rendre hommage en tenue. Parce qu'avant tout, Kelly était un pompier dans l'âme. En sachant cela, elle avait décidé elle aussi de rendre hommage à l'homme qu'elle aimait en s'habillant de son uniforme. Et Gabby allait le faire aussi. Cela lui faisait mal de quitter Matt, mais elle était déterminée à venir, expliquant à son mari que les visites n'étaient pas vraiment autorisées la nuit et le matin, et qu'elle était fatiguée, qu'elle souhaitait rentrer pour se reposer et se ressourcer, pour s'occuper d'Eliza, ce que Matt avait tout-à-fait compris. S'habillant avec son uniforme d'ambulancière en chef, elle décida de ne pas se maquiller. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait pleurer. Étant la femme qui partageait sa vie, elle avait voulu faire un discours en son honneur. Mais l'inspiration n'était jamais venue la voir. On frappa à la porte : c'était Gabby et Eliza. Sylvie ouvrit la porte, les laissant entrer un moment pour qu'elles ne soient pas trop mouillées.

« Comment ça va Sylvie ? »

« Je... Je pense que ça ira mieux après la cérémonie. Mais pour le moment... Je suis une vraie éponge émotionnelle ! »

« Tata Sylvie ? Tu sais que nous, on est là ? N'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr ma chérie, je le sais », dit Sylvie en s'accroupissant pour être à la même hauteur que Liz. « Viens me faire un câlin, il me fera sans aucun doute du bien ».

Eliza ne se fit pas prier : elle s'agrippa au cou de sa marraine, plongeant sa tête dans son cou.

« Tu es triste tata Sylvie. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste ».

« Dans ce cas, je ne le serai pas. Je ne serai pas triste. Je te le promets ».

Elles rompit l'étreinte, Gabby prenant à son tour sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Liz lui avait donné une idée de discours, un discours qu'elle n'avait certes pas préparé, mais qui en valait la peine. Après une demi-heure, les trois filles sortirent de la maison afin d'aller à la caserne, le lieux de rendez-vous pour la cérémonie. Tous les membres de la caserne avaient tenus leur promesse : celle de mettre leur uniforme, en hommage à Kelly. Toutes les familles étaient là : La femme et les enfants d'Hermann, la femme et la fille de Tony, la demi-sœur et le père de Kelly, la sœur de Matt qui avait insisté pour venir, la femme de Mouch, Boden, Donna et Terrance. Ils étaient tous là. Fort heureusement, le cimetière n'était pas loin de la caserne, et le prêtre les attendait déjà, avec le cercueil. Tous s'assirent, ne se concentrant même pas sur les prières que le prête marmonnaient, pas même Hermann et Cindy, personne. Puis ce fut au tour de Sylvie de prendre la parole. Elle se leva, prenant place auprès du prêtre pour parler. Elle avala sa salive, puis prit une grande inspiration.

« Vous tous ici savez ce que Kelly a fait. Oui, il s'est donné la mort. Mais... Peu d'entre vous savent pourquoi il a agi ainsi... Et je vais vous le dire, ici et maintenant ».

Tous étaient concentrés sur ce discours que Brett avait à peine commencé. Elle passa son regard sur chacune des personnes présentes, analysant leur comportement, leurs émotions. Elle comprit qu'elle allait en émouvoir plus d'un.

« Il y a deux mois de cela, et tout le monde au 51 s'en souvient, nous avons été pris dans une fusillade, une guerre des gangs. Ce jour-là, Kelly était sur la trajectoire d'une balle. Ce jour-là, il aurait dû mourir ».

Elle fit un pause, sentant les larmes monter à ses yeux. Elle les retint, continuant d'avaler sa salive et de prendre de grandes inspirations, cette fois avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais Matt l'en a empêché : il a pris cette balle à la place de Kelly, il a pris cette balle dans le cœur par amour pour ce grand frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu, SON grand frère. Mais les médecins ne pouvaient pas le soigner, son cœur n'était plus viable. Il lui ont cependant donné un sursis de deux mois, deux longs mois pendant lesquels ils allaient retourner ciel et terre pour trouver un nouveau cœur pour Matt. Mais ce jour-là n'est jamais arrivé ».

Elle observa à nouveau tout le monde, tentant de deviner qui allait craquer le premier, posant son regard sur Gabby et sur Liz. Sa meilleure amie souriait, et elle aussi.

« Alors Kelly a agi : il savait qu'il était compatible avec Matt, il avait tout planifié si cela arrivait, si les médecins ne pouvaient pas trouver de cœur pour Matt à temps. Il a fait cela le dernier jour. Jusqu'au bout il avait espéré, jusqu'au bout. Oui, il s'est donné la mort, mais il l'a fait pour de bonnes raisons ! »

Laissant à présent les larmes couler sur son visage, rouler sur ses joues et tomber sur l'herbe mouillée, elle retint un sanglot, prenant une énième inspiration avant de continuer.

« Il l'a fait... Pour ne pas détruire une famille », annonça-t-elle d'un voix tremblante et fragile. « Il a fait cela pour qu'Eliza puisse toujours avoir son père à ses côtés, pour que Gabby puisse continuer à chérir son mari. Il a fait cela pour Matt, pour son petit frère. Kelly n'a pas agi sur un coup de tête, il n'était pas désespéré ! »

Continuant de fixer Gabby de son regard, Sylvie put voir qu'à présent Gabby avait les larmes aux yeux elle aussi. Elle savait sans doute ce qu'elle allait dire, mais les autres n'avaient toujours pas compris.

« C'était un acte d'amour ! Pour son petit frère ! Kelly ne s'est pas donné la mort ! Il a redonné la vie ! Une dernière fois avant de mourir, il a souhaité sauver une vie ! Ne soyez pas triste de le voir partir ! Ne soyez pas triste d'avoir perdu quelqu'un que vous aimiez ! » expliqua-t-elle entre les sanglots et les pleurs qui l'animaient. « Soyez fier de son acte, de ce qu'il a fait ! »

Scannant de nouveau son audience, elle vit que tout le monde versait une larme, que tout le monde était triste. Et elle savait que Kelly n'aurait jamais accepté cela. Alors elle se libéra, elle libéra toutes émotions qu'elle avait en elle, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Il n'aurait jamais voulu vous voir pleurer sur sa tombe parce qu'il vous manque, il n'aurait pas voulu voir tous ici et agir comme si vous étiez dépressif ! Il aurait voulu vous voir vous souvenir des moments passés avec lui : la joie, le rire. La fierté de les avoir passé avec lui ! Il aurait voulu vous voir rire plutôt que de pleurer ! »

Cette fois, Sylvie pleurait bel et bien, suivie de près par Gabby, Eliza, Katie et Christie. Mais le comportement des membres de cette famille en face d'elle avait changé : elle ne voyait pas des larmes de tristesse. Elle voyait d'autres larmes.

« Parce que Kelly était un héros, et il l'est encore ! Parce qu'il n'est pas mort, il reste vivant, en chacun de nous ! Ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse qui coulent sur mes joues, ce sont des larmes de joie, de fierté ! Parce que je suis fière de l'homme que j'ai aimé, que j'aime et que j'aimerai toujours ! Je suis fière de l'homme qui aurait dû me demander en mariage, mais qui a renoncé pour sauver son petit frère ! L'homme que j'aime est un héros, et je suis fière de lui ! Je ne t'en veux pas, au contraire ! Je suis fière de toi ! ».

Finissant son discours, elle baissa la tête, continuant inlassablement de pleurer. Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un taper dans ses mains, la faisant sursauter. Elle redressa la tête, juste pour apercevoir qu'Hermann applaudissait. Il fut très vite rejoint par sa femme et ses enfants, puis ce fut au tour de Gabby, Christie et de Liz. Et enfin, tout le monde le suivit. Ils applaudissaient tous Kelly, pour cet acte de bravoure qu'il avait démontré pour sauver son frère bien aimé. Cela dura bien cinq minutes avant que le calme ne revint peser sur le cimetière.

« Je veux aussi parler ».

Tout le monde fut surpris, Gabby et Sylvie les premières. Eliza avait les poings serrés et tremblants sur ses cuisses, retenant un sanglot sans savoir comment.

« Liz... »

« Maman », interrompit-elle. « Je veux parler. S'il te plaît ».

Sylvie n'ayant pas bougé de place, elle fit signe à Gabby qu'elle acceptait que Liz prenne la parole devant tout le monde. Elle se leva, s'immobilisant à côté de sa marraine et fit face à l'audience. Elle avait un peu peur, mais elle prit une grande inspiration et redressa la tête.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas encore six ans, mais... Je voulais parler. Kelly... »

Elle prit soin de choisir ses mots : elle ne voulait pas parler de son oncle adoré au passé, c'était au-delà de ses propres forces.

« Kelly est mon parrain. Et... Et Matt est mon père. Je fais partie d'une grande famille, unie et soudée ».

Baissant légèrement les yeux, elle repensa à ce jour durant lequel son père l'avait rassuré sur le métier de pompier. Ce jour où elle avait fait un cauchemar en dormant chez sa tante Christie et sa cousine Violet. En y repensant, elle se mit à sourire.

« Un jour, mon père m'a dit qu'il y a six ans, il s'est retrouvé enterré vivant lors d'un appel avec oncle Kelly, oncle Hermann et oncle Tony. Et que maman et oncle Jimmy étaient venus les chercher et les sauver. Il m'a dit que ce jour-là lui avait laissé des cicatrices. Des cicatrices physiques ».

Elle bloqua son regard sur sa mère qui semblait si fière d'elle, si fière de sa fille. Faire une discours n'était déjà pas une chose aisée, mais Liz y arrivait pour le moment avec brio.

« À ce moment-là, j'ai pris peur. J'ai pris peur du métier de pompier. J'ai eu peur pour tous les membres de ma famille. Parce que chaque jour, ils mettent leur vie en danger pour servir la ville, pour sauver des gens. J'ai pris peur, je ne voulais pas que mes parents aillent faire leur garde, de peur de les perdre ».

Liz se mit une nouvelle fois à sourire, continuant de penser à ce que lui avait dit son père après ses terribles cauchemars.

« Mais mon père m'a rassuré. Il m'a pris dans ses bras, me disant qu'elles n'étaient pas des cicatrices ordinaires : elles marquaient le début de mon histoire, de ma vie. Et maintenant, mon père a une nouvelle cicatrice, une grande cicatrice partant de son cou et allant jusqu'à son estomac. Mais elle non plus n'est pas une cicatrice ordinaire. Parce qu'elle représente... »

Elle serra les poings, retenant elle aussi un sanglot avant de redresser la tête et de faire totalement face à sa grande famille.

« Elle représente tout l'amour que mon parrain avait pour papa. Cet amour qui était bien plus fort que celui qu'il avait pour tante Sylvie. Cet amour qui était au-dessus tout. Cette cicatrice représente également une autre partie de ma vie : celle de toujours avoir mon père à mes côtés. Grâce à lui. Ce qui me fait pleurer aujourd'hui... »

Liz se mit à pleurer, tentant désespérément d'essuyer les larmes sur ses joues. Mais ce n'étaient pas des larmes de tristesse, c'était de la colère.

« C'est le fait que mon père ne sache même pas que ce nouveau cœur qu'il a vient de son frère, il ne sait pas que c'est celui de oncle Kelly ! Il ne sait pas que oncle Kelly a sacrifié sa vie pour qu'il puisse vivre ! Il ne sait pas tout cela ! Il ne sait même pas que son frère est enterré aujourd'hui ! Parce que s'il le savait, je suis sure qu'il ne l'accepterait pas. Il n'accepterait pas sa mort. Il n'y croirait pas ! »

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle avala sa salive, s'arrêtant subitement de pleurer.

« Mais quand il saura », commença-t-elle calmement, « il devinera que Oncle Kelly n'est pas mort : il continue de vivre à l'intérieur de lui, il est devenu son cœur qui bat. Et il bat bien plus fortement qu'avant ».

Cette fois, Liz se mit à sourire, fière.

« À présent, je n'ai plus peur du métier de pompier, j'en suis fière. Je suis fière de voir chaque membre de ma famille prêt à aider les gens dans n'importe quelle situation. Ce sont des héros. Oncle Kelly est un héros. Oncle Kelly n'est pas mort, car il m'a promis que dans les moments difficiles, il serait toujours là pour moi, il serait là pour me remonter le moral. Alors aujourd'hui je ne pleure pas, je suis fière. Je suis fière de faire partie de cette famille. Et je suis fière d'avoir un parrain comme oncle Kelly. Et vous devriez vous aussi être fier de lui ».

Soudain, une grande brise passa dans l'allée, s'engouffrant entre les membres de cette famille unique, unie et soudée. Gabby se souvint alors de ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans la lettre, elle se souvint que Kelly lui avait dit qu'à chaque fois qu'elle sentirait un regard ou une présence alors qu'il n'y avait personne, ce serait Andy, Shay et Kelly. Ce vent, cette brise qui enveloppait tout le monde, c'était eux. C'était eux expliquant qu'ils seraient là pour chacun d'eux, peu importe où. Liz s'approcha alors de sa mère pour se rasseoir, mais Gabby la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle.

« Comme je suis fière de toi Liz... Oncle Kelly a apparemment adoré ».

« J'aurais aimé que papa soit là, qu'il soit au courant ».

« Liz, je te promets que je lui dirai. Aujourd'hui ».

Liz acquiesça, voyant dans les yeux de sa mère qu'elle disait la vérité.

« Je t'aime maman ».

« Je t'aime aussi Liz », répéta sa mère avec un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 _Severide était assis sur le pare-choc du camion de secours, celui qu'il dirigeait. Son cigare entre les doigts de sa main droite, il voulait simplement être tranquille, en dehors de cette caserne qui l'avait fait tant souffrir, celle qui avait vu son frère de cœur mourir. Il était en colère. Contre Casey car il le prenait pour responsable de la mort d'Andy Darden, car il ne l'avait pas retenu, il ne l'avait pas empêché de rentrer dans la maison. C'était ce qui lui avait coûté la vie. Mais il se sentait lui-même coupable, car il n'avait pas ventilé à temps. S'il avait ventilé au lieu de chercher immédiatement le frère de la propriétaire, Andy serait toujours vivant, à plaisanter avec lui et Casey, comme au bon vieux temps. Du coin de l'œil, il vit arriver Matt près de lui, celui qu'il avait considéré comme son meilleur ami, et qu'il considérait comme un traître à présent._

 _« Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ? » demanda alors Matt en continuant de marcher vers Severide. « Tu vas bien ? »_

 _Ce ton, il semblait à la fois inquiet, et en colère, comme s'il ne comprenait pas le comportement de son ami._

 _« Parce que si non, tu devrais prendre... »_

 _« Est-ce que je t'ai demandé de l'aide ? » répondit-il avec mépris._

 _Casey soupira légèrement, levant un peu les bras._

 _« J'essaie de faire des efforts Severide »._

 _« Continue », dit-il en prenant une nouvelle bouffée de cigare._

 _Matt semblait très énervé, mais il essayait de se contrôler. Severide était assez reconnaissant de voir que Matt essayait de faire de son mieux pour réparer la situation, mais il avait tué Andy. Cela n'était pas suffisant pour lui. Casey tourna la tête vers la gauche,tentant de trouver les mots juste pour raisonner son meilleur ami pendant qu'il fumait toujours._

 _« J'ai nettoyé le casier de Darden »._

 _Tout comme Casey, Severide retint sa colère. Matt n'avait jamais appelé Andy par son nom de famille. Jamais. Pas même à l'Académie. Jamais. Il cracha, faisant croire que c'était par rapport au cigare alors qu'il essayait juste d'externaliser sa colère. Il vit Matt le regarder à nouveau, le regard triste, presque vide._

 _« Tu aurais dû ventiler l'arrière », dit-il en tournant la tête, pour éviter ce regard que lui lançait Severide._

 _C'en était trop pour lui. Maintenant Casey l'accusait du meurtre de son frère. Il tourna subitement la tête vers son deuxième frère et s'énerva contre lui._

 _« On est l'équipe de secours Casey, on ne ventile pas ! »_

 _Casey le regarda brièvement, avant de tourner à nouveau la tête. Severide savait qu'il n'aimait pas se disputer. Et il en profitait pour le réprimander._

 _« Tu n'aurais pas dû laisser Andy entrer par cette fenêtre », le défia-t-il._

 _Casey soupira encore une fois, faisant rire intérieurement Severide. Casey semblait hors de lui, incapable de se justifier. Il était déstabilisé._

 _« Je n'ai pas à justifier mes actes, je dors comme un bébé », mentit-il en crachant encore par terre. « Et toi ? »_

 _Il se concentra à regarder alors droit devant lui, portant son cigare à ses lèvres pour prendre une bouffée, tout en observant du coin de l'œil Casey baisser la tête et s'en aller. Kelly comprit alors que Matt s'en voulait encore plus, et essayait lui aussi de trouver un responsable. Ils étaient pareils : ils avaient perdu leur frère ce jour-là, l'un car il n'avait pas su l'arrêter, l'autre car il n'avait pas ventilé. Ils étaient tous les deux coupables de la mort de leur petit frère chéri._

* * *

Matt se réveilla dans un grand sursaut, la sueur coulant sur son front abondamment, sa respiration presque coupée à cause du geste brusque et de la douleur que cela avait engendré. Il était dans un lit confortable et chaud, sa poitrine brûlait comme jamais auparavant, lui lançant des décharges électriques à chaque fois qu'il tentait de prendre une inspiration. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il sentit une main posée sur le haut de sa poitrine, à la base de son cou et essayant de le retenir de le rallonger. Il sentait toujours ces fils et ces tubes sur lui et en lui, le gênant quelques peu mais ne disant rien. Le masque à oxygène était toujours en place sur sa bouche et son nez. La lumière du jour combinée à cette vision toujours aussi trouble et ce brouillard intense devant lui le forcèrent à fermer les yeux et de se laisser faire, de se laisser à nouveau glisser dans ce lit douillet qu'il appréciait. Il entendait une voix. Une voix douce et chaleureuse qui lui parlait sans cesse, le calmant, le réconfortant. Alors il l'écouta, il se concentra sur cette voix qu'il aimait tant, cette voix qui lui avait tant manqué, cette voix qui lui demandait de continuer de prendre les plus grandes inspirations possibles, de continuer à se relaxer pendant qu'une main lui caressait tendrement la sienne, celle qui reposait délicatement sur les draps du lit dans lequel il était. Doucement, très doucement il reprenait le contrôle de sa respiration, de son rythme cardiaque. Sa poitrine lui faisait toujours aussi mal, envoyait toujours de nombreuses décharges électriques dans tout son corps. Suivant les instructions de cette voix féminine qu'il appréciait, il repensait à cette vision qu'il avait eu : elle était bizarre. Il se souvenait de ce moment où ils avaient discuté après la mort d'Andy, mais pas de cette façon. Il se souvenait après été en colère contre Kelly sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Ce dont il se souvenait pas, c'était de ce moment de culpabilité qu'il avait eu. Et surtout, cette vision de ce moment, c'était comme s'il était dans le corps-même de Kelly. Ce n'était pas du tout logique.

« Matt, peux-tu ouvrir les yeux pour moi ? S'il te plaît ? »

Luttant toujours face à cette violence douleur le paralysant, il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Ces pupilles brûlaient comme jamais, comme si une flamme s'était logée dans ses yeux. C'était une sensation horrible qu'il souhaitait oublier mais ne pouvait supprimer, ne pouvait ignorer.

« Matt ? »

Le regard perdu sur le plafond blanc, il tourna très légèrement la tête vers la droite, vers cette voix. Il posa alors ses yeux sur la femme qu'il aimait, celle qui était toujours là pour lui, peu importe la situation. Ayant repris le contrôle de sa respiration, l'infirmier qui se trouvait à sa gauche retira le masque qu'il avait posé sur son visage pour l'aider à respirer correctement le temps que la crise passe, laissant alors la canule reprendre son rôle.

« Tout va bien à présent ? »

N'ayant pas encore la force de parler après cet incident, Matt ne put qu'acquiescer, se forçant à rester concentré sur les traits du visage de sa femme. Elle semblait inquiète.

« Tu as eu un... Un mauvais souvenir ? »

Il sut presque instantanément ce dont elle voulait parler : la fusillade. Alors il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite alors que l'infirmier continuait de prodiguer les soins nécessaires. Nerveusement, il avala sa salive et ouvrit la bouche.

« Non », murmura-t-il. « Un... C'était bizarre ».

« Bizarre ? Qu'est-ce qui était bizarre ? » insista Gabby.

« Tu te rappelles quand... »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Sa gorge était sèche comme un désert et sa bouche l'était tout autant. Gabby s'empara alors du gobelet dans lequel continuait de fondre doucement les glaçons. Elle en prit un et le mit sur les lèvres de son mari, qui écarta alors ses lèvres pour laisser fondre ce glaçon sur sa langue et soulager ses cordes vocales.

« Tu te rappelles quand Andy est mort ? Kelly m'en voulait et me reprochait sa mort ».

C'était il y avait presque dix ans, mais Gabby s'en souvenait parfaitement. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas arrêté de se disputer des semaines durant. Elle acquiesça, tentant de comprendre pourquoi Matt parlait de cela.

« Tu as eu un rêve de ce souvenir-là ? »

« C'était... Différent cette fois. C'était... Comme si je vivais encore ce moment, mais... Mais pas dans mon corps... Je le vivais dans le corps de Kelly, avec des sentiments autres que les miens... ».

Gabby ouvrit grands ses yeux, posant alors son regard sur l'infirmier. Il prit une grande inspiration afin d'expliquer ce phénomène.

« On appelle cela la mémoire cellulaire. Il... Il arrive quelques fois que... Que le greffé puisse voir ce que le donneur a vu, ce qu'il a ressenti. Il arrive aussi que son comportement change pour se rapprocher du donneur ».

« Même si le donneur et le receveur ne se connaissent pas ? »

« En effet. On a déjà vu cela, mais ce n'est pas visible pour toutes les greffes ».

Matt ne comprenait presque rien : comment voulait-t-il avoir des rêves dans lesquels il semblait être dans la peau de son frère Kelly, à dire, faire et penser comme lui? À être comme lui ? Et ensuite, il assimila enfin ce que venait de dire l'infirmier. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il tourna la tête vers sa femme afin d'avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait.

« Gabby ? »

Elle avait une larme au coin de l'œil, retenant clairement un sanglot.

« Quand... Quand tu as pris cette balle dans le cœur... Kelly a aussi été touché. À l'épaule. Vos sangs se sont... Se sont mélangés », expliqua Gabby le plus calmement et clairement possible. « Normalement, on a une sorte de réaction allergique dans ce genre de cas, mais pas là. Et cela n'arrive que si les deux personnes ont le même groupe sanguin et le même rhésus ».

« Gabby... »

Voyant couler les larmes sur les joues de sa femme, il avait compris. Il n'avait pas eu la confirmation, mais il savait. Rien qu'en voyant sa femme, il savait.

« Non... Non, je ne te crois pas ».

Il secoua la tête, sa vision devenant floue à cause des larmes prêtes à rouler sur son visage, son rythme cardiaque augmentant à mesure que le temps passait.

« Non, je ne veux pas... »

Gabby redressa la tête, faisant alors face au regard de son mari pour la première fois depuis le début de son explication.

« Je ne veux pas ! RETIREZ-LE, JE N'EN VEUX PAS ! RETIREZ-LE ! » s'écria-t-il en passant ses mains sur sa poitrine et en grattant.

Paralysé, le médecin ne put rien faire avant de voir que son patient avait arraché un des drains et s'apprêtait à en arracher un second. L'infirmer s'activa alors pour restreindre les mouvements de Matt pendant qu'il hurlait et pleurait comme jamais.

« Passez dix milligrammes de midazolam ! VITE ! »

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le retenir plus longtemps. L'infirmer venu à son secours vida alors le contenu de la seringue qu'il avait en main directement dans le cathéter artérielle afin que le produit agisse plus vite.

« S'il vous plaît... Retirez-le... Je n'en veux... Veux pas... »

Les yeux de Matt se fermèrent, son rythme cardiaque chuta pour reprendre sa courbe habituelle, son étreinte se dissipant.


	17. Ne faire qu'un

**Chapitre 17: Ne faire qu'un**

« Ses constantes se stabilisent », annonça l'infirmier après quelques secondes angoissantes, permettant alors à Connor et Gabby de soupirer de soulagement.

Le médecin vérifia alors le site sur lequel Matt venait d'arracher l'un des trois drains toujours en place.

« Très bien. Bipez la radiologie et dites-leur qu'on arrive ».

« Q-quoi ?! » bégaya Gabby, inquiète.

« J'ai besoin de savoir si son geste a créé un épanchement pleural ou hémorragique. Il est trop tôt pour retirer les drains », tenta d'expliquer Connor.

« M-mais... Mais ça fait cinq jours maintenant ».

« Il faut environ le double avant de décider de les retirer. Le temps que les tissus et les muscles cicatrisent au niveau du site chirurgical. Les arracher comme il l'a fait, c'est dangereux ».

« Donc tu vas le replacer ».

« Je vais le replacer et aussi vérifier qu'il n'a pas causé de dégâts ».

L'infirmier revint dans la chambre en courant.

« La radiologie est prête à prendre Matt tout de suite. Ils ont un trou dans le planning ».

« Très bien, on l'emmène immédiatement. Si tout va bien, je replacerai le drain là-bas ».

Il commença à déverrouiller les freins pour emmener le lit, l'infirmier appelant une infirmière pour venir l'aider.

« Au fait Gabby », commença à nouveau Connor, « Avec ta permission, j'aimerais restreindre ses mouvements. Pour sa propre sécurité ».

« Q-quoi ?! » bégaya-t-elle à nouveau, étonnée et effarée à la fois. « Non ! »

« Dans son état actuel, il pourrait se faire du mal. Ce n'est qu'une précaution », assura donc Connor.

Gabby réfléchit plusieurs dizaines de secondes pendant que les aides soignants préparaient le lit.

« Cela... Cela ne va pas lui faire mal ? »

Connor hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

« Du tout. On ne va que restreindre ses bras pour qu'il évite à nouveau de retirer les drains comme il l'a fait à l'instant », expliqua-t-il pour la rassurer.

« Vous revenez dans combien de temps ? »

« Si tout se passe comme prévu, d'ici environ vingt minutes, trente minutes au grand maximum ».

Gabby murmura alors quelque chose d'incompréhensible en baissant la tête.

« On fait aussi vite qu'on le peut », assura-t-il à nouveau pour rassurer la femme de Matt.

Elle acquiesça, laissant alors le lit être emporté par l'infirmier et Connor. Inquiète, perdue, déstabilisée, elle prit son téléphone et appela Christie.

« Gabby ? Tout va bien ? »

Elle se mit à mordre ses lèvres, cherchant intérieurement les bons mots, mais aucun ne pouvait expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait à l'instant. Alors sans dire un seul mot, elle se mit à pleurer. Encore.

« J'arrive dans dix minutes ».

Christie raccrocha immédiatement pendant que Gabby laissait tomber son téléphone et s'effondra au sol, incapable de rester debout. Lorsqu'elle arrive dans la chambre, la sœur de Matt ne trouva que Gabby sur le sol et rien d'autre dans la pièce. Elle était vide. Croyant au pire, Christie se rua sur Gabby et lui demanda sans un son des explications.

« Il... Je lui ai dit pour Kelly et... E-et il... Il a paniqué », expliqua-t-elle entre les sanglots. « Il a arraché un drain et... Il a dit que... Qu'il ne voulait pas de son cœur ».

Christie pouvait comprendre ce qui était passé à ce moment-là dans la tête de son petit frère. Kelly était son meilleur ami, un meilleur frère qu'elle ne l'a été pour Matt. Savoir que ce frère était mort pour lui donner son propre cœur était sans aucun doute quelque chose de terrible à vivre, la chose la plus terrible. Mais Matt ignorait encore pourquoi il l'avait fait, et cela allait sans doute lui faire changer d'avis.

« Gabby, est-ce qu'il sait pourquoi Kelly l'a fait ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure avec une voix douce.

Incapable de prononcer un mot, Gabby secoua sa tête négativement.

« Alors il faut lui dire. Il faut qu'il sache pourquoi son grand frère a fait cela », dit-elle cette fois d'une voix tremblante. « Il doit savoir pour cet enfant ».

Après plusieurs minutes dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles furent surprises par Connor qui revenait avec les deux aides soignants et Matt. Elles se levèrent et s'écartèrent de leur chemin, le médecin déduisant que cette action de Matt avait été un gros coup dur pour Gabby, et de ce fait ne dit rien.

« Alors? » demanda Gabby en essuyant les quelques larmes coulant encore sur ses joues.

Les infirmiers expliquant qu'ils avaient la situation en main, Connor les quitta un instant pour parler aux deux femmes. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença son explication.

« Il a eu beaucoup de chance, cela aurait pu être bien plus grave. Le site d'incision est un peu irrité à cause de retrait brutal du drain, mais il n'y a aucun épanchement ».

Un gigantesque soupir de soulagement s'empara de Christie et de Gabby. Elles avaient été terriblement inquiètes pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, et savoir qu'il n'y avait aucun gros dégâts les soulageait.

« Il devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques minutes. La dose de sédatif qu'on lui a administré n'était pas très élevée ».

« D'accord. Merci Connor ».

« Aucun problème. S'il y a un soucis, tu sais où me trouver. Et au pire, il y a Jérémy ici présent qui est de garde ».

L'infirmier leva la tête, sourit et fit un signe de main, comme pour dire qu'il s'agissait de lui, puis reprit son travail, vérifiant que toutes les intraveineuses fonctionnaient correctement, pendant que Christie serrait Gabby dans ses bras.

« Je dois retourner travailler. J'étais en pause, mais tu me tiens au courant ? »

« Oui, je t'appelle », promit-elle.

* * *

Lorsque Matt se réveilla, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce que Gabby lui avait dit et qu'il avait réussi à interpréter. Ouvrant les yeux, il se mit de nouveau à pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il vivait, pour lui ce n'était qu'un cauchemar duquel il voulait sortir, il voulait se réveiller en se disant que ce n'était que son imagination. Mais ce qu'il vivait était bien réel.

« Ne pleure pas Matt... »

Il sentit des doigts passer sur le haut de ses joues, juste en-dessous de ses yeux afin d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage pale et froid. Il sanglotait silencieusement, pleurant son frère disparu, son frère qu'il aimait tant et qui avait donné sa vie pour lui. Il tenta d'apporter sa main sur sa bouche, mais il était bloqué. Il baissa son regard jusqu'au niveau de ses poignets, puis fronça les sourcils.

« Connor a jugé nécessaire de restreindre tes mouvements pour que tu évites d'arracher à nouveau les drains », expliqua à nouveau cette voix, cette voix qu'il ne voulait entendre dans l'immédiat.

Il en voulait à Gabby, il lui en voulait de lui avoir dit que Kelly était mort pour lui donner son cœur. Pour lui, sa femme était responsable de son malheur.

« Je... J'ai cru que... Q-que cette balle allait le protéger et... Et... »

Matt secoua la tête, puis ouvrit les yeux et regarda en face de lui, totalement déconcentré sur quoi que ce soit.

« Tout ce que j'ai fait n'aura servi à rien », murmura-t-il finalement après quelques secondes.

Gabby avait parfaitement compris ce que son mari venait de dire, et cela lui faisait de la peine.

« Pourquoi il a fait ça... », réussit-il à demander entre deux sanglots.

Elle chercha les bons mots, ceux coincés dans sa gorge. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à lui remonter le moral, et elle avait une grande idée en tête. Alors elle leva la tête, continuant à passer sa main dans les cheveux de Matt.

« Il l'a fait pour les mêmes raisons qui t'ont poussé à sauver Kelly ce jour-là ».

Matt ouvrit les yeux, plantant son regard sur Gabby, intrigué, triste et perdu.

« Il l'a fait par amour pour toi... Il l'a fait parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se faire au fait que cette balle qui aurait dû le tuer allait te tuer... Il l'a fait, parce que... Parce qu'il ne voulait pas détruire la famille de son petit frère, notre famille », annonça alors Gabby avec les larmes coulant sur ses joues. « Il l'a fait parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Liz et moi souffrions... Mais il ne l'a fait principalement pour ça ».

Elle se baissa pour attraper son sac, cherchant son précieux sésame. Elle lui montra alors ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, alors qu'au même instant, les yeux humides de Matt s'agrandirent.

« Il l'a grandement fait pour cette raison là ».

Cette fois, Matt ne put retenir les larmes brûlant ses yeux. En face de lui, sa propre femme lui montrait une petite photo en noir et blanc. C'était presque tout blanc, avec une sorte de poche noire au milieu, et au beau milieu de cette poche noir, il y avait une forme. Une forme qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant. C'était un petit bébé. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Un bébé ? Son bébé ?

« Il l'a fait parce que je suis enceinte ! » dit-elle avec un sourire malgré l'eau dégoulinant de ses yeux. « Il l'a fait parce que j'attends un enfant de toi, j'attends ton enfant ».

Matt ne dit toujours rien, les yeux bleus et humides toujours bloqués sur cette photo en face de lui.

« Il savait que... Que si tu ne survivais pas, j'aurais tout fait pour ne pas avoir cet enfant... Parce que je ne pouvais pas élever nos enfants sans toi ! Il l'a fait pour nous, pour toi, pour cet enfant ! Pour qu'il ait un père à ses côtés... »

Gabby n'alla pas plus loin dans son explication, observant attentivement le moindre geste de Matt, sa moindre respiration, tout. Elle l'épiait, voulant absolument voir ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait. Ce qu'elle voyait par-dessus tout, c'était ces larmes brûlantes coulant sur les joues de son mari, roulant inlassablement sur cette peau toujours aussi blanche et froide, celles qu'elle détestait voir car cela faisait de Matt un être vulnérable alors qu'il était le plus solide des hommes qu'elle ait connu. De son côté, il commençait finalement à comprendre pourquoi son grand frère avait fait ce geste fou, pourquoi il s'était donné la mort pour le sauver. Pour dire vrai, il aurait sans doute fait la même chose pour lui si les rôles étaient inversés. Si c'était Kelly qui avait pris cette balle dans le cœur, si c'était lui qui avait fondé une famille, il l'aurait fait sans une seule once d'hésitation. Car c'était lui qui aurait eu une famille, c'était lui qui aurait eu un sens à sa vie, qui aurait eu une femme et des enfants. Il aurait eu tout, et ce qu'il aurait voulu aurait été de voir une famille heureuse, une famille unie, pas une famille pleurant un père ou un mari. Il n'aurait jamais voulu cela, surtout si sa femme aurait découvert sa grossesse entre-temps. Mais il était totalement perdu dans ses propres sentiments : il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux d'être encore en vie et de pouvoir profiter de sa fille et de ce futur enfant, s'il devait sauter de joie, ou s'il devait être rongé par la tristesse d'avoir perdu son grand frère.

« Je sais que tu es perdu Matt, je peux le comprendre, je peux le sentir », continua Gabby en serrant un peu plus la main de son mari, « mais peut-être que ce que j'ai à te dire maintenant t'aidera à t'orienter ».

Ne comprenant pas, Matt plongea son regard dans celui de sa femme, essayant d'interpréter ce qu'elle tentait d'expliquer.

« C'est... Un dernier message de Kelly ».

Nerveusement, il avala sa salive, attendant ce dernier message.

« Il m'a dit de te dire que... Que physiquement, il n'était plus ton frère, certes... Mais qu'il était devenu ton cœur qui bat, celui qui te maintient à présent en vie. Qu'à présent, vous ne faisiez plus qu'un, pour toujours ».

 _Retenant ses larmes comme il le pouvait, Matt se mit à sourire, bercé par les dernières paroles de son frère. Il n'avait pas tort : il allait toujours rester près de lui, en lui. Ce cœur, son cœur allait battre pour lui, il allait vivre grâce à lui, il allait chérir sa famille, sa fille, ce futur enfant, sa femme. Kelly et lui avaient toujours agi de concert, ils se complétaient, mais à présent, ils allaient agir ensemble, d'une seule voix. Il avait le droit d'être triste, il avait le droit de pleurer son frère. Mais ce qui devait primer avant tout, c'était le fait d'être en vie, grâce à lui. Il devait profiter de ce nouveau départ._

 _« Je... Vais être papa », affirma-t-il avec un petit sourire et les yeux rougis par les larmes._

 _Gabby ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle savait que les prochains jours, voire les prochaines semaines allaient être durs, mais ils allaient surmonter ça ensemble. Comme une famille unie._


	18. Ce que je veux

**Chapitre 18 : Ce que je veux.**

C'était une journée presque ordinaire pour tout le monde. Chaque pompier de la caserne ou presque avait repris le travail après avoir posé quelques jours le temps de se remettre de la perte de l'un des leurs, et le plus dur était aussi de garder Liz car personne ne pouvait réellement le faire. Comme elle était très proche de Tony, il s'était proposé de la surveiller lorsque le camion de secours n'était pas appelé, mais chacun mettait la main à la patte. Après tout, Liz était l'une des leurs, et même le chef temporaire n'avait pas réussi à imposer sa loi. Il avait vu toute cette solidarité puissante qui liait chaque membre de la caserne, telle une famille tellement soudée qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Au début, il voulait leur dire non, mais ce qu'avait fait l'un des leurs pour sauver la vie d'un autre membre de cette famille l'avait ravisé. Il avait trop de respect pour des personnes faisant preuve ou ayant fait preuve d'abnégation comme Kelly. Du coup, il avait autorisé Liz à rester au sein de la caserne, au plus grand bonheur de tous. Elle s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Tony, l'un de ses oncles préférés.

« Oncle Tony ? Je peux… Te poser des questions ? »

Très vite, Tony se mit à sourire. Cela lui faisait plaisir d'être oncle, même si ce n'était pas par le sang.

« Oui, tout ce que tu veux ma chérie ».

« Est-ce que ça fait mal d'avoir des cicatrices ? Je veux dire… Papa avait mal à la poitrine quand je l'ai vu la dernière fois et… Et comme il a une grosse cicatrice… »

Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire et ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Tony savait également que cette future cicatrice allait être terriblement douloureuse pour Matt pendant un certain temps, surtout dans le contexte actuel. Alors, il essaya de trouver les mots justes pour la rassurer.

« Chaque pompier a des cicatrices, qu'elles soient physiques ou mentales. Mais elles ne sont pas là pour nous faire mal. Elles sont là pour nous prouver tous les jours que nous faisons notre travail à la perfection. Plus on en a et plus elles sont importantes, plus elles montrent notre valeur ».

Liz se mit alors à réfléchir, pensant à son père une nouvelle fois, comme si elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

« Donc papa, qui a maintenant trois grosses cicatrices... »

« Cela veut dire que c'est un grand pompier. C'est le meilleur de tous ».

« Avec oncle Kelly », rectifia la jeune fille.

Cela fit sourire une nouvelle fois le pompier. Cela semblait tellement évident de dire que Kelly était le meilleur pompier du monde.

« Avec oncle Kelly, oui », confirma-t-il. « Ils ont commencé ensemble à l'Académie, ils finiront ensemble leur vie ».

Liz ne semblait pas très bien comprendre ce que voulait dire son oncle, mais la main sur le cœur qu'il avait l'aida à comprendre.

« Son cœur... »

« Oncle Kelly ne quittera jamais ton père. Parce qu'il l'aime trop. Il l'aime comme un frère ».

Après quelques secondes, elle acquiesça, quelque peu rassurée. Mais une dernière question lui taraudait l'esprit.

« Si tu avais le choix de faire ta vie autrement, d'avoir moins de blessures, de cicatrices. Ou de changer de métier. Tu le ferais ? »

Etonné par la question d'Eliza, il resta figé et incapable de parler un moment avant de lui répondre. Ce n'était pas qu'il recherchait ses mots, mais sa question l'avait totalement dérouté. Jamais il n'avait réfléchi à cela, et du coup, il prit le temps nécessaire pour donner ce que voulait Liz.

« Jamais de la vie », assura-t-il avec un grand sourire. « Nous servons notre ville, et avant tout ses habitants. Faire partie des policiers, médecins et avant tout pompiers de Chicago, c'est le plus grand honneur qui soit pour nous. Nous protégeons la ville et ses habitants, nous sommes prêts à faire de grands sacrifices pour cela ».

Il s'arrêta, pensant à nouveau au grand sacrifice que venait de faire Kelly pour Matt afin de le sauver et de permettre à Gabby et Liz de rester une famille unie.

« Oncle Kelly a fait les siens pour sauver des vies, incluant celle de ton père. Et chacun de nous peut aussi donner sa vie si cela veut dire qu'on en sauvera d'autres ».

« Mais... Vous avez tous des vies en dehors d'être pompier ! Tu as Jenny et Ella, oncle

Herrmann a tata Cindy et les enfants ! Tout le monde a une famille ! »

Malheureusement, Liz était encore trop jeune pour comprendre d'elle-même ce que signifiait 'être pompier'. Du coup, comme une exception à la règle, Tony tenta de lui expliquer pourquoi être pompier et sacrifier sa vie pour autrui étaient un honneur.

« Imagine un instant que tu es pompier. Et que devant toi, il y a la vie de ta famille en danger. Est-ce que tu les regarderais mourir devant toi, ou essaierais-tu de sauver ta famille en mettant ta vie entre parenthèse ? »

Liz regarda dans les yeux de son oncle, son cœur se serrant à la question qu'il venait de lui poser. La vérité était que même en étant très jeune, elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à sauver des vies. Cela semblait si logique dans sa tête.

« Je le ferais sans hésiter », avoua-t-elle.

« C'est pareil pour nous. Chaque citoyen de cette ville est un membre de notre famille. Et nous sommes prêts à mourir pour les protéger. Chicago est une grande famille ».

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, prête à pleurer. Elle comprenait à présent le lien qui unissait tous les pompiers, policiers et médecins de cette ville. Ce n'était pas tellement le fait d'aider autrui qui les rassemblaient, c'était le fait de le faire en ne pensant pas à leur propre sécurité. Ils étaient prêts à prendre tous les risques possibles afin de sauver ne serait-ce qu'une vie, pour protéger la vie. Versant une larme, elle l'essuya rudement et releva la tête, fière et le regard sérieux.

« Dans ce cas, quand je serai plus grande, je deviendrai pompier. Comme papa et oncle Kelly. Et comme vous tous. Parce que je veux protéger ma famille. Je veux vous sauver ».

A l'hôpital, Matt allait doucement de mieux en mieux, faisant à présent le deuil de son frère disparu pour le sauver. Cela lui faisait terriblement mal de se rendre compte qu'il ne serait plus à ses côtés, mais en même temps, il se réjouissait de cette nouvelle vie qui l'attendait grâce à son cœur : continuer à s'occuper de sa fille, à chérir sa femme plus que n'importe qui, être père à nouveau, maintenant qu'il savait que Gabby attendait un nouvel enfant de lui. Toutes les émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête, que ce soit la tristesse ou encore la joie, il n'arrivait pas réellement à faire le tri. Mais aujourd'hui, il s'en fichait, car il s'agissait d'un jour important pour lui : aujourd'hui, les médecins allaient l'aider à se tenir de debout malgré tous les fils encore attachés à lui. Il en redoutait la venue, mais il était aussi super excité d'enfin pouvoir s'asseoir et voir autre chose que le bout de ses orteils. Gabby aussi était excitée : elle venait de recevoir un appel de son médecin afin qu'il passe dans la journée si possible afin de lui donner les résultats des tests ainsi qu'une échographie de contrôle et avait expliqué cela à Matt, ce qui le laissait presque insensible. Et il avait une très bonne raison : à cause de son état actuel, il ne pouvait pas venir avec lui pour voir de lui-même ce petit être grandissant dans le ventre de sa femme.

« Tu es prêt, Matt ? »

Les infirmiers et médecins étaient arrivés pour lui permettre de réaliser quelques exercices afin d'habituer son cœur à sa nouvelle vie également. Du coup, il était très anxieux car il ne savait pas si cela allait lui faire mal, si cela allait l'épuiser ou pire encore, si son nouveau cœur allait tenir le coup.

« Je… J'ai peur », admit-il finalement à sa femme.

« C'est tout-à-fait normal d'avoir peur, Matt », expliqua Connor. « Vous avez un nouveau cœur, et vous ne voulez pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. C'est pour cette raison que vous êtes toujours sous monitorat : la moindre anomalie est signalée. Si cela peut vous rassurer, il est normal pour les premières fois de ressentir des gênes ou d'avoir l'impression que votre cœur bat très vite et fort dans votre poitrine. Il faut laisser le temps faire son travail, et se remettre d'une greffe de cœur prend beaucoup de temps ».

« Combien de temps ? »

« Pour revenir au travail, à votre travail, il faut au minimum six mois. Et je dis bien minimum, car votre métier est très physique. Pour être vraiment certain d'être à 100%, je dirais qu'il vous faut compter environ 9 à 10 mois ».

Presque un an avant de complètement de remettre. Cette information heurta Matt à la vitesse de la lumière. Un an sans travail, à reprendre des forces et le travail progressivement.

« Ok ».

Matt prit une grande inspiration, et expira profondément. Il avait appris à contrôler sa respiration lorsqu'il avait été gravement blessé à la tête quelques années plus tôt, et cela l'avait beaucoup aidé.

« Très bien, Matt. Vous allez m'écouter attentivement, d'accord ? »

L'infirmier attendit que le pompier hoche la tête avant d'aller plus loin dans ses explications.

« Je vais retirer les couvertures et vous allez vous asseoir. Pour cela, vous allez balancer vos jambes hors du lit avec l'aide de votre coude droit quand je vous le dirai. Il se peut que vous vous sentiez nauséeux ou que vous ayez des vertiges, mais c'est tout à fait normal après deux mois dans le coma. Dites-moi simplement quand vous êtes prêt ».

Après une longue minute de profondes inspirations, Matt acquiesça et l'infirmier lui sourit en retour.

« D'accord, on y va ».

Avec Connor, ils attrapèrent les fils des cathéters, de l'ECG et de toutes les intraveineuses encore attachées à ses bras et ils les placèrent sur une sorte de chariot facilement transportable par le patient. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers Matt.

« Maintenant, c'est à vous ».

Une dernière inspiration et Matt se sentait prêt : il balança ses jambes hors du lit et s'aida de son coude comme il pouvait, mais la perte de son tonus musculaire le rendait vulnérable à la douleur. Au début, il sera juste les dents, mais ensuite, ce fut insupportable. Des spasmes douloureux parcouraient son corps entier et ils le forcèrent à se rallonger et fermer les yeux. Gabriela se sentait vraiment mal pour son mari, le voyant crier de douleur, c'était tellement difficile qu'elle ne pouvait pas regarder plus longtemps. C'était au-delà de ses forces.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal. Vous sortez d'une chirurgie cardiaque majeure. Cela peut être douloureux au départ à cause du site d'incision ».

« Cela peut être douloureux ?! » répéta alors Gabby. « Mais regardez-le, il hurle de douleur ! »

« Et c'est aussi pour cela qu'on est là pour l'aider ».

Arrivant près de Matt, l'infirmier essaya de le rassurer, lui expliquant comment soulager la douleur. Avec son aide, il réussit finalement à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« Comment vous vous sentez Matt ? »

« Nauséeux », réussit-il à murmurer.

Sa respiration était difficile et superficielle, mais c'était tout à fait normal après une greffe de cœur. L'infirmier et Connor attendirent que Matt reprennent le contrôle de sa respiration avant de continuer.

« Vous vous sente prêt pour une petite balade ? »

Ouvrant la bouche, aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Incapable de parler, il acquiesça. Il voulait se prouver qu'il pouvait le faire, qu'il croyait en son cœur, à celui de Kelly.

« Okay, Matt. Vous allez prendre une grande inspiration et utiliser mon bras pour vous aider à vous lever ».

Matt fit comme demandé, prenant la plus grande inspiration qu'il pouvait et utilisant le bras de l'infirmier pour se relever. Il mit alors tout son poids dans ses pieds et dans ses jambes faiblement musclées. Supporté par l'infirmier et le docteur Rhodes, il se leva non sans mal, combattant cette douleur évidente et incommensurable parcourant son corps. Ses jambes tremblaient, il pouvait à peine respirer. Il ne pouvait pas.

« Non… »

Sans respirer, il s'écroula sur le lit, fermant les yeux et grinçant des dents. Il laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues sans les contrôler, montrant à tout le monde que la douleur était trop grande à supporter pour lui. L'infirmier et le médecin échangèrent un regard, et ce dernier hocha la tête. L'infirmier prit alors une seringue en main pendant que le moniteur qui s'était mis à sonner commençait à se calmer.

« Matt ? Je vais vous donner une dose supplémentaire de morphine et de relaxant musculaire pour que la douleur disparaisse et que vous puissiez vous reposer. D'accord ? »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son patient avant de planter la seringue dans l'un des ports d'une des intraveineuses et de vider le contenu à l'intérieur. Presque aussitôt, Matt commença à se relaxer, et Connor ainsi que Gabby et l'infirmier l'aida à se replacer correctement dans le lit et sa femme poussa les couvertures sur lui, lui donnant ce coussin rouge qu'il semblait apprécier, celui qu'il serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait contre sa poitrine.

« Désolé… »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, un soupir, mais tous avaient compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Ne le sois pas, Matt. Tu vas y arriver d'ici peu. Laisse ton corps encore un peu de temps pour reprendre des forces et guérir ».

Il acquiesça, fermant les yeux pour s'endormir. Le temps. C'était ce qu'il avait retrouvé il y a peu et dont il avait besoin pour reprendre sa vie en main. Profitant de sa sieste forcée, elle décida de passer voir son médecin la suivant pour la grossesse. Comme elle savait qu'elle ne recevait personne aujourd'hui, elle frappa à la porte. Lorsqu'elle entendit le médecin lui demande d'entrer, elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bureau, souriante.

« Bonjour Gabby ! Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bonjour docteur Larsson ! Je vais bien en réalité, mieux que jamais ».

« Et votre mari ? »

Elle soupira, repensant à ce qui venait d'arriver quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Il reprend des forces, doucement mais sûrement. Le médecin l'a fait asseoir, mais impossible de se lever pour le moment ».

« Liz doit vouloir voir son père, ça doit être très dur pour elle ».

« En fait, elle l'a déjà revu il y a quelques jours. Et c'est vrai que ça doit être très dur et difficile à comprendre tout cela. Elle a six ans et est très intelligente, mais on ne devrait pas subir ça à son âge ».

Le médecin sourit, et fit asseoir Gabby avant toute chose.

« Comme je vous le disais au téléphone, j'ai vos résultats. J'ai bien peur que votre grossesse ne soit placée à risque cette fois-ci. Votre futur enfant est en effet B+ avec les antigènes c dans le sang ».

« Mais… Vous aviez dit que je ne courrais aucun risque avant l'accouchement », s'interrogea Gabby, perdue.

« En effet, j'ai dit cela en parlant des résultats pour votre enfant. En ce qui vous concerne, votre tension et votre glycémie, en addition à votre prise de sang, vous avez du diabète gestationnel ».

Gabby ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Comment pouvait-elle avoir du diabète maintenant alors qu'elle avait déjà eu une grossesse menée à terme ? C'était presque impossible.

« Mais j'ai eu Liz, p-pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de diabète avant ? »

« Eh bien, le diabète peut parfois être asymptomatique, ce qui semble avoir été le cas lors de votre première grossesse. Et vous n'avez pas été testée pour cette première grossesse car vous n'étiez pas à risque. J'ai pris toutes les précautions pour celle-ci car il y avait un risque pour votre enfant ».

« D'accord. D'accord… », murmura-t-elle. « Et, euh… J'aurai donc tous les symptômes du diabète, et ensuite il partira après l'accouchement ? »

« Il peut partir comme il peut rester. Les grossesses sont révélatrices d'un diabète latent. Une grande partie du temps, le diabète s'en va après la naissance de l'enfant. Cependant, ce trouble vous place directement dans la catégorie à risque ».

« Je risque quoi en réalité, je ne saisis pas vraiment ».

Même si elle avait un entraînement paramédical en poche, Gabby ne savait pas tout sur le diabète et ne s'était pas vraiment documentée à ce sujet.

« C'est un risque à la fois pour vous et votre enfant. Il peut développer une macrosomie, une détresse respiratoire à la naissance, une hypoglycémie néonatale ou encore un risque de développer lui-même du diabète non insulino-dépendant. Pour vous, cela peut conduire à une pré-éclampsie pour le scénario le plus grave, vous pouvez aussi accoucher prématurément et/ou par césarienne, de l'hypertension, que vous avez déjà, une prise de poids importante, des œdèmes, une toxémie gravidique et/ou comme je vous le disais plus tôt, un risque de développer un diabète de type 2 après l'accouchement ».

Gabby ne pouvait pas parler, mais elle acquiesça tout de même. Elle comprenait tous les risques, mais elle se sentait dépassée par les événements.

« Donc, examens tous les mois ? »

« Je préfèrerais vous monitorer tous les quinze jours, sans vouloir vous faire peur. Cela vous permettrait de vous rassurer, de garder un œil sur l'évolution de la situation. Il ne vaudrait mieux pas avoir de problèmes avec cet enfant au vue de la situation à laquelle vous faites face, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gabby savait parfaitement de quoi le docteur Larsson voulait parler : elle pensait à la situation avec Matt, à tout ce qu'elle devait gérer, même si on l'aidait beaucoup avec Liz.

« Non, en effet. Merci beaucoup pour ça ».

« De rien. Avant de partir, j'aimerais contrôler si tout va bien dans cette maison aménagée par ses soins ! » dit le médecin en pointant le ventre de sa patiente.

« Oh, oui ! Bien sûr, aucun problème ».

En cinq minutes, le médecin vérifia tous les paramètres vitaux de la mère et du bébé, et fit une échographie pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Et tout allait pour le mieux.

« Je peux vous poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr, allez-y. Je suis là pour cela ».

« Je voulais… Je voudrais savoir quand on pourra deviner le sexe du bébé ».

« Etant que vous êtes à près de quatre mois, le mois prochain je pourrais sans doute vous le dire ».

« Et euh… Ce serait possible pour moi d'amener Matt et Liz ? Je voudrais faire la surprise à ma fille, elle ne sait pas encore qu'elle aura bientôt un petit frère ou une petite sœur, et… »

« N'en dites pas plus ! Je serai ravie de la voir et de lui expliquer moi-même si vous voulez ».

« J'ai une meilleure idée, docteur ».

Gabby lui expliqua en détail ce qu'elle voulait faire pendant que l'obstétricienne finissait l'échographie, et elle adhéra aussitôt au projet. Dans un mois, Eliza aura la plus grande surprise de sa vie, elle se rendra compte qu'elle sera bientôt une grande sœur, quelque chose qu'elle voulait devenir par-dessus tout avant l'accident.


	19. Le meilleur cadeau du monde

**Chapitre 19 : le meilleur cadeau du monde**

 _Un mois plus tard_

Matt avait été transféré dans le département de rééducation la veille, et plus aucun tube ni fil ne sortait de son corps à présent. Il était devenu un peu plus humain et cela permettait à sa fille de venir le voir quand elle le souhaitait, pour leur plus grand bonheur à tous les deux. Même si elle aimait son père plus que tout, le voir avec tout cette équipement l'avait tellement effrayé qu'elle avait demandé à sa mère de ne plus l'emmener le voir avant qu'il soit redevenu un papa normal. Cela avait quelque peu fait mal aux deux parents, mais ils comprenaient parfaitement sa décision : elle était trop jeune pour subir cela. Cependant, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour tout le monde. Gabby et Matt allaient enfin voir ensemble leur futur enfant, et cette fois, Liz sera également là, bien qu'elle l'ignorait encore.

« J'ai hâte d'y être. De voir enfin de mes propres yeux ce petit bout de chou dans ce magnifique ventre ».

« Je t'arrête tout de suite ! » laissa échapper Gabby en se retenant de rigoler. « Mon ventre n'est pas magnifique, il est de plus en plus gros avec des vergetures partout. Je me sens grosse et fatiguée ».

« Et moi, je te trouve parfaite. Je m'en fiche que tu sois grosse ou non : tu es ma femme, alors tu es parfaite », lui expliqua-t-il calmement en caressant son visage.

Elle soupira, s'asseyant sur le lit de son mari et faisant semblant ensuite de le frapper.

« Tu as insinué que j'étais grosse ».

« Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je ne trouve pas que tu es grosse ».

Gabby ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser son tendre mari. Il était tellement bon avec elle, et elle aimait cela.

« Je t'aime ».

« Je t'aime ».

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, avant que Matt ne réagisse brusquement.

« Il me semble qu'on a oublié quelqu'un ».

« Ah bon ? »

A peine eut-elle fini de parler qu'elle posa sa main en urgence devant sa bouche, effarée.

« Oh mon Dieu ! J'appelle Tonio ! »

Matt essaya d'étouffer son rire, mais il ne pouvait pas le retenir. Posant sa main sur sa poitrine, il rit jusqu'à en pleurer. Cela lui faisait encore mal quelques fois, mais cela n'était pas aussi dur qu'au moment du réveil.

« Et toi, arrête de rire ! » cria-t-elle en le cognant au bras.

« _Je me demandais quand tu allais appeler pour venir cherche Liz_ », lança alors Antonio immédiatement après avoir décroché son téléphone.

« Je suis désolée Tonio, Matt a eu une séance de rééducation et… Enfin, ce n'est pas important. Est-ce que tu pourrais ramener Liz ici ? J'ai rendez-vous dans une heure et je n'ai pas le temps de faire l'aller-retour ».

« _Tout ce que ma reine voudra_ », se moqua-t-il en rigolant.

« Ce que tu peux être bête… Tu connais la chambre ? »

« _Oui sœurette, je connais le numéro de la chambre de Matt_ ».

« Oh, et ne dis rien à Liz à propos du rendez-vous. Elle n'en sait encore rien », expliqua sa sœur.

« _C'est aujourd'hui ?_ » demanda-t-il, en sachant que Liz l'écoutait.

Il essayait de le faire comprendre à Gabby, et au ton qu'il utilisait et à la sorte de code qu'il tentait d'introduire dans la conversation, elle comprit.

« Oui, c'est aujourd'hui. Je ne pouvais pas choisir d'autre date que celle-ci, tu ne crois pas ? »

« _En effet. Je t'amène Liz, ne t'inquiètes pas. A tout de suite_ ».

Il raccrocha, se tournant vers Liz.

« On va aller voir papa », dit-il, enthousiaste.

« Tout de suite maintenant ? »

Le visage d'Eliza s'illumina d'un coup, ses yeux traduisant l'excitation dont elle était victime.

« Tout de suite maintenant. Allez, on achètera des gâteux pour maman en route ».

« Et pour papa ? Il n'a pas le droit au gâteau ? »

« Pas encore ma puce. Son cœur est encore trop fragile, mais on va lui trouver quelque chose ».

« D'accord ! »

Liz prit la main de son oncle après qu'il lui ait mis un petit gilet sur les épaule afin qu'elle n'attrape pas froid, et ensemble, ils prirent la route pour le magasin de gâteaux que Gabby aimait tant. Etant habituée de l'établissement, elle emmenait souvent Liz avec elle pour choisir les meilleures sucreries. Antonio le savait, et une fois passé la porte du magasin, il lâcha sa main. Elle se rua aussitôt au comptoir.

« Oah, bonjour Liz ! Mon Dieu, mais tu as grandi ! »

« Bonjour Maylis ! Devine quoi ? Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire ! »

« Eh bien, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire ma puce ! Pour l'occasion, je te laisse choisir six bons gâteaux, je te les offre », annonça la vendeuse avec le sourire.

« SUPER ! »

Liz était aux anges, dans son élément. Elle fit le tour du magasin alors qu'Antonio s'approchait à son tour de la vendeuse.

« Merci de lui offrir des gâteaux. Gabby en raffole ! »

« Je dois vous avouer qu'elle vient souvent ici en douce. Pour en acheter et tout manger », murmura la serveuse.

Antonio regarda son badge pour connaître son nom. La femme en face de lui s'appelait Maylis, elle avait les cheveux noirs comme la suie et un sourire à tomber. En fait, il se sentit très vite à son aise à ses côtés.

« Je veux bien vous croire. Ma sœur adore tout ce qui est sucré ».

Les deux adultes rirent, jusqu'à ce que Liz revienne vers eux, pleurant presque.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Liz ? Un souci ? »

Elle s'efforça de ne pas pleurer devant des gens qui la dévisageaient presque, elle retint donc son envie de fondre en larme.

« Je… Je ne trouve pas de gâteau pour papa ».

Antonio se baissa et la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle frottait ses yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, Maylis prit la parole.

« On va trouver ça mon cœur, je te le promets. Viens, je vais te montrer ma réserve de gâteaux spéciaux ».

Avec l'accord d'Antonio, elle prit Eliza dans ses bras et l'emmena dans l'arrière-boutique. Et lui, il resta planté là, presque hypnotisé par cette femme. Il secoua la tête, comme pour s'interdire de retomber amoureux, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il l'avait regardé de haut en bas, et il n'avait vu aucun signe de relation : aucune alliance, aucun réel bijou de valeur. Selon lui, il avait toutes ses chances, mais ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait faire le premier pas, du moins pas comme ça. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, les deux filles revinrent avec les bras chargés et souriantes.

« Alors, tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? »

« Oui, regarde ! Ce sont des gâteaux sans gluten ».

Antonio leva la tête, ne comprenant pas en quoi des gâteaux pareils pouvaient être si spéciaux.

« Ils sont mieux digérés par l'organisme, et il peut en manger sans prise de poids, ce qui dans le cas de votre beau-frère serait problématique. Et Gabby peut également en manger sans problème en petite quantité ».

Bien évidemment, Gabby avait presque tout expliqué à cette vendeuse, et de ce fait, elle pouvait la conseiller sur quoi manger sans pour autant risquer quelque chose pendant la grossesse, et cela rassurant un peu Antonio.

« Combien je vous dois ? » demanda-t-il alors que Maylis et Liz mettaient les gâteaux dans une boîte en carton.

« Oh, rien du tout. Mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour Liz ! »

« Oah, c'est… Vraiment gentil. Merci beaucoup ».

« De rien. Saluez Gabby et Matt pour moi ».

« Je le ferai. Merci encore et… A bientôt ».

Entrant dans la voiture, il attacha la ceinture de Liz puis prit la direction de l'hôpital. Une fois arrivés, ils descendirent et se dirigèrent vers le centre de réhabilitation, situé dans l'hôpital en lui-même. La petite fille de sept ans ne tenant plus en place, et il était difficile pour son oncle de retenir sa fougue.

« Liz, calme-toi un peu s'il te plaît ».

« Pardon, oncle Tonio. Je veux juste… Je veux juste voir papa et maman », admit-elle.

Antonio comprenait son excitation, mais il devait aussi se montrer juste envers elle.

« Je sais que tu veux les voir, mais ton père est encore très fatigué et donc il faut être calme. Compris ? »

« Compris ».

En fait, Liz s'était mise à bouder. C'était son anniversaire, et rester calmer était comme une sorte de punition pour elle en ce jour si spécial.

« On y est ».

Antonio frappa, puis entra, saluant sa sœur puis son beau-frère, Liz restant en retrait, une grimace sur le visage.

« Liz ? »

Elle baissa légèrement la tête, et laissa échapper quelques larmes, sanglotant.

« Oh, mi hija ».

Gabby se leva et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon bébé ? »

Son instinct maternel avait pris le dessus, et elle s'inquiéta presque aussitôt. Elle voyait qu'Eliza allait mal sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

« Je… Je veux juste… Avoir un… Un anniversaire comme les autres… »

Mais Gabriela savait que cela n'allait pas être le cas. Elle n'allait pas fêter ses sept ans de façon habituelle, mais bien d'une manière très originale.

« Oh, mon bébé. On fera le maximum pour cela, d'accord ? »

Liz acquiesça, demandant alors à être dans les bras de son père. Il se leva, la prit dans ses bras et respira profondément en même temps. Cela ne faisait qu'un peu plus d'un mois après l'opération, et il fallait qu'il fasse attention. Alors, il se rassit sur le lit afin de pouvoir continuer à câliner sa fille autant qu'il le voulait.

« Je te le promets, Liz. Aujourd'hui, tu auras le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire du monde ».

Elle redressa sa tête, essuyant les larmes coulant de ses yeux avec la paume de ses mains.

« Tu rentres enfin à la maison ? »

« Non, Liz. Pas encore, mais je serai bientôt à la maison. Je te le promets ».

« Alors quoi ? »

« Tu verras. Attends encore quelques minutes ».

Gabby voulait confirmer ce que disait Matt, mais ses yeux étaient braqués sur le sac que tenait son frère dans la main. Elle reconnaissait le logo imprimé dessus, et rien de que voir cela, ses yeux s'illuminaient.

« Oh oui ! Pardon, j'allais oublier. Je me suis dit que Liz et moi on pouvait s'arrêter au magasin de gâteaux que tu aimes tant et qu'on pouvait t'en amener. Pour toi, Matt et Liz ».

« Matt ne peut pas en manger ».

« Ceux-là sont spéciaux, maman », interrompit Liz. « Papa peut les manger, mais pas trop. Et toi aussi, Maylis a dit pas beaucoup ».

« Merci Antonio », remercia Gabby en l'embrassant. « Tu me diras combien je te dois ».

« Rien du tout. Offert par la maison pour l'anniversaire de Liz ».

Gabby sourit, offrant la moitié d'un des gâteaux à Matt pendant qu'elle mangeait la seconde moitié, et fit de même avec un autre pour Liz et Antonio.

« Mon Dieu, ces gâteaux sont extra ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi ».

« Moi aussi ».

Tout le monde était d'accord, ces friandises étaient les meilleures de la ville, sans doute les meilleures du monde.

« Allez, il faut qu'on y aille. On va être en retard ».

« On va où maman ? »

« On va voir quelqu'un de très spécial. C'est elle qui a ton cadeau ».

« D'accord ».

Matt posa Liz à terre et se leva. Il était prêt à marcher, mais les médecins ne lui autorisaient que des courtes marches pour le moment : cela l'épuisait beaucoup. Alors à contrecœur, il s'installa sur la chaise roulante, Liz en profitant pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de son père pendant que Gabby poussait ses deux amours. Antonio en profita pour rentrer chez lui et se préparer pour aller travailler, glissant une 'bonne journée' à sa sœur. Une fois arrivés devant la porte, le médecin les accueillit tous les trois dans son bureau.

« Bonjour Gabby ! Bonjour Matt, et bonjour jeune fille ! »

« Vous êtes la personne qui a mon cadeau ? »

Réfléchissant, le médecin comprit que ce dont elle parlait était ce que Gabby lui avait suggéré un mois plus tôt, et finalisé au dernier rendez-vous. Alors, elle acquiesça.

« En effet, j'ai ton cadeau. Bon anniversaire au fait, jeune fille ! Ça te fait quel âge ? »

« J'ai sept ans aujourd'hui ».

« Et bien ! Ça ne me rajeunit pas tout ça ! Sept ans déjà ».

« Vous me connaissez ? »

« Eh bien, oui. Je suis le médecin qui t'a mise au monde. Appelle-moi Sandra ».

« D'accord, mais uniquement si vous m'appelez Liz ».

Le médecin sourit, acquiesçant une nouvelle fois.

« Bien d'accord. Je suis ravie de te retrouver ici, Liz. Gabby, si vous voulez bien… »

« Bien sûr ! »

Elle se leva, allant dans la petit salle juste à côté pour s'allonger. Matt la suivit, puis le médecin. Une fois sur le lit, elle dégrafa son pantalon et releva son t-shirt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais maman ? »

« Tu verras Liz, mais promet-moi que tu seras très sage ».

« Promis juré », affirma-t-elle, comprenant que c'était quelque chose d'important mais sans savoir ce que c'était précisément.

Le médecin appliqua alors du gel sur le ventre de Gabby.

« Si tu as la moindre question, tu peux nous la poser, d'accord ? » expliqua le docteur Larsson.

Elle savait qu'à son âge, c'était très difficile de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et que des enfants avaient beaucoup de questions à poser.

« Pourquoi vous mettez de la pommade sur le ventre de ma maman ? »

« Ceci est du gel. Cela me permet de voir correctement dans le corps de quelqu'un ».

« Mais pourquoi voir dans le corps de quelqu'un ? »

« Eh bien, si il y a quelque chose d'anormale, avec ceci, je peux savoir quoi ».

« Donc… Maman a quelque chose d'anormale ? »

« On va dire cela », sourit le médecin. « Viens par ici, je vais te montrer ».

Liz approcha doucement le médecin, qui la prit sur ses genoux.

« Ce que j'ai dans les mains, c'est une sonde. C'est ce qui me permet de voir à l'intérieur des gens. Comme ça, je peux prendre une photo ou une vidéo de ce que je vois ».

« D'accord ».

Matt serra un peu plus la main de Gabby. Il était totalement excité de voir de lui-même ce nouvel enfant qui grandissait dans le ventre de Gabby. Le médecin apposa alors la sonde sur le gel, et très vite, un son envahit la pièce. Le rythme cardiaque de bébé. Liz regardait tout autour d'elle, mais elle ne comprenait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ce que tu entends en ce moment, c'est un cœur ».

« Mais le cœur n'est pas dans le ventre, il est dans la poitrine ».

Le docteur Larsson se tourna alors vers les parents afin d'avoir une explication.

« Elle connait l'anatomie du corps humain ».

« Je vois. En effet Liz, le cœur ne se situe pas dans le ventre. Mais il y a une raison à cela. Regarde ».

Le médecin ajusta la sonde pour une vision optimale du bébé, puis tourna l'écran vers Gabby et Matt. Liz aussi se mit à regarder l'écran. Elle ouvrit doucement la bouche lorsqu'elle vit que ses parents étaient au bord des larmes. Elle se mit debout, regardant cet écran, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il y a avait une vidéo en noir et blanc de l'intérieur du ventre de sa mère, ce bruit étrange d'un cœur qui bat très vite. Elle réfléchit, se souvenant d'une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec ses parents quelques mois plus tôt. C'était lorsqu'elle voulait connaître son histoire : Matt et Gabby lui avait expliqué qu'avant de naître, elle avait été dans le ventre de sa mère le temps de grandir suffisamment. C'était une histoire qu'elle avait réussi à comprendre. Et cette fois, elle comprit seule : il y avait un petit être qui grandissait dans le ventre de sa mère, tout comme elle avait grandi auparavant. Ce fut à ce moment bien précis qu'elle percuta qu'elle allait très bientôt devenir une grande sœur. Elle se mit alors à pleurer, se tournant vers ses parents.

« Je… Je vais avoir un… Un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? » demanda-t-elle en sanglots.

« Oui, Liz. Tu vas devenir une grande sœur ! »

Elle se rua dans les bras de son père, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Savoir qu'elle allait avoir ce qu'elle avait souhaité le plus au monde le jour de son anniversaire, c'était un trop beau cadeau pour elle.

« Alors… Ce n'est pas parce que tu as mangé trop de gâteaux que tu as un gros ventre maman… »

Matt se retint de rire, se rappelant de leur conversation d'un peu plus tôt, Gabby le dévisageant du regard, mais souriant à sa fille.

« Non. J'ai un gros ventre car bébé prend de la place ».

« Alors, il va continuer à grossir ? » dit-elle, totalement innocente en séchant ses larmes.

« Oui. Oui, il va continuer à grossir. Beaucoup même ».

« Et le cœur qu'on entend, c'est le cœur du bébé ? »

« En effet. Il bat très vite car il est encore très petit », expliqua le médecin. « Ici, tu peux voir la tête… Là, ce sont les bras, et… Ici ce sont les jambes ».

« On dirait un gros haricot ».

« Et bien ! Je crois qu'on lui a trouvé un surnom ! »

« On va l'appeler beany jusqu'à sa naissance », lança Matt en plaisantant.

« Beany ? »

« Bean veut dire haricot en anglais ma puce », expliqua-t-il en s'adressant à sa fille.

« D'accord. J'aime bien beany ».

« Vous voulez connaître le sexe du bébé ? »

Matt, Gabby et Liz s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, se tournant vers le docteur Larsson. Evidemment qu'ils voulaient savoir s'ils allaient avoir une autre fille ou un garçon, c'était ce que Gabby avait planifié en prenant ce rendez-vous en ce jour d'anniversaire pour Liz.

« S'il vous plaît ».

Sandra bougea alors la sonde, tentant de trouver le bon angle pour déterminer si la famille allait accueillir une fille ou un garçon. Une minute plus tard, elle s'arrêta, prenant une photo et la faisant immédiatement imprimer.

« Félicitations à vous deux ! Vous allez avoir une nouvelle petite fille dans moins de quatre mois ».

Une fille. Ils allaient avoir une fille à nouveau. Et Liz allait devenir une grande sœur, elle allait avoir une petite sœur. Cela suffisait au bonheur des parents : avoir une famille au grand complet. Peu importait le sexe de l'enfant, c'était le leur, et ils l'aimaient déjà énormément. Après avoir fait de plus amples examens du bébé, Gabby essuya le gel, et Liz posa sa main dessus.

« Bonjour petite sœur ! Tu ne me connais pas encore, mais je vais être ta grande sœur. Et je vais t'aimer beaucoup, beaucoup ».

Pendant que Liz parlait à sa petite sœur, Matt embrassa la main de sa femme, celle qu'il serrait depuis le début du rendez-vous. Il était heureux, apaisé, au bord des larmes. Son frère lui avait permis de vivre ce magnifique et mémorable moment, et il ne pourrait jamais le remercier autant. Sa seule manière de lui monter de la gratitude, c'était de préserver ce cœur, de chérir chaque moment qu'il allait passer comme un moment unique, un moment qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais revivre. C'était le plus beau cadeau que l'on pouvait lui offrir. Et à Liz aussi.

« Joyeux anniversaire Liz ».


	20. mes deux héros

**Chapitre 20 : mes deux héros**

Aujourd'hui, Gabby allait profiter d'un moment d'accalmie pour se détendre entre filles. Oui, aujourd'hui, elle allait faire du shopping avec Sylvie et avec Liz. Elle était à présent enceinte de près de six mois, et son ventre avait presque doubler de volume en un seul mois. Liz avait posé de nombreuses questions sur la grossesse et l'accouchement, très curieuse de savoir comment cela se déroulait. Elle avait compris qu'elle était née de la même manière que ce qu'allait vivre sa petite sœur, et cela l'intriguait énormément. Mais aujourd'hui, personne n'allait penser à cela, personne n'allait penser à Matt ou à Kelly. Ils allaient tous penser à ce petit bout qui allait naître dans un trimestre. Titubant dans les rues commerçantes depuis des dizaines de minutes à la recherche des vêtements et décorations parfaits pour le futur enfant, Sylvie s'arrêta subitement devant une vitrine.

« Gabby ? Je crois que j'ai trouvé notre petite perle rare... », lança alors Sylvie en pointant du doigt l'une des vitrine.

Gabby se retourna et recula un peu pour voir ce que sa meilleure amie pointait. Ses yeux grandirent et sa bouche s'ouvrit, elle était bouche bée.

« C'est magnifique ! »

« La perle rare, je te l'ai dit que ça te ferait du bien ! Allez, on va à l'intérieur et on voit ça ? »

« Un peu ouai ! »

Suivie de Liz qui restait silencieuse, les deux amies entrèrent dans le magasin, trouvant de nombreux habits pour la future demoiselle. Quant à la fillette de sept ans, elle décida d'aller voir plus loin dans le magasin tout en restant à portée de vue de sa mère. Quelque chose l'avait aussi intéressé. Dans l'allée des jouets, il y avait une grande boîte remplie de pièces en mousse pour former un puzzle. Elle renversa la grande boîte au sol sous les yeux ébahis des visiteurs du magasin mais Gabby et Sylvie n'avaient rien remarqué, trop obnubilées par les vêtements qu'elles trouvaient. Liz les éparpilla au sol, et choisit trente-neuf pièces différentes pour les assembler. Elle cherchait des pièces bien précises. Finalement entendant les murmures des personnes dans le magasin, les filles se retournèrent pour remarquer qu'Eliza n'était pas à leurs côtés.

« Liz ? »

Elles s'avancèrent toutes les deux vers la foule, se frayant un chemin qu'à son centre, et enfin apercevoir la fille de Gabby au sol, en train de finir un puzzle, une grande boîte renversée au sol.

« Liz ! »

La fillette sursauta, tourna sa petite tête vers cette voix qu'elle avait reconnu : c'était sa mère qui l'appelait. Cette dernière se jeta au sol, ne comprenant pas sur le coup pourquoi sa fille avait mis un tel bazar dans un magasin qu'elles n'avaient jamais fréquenté avant. Liz baissa la tête, regardant son œuvre : c'était un assemblement de pièces roses, violettes et parme, certaines avaient une lettre inscrite dessus, d'autres avaient un cœur, mais chacune était unique en son genre.

« Liz, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça dans le magasin », expliqua alors Gabby d'un ton très calme.

Elle regarda dans les yeux de sa mère, croyant qu'elle allait rencontrer ses yeux colériques, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle voyait l'incompréhension. Alors Liz décida de s'expliquer, elle tenta d'expliquer ce qu'elle avait fait et pourquoi. Elle sera légèrement les poings, prenant une grande inspiration avant de parler sans avoir la voix qui tremblait.

« Je m'appelle Eliza Andréa Casey. En hommage à ta meilleure amie et le meilleur ami de papa, deux personnes que je n'ai jamais connu ».

La jeune fille mordit sa lèvre inférieure, un trait qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère. Elle était prête à pleurer, retenant un sanglot évident.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que ma petite sœur va s'appeler Kellie ? En hommage à oncle Kelly ? »

Sa mère et sa marraine en restèrent bouches bées. Elles ne s'attendaient absolument pas à cette question. En regardant à nouveau le puzzle que venait de finir sa fille, elles s'aperçurent enfin de l'assemblement de lettres qu'elle avait créés : cela formait le prénom Kellie, entrecoupé de pièces avec un cœur au milieu. Gabby réalisa alors que Liz s'était éloignée d'elle pour pouvoir trouver elle aussi un cadeau à ce futur bébé, à sa petite sœur. Elle adorait son parrain, et elle se doutait qu'il lui manquait, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé cela. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que sa propre fille veuille appeler sa petite sœur comme son oncle.

« Chérie... », commença Gabby à la fois avec un ton triste et calme. « Papa et moi, nous n'en avons pas encore discuté ».

Elle baissa la tête, comme si elle était déçue par la réaction de sa mère. Mais une main vint se poser sous son menton et vint la relever.

« Mais tu sais quoi ? Je parie que papa serait enchantée de voir ce que tu as fait pour ta petite sœur. On devrait prendre une photo, et l'envoyer pour qu'il donne son avis. Qu'en penses-tu? »

Doucement, elle acquiesça pendant que la foule se dispersait. Elle prit en photo le puzzle, l'envoyant à son mari et en espérant avoir des nouvelles d'ici peu. Elle entendit alors sa fille pleurer, faisant pleurer à son tour Sylvie. Elle n'aimait pas voir sa filleule pleurer, à chaque fois elle versait elle aussi quelques larmes.

« Oncle Kelly me manque maman... », avoua-telle finalement entre deux sanglots.

Cela brisa le cœur des deux jeunes femmes, notamment Sylvie. Kelly lui manquait également terriblement. Elle regarda sa main, et plus particulièrement son doigt puis sa bague. Elle joua avec pendant un moment, avant de se laisser envahir par les émotions.

« Je sais qu'il te manque, ma puce. Il nous manque à tous. Mais il sera toujours dans nos cœurs ».

Bizarrement, Sylvie n'était pas vraiment triste. L'homme qu'elle aimait manquait à ses côtés, mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même que Kelly l'avait aimé et pensé à elle jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Et cela n'avait pas de prix. Avant sa lettre, elle l'avait haï pour ce geste incompréhensible, mais maintenant qu'elle avait vu les dernières pensées de son âme sœur, elle comprenait. Elle ne lui en voulait plus, et elle était fière d'avoir eu à partager les dernières années de sa vie. Le téléphone de Gabby sonna, Matt venait de lui répondre. Elle sourit, demandant à Liz de lire à haute voix le message de son père.

« Je... Se-rais... Ho... Nnoré... De... No-mmer... Ma... Fille... En... Hom... Mage... À... Ke-lly ».

Le temps de relire la phrase correctement, Eliza ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit.

« Papa est d'accord ? C'est ça ? »

Gabby laissa échapper un rire nerveux, les larmes coulant librement sur son visage également.

« Oui, Liz ! Papa est d'accord ! Ta petite sœur s'appellera Kellie », confirma sa mère.

Elle prit alors sa fille dans les bras pour la réconforter alors que davantage de larmes vinrent à couler. Les trois filles étaient en larmes en plein milieu du magasin avec à leurs pieds le puzzle que Liz avait fait. Elles restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes sous les yeux des vendeurs et du patron du magasin.

« Liz... Il va falloir ranger maintenant ».

« Je sais maman. Mais... Est-ce qu'on peut prendre le puzzle avec nous ? S'il te plaît ? »

« J-je... Je ne sais pas Liz, peut-être plus tard ? »

Eliza baissa la tête à nouveau, commençant à ranger toutes les pièces en mousse dans la grande boîte et de détruire son chef d'œuvre. Très émus et touchés par l'histoire qu'ils venaient d'entendre, les vendeurs et le patron se regardèrent, acquiesçant chacun leur tour. Le patron décida alors d'intervenir.

« Ne détruis pas ton puzzle ma chérie », l'arrêta-t-il, surprenant Gabby et Sylvie.

Il prit les mains de la jeune fille, comprenant ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à ce moment précis. La jeune fille devant lui avait l'âge de comprendre ce qu'était la vie et la mort, il avait compris que les personnes dont ils avaient parlé étaient également plus de ce monde, mais aussi qu'elle tenait beaucoup à cet oncle défunt qu'il ne connaissait pas, au point de vouloir nommer sa future petite sœur comme lui.

« Tu sais quoi ? Si ta maman est d'accord, je vais t'offrir ce puzzle pour que tu puisses décorer la chambre de ta petite sœur ».

Liz se tourna alors vers sa mère, ses yeux se remplissant à nouveau de larmes.

« Tu es d'accord maman ? On peut garder le puzzle, s'il te plaît ? »

Gabby mordit sa lèvre inférieure, retenant un sanglot alors qu'elle se sentait acquiescer. C'était un beau cadeau de sa fille pour sa petite sœur, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser.

« Vous... Vous êtes vraiment prêt à nous offrir cela ? »

« Si je propose, c'est que je suis d'accord. Mes vendeurs me le pardonneraient pas sinon ! » dit-il en blaguant.

Alors, la jeune fille se rua sur lui, prenant ses jambes dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin.

« Merci beaucoup, monsieur... », dit-elle en pleurant.

Oui, c'était le meilleur cadeau qu'on puisse faire à une fille de sept ans.

* * *

Matt travaillait vraiment dur pour revenir chez lui, auprès de sa femme et de sa fille. Il voulait être près d'elles au moment où Gabby allait accoucher. Mais ce qu'il aurait souhaité par-dessus tout, c'était d'avoir Gabby à ses côtés aujourd'hui, pour le soutenir, pour lui remonter le moral. Il traversait un moment difficile, même s'il disait qu'il allait bien. Il avait eu un autre flash, un de ceux de point de vue de Kelly, et cela l'avait grandement marqué. Ce n'était pas un flash ordinaire, ce n'était pas un moment dont il se souvenait, c'était un moment que seul Kelly avait partagé, lui et lui seul. Il avait vécu ce moment bien spécifique, ce moment où il s'était donné la mort pour le sauver.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Il faisait beau, l'été approchait. Le soleil avait percé les quelques nuages qui dansaient dans le ciel bleu, il irradiait la terre et faisait monter la température. C'était agréable. Kelly s'était levé ainsi, bercé par les rayons du soleil. Sylvie n'était pas à ses côtés, elle était partie à l'hôpital pour soutenir sa meilleure amie. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il avait été odieux avec elle ces derniers jours. Doucement, il se leva et s'étira avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta devant le miroir, et se mit à regarder son reflet. Il était torse nu, et délicatement, il passa ses doigts sur la cicatrice qu'il avait à l'épaule gauche. Cela ne lui faisait pas mal physiquement, mais mentalement c'était une douleur qu'il n'arrivait pas à surmonter. Son meilleur ami, son frère allait mourir aujourd'hui à cause de cette stupide balle, à cause de cette stupide décision qu'il avait prise de lui sauver la vie. Elle n'avait touché que l'épaule, mais son cœur et son âme avaient été irrémédiablement marqués par ce geste d'altruisme. Cela aurait dû être lui dans ce lit d'hôpital. Cela aurait dû être lui en train de mourir, il aurait dû mourir aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas juste. Surtout que Gabby attendait un enfant de Matt. Liz n'était au courant de rien, car il était encore trop tôt pour l'annoncer, du moins c'était ce que Gabby lui avait répété. Il avait tout de suite compris que si les médecins ne trouvaient aucun donneur pour Matt, alors elle mettrait un terme à sa grossesse. Cela était dur à imaginer, mais elle n'avait aucune volonté d'élever un autre enfant de Matt seule. Même si d'un autre côté, elle avait Sylvie et lui sur qui compter, elle avait la caserne, elle avait tout le corps des pompiers de Chicago, qui admiraient Matt comme leur idole. Mais ce n'était pas juste. Matt n'avait pas à sacrifier sa vie et sa famille pour lui, même s'il s'était fait la promesse de toujours veiller l'un sur l'autre. Ce n'était pas la fin que méritait son frère. Il méritait de vivre, de connaître à nouveau les joies de la paternité, il devait rester en vie pour voir ses enfants grandir, pour vieillir et mourir aux côtés de la femme qu'il aimait. Cela le travaillait, mais d'un autre côté, comment il pouvait oser laisser Sylvie dans une situation pareille ? Il l'aimait tellement, il ne pouvait pas lui faire cela, elle en serait dévastée. Il n'arrivait pas à prendre de décision claire et précise. Sacrifier sa vie et permettre d'en continuer une autre qui en valait la peine, ou ne rien faire et continuer sa propre vie ? S'il choisissait la première option, Sylvie ne s'en remettrait sans doute jamais, mais au moins, il serait heureux de savoir que Matt allait vivre et jouir de sa famille, que ce geste qu'il avait eu n'allait pas les détruire. Au contraire, s'il choisissait la deuxième solution, plus jamais il ne serait heureux, son cœur serait rempli de culpabilité et de désespoir, parce qu'il aurait décimé une famille soudée, tout simplement pour rester aux côtés de la femme qu'il aimait. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire : préserver l'amour inconditionnel de Matt pour Gabby, ou privilégier son propre amour pour Sylvie. Il était perdu, mais il devait trouver la solution avant ce soir. Car ce soir, ce serait la fin de tout. Il soupira, baissant sa tête pour ne pas rencontrer son regard et se dirigea vers la douche. Comme chaque matin, il laissa l'eau chaude couler sur son corps, restant immobile avec les yeux fermés. En général, cela l'aidait à penser correctement, mais aujourd'hui, cela ne marchait pas. Il cria son désespoir, plaçant son poing sur la paroi glacée pour se maintenir en équilibre. Après près d'une heure à essayer de prendre la juste décision, il coupa l'eau et se sécha, puis enfila un boxer et un pantalon de jogging ainsi qu'un vieux t-shirt, celui de ses premiers pas en tant que pompier. Il décida alors, pour se changer les idées de nettoyer la maison de fond en comble. Il passa l'aspirateur, fit les poussières, lava tous les carreaux, il partit également faire des courses pour remplir le frigo avec plein de bonnes choses. Mais malgré tout ce qu'il venait de faire, il n'avait toujours pas décidé ce qu'il devait faire. Il lui manquait de faire une seule chose. Il se changea pour un jean, son t-shirt préféré et sa veste en cuir, il prit ses clés et conduisit sans s'arrêter. Après une heure sans s'arrêter, il s'arrêta bizarrement à un endroit familier, un espace qui lui permettait de se recueillir : le cimetière. Il sortit de la voiture, se demandant comment il avait pu arriver ici sans le remarquer et passa les portes métalliques. Lorsqu'il trouva la tombe de sa meilleure amie, il sourit. Il se mit à genou tout doucement, et se mit à nettoyer délicatement le pierre tombale de Leslie alors qu'il sentait quelques larmes rouler sur ses joues._

 _«_ _Salut Shay. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ici pour te voir »._

 _Il baissa son regard, étonné de voir que l'herbe recouvrant son cercueil était l'un des seuls endroits fleuris du cimetière. Peut-être que c'était elle, c'était Shay qui allait lui donner la solution. Elle avait toujours été de bons conseils, toujours attentionnée envers lui. C'était pour ces raisons qu'il l'aimait énormément. Pas comme dans une simple amitié, c'était un véritable amour qui l'étreignait. Mais elle était lesbienne. Cela l'avait étonné au premier abord, mais il l'avait accepté telle qu'elle était, et au moins, en étant son colocataire, il pouvait garder un œil sur elle et la veiller._

 _« Mais aujourd'hui, c'est le bon moment. Tu as toujours été là pour me donner les bons conseils, et aujourd'hui je dois faire un choix. Le choix le plus dur de toute ma vie »._

 _Il prit une grande inspiration, relevant légèrement la tête. Son regard plongea dans cette photo de Leslie qui ornait la pierre, juste à droite de son nom, avec un grand sourire, le faisant sourire à son tour._

 _« Il y a deux mois, on a été pris dans une fusillade, et Matt m'a sauvé la vie. J'aurais pu être tué ce jour-là, mais... Mais il était là, et il a pris cette balle pour moi. S'il voulait avoir la chance de survivre, il fallait lui trouver un cœur dans les deux mois », expliqua-t-il en laissant les larmes couler librement sur ses joues et tomber sur le gazon fleuri. « Ça fait deux mois aujourd'hui, et les médecins n'ont pas trouvé un putain de cœur pour lui. Pas un seul. Les médecins vont arrêter les soins ce soir, et... Et je ne peux pas me faire à cette idée. À cette idée de perdre un autre frère »._

 _Kelly serra les poings, faisant une pause dans son monologue en remarquant que parler librement comme il était en train de le faire était en quelques sortes une façon pour lui de se libérer d'un lourd fardeau qu'il tenait depuis des mois._

 _« Matt et moi partageons le même groupe sanguin et le même groupe rhésus. J'ai testé ma compatibilité avec lui. Et... Et je le suis, à 87% »._

 _Il décida de fermer les yeux, se laissant finalement envahir par les différentes émotions qu'il tentait de retenir et de noyer au fond de lui. Il avait dit au docteur Rhodes qu'il voulait faire toutes les démarches nécessaires au cas où les deux mois ne seraient pas suffisants pour trouver un nouveau cœur pour Matt, mais jamais il n'avait pensé devoir en arriver là. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, les signatures de papiers, son testament, les consentements, la définition de l'hypothétique don d'organe, la désignation du légataire de ses décisions finales, tout cela n'était qu'en prévision de ce jour qu'il redoutait. Elle maintenant, il y était confronté._

 _« C'est assez pour lui donner mon cœur, mais... Mais je suis totalement effrayé. J'ai peur Shay. Si je ne fais rien, Matt va mourir ce soir, et je vivrai dans le remord, je me sentirai coupable d'avoir pu le sauver mais de n'avoir rien fait. Mais si je lui donne mon cœur, personne ne va comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait ça, pourquoi j'ai gâché ma vie pour sauver mon frère »._

 _Il essaya finalement d'essuyer les larmes qui continuaient de couler, mais plus il passait ses doigts sous ses yeux, plus il y avait de larmes pour rouler sur ses joues. C'était sans fin._

 _« Je veux faire ce qui est juste. Ma culpabilité ou l'incompréhension des autres. Sauver Matt pour le laisser jouir de sa famille et de ce futur enfant, ou ne rien faire et m'en vouloir à jamais »._

 _Il s'allongea sur l'herbe, fermant les yeux afin de prendre la meilleure décision possible. Au fond de lui, il commençait à voir la solution. Il avait tout fait au cas où ce jour arriverait et il devait aller jusqu'au bout. Il laissa le soleil le bercer et caresser son visage, il laissa l'herbe et les fleurs chatouiller son cou, il réfléchit. Venir là quand tout allait mal était son meilleur remède pour aller mieux, pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Cela marchait à chaque fois. Et encore une fois, cela avait marché. Après une heure, ce fut comme une révélation, comme si Leslie lui parlait directement dans son esprit pour lui dire quoi faire. Les deux options qui le tiraillaient depuis des semaines, il pouvait les réunir en une seule. Il se redressa enfin, observant une dernière fois le portrait souriant de cette femme qu'il avait aimé et caressant les lettres dorées formant son nom sur ce marbre froid._

 _« J'espère qu'elle comprendra mon geste, qu'elle comprendra pourquoi j'ai fait cela »._

 _Il se leva, traversa les allées pour de nouveau rentrer dans sa voiture. Il s'arrêta au bijoutier afin de choisir une bague. Elle trouva alors une magnifique bague en or blanc sertie de six petits topazes de Californie. Elle était parfaite. Il décida de la prendre, se rappelant de la taille de doigt depuis la dernière fois qu'il lui avait offert une bague, et demanda à la faire graver. Il voulait qu'à l'intérieur, leurs deux noms ainsi que la date de leur première rencontre à la caserne 51, le 18 juin 2014. Très peu d'hommes se souvenaient de la date de cette première rencontre avec l'amour de leur vie, mais lui s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il rentra chez lui et se posa à son petit bureau, prenant un stylo en main et du papier. Il resta immobile quelques secondes avant d'écrire. Il écrivait des lettres. Il les plaça dans des enveloppes séparées, et dans l'une, il y déposa la bague qu'il avait choisi pour Sylvie, pour sa bien-aimée. Il sourit, s'imaginant ses pleurs à la découverte de sa bague. Il scella les enveloppes, marquant les adresses dessus. Il les prit avec lui, reprenant son blouson en cuir et ses clés pour aller les poster. Au bureau, il demanda à voir le patron pour lui demander une faveur. Il voulait que ces lettres soient livrées à un timing bien précis, un jour bien précis et il ne savait pas si cela était possible ou légale, ou quoi que ce soit. Il fut alors reçu par le directeur et lui expliqua la situation dans les moindres détails. Il eut du mal à accepter, mais à situation exceptionnelle, il donna sa parole à Kelly après une demi-heure de négociation. Il rentra à nouveau dans sa voiture. Maintenant, il n'avait plus d'autre choix, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il soupira, mais cela ne le calma pas. Il décida de rouler, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse passer à l'acte. Il s'arrêta étrangement devant l'école de sa filleule. Elle jouait dans la cour avec d'autres enfant, joyeuse et ne pensant sûrement pas un seul instant que son père devait mourir le soir-même. Il resta dix bonnes minutes à la regarder sourire, à l'entendre rire. C'était ça, la vie d'une jeune fille de six ans. Ce n'était pas le deuil, elle n'avait pas le droit de perdre son père, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Il démarra à nouveau sa voiture, conduisant jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il sortit et se dirigea vers les soins intensifs du département de cardiologie. D'abord arrêté par le personnel infirmier, il leur expliqua qu'il pouvait juste entrevoir son frère par la fenêtre mais qu'il ne souhaitait pas rentrer dans une chambre. Il ne donna pas plus de détails, mais accompagné d'une infirmière, on lui autorisa cette visite. À travers la vitre de la porte, il pouvait apercevoir Gabby en train de tenir et serrer la main droite de Matt. Il pouvait voir Sylvie debout derrière elle à masser ses épaules pour la détendre. Il pouvait voir pour la première fois son frère, étendu dans son lit de mort avec un tube au fond de sa gorge pour respirer à sa place, avec une énorme machine placée à sa gauche qui pompait, nettoyait et faisait circuler son sang pour le réintroduire dans son corps. Ses cheveux avaient terni, comme si le fait que son cœur se soit arrêté avait déclenché chez lui le processus de fin de vie. Il avait également beaucoup maigri, sa peau était presque aussi pale que les draps. Il se retint de passer sa main sur ses lèvres, mais il ne put retenir ses larmes. Réconforté par l'infirmière, il lui demanda de ne rien dire à Gabby et Sylvie à propos de sa venue ici et demanda de faire passer le mot. Il ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il était ici quelques minutes avant d'y entrer à nouveau afin de sauver ce frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu et qu'il voulait protéger. Sortant de l'hôpital et entrant dans sa voiture, il continua de rouler le temps de trouver le bon endroit et la bonne vitesse pour parvenir à ses fins. Il fallait qu'il soit proche de l'hôpital pour qu'il y soit amené le plus vite possible, il fallait blesser son corps assez durement pour que son cerveau cesse de fonctionner, mais trop brutalement serait un trop gros choc pour son cœur et il cesserait aussi de battre. Il fallait la bonne dose. Il trouva un pilonne avec un tableau électrique intégré, l'endroit parfait. En tant que membre de l'escouade 3 des pompiers de Chicago, il savait comment procéder. Il roula sur un bloc entier, prenant de la vitesse avant de se diriger droit vers le pilonne en béton. En le heurtant de plein fouet, il ressentit une douleur brutale à la tête, puis plus rien. Le noir total._

 **Fin du flashback**

* * *

Matt s'était alors réveillé en sursaut, la sueur dégoulinant depuis son front. Sa poitrine le brûlait comme jamais, il n'arrivait pas à prendre sa respiration. Instinctivement, il posa sa main droite sur le côté gauche de sa cage thoracique, comme pour protéger son cœur, le cœur de Kelly. Cela lui prit plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre pleinement ses esprits et de pouvoir contrôler sa respiration. Il n'avait pas rêver, du moins, cela semblait tellement réel. Il avait maintenant l'habitude de faire face à ces flashback intrusifs du point de vue de Kelly, mais jamais il n'en avait eu de telles sortes. C'était quelque chose que Kelly avait vécu. Cela le touchait énormément de savoir que son frère avait réalisé tout cela pour lui. Cela l'émouvait de comprendre qu'il avait choisi de sacrifier sa vie avec Sylvie pour lui et sa famille. Mais ce qui lui semblait bizarre, c'était qu'un détail lui manquait : il n'avait pas réussi à lire les lettres que Kelly avait écrites. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta en entendant son téléphone sonner. Il le prit dans sa main, lisant le message que Gabby lui avait envoyé et souriant en voyant l'image qui allait avec. C'était un puzzle fait de pièce en mousse de trois couleurs différentes, avec un nom au milieu. Il resta bouche bée quelques minutes à la vue du nom que Gabby proposait pour leur future fille, relisant le message de sa femme. Ce n'était pas une idée venant d'elle, c'était une idée de Liz, de sa fille. Il sourit, renvoyant un message. Gabby et lui n'en avait pas encore discuté, par manque de temps surtout. Mais il trouvait le prénom parfait. Kellie. Eliza. Deux âmes sœurs partis trop tôt en sauvant des vies. Deux héros. Fermant les yeux et faisant un vœu, il souhaitait de tout cœur que ses filles deviennent fortes eux, aussi héroïque et marquantes. Malgré ce flashback et cette mauvaise passe, ce message lui avait remonté le moral, cela l'avait apaisé. Il était prêt. Il était tant de rentrer à la maison pour être auprès de ses femmes et d'être le mari et le père qu'il avait cessé d'être depuis des mois.


	21. Le doute s'installe

Chapitre 21: Le doute s'installe

 _ **Deux mois plus tard…**_

Matt semblait très excité, et il y avait de quoi : aujourd'hui, il rentrait à la maison. Enfin, après cinq mois alité dans un hôpital, puis dans un centre de rééducation adapté. Il était très stressé également, il était effrayé, mort de peur même, que quelque chose puisse mal se passer. Avec la greffe de cœur, il était toujours sous haute dose de médicament, qu'il prendrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, et tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de prendre soin de ses deux femmes, et bientôt trois. En effet, Gabby était maintenant enceinte de sept mois, et à cause de son diabète gestationnel, elle pouvait accoucher à tout moment. Sept mois, c'était la période d'accouchement des femmes atteintes par ce type de diabète. Eliza attendait ce moment avec impatience, et chaque jour lorsqu'elle se levait, elle se ruait dans la chambre de sa mère pour voir si sa petite sœur était née, ce qui faisait rire les deux parents aux éclats. Elle était toute excitée de partager sa chambre avec Kellie, même si sa mère avait dû lui rappeler que sa sœur n'allait pas être dans la même chambre qu'elle pendant un petit moment, au moins le temps que le bébé fasse ses nuits, et cela allait prendre quelques mois au minimum.

Même Matt n'en pouvait plus d'attendre d'avoir une nouvelle femme dans sa vie. Il était reconnaissant envers Kelly, qui avait décidé de sacrifier sa vie pour lui, pour ce petit Beany. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire cela, et c'était un long et difficile chemin pour l'accepter. Il avait déjà eu une discussion avec Gabby au sujet du second prénom de Kellie, et ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur Hallie, en hommage au premier amour et fiancée de Matt qui avait péri dans les flammes d'un bâtiment il y avait de cela dix ans. Gabby savait qu'il ne pouvait l'oublier, et elle l'avait accepté. Parce qu'elle-même ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Mais aujourd'hui, tout devait être oublié : la peine, la tristesse, toutes les émotions négatives. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, Matt rentrait finalement à la maison auprès de sa famille, de sa femme et de sa fille. Gabby voulait que tout soit parfait pour l'arrivée de Matt. Elle souhaitait que tout soit propre, et ses collègues de travail avaient insisté pour réaliser une petite fête pour honorer son retour auprès des siens. Mais d'ici quelques minutes, elle devait récupérer Matt à l'hôpital, et rien n'était prêt, loin de là. Elle se décida donc à appeler le docteur Rhodes pour gagner du temps.

« Ici le docteur Connor Rhodes ».

« Docteur ? C'est Gabby. Dawson. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je souhaiterais vous demander quelque chose ».

« Dites-moi tout ».

« Et bien, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, nous préparons un petit truc pour Matt à la maison, et… Et j'aimerais savoir si c'est possible de retarder de quelques dizaines de minutes la sortie ».

« Vous voulez que je le fasse poireauter ? Il est déjà en train de tourner en rond dans la chambre, il vous attend. Alors lui dire d'attendre un peu plus, c'est du suicide ».

« Juste… Quelques minutes, s'il vous plaît ».

A l'autre bout du combiné, elle entendit Connor ronchonner et soupirer, comme s'il ne savait pas comment faire pour le faire patienter.

« Très bien, je vous donne trente minutes, mais pas plus. Je vais demander au docteur Rasperg de venir lui parler un peu. J'ai l'impression que Matt refoule un peu toutes ses émotions à l'intérieur de soi ».

« Comme d'habitude quoi, c'est Matt ».

« Mais il ne devrait pas, en tout cas pas après ce qu'il a vécu ».

« Je comprends. Si votre docteur… Rasperg, c'est ça ? »

« Huh ».

« Okay, si votre docteur Rasperg peut faire quelque chose pour lui, alors il peut. Mais je peux vous garantir une chose : si c'est un psy, il ne va pas apprécier ».

Au silence qui s'installa, elle comprit malheureusement que Matt n'allait pas aimer cette visite.

« C'est un psy ».

« En effet. Mais il est très bon, il a été formé par le docteur Charles, et il s'occupe en général des patients subissant de lourdes chirurgies, en particulier les transplantations. Comme Chicago MED est juste à côté, je peux le faire venir pour une petite discussion ».

« D'accord. Et euh… Merci, pour les trente minutes de sursis ».

« Pas de quoi. A tout à l'heure ».

Elle raccrocha, reprenant ses activités comme elle le pouvait alors que tout le monde lui disait de se reposer et de se ménager à cause de sa grossesse. Quant à Matt, il commençait tout juste à préparer sa petite valise, signe qu'il était plus que prêt à partir loin d'ici. Après plusieurs minutes, il entendit quelqu'un frapper et ouvrir la porte.

« Bonjour, Matt ».

Casey leva la tête et s'arrêta dans la préparation de sa valise. Au seuil de la porte se tenait quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant. Il portait une blouse, signe qu'il était médecin, mais ce n'était pas une blouse médicale ordinaire : elle était grise. D'un coup, comme un flash, il se souvint d'un détail. Il était déjà venu aux urgences et avait déjà vu quelqu'un d'autre en porter une, un certain docteur Charles, et il se rappelait parfaitement qu'il était psy.

« Vous tombez mal, docteur. Je m'apprête à partir de ce trou, et personne ne m'en empêchera ».

« Oh, mais je ne suis pas là pour vous arrêter. Vous avez pleinement le droit de partir et de rejoindre enfin votre famille. J'aurais juste aimé… Avoir une petite conversation avec vous avant ».

Le médecin sentit en une fraction de seconde cet air interrogateur pesant sur ses épaules. Il s'invita à entrer et s'assit sur l'une des chaises en plastique, alors que Matt fit un effort pour s'asseoir sur ce qui n'allait bientôt plus être son lit.

« Si c'est pour voir comment je vais… Je vais bien, croyez-moi ».

« Avec un nouveau cœur, le contraire m'aurait étonné ».

Cela fit sourire Casey, car le médecin avait raison.

« Je sais que physiquement, vous allez beaucoup mieux, et c'est pour cela que vous avez gagné le droit de repartir auprès de vôtres. Mais je suis ici pour veiller à ce que mentalement, vous alliez bien également ».

Matt s'apprêtait à répondre, ouvrant la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Cela me semblerait tout-à-fait logique que vous soyez… On va dire déboussolé, voire même encore sous le choc de ce qu'il s'est passé. Surtout lorsque j'ai cru comprendre que vous avez littéralement vu comment tout cela était arrivé ».

Les flashbacks. Ceux que normalement, il ne pouvait avoir car elle ne provenait pas de son passé mais de celui de Kelly. Le psy était donc au courant ?

« Je sais tout, Matt. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cette conversation restera entre vous et moi ».

« D'accord ».

Cela soulageait quelque peu Matt, mais parler à un psy, cela ne lui plaisait pas, même s'il devait en passer par là pour aller mieux.

« Comment vous sentez-vous donc ? »

« Je… Euh… J-je ne sais pas », admit-il, surpris.

Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il ressentait, il était perdu dans ses propres sentiments, il était chamboulé par tout cela.

« Peut-être que vous vous posez des questions inhabituelles en ce moment ? Et qu'elles vous poursuivent ? »

Matt avait en effet une question. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment une question, c'était plutôt quelque chose qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, à petit feu. Il commença d'abord à baisse son regard sur ses mains, puis sa tête. Peut-être que ça lui ferait du bien de parler de cela ? D'extérioriser tout au lieu de garder cela rien que pour lui et d'essayer de le refouler ?

« Euh… Disons que… Je me suis beaucoup demandé ces derniers ce que serait la vie sans cette décision. Je veux dire… Si Kelly n'avait pas décidé de me donner son cœur, ou si… Ou s'il n'avait pas été compatible ».

Le psychologue décida de ne rien dire, comprenant que parler de lui et de ses sentiments étaient déjà une terrible épreuve pour Matt. Il préféra l'écouter, le laisser déballer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Si rien de tout cela n'avait pu être fait, Kelly et Sylvie seraient toujours ensemble, probablement pour la vie. Ils auraient sans doute eu des enfants. Et… Et Gabby… Gabby aurait sûrement avorté après ma mort et se serait occupée d'Eliza avec la caserne 51. Je ne sais pas ».

« Vous êtes perdu », confirma le psychologue. « Entre ce qui est et ce qui aurait pu être ».

Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots à poser pour que le médecin comprenne l'état d'esprit de Matt.

« Beaucoup de personnes subissant une greffe, et notamment une greffe de cœur, ressentent la même chose que vous. Elles ne se sentent pas vraiment vivantes. Leur corps est vivant, mais celui-ci vit grâce au cœur d'un autre, et de ce fait pensent qu'elles sont mortes, d'une certaines manières. Et elles se posent souvent la question de ce qu'aurait été la vie sans cette greffe ».

« Donc… C'est normal, tout ça ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était tout à fait normal, je dis simplement que beaucoup de gens dans votre cas se posent les mêmes questions. Il faut juste que vous trouviez la réponse à vos questions ».

« Et comment je peux les avoir ces réponses ? En me les posant et en y répondant par moi-même ? »

« En les posant à quelqu'un qui devrait avoir la réponse, sans aucun doute ».

Gabby. Ce fut sa première pensée. Gabby avait sûrement les réponses aux questions qu'il avait en tête. La discussion dura encore plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Gabby arrive et que le docteur Rhodes confirme la sortie de Matt. Le docteur Rasperg en profita pour s'éclipser alors que les deux amoureux continuèrent de faire les bagages de Matt.

« Je… Je peux te poser une question ? »

Gabby leva la tête vers son mari. Elle comprit que c'était quelque chose d'important à ses yeux. Son regard semblait perdu et triste, comme si on lui avait ôté une partie de son être.

« Bien sûr », affirma-t-elle en acquiesçant, arrêtant ce qu'elle faisait pour s'asseoir sur le lit quelques instants, avec Matt à ses côtés.

« Euh, c'est assez délicat, en fait ».

« Matt, nous traversons cela ensemble, comme toujours. Alors explique-moi ce qui te tracasse tant ».

Son regard et son esprit étaient calmes, comme si elle tentait d'apaiser la tristesse de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Finalement, il prit une inspiration tout en posant sa main gauche sur le ventre très arrondi de Gabby, et il se lança.

« Qu'aurais-tu fait si… Si Kelly ne m'avait pas donné son cœur ? »

Surprise, la bouche de Gabby s'ouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit, comme si tout se retrouvait bloqué dans sa gorge. C'était une question difficile, une qu'elle n'aurait jamais souhaité faire face. C'était la question qu'elle redoutait le plus. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle aurait fait. Mais elle se devait de lui dire la vérité, toute la vérité.

« Quand… Quand j'ai su que j'attendais un autre enfant de toi… J'ai paniqué. J'ai paniqué parce que… Tu étais dans ce lit d'hôpital et… Et tu étais techniquement mort. Je ne voulais pas de cet enfant, c'était trop dur. Et ensuite, j'ai prié. J'ai prié pour que les médecins te trouvent un donneur, car si tel était le cas, nous allions agrandir notre famille, et… Et tu aurais été sauvé ».

Comme Matt n'avait pas encore réellement eu la réponse à sa question, il ne dit rien pour ne pas braquer Gabby, comprenant parfaitement que pour elle aussi c'était un point très sensible. Il lui fallut d'ailleurs plusieurs secondes pour se remettre de cette première partie d'explication.

« Mais… D-dans le cas contraire… J'aurais tout fait pour ne pas avoir cet enfant ».

Ce fut le coup de massue pour Matt, mais il n'en parut rien. Pourquoi Gabby était prête à renoncer à cet enfant ?

« Elever Eliza aurait déjà été difficile sans toi, alors… Alors un autre enfant ? »

Elle se mit à secouer la tête vigoureusement, tentant désespérément d'essuyer les larmes coulant sur ses joues sous le regard perdu de Matt.

« J'aurais pas eu la force d'élever nos deux filles, seule, sans toi à mes côtés, sans leur père. Cela aurait été bien au-delà de mes forces ».

Il comprit alors que si Kelly n'avait pas fait ce geste fou, sa femme aurait mis un terme à sa grossesse. Parce que le chagrin l'aurait emporté sur l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

« Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! » lâcha Matt dans la précipitation, preuve de son honnêteté. « Jamais de la vie je ne t'en voudrais ».

Comme les pleurs de Gabby redoublait d'intensité, il se décida à s'approcher davantage, l'enlaçant le plus fort qu'il pouvait se le permettre.

« Je comprends parfaitement tes choix, et je les respecte. Je voulais juste savoir ce que la vie aurait été sans moi, sans ce cœur de Kelly ».

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, le temps pour Gabby de se remettre de ses émotions. Puis, ils prirent les affaires et sortirent de la chambre, enfin. Gabby força Matt à mettre un manteau épais car le froid était très impressionnant pour un mois de novembre, puis, arrivés à la voiture, ils déposèrent les bagages dans le coffre. Comme Matt n'avait pas encore le droit de conduire, il devait laisser Gabby conduire, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas à cause des sept mois de grossesse. Sur le chemin, au lieu de tourner à gauche comme d'habitude, Gabby partit tout droit, à la grande surprise de Matt.

« Où tu m'emmènes ? J'ai pas le souvenir que ce soit la route pour rentrer à la maison ».

« Tu verras. On doit aller quelque part avant de rentrer ».

Matt ne dit rien de plus, attendant patiemment d'arriver à bon port. Lorsque Gabby gara la voiture, il reconnut tout de suite l'endroit. C'était le cimetière où Leslie Shay était enterrée. Il ouvrit sa portière, sortant dans le froid du mois de novembre, regardant la grille en métal ouverte de cet endroit qu'il redoutait.

« Sylvie et la famille de Shay se sont mis d'accord sur le fait d'enterrer Kelly auprès d'elle », expliqua Gabby, qui passait ses mains dans le dos de Matt.

Celui-ci acquiesça, avançant tranquillement à son rythme dans les allées, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur la tombe de Kelly, de son grand frère.

« Ta fille a fait un très beau discours ce jour-là. C'est Eliza qui m'a fait prendre conscience que… Que tu devais savoir la vérité », annonça Gabby très calmement.

Matt se souvint alors du jour où sa femme lui avait dit que ce nouveau cœur qu'il avait en lui provenait du sacrifice de Kelly. Ce jour-là, elle était habillée en noir, et il se souvenait d'un petit détail anodin à l'époque : ses yeux étaient rougis, sans doute parce qu'elle avait pleuré peu de temps avant. Il réalisa vite ce que cela impliquait.

« C'était ce jour-là, n'est-ce pas ? Quand tu m'as dit toute la vérité… Vous veniez d'enterrer Kelly ? »

« Oui ».

La phrase que Gabby avait exprimé quelques secondes auparavant le heurta.

« Liz a fait un discours ? »

« Oui, euh… Au départ je ne voulais pas, mais elle a insisté. Tu aurais été fier de notre fille ».

« Elle a dit quoi ? »

« Elle a parlé du fait d'avoir peur pour sa famille, car nous étions pompiers. Elle a aussi parlé de l'histoire des cicatrices, et que celle que tu as sur le torse représentait tout l'amour que Kelly te portait, mais aussi le fait que tu sois toujours là, à pouvoir la serrer dans les bras. Elle a également pleuré car tu n'étais pas au courant de tout cela, mais qu'elle espérait que tu comprennes que Kelly n'était pas mort, qu'il était juste devenu ton cœur qui bat, encore plus fort qu'avant ».

Gabby se souvenait en fait de presque l'intégralité du discours de sa fille, tant il avait été d'une efficacité et d'une beauté sans pareille. Et cette beauté, Matt l'avait ressenti. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était sa propre fille qui lui avait dit cela. Et elle avait raison, d'un côté : son cœur battait toujours, en lui, pour lui. Il sentit subitement une main se poser sur son épaule, et il tourna la tête pour apercevoir Gabby à ses côtés.

« Je vais te laisser quelques minutes, seul. Tu en as besoin je crois. Je t'attends dans la voiture, et ensuite on rentre. A la maison ».

Matt esquissa un sourire de satisfaction. Rentrer à la maison. Il en rêvait depuis des mois, et cela allait d'ici peu arriver. Il acquiesça, sentant en effet qu'il avait besoin de se recueillir sur la tombe de son frère. Il regarda Gabby s'éloigner, se souvenant de ce flashback qu'il avait eu de Kelly venant ici peu avant sa mort, afin de faire de même, afin d'avoir les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait également. Il se tourna à nouveau vers la stèle en marbre, gravé de son nom, des années de naissance et de mort, ainsi que du bouquet de fleur fané qui reposait dessus. Au départ, il ne dit rien, mais comprit très vite qu'il avait besoin de s'exprimer, de mettre des mots sur sa souffrance, sur ses émotions.

« Salut Kelly. Je viens de sortir de l'hôpital, alors je n'ai pu venir que maintenant. Je sais que cela peut paraître étrange de parler qu'à un bloc de marbre, mais… Mais si tu m'entends, je voulais te remercier. Pour ce que tu as fait. Alors… Merci. Merci infiniment. De m'avoir sauvé, de me donner l'opportunité de continuer ma vie, d'avoir veillé sur ma famille. Tu as été un frère formidable, le meilleur qu'on puisse avoir et rêver. Je sais que tu ne regrettes pas ce geste, je le sens au fond de moi. Sache que moi aussi, je suis fière de toi, je suis fière d'avoir partagé ta vie, je suis heureux de savoir que ton cœur bat pour moi, je sais que tu seras toujours là, à jamais. Merci, merci du fond du cœur ».

Il resta encore plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que le froid l'engourdisse un peu, avant de se décider à rejoindre Gabby pour rentrer chez lui. Sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'il s'aperçut du monde qui était là pour l'accueillir enfin chez lui, auprès de sa femme et de sa fille. Auprès de sa famille.


	22. Mon frère, mon sauveur

BONSOIR LES GENS! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTT OUI, je suis de retour, enfin!

Je suis désolée, mais j'ai été particulièrement occupée par mon année scolaire, et il se trouve que je vais de nouveau avoir du temps pour écrire ^^ Et ce jusqu'en septembre :p

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous continuerez à me lire après cette longue interruption ^^

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire (positif ou négatif) après avoir lu ceci :-)

* * *

Matt se réveilla, prenant une grande inspiration avant de daigner entrouvrir ses paupières. Une odeur de viande en pleine cuisson était parvenue à son nez, le sortant du rêve qu'il faisait. Dans la confusion du réveil, il ne se rappelait plus où il était, mais le chaud des couvertures ainsi que ses yeux bleus qui se concentrèrent davantage après plusieurs secondes lui permit de se situer : le lit, SON lit, celui qu'il partage avec la femme de sa vie. Il était à la maison. La maison. Cela lui faisait tant de bien de se dire qu'il était enfin retourné parmi les siens. Il sourit, tournant la tête vers la droite. La place à ses côtés était vide. Il prit une grande inspiration, découvrant son corps des draps et balançant ses jambes hors du lit pour les poser au sol. Il se redressa, expirant longuement tout le long du processus. Il se leva, s'habillant d'un pantalon de jogging et d'un de ses t-shirt favoris, celui que Kelly lui avait acheté lors d'un match de hockey entre les Blackhawks de Chicago, leur équipe, et les Blues de St-Louis quelques années plus tôt. Il représentait Tommy Hawk, l'aigle royal des Blackhawks en train de faire peur à Louie, l'ours polaire mascotte des Blues. Il sortit alors de la chambre, errant dans le couloir jusqu'à la pièce à vivre, puis la cuisine.

« Papa ! »

Surpris, il sursauta : Liz descendit de sa chaise et se rua vers son père.

« Hey ma puce ! »

Matt s'accroupit afin d'arriver à hauteur de sa fille et la prendre dans ses bras. Celle-ci prit d'assaut le cou de son père, serrant le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait du haut de ses six ans. Eliza était la plus heureuse des petites filles depuis hier : son père était enfin de retour à la maison, auprès de sa mère et elle, et très bientôt, elle allait avoir une petite sœur.

« Tu es trop lourde pour que je te porte à présent Liz ».

Elle le savait. Son père devait prendre toutes les précautions pour garder son cœur et son corps en pleine santé, et cela impliquait quelques sacrifices temporaires.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je suis grande maintenant », la rassura-t-elle.

Ils prirent alors le temps de prendre leur premier petit déjeuner ensemble depuis des mois, et tout le monde s'en réjouissait, surtout Liz. Alors que Gabby faisait la vaisselle, le téléphone sonna, et Matt partit décrocher.

« Allô ? »

« Bonjour, euh... Je parle bien à Matthew Casey ? »

« Euh... Oui ? On se connaît ? »

« Non, non du tout. C'est pour ça que je vous appelle en fait. Comment dire... Euh... Est-ce qu'on... On peut se rencontrer quelque part ? Je dois absolument vous parler ».

« C'est-à-dire que je suis chez moi. Si c'est pour un devoir de conseiller, alors je suis en repos ».

« Non, cela n'a rien à voir avec votre travail. J'ai juste... Besoin de vous parler ».

Gabby le surveillait du coin de l'œil, se demandant qui pouvait bien être à l'autre bout du combiné. Même Matt hésitait à lui répondre ou à lui parler. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Ce qui lui semblait bizarre, c'était qu'il ne connaissait pas cet homme, et pourtant il sentait une connexion entre eux, comme si se sentait attiré par cet homme au téléphone. Curieux, il se décida à répondre.

« Très bien ».

« Est-ce qu'aujourd'hui, cela serait possible ? Genre... Dans environ une heure, au starbucks sur Wabbash ? »

« Dans une heure, d'accord. Et euh... Comment on... »

« Je vous ferai signe, je sais à quoi vous ressemblez ».

« Oh. D'accord. Alors euh... À dans une heure ? »

« Très bien ».

Il raccrocha, posant le combiné sur la table avant de soupirer longuement.

« Qui c'était chéri ? »

« Euh... J'en sais trop rien. Un gars qui voudrait me parler ».

« Tu es au repos, Matt ».

« Je sais, mais... Je ne sais pas, c'était comme si... Comme si je connaissais cette personne alors que sa voix ne me dit rien du tout ».

« Tu veux le rencontrer pour en avoir le cœur net ? »

« On se voit dans une heure. Tu veux m'accompagner ? »

« Non. Non, je pense rester à la maison avec Liz. Je suis trop... Endolorie et mes chevilles sont tellement enflées ! Je crois que je vais me mettre sur la canapé et ne plus bouger ».

« Tu veux un petit massage ? Je suis sûr que tu es en manque », dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras, il était difficile pour Gabby de résister à l'envie continue de lui sauter dessus, de l'embrasser et de lui faire l'amour comme jamais auparavant. Mais étant enceinte et ayant trop mal au dos, elle fronça juste les sourcils et acquiesça. Matt remarqua tout de suite sa retenue et sa douleur.

« je vais te faire couler un bain, cela te soulagera un peu ».

Il avait raison. Lorsque Gabby était enceinte de Liz et qu'elle arrivait au terme, un bain chaud l'aidait à passer le cap des douleurs dorsales, signe annonciateur d'une grossesse qui arrive à sa fin. Cela l'inquiétait vraiment, et il souhaitait de tout son cœur que ce rendez-vous n'allait pas durer longtemps afin de rentrer au plus vite et de rester auprès de sa femme. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir vers la salle de bain afin de faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Il revint la chercher quelques minutes plus tard pour l'accompagner, et l'aider au besoin. Cela faisait du bien à Gabby d'avoir Matt à la maison à présent. Ils pouvaient maintenant se relayer pour s'occuper de liz, ils pouvaient à nouveau se repartager les tâches, même si Matt devait prendre plus de temps pour en accomplir certaines. Son cœur était encore assez fragile. Après s'être assuré que Gabby n'allait pas avoir besoin de son aide, il embrassa sa fille sur le front, lui promettant de revenir très vite, et partit pour son rendez-vous. Fort heureusement, il avait eu l'autorisation de reprendre le volant, et il prit la route très vite. Après une dizaine de minutes, il gara son pick-up sur l'unique place qu'il put par chance trouver, et entra dans la starbucks. Un homme lui fit signe de la main droite, Matt se dirigea alors vers lui. Il avait tout au plus une trentaine d'années. Ses cheveux, tressés en dreadlocks, lui arrivaient au milieu de ses bras, et ses yeux étaient d'un vert très prononcés. C'était l'une des premières choses que Matt remarqua lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui. Une fois arrivé près de la table, il s'assit, se rendant compte qu'il était légèrement essoufflé. Cela lui arrivait de temps à autre, et dans ces cas-là, il restreignait ses activités au minimum, comme les médecins à son chevet le lui avait conseillé.

« Je m'appelle Elias. Je ne vous connais pas, et vous ne me connaissez pas. Mais nous avons un point commun ».

Matt ne dit rien, son sourcil droit avait fait le travail pour lui en se rehaussant, preuve de sa perplexité. Il attendait des explications.

« Est-ce que vous connaissez un certain... Kelly Severide ? »

Nerveux, il avala sa salive. Ce nom lui envoyait toujours une vague d'immense tristesse, et il se retenait à chaque fois de verser une larme.

« Euh... C'est mon frère », avoua-t-il.

Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Ou plutôt, ce n'était plus le cas. Du moins, pas comme tout le monde l'entendait. Matt baissa la tête, il ne voulait pas qu'on voit cette larme qui n'attendait que de rouler sur ses joues, il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit dans cet état émotionnel intense.

« Je lui dois la vie ».

« C'est pour cela que je voulais vous rencontrer », entendit alors Matt. « Je lui dois aussi la vie ».

Mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il entendait par là. Qui était cet homme devant lui ?

« Il y a environ de cela plusieurs mois, après une longue attente, on m'a greffé l'un des reins de votre frère ».

Les yeux de Matt s'écarquillèrent, et il redressa la tête pour voir Elias. Comment connaissait-il le nom de Kelly alors que la greffe était sensée être anonyme. Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il avait compris la question qu'il pouvait poser.

« Je sais que le don pour une greffe est anonyme, mais je voulais exprimer ma reconnaissance envers lui. Comme je suis détective privé, j'ai recherché mon donneur. Je suis B positif avec un marqueur bien spécifique, alors j'ai croisé toutes les données possibles et imaginables, et... Cela m'a conduit ici, à Chicago ».

Matt ne dit toujours rien, choqué. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, il ne savait pas s'il devait avoir de l'admiration pour cet homme ou bien être en colère. Elias était presque en train de bafouer le nom de Kelly devant lui. Mais il ne dit rien, il ne montra aucune émotion. Il continua juste de le regarder dans le blanc des yeux, lui demandant sans aucun bruit ni aucune parole de continuer à parler.

« Je... Je sais juste que vous avez eu l'un de ses organes également, et je ne sais rien d'autre. Mais je n'ai jamais pu avoir une opportunité de lui parler pour le remercier en personne ».

« Et cela n'arrivera jamais », laissa échapper Matt.

Ce fut ses secondes paroles depuis son arrivée dans le starbucks. Il ne voulait pas vraiment dire ça, il ne voulait dire rien du tout à vrai dire, mais ces mots lui avaient complètement échappé. Elias avait pris subitement un air surpris, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à une réplique de Matt, ou tout simplement par la froideur de ses mots.

« Je comprends. Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas que je le rencontre. Un donneur doit rester anonyme après tout ».

Sans être remarqué, Matt se mit à sourire du coin de l'œil. Elias n'avait pas compris le réel sens de sa phrase.

« Juste par... Curiosité... Vous avez reçu une greffe de sa part, n'est-ce pas ? Que vous a-t-il donné ? »

Matt ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il éclata de rire, faisant se retourner tout le restaurant, mais il s'en fichait totalement.

« Pour un détective privé, vous n'êtes pas futé ».

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Elias de se taire et de laisser Matt parler, de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Si vous aviez vraiment bien cherché vos informations, vous auriez vu que le jour de votre greffe et le jour de la mienne correspondent. Vous auriez eu un peu de jugeote supplémentaire, vous auriez pu trouver cela bizarre de deux personnes reçoivent deux organes d'un même patient le même jour. Et si vous aviez été futé, vous auriez pu deviné qu'une personne faisant un multiple don d'organe est une personne morte ».

Matt était tout proche de l'explosion, alors que les yeux d'Elias s'agrandirent. Il n'avait pas réellement percuté que l'homme blond en face de lui avait été greffé le même jour que lui. Il aurait dû le remarquer, il aurait dû deviner que cela voulait dire que ce Kelly Severide qu'il désirait tant rencontrer était en fait mort le jour où il a reçu son rein. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il venait de comprendre la situation de A à B, depuis ce moment où il avait amené le sujet de Kelly sur la table. Il avait compris à présent : cet homme en face de lui était en plein deuil, le deuil de son frère.

« Je... J-je suis sincèrement désolé, j-je euh... »

Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. La situation le mettait mal à l'aise à présent, il se sentait coupable, comme s'il avait tué de ses mains son donneur.

« Pourquoi vous teniez tant à connaître Kelly ? Parce que vous avez une part de lui en vous, vous pensez que vous pouvez intégrer sa vie ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça », l'interrompit Elias, accélérant la colère de Matt. « Je... Parfois, il m'arrive de rêver ».

Devant cet aveu, Matt se tut. Rêver ? Lui arrivait-il la même chose qu'à lui ? Voyait-il les mêmes choses que lui ?

« C'est assez, euh... Confus en fait. C'est comme... Comme si j'étais dans un autre corps que le mien, avec d'autres sentiments que les miens ».

La respiration de Matt se coupa presque. Lui aussi avait eu ce genre de rêve. Incrédule, il se rassit doucement, la tête pleine de questions. De quoi rêvait-il ? À quoi pensait-il ? Quels étaient les sentiments qui le tenaillaient au moment de ces rêves ?

« Souvent, je vous vois vous, et... C'est comme si... Un poids se retirait automatiquement de ma poitrine, comme si... Comme si cela me soulageait de vous voir alors que je ne vous connais pas ».

Matt sourit en coin, les sensations et sentiments qui l'habitaient étaient bizarres. Cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien de parler de Kelly avec quelqu'un qui semblait le connaître aussi, mais tout aussi gênant de savoir que la personne en face de lui le connaissait également. Cet homme était là pour des réponses, pour savoir pourquoi cela lui arrivait. Il avait le droit de connaître l'histoire de Kelly. Son meilleur ami, son frère. Son sauveur.

« Kelly... Kelly n'était pas vraiment mon frère. Mais nous étions très proche. On s'est rencontré à l'Académie de Pompier, et on ne s'est jamais quitté depuis. Il est... Il est le parrain de ma première fille ».

« Eliza, n'est-ce pas ? Kelly semblait beaucoup l'aimer. Sa princesse ».

Sa princesse. C'était comme cela que Kelly appelait Liz, et seuls la caserne et Gabby et lui étaient au courant. Cela prouvait bien qu'Elias ne connaissait cette information que par le biais des souvenirs de Kelly. C'était terrifiant et impressionnant à la fois.

« Cela vous fait peur, n'est-ce pas ? De voir débarquer un inconnu, et dire qu'il vous connaît presque par cœur via notre donneur commun ».

« Ce n'est pas de la peur, c'est juste que... Kelly était... Très important pour moi. Pour être honnête avec vous, même encore aujourd'hui, j'ai du mal à accepter qu'il ne soit plus là ».

« Je comprends tout-à-fait ».

Il y eut un bref silence d'or malgré le brouhaha de la salle. Les deux hommes avaient tant de questions, surtout Elias, mais aucun ne savait par où commencer.

« J-je euh... Je ne voudrais pas paraître monstrueux, mais... J'aimerais savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi il a choisi de sacrifier sa vie pour... Vous ? »

Matt s'attendait à cette question, c'était comme s'il s'y était préparé. Il était vrai qu'il se l'était posé pendant un long moment.

« Deux mois avant la greffe, nous étions sur un appel et... Nous sommes arrivés en beau milieu d'une fusillade. Kelly allait se faire tirer dessus, et... Mon corps a réagi sans que je le contrôle. J'ai pris la balle à sa place, elle a travers mon cœur et s'est logé dans son épaule. J'étais littéralement mort. Mon cœur ne battait plus, mais... Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, mais les médecins ont décidé de me mettre en attente de greffe ».

« Je comprends. Kelly était compatible alors... »

« Il l'était, mais ayant été blessé, son corps devait récupérer ».

Au moins, il avait retenu ce qu'on lui avait raconté à l'hôpital. C'était une bonne chose.

« Et pour être honnête, il souhaitait que les médecins trouvent un donneur dans les deux mois. Il a attendu le dernier moment pour le faire ».

« Mais... Qu'est-ce qui l'a motivé ? Je veux dire... Vous étiez déjà mort, non ? Sans vouloir vous offenser ».

« Je ne me sens pas offensé, loin de là. Disons que... Le fait qu'il aurait dû prendre cette balle à ma place l'a pas mal motivé. Et... Et aussi le fait que ma femme, sa meilleure amie, ait découvert qu'elle était enceinte de notre deuxième enfant. Il ne voulait pas que notre famille soit détruit ».

« C'est un geste très noble venant de votre frère », commenta Elias. « Si... Si vous aviez la possibilité de tout recommencer, de... De revenir au moment de cette fusillade et de faire différents choix... Vous le feriez ? »

Faire différents choix. En avait-il d'autres ? Laisser Kelly mourir ? Et s'il n'était pas intervenu, est-ce que l'homme aurait continué à tirer sur d'autres pompiers ? Sur lui ?

« Jamais de la vie », expliqua Matt, très sûr de lui. « Je suis fier de ce que j'ai fait pour sauver Kelly, et je suis fier d'avoir un frère aussi bienveillant. On s'est tous les deux sacrifié pour l'autre. Il n'y a pas une plus grande preuve d'amour entre deux frères que le sacrifice mutuel. Je suis fier de lui et de ce qu'il m'a donné. Et je compte bien en profiter ».

* * *

A la maison, Gabby avait toujours mal dans le dos, comme si on la piquait des milliers de fois avec une aiguille. C'était presque devenu insoutenable. Elle était sortie du bain, prenant son temps pour s'habiller d'un pantalon de jogging moulant dont elle avait à présent l'habitude et d'un simple débardeur. Elle ne voulait pas s'encombrer davantage tant elle avait mal partout. Regagnant la salle après quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta brusquement prêt du canapé, une vive douleur l'interrompant au niveau de l'estomac. Liz était là aussi, à dessiner quelque chose pour son père. Entendant les légers grognements de sa mère, elle se retourna, mais son regard s'abaissa très vite, et ses yeux s'agrandirent aussi.

« Maman ? C'est quoi ça ? Tu as fait pipi ? »

Le regard de Gabby se baissa tout doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse voir son ventre très arrondi. Elle ne voyait rien en-dessous, mais les sensations qu'elle avait de pouvait la tromper. Elle sentait quelque chose couler le long de ses jambes, doucement mais sûrement. Les sensations de douleur dans le dos, l'impossibilité de se décontracter, les ballonnements. Et maintenant cela. Elle savait ce qui lui arrivait, et elle n'était pas prête pour cela. Pas maintenant. Elle se força cependant à sourire, s'appuyant fortement sur le dossier du canapé à côté d'elle tout en relevant la tête vers sa fille au regard inquiet.

« Ce n'est rien ma puce, je t'assure », expliqua-t-elle sous l'œil surpris de Liz alors qu'elle se mit légèrement à rire. « Ta petite sœur est prête ».


	23. La peur au ventre

**Chapitre 23: La peur au ventre**

Gabby tentait de garder son calme, du moins extérieurement. Au fond de son esprit, elle était en train de paniquer. Elle n'avait juste pas envie d'infliger cela à sa propre fille, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Instinctivement, elle apposa sa main gauche sur son ventre, le caressant tendrement, dispersée entre la joie de voir finalement sa fille arriver et la détresse de la savoir deux mois en avance. Et sans son mari à ses côtés. Doucement, elle tourna la tête vers sa fille Eliza, et s'efforça à lui sourire une nouvelle fois. Elle ressentait ses émotions, elle ressentait son partage entre la joie et l'inquiétude. Elle n'avait que six ans, mais elle n'était pas dupe pour autant : sa petite sœur n'était pas attendue aujourd'hui.

« Liz, chérie. Tu te souviens du bagage que nous avons préparé la semaine dernière pour Kellie ? » demanda Gabby d'une voix brisée, son visage marquée par un douleur sourde et impassible.

Incapable de parler, la petite tête blonde acquiesça, sous le choc, observant continuellement sa mère.

« Peux-tu aller le chercher pour moi, s'il te plaît ? »

Du haut de son mètre dix, Eliza resta paralysée pendant de nombreuses secondes avant de finalement se diriger vers la chambre de ses parents afin de prendre ledit sac et l'amener à sa mère. Pendant ce temps, Gabby prit son téléphone et s'assit le plus confortablement possible dans le canapé rembourré afin de composer le numéro d'urgence.

« Bonjour, quelle est votre urgence ? »

« Euh... Je crois que je suis en train d'accoucher ».

« D'accord, je vous envoie une ambulance le plus rapidement possible. Avez-vous des contractions ? »

« Euh... Oui, j'en ai. Enfin je crois ».

Elle était ambulancière, elle était pompier, mais à présent, elle n'était qu'une simple femme enceinte en plein travail. Elle paniquait, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire ou quoi dire. Elle était vulnérable.

« Savez-vous quand elles ont commencé ? »

La question de la personne à l'autre bout du combiné la ramena à la réalité. Elle secoua très légèrement sa tête dans l'optique de se concentrer à nouveau.

« Euh... Je crois que... Que ça a commencé ce matin en me levant. Il y a... Quatre heures ? »

« Vous n'avez rien soupçonné avant ? »

« Non ! » coupa presque Gabby, tentant désespérément de reprendre contrôle de ses émotions. « J'ai déjà eu des contractions, et cela ne ressemblait pas à des contractions. Ce n'étaient que de simples douleurs dans le bas du dos... »

« Madame, les douleurs dans le bas du dos peuvent être un signe de début de travail sans que vous ayez de contractions. Notamment si vous n'êtes pas arrivé au terme de votre grossesse. À combien de semaines êtes-vous ? »

« Trente et une. Je suis à trente et une semaines. C'est beaucoup trop tôt ! »

Une violente douleur s'empara de son bas-ventre, comme si on le tordait violemment dans tous les sens et qu'on tirait dessus. Elle se retint de crier, fermant les yeux et grinçant des dents pour ne pas être entendue pas sa fille. Mais c'était trop tard, Eliza était revenue de la chambre en traînant le sac derrière elle, elle avait vu comment sa mère se tordait de douleur sur le canapé. Cela ne dura que quelques dizaines secondes, mais cela fut vraiment très intense. Et très impressionnant à voir pour Liz.

« Madame, vous êtes toujours là ? »

« Oui, oui, euh... Contraction ».

« Quand était votre dernière contraction ? »

« Et bien... Si je compte les douleurs de dos... Je dirais... Moins de dix minutes ? »

Un long silence s'installa. Gabby savait exactement ce que cela impliquait. Si ces douleurs au dos indiquaient bien des contractions qu'elles ne souhaitaient pas remarquer, cela voulait dire que le travail avait commencé il y a quatre heures de cela. Et moins de dix minutes entre les contractions voulaient également indiquer que la phase de dilatation arrivait bientôt à son terme.

« D'accord, vous allez vous détendre, vous relaxer. Les secours sont en route ».

« Bon sang, j'en ai accouché des femmes, de centaines même ! Je sais tout cela, mais je n'arrive pas à me détendre ! »

« Ne paniquez pas, madame, prenez de grandes inspirations et expirez, cela soulagera vos douleurs. Vous avez quelqu'un avec vous ? »

« Ma fille, Liz. Elle a six ans ».

« D'accord, je peux lui parler ? »

« Liz, viens ma chérie ».

Mais Eliza ne bougea pas d'un pouce, elle était terrorisée. Jamais elle n'avait vu sa mère surmonter une si grande douleur, pas même quand son père était entre la vie et la mort, pas même quand son parrain s'était donné la mort pour le sauver. Jamais. Et cela suffisait amplement pour geler le sang coulant dans ses veines.

« Tout va bien chérie, je t'assure. C'est normal d'accord ? »

Pour la toute première fois en près de cinq minutes, Eliza ouvrit la bouche.

« Tu as eu ça aussi quand je suis née ? » demanda-t-elle à sa mère d'une voix filante alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à pleurer.

Tout cela la dépassait, elle était trop jeune pour tout comprendre, et jamais elle n'avait vécu cela. Gabby ne fut s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau à sa fille, lui demandant de s'approcher encore une fois.

« Oui, mais je te l'ai dit, c'est normal. Kellie est en train de... De pousser sur ses petites jambes pour sortir de mon ventre. Tout sera fini quand elle sera dehors, je te le promets ».

« Et... Et ça dure longtemps ? »

« Euh... Il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps, je t'assure. Je sais que cela doit t'effrayer, et je comprends, mais le monsieur au téléphone a besoin de discuter avec toi, d'accord ? »

Restant le plus calme possible, elle essuya le bord des yeux d'Eliza pour que les larmes se coulent pas sur ses joues. Elle lui tendit alors son téléphone et le mit sur haut-parleur pour que Liz puisse écouter ce que l'opérateur avait à lui dire.

« Bonjour Liz, comment vas-tu ma belle ? »

La voix de l'homme à l'autre bout du combiné était bien plus douce et posée qu'auparavant. Il savait, de part l'affirmation de Gabby, qu'il avait à faire à une enfant, et le meilleur moyen d'apaiser un enfant est de lui parler calmement.

« J'ai peur pour maman... »

« Je sais ma puce, mais je vais te demander d'être très courageuse pour ta mère, car le temps que les ambulanciers arrivent, tu vas devoir t'occuper d'elle, d'accord ? »

« D'accord... », dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Sa peur de voir souffrir sa mère la tétanisait, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que tout.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Je voudrais qu'en premier lieu, tu sois le plus calme possible, d'accord ? Je sais que tu as peur, mais tout de suite, maman a besoin de toi, tu comprends ? »

« Huh ».

Eliza avala sa salive, et prit le temps nécessaire pour reprendre son calme. Elle avait compris que le temps que les ambulanciers arrivent pour s'occuper de sa mère, c'était à elle et à elle seule de s'occuper d'elle. Elle devait y arriver. Sa petite sœur était en chemin, et elle était prête à la rencontrer enfin. Elle passa donc le dos de ses mains au niveau de ses yeux pour essuyer toutes ces larmes qui avaient coulées malgré l'attention de sa mère, prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Ce n'était pas encore tout-à-fait le cas, mais au moins, elle était prête à aider sa mère du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

« Je dois faire quoi ? »

« Il faut que tu sois prête à l'aider et lui donner ce qu'elle demande d'accord ? De l'eau, de la nourriture, peu importe. Ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur va demander beaucoup d'énergie à ta maman ».

« Kellie ».

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa, avant que Liz exprime davantage ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

« Ma petite sœur s'appelle Kellie ».

« C'est un prénom magnifique ça ! Ta maman est toujours là ? »

« Oui, je suis là », lança-t-elle avant qu'une nouvelle contraction vienne la hanter et puiser encore dans ses forces.

Celle-ci était vraiment puissante, plus encore que celles qu'elle avait eu à la naissance de sa première fille. C'était comme si on lui plantait un couteau dans le ventre, qu'on le remuait et qu'on déchirait ses entrailles. Cette fois-ci, elle ne put retenir ses cris de douleur. Ceux-ci résonnaient dans la grande pièce à vivre, faisant pleurer Liz de plus belle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec maman ! »

« Liz, ta maman t'a déjà expliqué. C'est ta petite sœur qui pousse sur ses pieds pour sortir ».

« Mais ça fait mal à maman ! »

« Je sais ma chérie, je sais. Mais quand elle sera née, tout ira beaucoup mieux, je peux t'en faire la promesse ».

La contraction s'arrêta subitement après quarante secondes, délivrant Gabby par la même occasion, qui put enfin respirer à nouveau correctement. Il s'était à peine écoulé six minutes depuis la dernière contraction.

« Où est cette foutue ambulance ! » s'écria Gabby sans ménagement, sans faire attention à ce qu'elle disait et avec qui elle était.

« Je vais les rappeler pour savoir où ils sont. Liz, prends soin de ta mère en attendant, d'accord ? »

« Ok ».

Passant sa main gauche sur son ventre encore une fois, elle posa difficilement sa tête sur l'un des appui-têtes du canapé pour se détendre un peu. Elle était déjà épuisée, elle avait faim, elle avait soif, elle avait mal.

« Liz, peux-tu... Amener de l'eau s'il te plaît ? »

La petite fille se dirigea vers la cuisine en courant, montant sur une chaise pour attraper un verre et le poser sur le plan de travail, puis pour le remplir d'eau fraîche. Elle le ramena alors à sa mère, qui le but presque d'une traite. Le temps que les ambulanciers arrivent, elle devait tout faire pour que sa mère se sente le mieux possible. Elle avait compris que les contractions n'allaient pas s'arrêter, bien au contraire, mais elle se devait d'être là pour sa mère, pour Kellie. Elle chercha alors dans les placards de quoi grignoter pour sa mère. Elle prit le premier truc qu'elle trouva, et le vida sans une assiette avant de la poser sur la petite table du salon.

« Et papa ? »

Gabby ouvrit grand les yeux. Avec tout ce remue-ménage, elle avait oublié d'appeler son mari, le père de Liz et de Kellie. Elle soupira, calculant dans sa tête qu'une nouvelle contraction allait arriver dans les secondes à suivre.

« Tu te rappelles de son numéro ? »

Liz secoua la tête négativement. Elle était trop paniquée pour s'en souvenir sur le bout des lèvres. Elle prit cependant le téléphone de la maison qui se trouvait sur la commode de l'entrée, et se repositionna près de sa mère, afin d'avoir le numéro de son père. Elle composa le numéro qu'elle lui dicta, et après trois sonneries, son père décrocha.

« Allô ? »

« Papa, il faut que tu rentres ! »

« Liz ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »

« Kellie est en train de sortir ! »

« Oh bon sang, j'arrive aussi vite que je le peux ».

Il raccrocha aussitôt, s'excusant auprès d'Elias et lui expliquant la situation avant de remonter dans son pick-up et de prendre la route vers sa maison. Malheureusement, un gigantesque embouteillage bouchait les artères principales de la ville. Le fait que les gens sortaient du travail et que ce soit le week-end rendaient la circulation très difficile. Et pourtant, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre : sa femme allait mettre au monde leur deuxième enfant, leur seconde fille. Pas d'hésitation, il n'avait pas le droit. Il gara sa voiture en double file, ne se souciant pas d'un possible procès verbal ou quoi que ce soit, ce qui importait, c'était Gabby, c'était Liz, c'était la naissance de Kellie. Il abandonna alors sa voiture sans mettre ses feux de détresse et verrouilla les portières et partit sans crier garde, faisant aussitôt klaxonner les conducteurs sensés être derrière lui. Il s'enfuit presque en courant, prenant la direction de la maison. Il était certain que si sa femme se trouvait dans l'ambulance, elle aurait demandé à leur fille de lui téléphoner, et il aurait alors pris le métro pour venir à l'hôpital, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Avec cet embouteillage monstre, même les ambulances devaient être coincées. Comment Gabby gérait le début du travail ? Et Eliza ? Arrivait-elle à garder son calme ? Etait-elle paralysée par ce qu'elle voyait et entendait ? Beaucoup de questions trottaient dans sa tête, et elle n'avait pour le moment aucune réponse. Ce qui était important, c'était d'arriver à la maison afin d'accueillir ensemble Kellie, comme une famille unie. Même si sa santé était encore très fragile et que les médecins ne lui avaient pas encore autorisé à courir, ce moment unique en valait la peine. La vie lui avait accordé la chance d'avoir une seconde fille, et il n'allait en aucun cas rater cela.


	24. Le 5 janvier

**Chapitre 24 : le 5 janvier**

Pauvre Eliza. Elle n'avait que sept ans et devait gérer une situation pareille. Gabby ne pouvait rien faire pour l'apaiser. Ses mains tremblaient, ses doigts serrant fortement le téléphone portable de sa mère. Elle était bien trop jeune pour tout cela, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix possible. Gabby ressentait des contractions de plus en plus fortes et longues. Cela faisait déjà vingt minutes qu'elle avait appelé pour une ambulance, mais qu'elle était coincée chez elle, apparemment à cause d'un gigantesque embouteillage en ville. Cela ne l'étonnait pas un vendredi en fin d'après-midi alors que la population sort du travail, elle n'en attendait pas moins. Kellie avait bien choisi son moment pour arriver. Nerveusement, elle se mit à rire : en y repensant, Kelly aussi avait quelques problèmes de coordination.

« Maman, tu vas bien ? »

La voix de sa fille la ramena à la réalité. Elle leva la tête et ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant le regard inquiet de Liz et les grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas », la rassura-t-elle. « Je pensait à oncle Kelly et à son sens du timing », ajouta-t-elle en rigolant à nouveau.

Ce fut au tour de Liz de rigoler. Elle le savait et allait sans doute s'en souvenir pour le reste de sa vie son oncle et parrain arrivait toujours à la maison au mauvais moment, où n'était pas joignable lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui. C'était un peu ce qu'il se passait actuellement avec sa petite sœur elle avait vraiment choisi le moment qu'il ne fallait pas pour être prête.

La sueur dégoulinait du front de Gabby. Son corps entier était parcouru de spasmes douloureux et intenses, une vague de chaleur l'envahissant un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Elle avait refermé ses yeux bruns, tentant calmement et silencieusement de contrer une nouvelle contraction pendant que Liz semblait paralysée, figée sur place. Mais étrangement, la petite fille ne le resta pas longtemps elle secoua la tête en apercevant la douleur sur le visage de sa mère, puis accourut à ses côtés, prenant une serviette pour l'humidifier et l'aider à passer cette épreuve en refroidissant son corps comme elle le pouvait, avec les moyens du bord. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, mais elle décida de faire confiance à son instinct. Délicatement, elle passa la serviette sur les pommettes de sa mère ainsi que sur son front. Intérieurement, elle paniquait. Qui ne le serait pas à sept ans face à cette situation ! Mais extérieurement, elle essayait de garder un semblant d'intégrité. Elle le devait. Pour sa mère. Pour Kellie. Elles avaient toutes les deux besoin d'elle elle n'avait pas le droit de craquer.

* * *

Matt continuait de courir. Indéfiniment, sans s'arrêter. Il pouvait entendre et sentir son cœur battre à mille à l'heure dans sa poitrine. Celle-ci se serrait à un rythme régulier, lui envoyant des signaux de douleurs de le cerveau, mais il ne voulait pas en tenir compte. Tout ce à quoi il pensait à présent, c'était sa femme sur le point d'accoucher. Il pouvait supporter n'importe quelle douleur du monde si cela signifiait assister à la naissance de sa fille. Il avait raté près de neuf mois de sa vie, allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, maintenu en vie par des machines ou à faire de la rééducation pour fortifier son nouveau cœur, il avait raté tout ce chemin qu'avait parcouru Gabby durant sa grossesse, et il s'en voulait. Alors il était hors de question de rater cet accouchement cette fois-ci. Sa course frénétique lui coupait le souffle, ses poumons manquaient d'air malgré sa respiration rapide, et il savait que les douleurs lui parcourant le corps venaient du manque d'oxygène dans les 639 muscles qui le composaient, ce même manque troublant sa vision de plus en plus. Il n'était pas loin de la maison, il le savait, ce qui lui donnait le courage de continuer. Mais s'il ne s'arrêtait pas immédiatement et que son cœur lâchait, Kelly lui en voudrait pour le reste de l'éternité. Il s'accorda donc une pause, ayant une pensée pour Gabby et sa fille Eliza. Et sa fille Kellie. Il priait pour qu'elle ne soit pas encore née. Des gens s'arrêtèrent, le voyant complètement essoufflé, lui demandant comment il va parce que son teint était pâle et qu'il semblait prêt à tomber dans les pommes à tout moment. Et il n'avait pas la force de répondre. Son cœur continuait de battre furieusement dans sa cavité thoracique, tapant limite sur les côtes pour lui montrer qu'il était encore là, vivant. Il prit deux à trois minutes afin de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration et pour calmer les battements de son cœur avec des techniques de respiration qu'il avait apprises au cours de sa rééducation. Et lorsque ce fut fait, il continua sa route, reprenant sa course effrénée.

* * *

« Oh mon Dieu », s'écria Gabby, faisant sursauter sa fille qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

Celle-ci paniqua un peu devant cette parole soudaine.

« Mama, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ! »

« Kellie arrive ! »

« Q-quoi ? M-mais... C-comment ça elle arrive ! » balbutia la jeune fille.

« Elle va sortir ».

Gabby prit alors de profonde respiration pendant que de ses mains tremblantes, Eliza tenta d'appeler à nouveau le centre de secours. Après plusieurs tentatives vaines, elle réussit à composer le bon numéro tout en regardant sa mère, et mit le haut-parleur.

« Bonjour, quelle est votre urgence ? » demanda une voix de femme.

Ce n'était visiblement pas la même personne de tout à l'heure.

« Où est cette ambulance que vous nous avez envoyé ! » s'écria Liz, à son grand étonnement. « Ma mère est en train d'accoucher et je ne sais pas quoi faire ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Doucement ma jolie, doucement... Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Liz. Où est l'ambulance ! »

« Euh... L'ambulance 173 est bloqué dans les embouteillages », répondit-elle après une recherche rapide sur son ordinateur. « Un des ambulancier est en train de continuer à pied pour vous porter assistance le temps de décoincer l'ambulance ».

La conversation fut coupée par le cri strident de Gabby, qui luttait contre la douleur lui parcourant le corps et particulièrement le bas du corps. Elle savait quoi faire, elle savait comment Liz pouvait l'aider, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur tout ce qu'elle ressentait et voulait dire. Son cerveau n'était concentré que sur une seule tâche mettre au monde sa fille, en bonne santé.

« Liz, quelqu'un va venir te parler, d'accord ? »

« Ok, ok », dit-elle alors qu'elle tentait en vain de rester le plus calme possible.

« Bonjour, Liz. On s'est parlé au téléphone tout à l'heure », dit une voix d'homme après plusieurs secondes sans un bruit.

En effet, il s'agissait de l'homme qu'elle avait eu à l'autre bout du téléphone lorsqu'elle avait appelé les secours la première fois.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! »

Elle était en pleine panique. Du haut de ses sept ans, elle était trop jeune pour faire face à une telle situation. But elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle retint ses larmes, prenant une grande inspiration pendant que l'homme au téléphone lui donnait les instructions à suivre.

« Ok, Liz. Je veux que tu restes la brave jeune fille que j'ai eu au téléphone tout à l'heure, tu peux faire ça pour moi ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle prit une nouvelle grande inspiration et lui répondit qu'elle pouvait faire cela.

« Très bien. Je veux que tu ailles chercher la serviette chaude et propre, tu te souviens ? Celle que tu as mises sur le radiateur à ma demande ? »

« Le radiateur, oui... Je peux faire ça ».

Elle se leva, laissant sa mère seule le temps de quelques secondes avant de revenir auprès d'elle avec la serviette dans les mains.

« C'est bon ».

« Bien, à présent, je veux que tu la poses sous les cuisses de maman, sur le sol. C'est pour déposer ta sœur dessus quand elle sera dehors, tu comprends ? »

« Oui, oui, j'ai compris. Sous les cuisses de maman, pour Kellie. »

Elle fit cela, ses mains tremblantes n'aidant pas du tout alors que Gabby ne pouvait que regarder sa fille faire tout le travail elle ne la reconnaissait pas. Cette dernière balaya son visage de sa main pour déplacer quelques mèches tombant dessus, les attachant en queue de cheval. Elle pouvait sentir son front se remplir de sueur.

« Maintenant ? »

« As-tu lavé tes mains ? C'est vraiment très important. Il ne faudrait pas donner de maladies à Kellie, on ne veut pas cela n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Euh... J'ai euh... J'ai un gel pour les mains, c'est bon ? »

« Oui, c'est très bien. Peux-tu me passer ta maman pendant que tu te laves les mains ? »

« Le haut-parleur est allumé », expliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle retira le bouchon de la bouteille et en aspergea ses mains afin de les stériliser.

« Bonjour, madame. Comment vous allez ? »

« Je... Je veux juste que tout soit fini, mais... Mais je ne peux pas faire cela sans mon mari, vous comprenez ? »

« Où est votre mari actuellement ? »

« Il est en route pour la maison, mais s'il y a un embouteillage en ville, il devrait être dedans ! » dit-elle entre deux contractions. « Le médecin ne l'a pas encore autoriser à courir sur de longues distances. Il ne sera pas là à temps, et je ne veux pas accoucher sans lui ! »

« On sa calme, on se calme... Je comprends parfaitement votre détresse et le fait que vous voulez votre mari auprès de vous, mais si votre fille est sur le point de sortit, vous savez ce qui va se passer si vous n'accouchez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure que vous aviez déjà aidé de nombreuses femmes à accoucher, non ? »

« Oui, oui ! Je suis... J'étais ambulancière, mais je suis à présent pompier. Caserne 51 ».

« Oh... »

L'homme semblait surpris. Mais Gabby savait la caserne 51 avait une grande réputation parmi les pompiers et les ambulanciers de la ville de Chicago.

« Je suis prête ! » dit Liz après un long silence.

« Très bien, Liz. Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu vois entre les cuisses de ta maman. C'est très important ».

Eliza prit une grande inspiration, acquiesçant sans prononcer un mot. Gabby écarta ses jambes une voix dans sa tête lui disait que sa propre fille ne devrait pas voir une telle chose à son âge. Mais elle n'avait aucune autre option Liz devait faire tout le travail jusqu'à l'arrivée des ambulanciers, et cela devrait prendre du temps.

« Euh... Je vois la tête, mais... Mais elle n'est pas totalement sortie ! »

« Liz, il faut que tu restes calme, d'accord ? Ta maman va avoir besoin de pousser lorsqu'elle aura une contraction. Quand ce sera le cas, je veux que tu attrapes la tête de ta sœur, si elle est sortie ».

« Attraper... Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, ni faire de mal à maman ? »

« Pas du tout. Tu vas me dire tout ce que tu vois, d'accord ? En temps normal, les bébés sortent avec le visage face au sol ».

« Ok, ok. Quand la tête est dehors, je l'attrapes avec mes mains, et après? »

« Chaque chose en son temps. Je vais de le dire après cela ».

Acquiesçant encore, elle se prépara à aider sa mère du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Ses mains tremblaient toujours, elle retenait toujours les larmes prêtes à couler sur ses joues chaudes et rouges, son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine. Une nouvelle contraction s'empara de Gabby elle bloqua sa respiration et poussa fortement, comme elle l'aurait recommandé pour une femme sur le point de donner naissance. Trente secondes passèrent, mais la tête de Kellie n'était toujours pas sortie.

« La tête ne sort pas ! » s'écria Eliza, paniquant encore une fois.

Personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir après tout. Gabby pouvait la voir se débattre intérieurement avec ses émotions, elle la savait prête à craquer et pleurer mais qu'elle ne voulait pas car elle devait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider convenablement.

« On est quel jour ? » demanda Gabby en murmurant, son visage souillé par la transpiration.

« On est le 5 janvier ».

Au même moment, les deux filles se regardèrent, ne respirant plus pendant quelques secondes. C'était impossible.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème ? » demanda l'homme du téléphone lorsqu'il n'entendit plus un bruit.

« Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que... Cette date est importante pour nous », expliqua Eliza sans donner plus de détails.

Une nouvelle crampe paralysa Gabby, et elle se mit à pousser encore une fois. Cette fois, la tête sortit complètement, et Liz l'attrapa rapidement.

« J'ai la tête ! Je fais quoi maintenant ! »

« Je veux que tu tournes sa tête vers ta gauche, doucement et délicatement, au moment où ta maman poussera une nouvelle fois. Tu peux faire ça ? »

« mais je vais faire du mal à Kellie ! »

« Non, écoute-moi. Si tu ne tires pas la tête, tu ne vas pas lui faire mal. Cela va aider ta maman à faire sortir Kellie plus vite. Si tu tournes sa tête sur ta gauche quand maman poussera, cela va les aider énormément.

Eliza murmura silencieusement, prenant de profondes respirations et expirant aussi calmement que possible, son cœur battant fortement dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle avait toujours ses mains sur la tête de Kellie. Elle devait maintenant attendre une autre contraction pour tourner la tête vers la cuisse droite de sa mère pour l'aider, elle et sa sœur bien-aimée. Elle ne pouvait pas essuyer la sueur sur son visage, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle devait rester courageuse et se concentrer. Une minute plus tard, Gabby avait une autre contraction, et elle commença à pousser de plus belle, cette fois en respirant le long des deux-trois poussées qu'elle donnait. Alors, Liz plaça la tête de Kellie à sa gauche, la droite de sa mère jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit parallèle au sol.

« C'est fait ! Maintenant ? »

« Le long des prochaines poussées de ta maman, les épaules de Kellie devraient sortir. Quand ce sera fait, tu devras la faire sortir complètement. Tu vas devoir la tirer délicatement vers toi ».

« Vous avez dit de ne pas faire ça il y a même pas cinq minutes ! »

« Je sais Liz, je sais. Mais quand les épaules sont sorties, le bébé peut venir bien plus facilement, tu comprends ? »

« Euh... La tirer vers moi, quand les épaules sont sorties ».

« Liz, chérie, tu peux le faire. J'ai toute confiance en toi, d'accord ? » réussit Gabby à dire à sa fille tout en respirant profondément, attendant la prochaine crampe. « Tu t'en sors actuellement très bien, mon bébé ».

Ces mots provenant de sa mère lui redonna du courage et la force nécessaire pour continuer à aider à l'accouchement. Elle avala sa salive, se concentrant à nouveau sur son travail.

« Je vais te donner ma plus forte poussée, comme ça tu vas pouvoir m'aider à donner naissance à ta petite sœur. D'accord ? »

« D'accord », dit-elle, acquiesçant.

« L'ambulancier qui est à pied n'est pas loin de votre maison. Il est à cinq minutes ».

Mais les deux filles ne l'écoutait pas elles étaient trop concentrées sur une seule chose : donner naissance à Kellie, ensemble.

Elles attendirent qu'une nouvelle contraction paralyse Gabby pour faire leur travail respectif : la mère donna sa plus grande poussée, criant comme jamais elle n'avait crié tout en gardant les yeux fermés pendant qu'Eliza attirait doucement et délicatement sa sœur vers elle comme demandé.

* * *

Matt pouvait apercevoir sa maison devant lui. Son corps tout entier transpirait au point que ses vêtements étaient trempés. Sa vision semblait encore plus floue qu'auparavant, sa respiration hors de contrôle et son cœur avait vraisemblablement envie de s'arrêter. La main sur l'un des murs, il prit une grande inspiration et commença à marcher vers le seuil de la porte d'entrée. En ouvrant la porte, tout ce qu'il fut capable d'entendre fut les cris de sa femme. Inquiets, il ne frappa même pas la porte et fonça à l'intérieur, direction le salon. Il s'arrêta, les yeux grand ouverts. Son cœur s'arrêta presque en voyant la scène devant lui. Gabby était au sol, criant à pleins poumons, sa fille entre lui et sa femme. Que se passait-il ? Son cerveau ne pouvait se concentrer sur une chose précise alors que des milliers d'informations saturaient ses cinq sens. Et finalement... Un cry. Un petit cri. Et ce cri provenant de sa femme se changea en rire incontrôlable. Il pouvait entendre une voix d'homme, but il ne savait pas d'où elle provenait. Il pouvait l'entendre donner des instructions à Liz la mettre sur la couverture chauffée et de l'enrouler dedans pour la donner à sa mère. Et subitement, l'information le heurta : Kellie venait de naître. Et le meilleur était qu'apparemment, Liz était la personne qui avait aidé à faire naître sa sœur. Les trois filles riaient ou pleuraient, probablement les deux pour Gabby et Eliza. Il pouvait sentir ses propres larmes couler le long de ses joues alors qu'il approchait sa main gauche de ses lèvres, impressionné et aphone. Liz se tourna vers lui elle avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir. En voyant son père dans un tel état de choc l'inquiéta, mais elle se mit à sourire malgré tout alors qu'elle passait son avant-bras sur son front pour évacuer le plus de sueur possible. Elle était fière d'elle. Finalement, Matt put bouger à nouveau, et approcha sa famille. Il s'assit à la droite de sa femme, passant son bras derrière son cou et plaçant sa main libre sur la tête de Kellie. Après avoir nettoyé ses mains avec le gel antiseptique bien sûr ! Il sourit, riant et embrassant tendrement sa femme. Son nouveau-né avait des sortes de cheveux ébène, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux le temps d'une seconde, ils purent apercevoir ses yeux bleus nuit. Cela heurta les deux parents elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Kelly. Et aujourd'hui, on était le cinq janvier l'anniversaire de Kelly. C'était impossible. Soit c'était une sacré coïncidence, ou c'était un véritable message venant de ciel. Matt avait les yeux humides, repensant à son défunt frère. Il ne pouvait pas rêver d'une fille si parfaite. Il leva la tête, observant le plafond comme s'il pouvait voir le ciel au travers, murmurant quelque chose.

« Bon anniversaire, Kelly ».


	25. Mon frère

**Chapitre 25: mon frère**

 **Quelques mois plus tard…**

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour : cela faisait un an jour pour jour que Kelly avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver celle de Matt. Et même si c'était toujours très dur pour tout le monde, les pompiers de la caserne 51 avait décider de célébrer ce jour plutôt que de pleurer, une sorte d'anniversaire : la nouvelle vie de Matt, celle que son frère _non pas de sang mais de cœur_ lui avait donnée. Et c'était encore plus dur pour Brett. Elle était heureuse de voir Matt croquer la vie à pleine dent, mais elle avait perdu son âme sœur. Elle vivait au jour le jour, se répétant inlassablement que Kelly avait fait le bon choix, qu'il avait suivi ce que son cœur lui disait de faire. Il avait tant voulu réparer ce qu'il appelait son erreur, à savoir laisser Matt prendre cette balle en plein cœur pour lui lors de cette foutue fusillade. Mais malgré tout, elle trouvait réconfortant de savoir que Kelly n'avait pas vivre dans le regret, dans la culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu sauver Matt alors qu'il le pouvait. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire : sauver son frère. Tout le monde s'était rassemblé chez Molly's, se préparant à porter un toast en hommage à leur défunt frère et pour célébrer la vie. Gabby essayait tant bien que mal de calmer sa nervosité en gérant le bar, se distrayant en faisant en sorte que tous aient une bouteille de bière à la main ou un cocktail. Elle savait que plus rien ne serait comme avant une fois qu'elle lui aurait donné cette enveloppe qu'elle avait cachée. Des mois durant, elle attendait le bon moment, repensant sans arrêt à ce moment quelques années plus tôt celui où Boden avait demandé à tous ses homes d'écrire une lettre à la personne qu'il considérait la plus proche d'eux au cas où le pire arrivait. Parfois, les pompiers ne revenaient pas chez eux, c'était le risque du métier. Sur le devant de l'enveloppe, le nom de Matt écrit par écrit était toujours aussi vif. Ce moment était enfin venu. Elle sortit de derrière le bar et s'approcha de Matt, debout un verre à la main avec Mouch, Herrmann et Boden. La lettre dans sa main droite, elle posa son autre main sur l'épaule de son mari. Il se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire sur le visage, un sourire qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Elle leva sa main, plaçant la fameuse lettre entre elle et lui.

« Chéri, c'est pour toi », dit-elle, assez fort pour que toute la foule s'arrête de parler.

Intrigué, il prit l'enveloppe et la tourna. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture et il laissa échapper un cri sourd. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et regarda la signature en fin de page. Kelly. Il leva la tête vers sa femme, des larmes venant brûler ses yeux sans couler.

« Qu'est-ce c'est, Casey ? » demanda Herrmann en gardant les yeux sur l'homme qu'il considérait comme un fils.

Matt baissa les yeux une nouvelle fois sur la lettre.

« C'est… C'est… C'est une lettre de Kelly », repliqua Matt d'une voix presque coupée.

L'endroit tout entier était d'un silence de plomb alors que tous avaient les yeux rivés sur Matt. Si quelqu'un entrait à ce moment précis, il pourrait penser que quelqu'un avait pris la télécommande et appuyé sur pause les gens ne bougeaient pas, quelques bouteilles glissant sur les lèvres de certains pompiers, quelques uns avaient la bouche grande ouverte.

« Q-quand… Où… », demanda-t-il confus.

Gabby prit une grande inspiration, ressentant la détresse de son mari.

« Quand tu as eu ta chirurgie. Kelly m'a envoyé cette lettre pour te la donner, mais il m'a demandé de ne te la donner que lorsque tu serais prêt ».

Matt continuait de regarder sa femme droit dans les yeux, la femme qui le connaissait sans doute mieux que lui-même. Il pouvait ressentir l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui et la grande amitié qui liait Gabby et Kelly, l'homme qui avait considéré Matt avant tout comme un frère avant un collègue. Il baissa la tête, ses mains tremblaient sur le papier fragile.

« Fiston, Kelly aurait pu écrire pour tout le monde, mais il a décidé de t'écrire. Il savait que tu n'étais pas simplement son camarade, mais son frère de cœur. On ne peut choisir qui rentre ou sort de nos vies, mais on peut choisir nos actes et nos paroles, on peut choisir d'aimer. Et Kelly t'aimait comme un ami, un collègue, mais avant tout comme un frère ».

Le discours de Boden avait redonné quelques lueurs de courage à Matt. Il pouvait lui parler et lui redonner confiance comme personne. Matt avait redouté ce moment pendant des années, et il redoutait à présent de lire ces mots qui lui était réservés. Mais tout le monde avait le droit de connaître le contenu de cette lettre. Kelly était aimé et respecté par tout le monde, et il manquait à tous. Avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il commença à lire à haute voix les mots que son cher frère lui avait écrits.

 _Matt,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que j'ai fait mon boulot correctement. Je sais à quel point cela va être difficile pour toi de l'accepter, mais je ne serai plus physiquement en mesure de te protéger._

 _Matt, je te connais, et je sais que tu es sûrement en train de t'en vouloir que ce qui m'est arrivé, mais ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faute. Des malheurs arrivent parfois, et on ne peut pas échapper éternellement à son destin. Nous avons travaillé ensemble, main dans la main, dans le désastre, les flammes et toute la panoplie qui va avec. Et tu es devenu mon frère, même si ce n'est pas de sang, et ne tourne pas le dos à tout cela._

 _Matt, je sais que tu te souviens de cette promesse qu'Andy, toi et moi nous étions faites au tout début de notre amitié : toujours protéger les arrières des autres, peu importe où, quand et comment. Matt, je sais que tu te souviens parfaitement de la fusillade. Je le sais car on ne peut pas oublier un moment pareil, même si tu étais grièvement blessé. Il y avait tellement de sang que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'on puisse échanger nos places. Sylvie a dû m'expliquer que le seul moyen de te sauver était une greffe de cœur. Et le fait que je ne suis pas tombé malade après que nos sangs se soient mêlés m'a donné une idée : j'ai fait un test de compatibilité._

Matt fit une pause, réalisant ce que ces premiers mots voulaient dire Kelly avait tout fait pour sacrifier sa vie pour que lui puisse vivre, et il savait aussi qu'il aurait fait la même chose pour lui si les rôles avaient été inversés, si Kelly avait reçu une balle en plein cœur. Il avala nerveusement sa salive et passa ses mains sur ses yeux pour évacuer l'humidité qui s'accumulait, avant de continuer sa lecture à voix haute.

 _J'ai fait ce test pour savoir si je pouvais être en mesure de t'aider d'une quelconque manière. Quand les résultats sont arrivés, je ne pouvais pas en croire mes yeux nous étions compatible à 87%. Je savais à ce moment précis ce que je devais faire je devais te donner mon cœur._

 _Le jour de la fusillade, tu m'as sauvé la vie en te sacrifiant et en gardant ta promesse, en faisant honneur à ce pacte que nous avions fait il y a si longtemps. A présent, c'est à mon tour de te sauver la vie. Matt, tu dois vivre ta vie à fond, aimer ta femme comme jamais et sourire à la vie. Tu mérites de vivre, mon frère, tu devais rester près de ta famille, de ta femme et de tes enfants, tu devais rester en vie pour leur donner tout ton amour et leur donner une vie que nous n'avons pas eue à leur âge. S'il te plaît, accepte ce cadeau et ne regarde jamais le passé. Et sache que mentalement, je serai toujours à tes côtés mon frère._

 _Kelly_

Matt baissa la tête un peu plus en lisant les derniers mots de Kelly. Il ne souvenait de ce pacte qu'Andy, Kelly et lui avait fait lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble à la caserne 51. Kelly venait d'être transféré de la caserne 36 pour se faire une expérience dans l'équipe de secours, et le jour où il est venu, il avait vu Andy et Matt assis à une table dans la salle commune, se faisant des blagues. Il savait à ce moment précis qu'il n'avait jamais partir, et cette petite amitié qu'il avait créée à l'Académie s'était vite transformée en lien fraternel puissant, plus solide que n'importe quoi. Et il savait par-dessus tout que rien n'allait changer cela. Même après la mort d'Andy, Kelly et Matt étaient restés amis malgré quelques mois de tension.

Gabby fut la première à réagir. Son mari avait les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, et comme tout le monde, elle était émue par ces mots de la part de Kelly. Elle savait mieux que quiconque que Matt prenait enfin conscience de cet amour inconditionnel que son frère lui vouait il avait donné sa vie et son cœur pour qu'il puisse rester aux côtés de sa femme et de ses deux filles. Doucement, elle passa ses bras autour de son mari il déposa sa tête sur son épaule pendant qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes.

En voyant ses parents ainsi, se câlinant et pleurant, Eliza sauta des cuisses de sa tante. Sylvie la laissa les rejoindre, sachant que ces mots reflétaient le même amour que Kelly avait pour elle. La petite fille se fraya un chemin à travers la foule composée de ses tantes et oncles, et une fois arrivée devant son père et sa mère, elle enveloppa ses petits bras autour de leurs jambes. Rapidement, plus de gens vinrent autour d'eux et tous se rejoignirent pour une accolade générale, tous se souvenant de ce sacrifice.

Matt releva la tête, laissant entendre que tout le monde devait reculer, qu'il avait besoin d'air. Il s'abaissa complètement pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras et l'embrasser tendrement sur le front avant de la donner à Gabby. Donna Boden voyait que Matt avait besoin de ses deux filles auprès de lui elle lui tendit sa dernière fille, encore endormie. Kellie ouvrit légèrement les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit du mouvement, mais lorsqu'il vit les yeux bleus azur de son père, ses mains minuscules le demandèrent et il la prit dans ses bras. Il respira longuement, fermant les yeux pour faire une petite prière à son frère monté au ciel. Il promettait de vivre et de chérir chaque jour comme s'il s'agissait du dernier afin que son sacrifice ne soit pas vain.

Matt ne pouvait pas assez remercier son ami et frère pour le sacrifice qu'il avait fait, et il savait au fond de lui qu'il aurait fait la même chose pour Kelly si leurs positions avaient été inversées. Tout cela parce qu'ils étaient frères. Matt fit la promesse de faire en sorte que son cœur battrait pour toujours, pour Gabby, Eliza et Kellie. Et surtout pour lui, pour ce frère qui avait donné sa vie pour qu'il puisse vivre. Jamais il pourrait l'oublier.


End file.
